I Choose You
by bonniegrey
Summary: Amelia Shepherd is the head of neuro in Grey-Sloan Memorial. After the death of her brother she's living with Meredith and Maggie. She is focused on her work more than anything. But what happens when she feels connected to Olivia, a 4 year-old patient? Will she help the little girl? Will it affect her and Hunt? Will she get a daughter?
1. Chapter 1: Out Of The Blue

****** Amelia is pretty much the main character here but I'll tell stories and involve other characters too.**

 **The story begins about a year and 4 months after Derek died. I'm trying to make it around the time the show is at the moment (of November 2015).**

It was a beautiful Sunday. Just around 12pm. Amelia Shepherd was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Meredith Grey while Zola and Bailey played on the floor. Ellis was asleep on her room.

"Daddy" said Bailey as soon as he got to Meredith.

Both women froze. It still hurt whenever the kids asked about Derek.

"Dad's in heaven Bailey" Zola said to her little brother.

"With angels?" Bailey asked Meredith and Amelia's eyes got full.

"Yes baby." Meredith told her son and picked him up.

Suddenly Amelia's pager went off.

"Oh not today" Amelia said and checked her pager.

"Are you kidding me? A consult" she said standing up. She couldn't believe the hospital had two neuros that day and none were available.

"You're not on call. right?" Meredith asked surprised.

"Nop" Amelia said putting her shoes on and the pager went off again.

"911" she read out loud.

"Good luck" Meredith said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later" Amelia said and left.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

"What do we have here?" Amelia asked Owen Hunt as she entered the trauma room. Her heart aching a bit as she saw the small girl on the bed.

"4 year-old Olivia Hayes . She just got here. I paged you as soon as they called. She wasn't breathing on her own but we fixed it. She has a Trauma to the head you need to check. She's unconscious since she got here." Owen said.

Amelia moved close to the bed and her heart sank. The girl was really pale but she was adorable. She checked the girl's reflexes and it was fine. Checked her pupils and it was fine too.

"Okay. I need a head, chest and abdomen CT for yesterday!" Amelia said and Stephanie took the girl.

"What happened to her?" Amelia said.

"Said to have tripped and ended up falling backwards into a coffee table." Owen said.

"Oh" Amelia said with a face of pain.

"She has hyperinsulinism. We have put a dexcon sensor in and gave her glucagon" Owen said and Amelia nodded. "She takes two shots everyday but her sugar was really low when she got here" he said looking worried.

"You think they forgot her medicine?" Amelia asked as they both stared at the couple waiting for news outside.

"Most likely" Owen said and Amelia took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how parents could do that. The girl could have died because of it and she maybe fell because of that.

"I'm gonna go check on her" Amelia said and left.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

She got to the ct room and sat on the chair beside Stephanie's. They started talking about another patient but Amelia couldn't stop her mind of thinking about the small child and said out of nowhere: "poor little thing"

"Yeah" Stephanie said with a sad face.

"I just can't believe her parents forgot something like that" Amelia said upset at them.

"They're not her parents" Stephanie said.

"What?" Amelia asked confused.

"Dr. Hunt said they're fostering her. Her parents died when she was a baby." She said.

And Amelia shook her head no. 'Poor girl', she thought.

Suddenly they heard a scream and crying came shortly after.

They ran into the room and the little girl was desperately crying.

"Hey hey. Calm down. It's okay Olivia" said Amelia trying to make the child lay back down but the girl kept crying and trying to push her off.

"Do you want me to get Suzan?" Stephanie said. Susan was her foster parents biological daughter who was 16 and loved the little girl.

"No" and the little girl screamed out and kept crying. She didn't want to see any of them and she didn't know what was going on. She was just really scared.

"We gotta sedate her" Amelia said. She didn't know how bad her head injury was and the way the girl was moving and trying to get out of bed could make it even worse.

Stephanie grabbed the injection and Amelia fought hard to hold the girl down. Stephanie injected it on the young girl's leg and she screamed and cried in pain and fear.

"Shuu shuuu it's okay" Amelia said running her hand on the girl's cheeks. "Look at me" she said and the girl looked at her still crying but getting sleepy as Stephanie slowly pushed the medicine in.

"You're doing a good job." Amelia smiled at the girl and Olivia closed her eyes.

"Done" Stephanie said and Amelia held her for a little while just petting her a bit before letting go and walking back to the other room.

They did the test and luckily there was nothing wrong with Olivia's abdomen or her chest but she had a minor concussion. Amelia and Stephanie went back to the room Olivia was and placed her back on a bed and started wheeling her out.

"Get a nurse to get her settle in a room and I'll talk to Hunt. She'll need observation for at least 48 hours since she lost consciousness. And I don't know exactly what they're doing with her sugar." Amelia said and they walked out and turned to different directions. Amelia couldn't ignore the deep compassion she was feeling for the young child.

"Don't leave her side" Amelia said turning around. Stephanie turned and nodded. And Amelia left.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

 ***** hyperinsulinism is not really a crazy condition as I'll use in this story okay. I kind of used the name and the concept of it but that all, everything else I made up. So The thing is that Olivia needs to keep her sugar levels between 80 and 110. She can eat all she wants and that's not a problem as long as she takes two shots of glucose a day just to make sure her sugar levels are up. One** **at 9 am** **and the other** **at 10 pm. The real danger is it getting too low.**

 **A dexcon sensor is used to tell the level of sugar in the blood every 5 minutes. (It's a real thing)**

 **So yeah :) Oh and Olivia's middle names is** Luna =)

 **Thanks for reading it. And the next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crappy Parents

**Thank you guys so much for following the story. I wrote a little bit more after dinner today so I decided to post it. I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you are liking or not about the story. I plan on posting new chapters every day or every other day.**

Amelia met Hunt back at the ER with the young girl's results.

"Her lab work came back fine. We just need to regulate her insulin. So I need Edwards or Wilson to be with Olivia at all times to make sure she gets the medicine as soon as she needs it" Owen said. "And how was the ct?" He asked.

"She has a minor concussion. I want to keep an eye on her for at least 48 hours. Her chest and abdomen are fine. It's likely that her lungs collapse due to the low blood sugar. Have you talked to the parents?" Amelia said.

"On my way right now" he said staring to walk.

"Can I come too?" Amelia asked acting a bit embarrassed about asking.

"Of course" Owen said noticing the woman's behavior and they walked to the waiting room.

When they got there they found Susan, the beautiful blonde 16 year-old, crying while holding a small white blanket all alone.

"Are you Susan?" Owen asked and the girl stood up.

"Is she okay?" Susan asked worried.

"Yes. She'll be alright." Owen said. "Where are your parents?" He asked and the girl sat back down.

"They went to get some coffee" Susan said. "They should be back soon" she added. And as soon as she said that the couple walked past Owen and Amelia.

"Mom. They're Olie's doctors" Susan said and her parents sat down.

"Can we take her home?" The mother, Cecilia asked. The woman was tall and very blonde. She looked mean.

"Not yet" Owen said. Amelia just stood there taking in the family features.

The daughter Susan, had a warm and carrying face. She had deep blue eyes and was blonde and quite tall but not as tall as her mother. The father, Sean, had a light brown hair and blue eyes, he looked strict. They had nothing alike with the young girl. Olivia was very pale, had dark brown eyes and had a really dark long hair that had a couple curls at the ends.

"Well, your daughter had a minor concussion and her lung collapsed due to her blood sugar level. She needs to be in observation and we are working on regulating her insulin again" Owen not knowing if he should say daughter or not, explained to them and they looked pissed about the results.

"Look we can't stay in the hospital. We can't afford a hospital right now sir. Let us just take her home and we'll take good care of her" Cecilia said trying not to look to angry.

"Like you've been doing so well" Amelia let out.

"What?" Cecilia asked pissed. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dillard but Olivia can't be treated at home for this. He sugar levels are changing abruptly and she'll need glucagon injections to make it go up. We can't let it get too low like it did this morning. " Owen said.

"Glucagon injections. Do you know how much those things costs?" Cecilia said.

"Was that why you didn't give it to her this morning?" Amelia said angry unable to control herself.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this" Cecilia said.

"Dr. Shepherd out." Owen said and Amelia didn't move. "Out" he said louder and she walked away.

She walked to the peds floor and found Olivia's room. She didn't know why she did that. She was just so angry at that horrible family. She could see they didn't care much about the girl. Maybe Susan did but not the parents. All they talked about was money.

"How is she?" Amelia asked Dr. Stephanie Edwards.

"Asleep still" Edwards said. Amelia smiled at the sight of the little girl sleeping peacefully on the bed.

A nurse had helped Dr. Edwards change Olivia into hospital pajamas and make her comfy on the bed.

"What's that?" Amelia asked noticing a 'get well soon' balloon in the corner of the room.

"Oh I called them to bring one up from the gift shop" Dr. Edwards said. "I just wanted a bit more color here. I figured she'll wake up scared so that might help" she added.

"It might" Amelia said and got teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Edwards asked confused.

Amelia shook her head to push the tears back and smile. "I'm fine" she said and walked out. She had no idea why she was feeling that way. She really didn't even spoke to the child and was already so connect to her. She didn't know why.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

Owen finished talking to them and they agreed to let Olivia stay till her insulin was under control. Owen told them the injections would be on the hospital and they would provide a nurse for the child since they couldn't miss their works.

Owen wouldn't let them take Olivia home, if they hadn't said yes do what he offered he would call social services, but he didn't me toon that to them of course.

"Can I see her?" Susan asked.

"She had to be sedated for an exam so she's probably sleeping but you can see her" he told the girl who managed a small smile.

"Is that okay mom?" Susan asked.

"Of course. Just don't be too long" the father, Sean, said serious and Susan stood up and followed Dr. Hunt.

They walked to the room and when Susan got there she asked if Dr. Hunt could make sure Olivia got her blanket.

"She doesn't sleep well without it" she said handing the white blanket to the man.

"I'll make sure she gets it" he said with a smile. He liked the way Susan cared for the little girl.

"Do you think she can hear me?" Susan asked.

"She's sedated right now so she can't" He said.

"Can you tell her that I'll come see her soon?" Susan asked Dr. Edwards.

"Of course" Stephanie said and Susan smiled.

"Well I should go before my mom..." She started but didn't finish. "Bye Olie" she said to Olivia and walked out.

Dr. Edwards and Dr. Hunt looked at each other and they knew something was up.

"Hey I can walk you back" Owen told Susan.

"Thanks" the teenager said and they started walking.

"So. How is Olivia normally?" He asked.

"Oh. She's wonderful" Susan said smiling but the smiled faded shortly. "She'll be fine right?" She asked Owen. "You can tell me I'm not a little girl anymore" she said.

"We'll take good care of her. Don't worry" Owen said and there was a moment of silence as they walked inside the empty elevator.

"Susan. Since you're not a little girl anymore can I ask you something?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Sure" she said tensing up a bit.

"Did Olivia take her shot this morning?" he asked going straight to the point.

"I'm not sure" Susan said.

"You didn't see your mother giving to her?" Owen asked.

"I usually do it with my mom but I had choir this morning. We're performing tonight. So I left and my mom said dad would help her because Oli fights us off sometimes but when I got home they had just called 911." Susan said. "So I'm not sure" she said and they walked out of the elevator.

"Could you try asking your parents for me and give me a call?" Owen said handing her his card. He didn't ask Cecilia and Sean because he knew they probably didn't and both got upset when Amelia mentioned it so he thought it would be better if Susan asked.

"Sure" she said. "Do you think that's why she fell?" Susan asked.

"It could be" he said. Suddenly her parents appeared.

"Why did it take you so long?" Cecilia asked.

"Sorry" Susan said looking down definitely a bit scared of her parents.

"Let's go" Sean said serious. Owen couldn't help but find the man scary.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt. I'll make sure to stop by tomorrow to see her" Cecilia said and they left.

"Wow" Owen breathed out. He couldn't believe what he had seen with those parents. They didn't seem to care about the child. He wanted that little girl away from their care as soon as possible but he couldn't just call social services and tell that they were mean or bad people. He needed proof. He knew they didn't give Olivia her medicine and yes it was a mistake and it happens sometimes but there was something really wrong with that child falling into a coffee table. After meeting her foster parents he felt like that wasn't what happened at all.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS


	3. Chapter 3: Guess Who's Awake

"Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?" Owen asked to another nurse since the last 5 couldn't answer.

"She's at the cafeteria" Nurse Maria said and Owen ran there.

He found her sitting on a bench with a coffee cup in hands.

"What happened there?" Owen asked her.

"Nothing happened" she said stubborn as always.

"Amelia. What's going on? We can accuse anyone like that. You know that right?" He said.

"I know" she said looking upset.

"What's going on?" He asked again.

"It's just... She just so little." She said as her voice got thick. She didn't knew why she was feeling that horrible. "She's been through so much and she's not even 5 yet. And she's stuck with them" Amelia said.

"I asked Susan to try to find out if they gave her the medicine or not. Because if they did, than we have an entire different case here." Owen said and Amelia looked serious.

"We'll stand up for her don't worry" Owen told her.

 **..**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **..**

Dr. Edwards was sitting at the small couch on the room just staring at sleeping Olivia when the young girl started to move a little bit. Stephanie stayed still and didn't make a sound trying not to wake the child. She had given Olivia 2 injections of glucagon in the last hour. Both on her legs. She had to rotate around legs, belly and bum, so it wouldn't get too sore.

Suddenly the little girl opened her eyes.

The bright light made her head hurt really bad and she got really scared so she started crying.

"Hey it's okay" dr. Edwards said getting close to the bed which just made the girl cry more.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Edwards. You're in the hospital honey. It's okay" she said and the girl sat up and kept crying and looking around the room, her eyes in panic. She also felt dizzy but she didn't know what dizzy was.

Suddenly Amelia appeared at the door.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"She just woke up" Dr. Edwards said.

"Hey honey. It's okay." Amelia said getting close to the bed but Olivia kept crying. "It's me. Remember me?" She said and placed her hand on the girl's hand and Olivia moved away.

"It's okay Olivia. I won't hurt you" Amelia said.

"Look I'm Dr. Shepherd but can call me Amelia okay?" She said.

"Au" Olivia cried taking one hand and placing on her forehead. The tone in her voice broke Amelia's heart.

"Where does it hurt honey?" Amelia asked.

Olivia's breathing was getting faster and Amelia didn't want to sedate the child again so she decided to try calming the girl down.

"Where does it hurt? You can tell me" Amelia said and the girl shook her head no.

"We just want to help sweetie. Maybe we can make the pain stop" Amelia said. Olivia was crying a bit less now as she payed attention to what Amelia was saying.

"Does your arm hurt?" Amelia asked just to start somewhere and the girl said no.

"What about your head?" She asked.

"Yeah" Olivia said and started crying again. "And my tummy too" she added.

"We can give you some medicine to drink to make that go away huh? Would you like that?" Amelia asked softly and Olivia nodded yes.

"Okay." Amelia smiled. "Dr. Edwards give me the same you did earlier please" Amelia said and placed her hand over Olivia's and this time the girl let it so Amelia smiled at her.

"Here. can you drink this for me? It will just make you a little sleepy later okay?" Amelia asked the little girl , who nodded and drank. Olivia made a face of disgust and Amelia laughed.

"It doesn't taste very good?" She asked and the girl shook her head no. "How about some water?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded.

Dr. Edwards poured some and took to the child who drank slowly and laid back down.

"Oh! Susan ask me to give you this" Stephanie said getting the blanket on the couch and handing it to the girl.

Olivia grabbed and hugged it tight.

"Do you sleep with that?" Amelia asked, always smiling, and Olivia nodded.

"Wanna try to get some sleep then?" Shepherd asked and the girl shook her head no. Amelia noticed she didn't talk much and she also didn't ask for her parents. Not once.

Olivia laid back down and Dr. Edwards turned the tv on and put on a cartoon. The small child placed the blanket close to her ear and face and started sucking her thumb and trying to hide it on the blanket. She was silently crying now.

"Hey. You don't have to hide" Amelia said smiling and Olivia got a little embarrassed.

"Can you lay with me?" Olivia asked with a voice so sweet that Amelia's heart melted.

"Of course I can" Amelia said happily and laid on the bed snuggling the little girl who hid her face on Amelia's belly. Amelia soothed Olivia's hair till the little girl was fast asleep again.

 **..**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **..**

Olivia slept for almost two hours. She had glucagon injections 3 times and only woke up once. She wasn't really awake though. She threatened to cry but Amelia hugged her tight and she went back to sleep.

When she woke up again it was from a nightmare.

"No please no" the little cry cried in her sleep. Amelia's heart sank at the sound of fear coming out of that little child. She hugged the girl tighter and Olivia pulled away waking up.

"No" she screamed out and tried pulling Amelia away with all the strength she had.

"It's okay. It's me Amelia. It's alright" Amelia said trying to hug the crying child again.

"Don't hurt me" Olivia cried.

"I won't hurt you Liv I promise" Amelia said. "Come here" She said and picked the girl up.

Olivia laid her head on Amelia's shoulder and started sucking her thumb again and the doctor kept moving trying to rock the girl a little in order for her to calm down. Amelia picked the blanket up and handed to Olivia who covered her face with it.

"Let's sit down a little" Amelia said and sat on the couch wheeling the IV bag with her. She placed the girl on her lap and Olivia just kept starting at her with tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded yes.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" She asked the child who shyly shook her head no.

"You don't have to walk I'll carry you." Amelia said. "How about that huh?"

Olivia nodded yes and Amelia got up with the girl in her arms. Olivia hid her face on Amelia's neck and kept sucking her thumb as they walked around the hospital. She was shy and didn't know how she felt about Amelia but she was also scared. She didn't want to be alone and she thought Amelia was nice.

 **..**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **..**

Dr. Edwards had left Olivia's room about 20 minutes after the girl fell asleep. She could noticed Dr Shepherd cared a lot about the girl. She knew Amelia always cared about her patients but she could see with Olivia it was different.

Stephanie was working on a patient's chart when Owen appeared.

"Is Dr. Wilson with the girl?" Owen asked. He had been specific about who he wanted to stay with the child.

"Dr. Shepherd is Sir" dr. Edwards said and he looked a bit surprised.

"Well you can come with me. I got some news from Susan" Owen said and they started walking to Olivia's room.

When they got there the woman and the girl was gone. Owen got a nurse that was outside and asked where they were and she told him Amelia took the girl for a walk. He looked surprise Amelia was doing that.

"So?" Edwards asked.

"She took Olivia for a walk" he said and Stephanie looked surprised too.

"Is it only me or she's somehow so attached to this girl?" Stephanie asked.

"It's not only you" Owen said smiling but unable to hide he was worried too and they walked out to look for them.

 **..**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **..**

 ****** Hi guys! I hope you guys are liking the story so far.**

 **As you can see there will be a lot of Amelia/Owen/ Edwards/Olivia scenes since they are pretty much the main characters here right now I guess. I just think the relationship Amelia has with Stephanie is great and I like exploring that. And of course Owen and Amelia are in love, apparently haha. Well you can wait for a lot of Amelia and Olivia scenes coming up.**

 **I'm just having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys are having fun reading it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Susan Calls

Owen and Stephanie found Amelia at the playroom getting a toy for Olivia. She let the girl down so she could pick a toy from a big box and the girl chose a little purple bear.

"Nice choice" Owen said and Olivia hugged Amelia's legs scared.

"It's okay. He's my friend" Amelia said picking the girl up who hid her face again.

"We need to talk" Owen said signing in a way of letting her know it couldn't be around the girl.

There was a nurse in the room so Amelia walked to her.

"Gloria?" Amelia said.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd." Gloria said.

"Hi. This is Olivia" Amelia smiled. "I have to talk to dr Hunt really quick so can you keep an eye on her for me?" Amelia asked.

"Of course I can" Gloria said and went to get the girl from Amelia's arms.

"No" Olivia started crying and hugged Amelia tighter.

Amelia put her down on the floor but she wouldn't let go.

"Look. Liv look" Amelia said. "I'll be right back"

"I don't want you to go" Olivia cried. Amelia's heart mealted as she looked at the bottom lip of the child.

"I'll be right outside. I promise okay?" Amelia said. "You can play with my friend Gloria for a little while and I'll be right back" she smiled at the child.

"Come on she'll be back" Gloria said standing out a hand so the girl could take it.

"Look can you hold this for me and make sure it's safe?" Amelia asked putting her 'work tag' on the girl's shirt. "I need this to work here so I'll come back for it I promise" Amelia said.

"Okay" Olivia said taking Gloria's hand.

Amelia smiled and walked out with Owen and Stephanie while Olivia sat on the floor and started playing uno with Gloria.

 **..**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **..**

"So what happened?" Amelia asked Owen.

"Susan called." He said.

"And..?" Edwards asked.

"She said she didn't get the shot this morning" he told them.

"Did they forget or..?" Stephanie asked.

"Her mother told her Olivia started fighting them off and her dad lost his patient and spanked the girl." He said.

"What?" Amelia asked in shock.

"She said Olivia ran and hid under her bed and they tried to get her out but they couldn't so they simply gave up" he said.

"How can such a sweet little girl be stuck with this type of parents?" Edwards asked.

"And how did she fell? Did she really tripped?" Amelia asked curious and worried.

"Susan doesn't know. Her mother said she tripped and fell but she doesn't believe her" Owen said. "She said her parents are not the nicest parents if I knew what she meant"

"Do they hit them and stuff like that?" Dr. Edwards said.

"As far as she told me yes" Owen said and both woman looked angry.

"Do we call social services?" Stephanie asked.

"I already did. They come talk to Olivia first but there's not much we can do." He said.

"I'm gonna go back okay?" Amelia said a bit upset about not being able to do anything and started walking towards the door. She felt like she wanted to kill those people. How could they hurt that little girl?

"Amelia." Owen said and she turned around. "I don't think this will change anything. Them talking to her." He said.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked a bit confused.

"I told think she'll talk" he said. "Perhaps you could try too" he added and she just nodded and left. She just felt so bad.

She entered the room and the machine started beeping. Olivia sugar was at 66.

"Owen!" Amelia called for him and he walked in as she ran to the girl who was sitting on Gloria's lap with a book, her blanket and the bear in hands looking very sleepy.

Owen grabbed an injection and when Olivia saw she started crying.

"No. No shots. I don't wanna a shot" the little girl cried opening out her arms so Amelia could pick her up.

Amelia put her hand on the girl cheek and said "he'll do it really fast. I promise" she said.

"No no" Liv cried.

"Amy" Owen said. He knew they had to do it fast. "Will you hold her Gloria?" Owen asked and Gloria nodded already tightening her arms around the girl who started screaming and fighting to be let go. Gloria put Olivia's legs between hers and crossed hers. She held the girl's arms and Liv just cried more.

"It okay. It's gonna be okay" Amelia said putting the girls shirt up.

Olivia screamed and cried when Owen gave her the shot. Sometimes it hurts more than others. And sometimes it doesn't hurt at all but that time it did and Olivia just kept crying.

"Come here" Amelia said as soon as Owen put a band-aid on the girl. Amelia picked her up. She put Liv's blanket on her shoulder and held Olivia's head on her shoulder over the blanket and slightly rocked her. "It's okay. It's all done" she said as the girl cried.

"No more" Olivia cried tightening her grip on Amelia's lab coat.

Amelia wished she could promise the child that.

"Let's walk again. Come on" Amelia said and left the room holding the girl with one arms and wheeling the IV with the other.

 **..**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **..**

**** So guys thank you for reading this chapter and for the reviews and follows :) you guys are awesome.

I'm not sure if the story is going to slow or not but I'm writing it the way I like stories to be so I hope you guys are linking it. But feel free to let me know :)

I'll be updating again soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

After carrying the girl around the hospital for a while, Amelia decided to go eat something. She headed to the cafeteria and noticed people were staring at her. She saw Callie on a table eating and headed there.

"Hi" Amelia said.

"Oh hi" Callie said looking up and Amelia took a seat and placed the girl on her lap.

"Who's this princess?" Callie asked smiling at Olivia who got shy and hid her face on her new bear. Amelia smiled at the adorable reaction.

"Oh this is my friend Olivia." Amelia said happily.

"Hi Olivia. What a pretty name" Callie said tickling the little girl arm.

"Callie do you mind grabbing us something there?" Amelia asked with a face that said 'there's no way she'll let me go'.

Callie smiled and said yes.

"So Livy what do you wanna eat?" Amelia asked and the girl stayed quiet.

"Huuumm How about some cereal? Would you like that?" Amelia said.

"Yes" Olivia said shyly and Callie smiled at the little girl's sweet voice.

"What about you?" Callie asked Amelia.

"Just a salad is fine. I'm not really hungry" she said.

"Okay" Callie said and left.

"Dr. Shepherd." Olivia said.

"Just Amelia honey" Amy said.

"Sorry" Liv said.

"It's okay" Amelia smiled. "What did you want to say?" She asked the girl who took her head out of her hidden spot and stared right at Amelia's eyes.

"Where's Susan?" Olivia finally had the courage to ask.

"She had to go home but she'll come see you." Amelia said and the girl looked sad.

"Do you miss her?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes.

"What about your mommy?" Amelia asked.

"Celia is not my mommy" Olivia said pronouncing the woman's name wrong. "My mom is in heaven" the little girl explained.

"Is Sean your dad?" Amelia asked just to see what the girl would say.

"No" Olivia answered sounding like she was staring the obvious. "Dad's with mommy" she added sadly.

"Oh honey. Your parents love you very very much" Amelia said feeling very sorry for the girl.

"My real parents?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. But you don't think Sean and Cecilia love you?" Amelia asked and Olivia shook her head no and hugged the woman tight.

Amelia knew something was definitely wrong and when she was about to ask Callie Torres went back.

"So here it is. A salad for you and Cheerios for the princess" Callie said putting the tray on the table.

"Alright. So let's eat, Liv?" Amelia said. Olivia sat straight on Amelia's lap and Amelia put her down right next to her on the bench. But the girl barely reached the table.

"Do you want to sit on my lap so you can eat?" Dr. Torres asked and the girl hid her face on Amelia's arm.

"It's okay. She's cool" Amelia said as she was telling the child a secret. "She won't hurt you I promise" she added and the girl let go. Amelia put the blanket and the bear on the table and Callie picked the girl up and sat her on her lap unable to hide the worried look on her face. Why was the girl so scared of someone hurting her? Was she scared of Doctors or just people in general? She thought.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

They finished eating and as soon as Amelia was done Olivia wanted to go on her lap. The girl looked tired.

"Come here" Amelia smiled and got the girl. She laid Olivia down on her lap and the girl snuggled her blanket and her bear.

"How about a nap huh?" Amelia asked and then looked at the machine that told Olivia sugar level. It was at 94 which was okay since she had just eaten.

"I thought you weren't on call" Callie told Amelia and smiled at the little girl whose eyes were starting to close and she could see the kid was tired but fighting her sleep.

"I wasn't. I got paged to check on her" Amelia said.

"Oh. And what's up with her? I've never seen you carrying kids around. You don't even pick them up" Callie said smiling. "Well only Meredith's" she added.

"I don't know. She's scared and she likes me so" Amelia said.

"And she's out" Callie said noticing the girl had fallen asleep. Amelia smiled.

"Well she has a minor concussion and also hyperinsulinsm. Her foster parents skipped her medicine." Amelia said.

"Foster parents?" Callie asked with sad eyes.

"Yeah. She lost her parents when she was 6 months old" Amelia said.

"Poor baby" Callie said.

"And why are you carrying her around?" She asked curious.

"Well they are jerks" Amelia said.

"Who?" Callie asked confused.

"Her foster parents. Owen basically had to bribe them to let her stay here and they left. They just went home. And let a 4 year-old with a nurse they don't even know. The kid is terrified. " she said.

"Can't you call social services?" Callie asked worried.

"Owen did. They'll come talk to her first" Amelia said. "Like that will change anything"

"She won't talk to them" Callie said.

"I know. Owen wants me to try" Amelia said.

"Maybe it works" Callie said.

"They spank her Callie" Amelia said and Callie shook her head no.

"They have a biological daughter. Olivia only asked about her. Every time the parents come up she gets tensed. The girl is terrified of them. Who know whatever they might have done" Amelia said sounding angrier then she meant to.

"Well she has you now. I bet she's pretty safe" Callie joked at the woman's attitude about the child.

"I just don't want her to get more hurt" Amelia said. "She's just 4. She doesn't deserve this"

"Nobody does. But especially not a 4 year-old." Callie said.

"Well I should take her back to bed" Amelia said and stood up.

"Let me help you with that" Callie said talking about the pole.

And they headed out.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

When they walked in the room they saw Owen and the social worker sitting on the couch.

"Hi" he said getting up. "Um Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Torres, this is Rose James. She's the social worker." Owen said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" Callie said shaking the woman's hand. She looked young. About 32, had blonde hair and seemed sweet.

"Sorry" Amelia said as the woman waited for her to shake her hand too.

"Oh sorry" the woman laughed.

"Let me put her down" Amelia said. "She just feel asleep. Do you need me to wake her?" She asked.

"Oh no. I'll wait. Let her rest" Rose James said.

"Can you hold this really quick?" Amelia said eyeing the bear because it would probably fall. Callie grabbed it and Amelia went to put Olivia on the bed and as soon as she laid her down she woke up. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the blonde woman.

"Amelia?" The girl whispered and hugged the Amelia tight.

"It's okay. I'm just putting you back on the bed" Amelia said.

"No" Bella said and started to cry.

"It's okay honey" Amelia said.

"Stay here" she cried.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stay" Amelia said. She was impressed with how her heart had soften because of that child. She took her lab coat off, threw it on the couch, and laid down next to Olivia and the girl snuggled up to her hiding her face on her belly again.

"Here Liv, Your baby" Callie said and the girl looked up and grabbed the bear. She hid her face again when she saw the others.

"There you go" Callie smiled at the girl as she hugged the bear and Amelia at the same time.

"Let's give her some time and then I'll speak to her" Rose said and Owen nodded.

"Any questions you have feel free to ask Dr. Shepherd" he said.

"Okay" Rose said.

"Well, Olivia. Susan called me and she said you might want this" Owen said holding out a pink pacifier/dummy. Susan told him Olivia slept with one every night and she asked if Owen could buy one for the girl. So he got the pinkest one he could find.

Olivia saw it and everyone could see she wanted it but she was embarrassed.

Amelia got it and gave it to her.

"Don't be embarrassed honey" Amelia said and the girl put it on her mouth and hid her face again.

"Well I gotta go check on a patient" Callie said.

"I'll see you later Livy" Callie told the girl.

"Bye" she whispered.

"What?" Callie said not picking up what the girl said.

"Bye" Olivia said louder and everyone smiled.

"Bye" Callie said and left with Owen.

Rose sat back down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch some tv?" Amelia asked the girl.

"No. I tired" Olivia said and Amelia couldn't help but smile at what the girl said.

"Okay, so let's try sleeping a little?" Amelia said putting a lock of Olivia's hair behind her ear.

"Okay" the girl said and closed her eyes. "Don't leave" Olivia said holding Amelia's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere" Amelia said and kissed the girl's head.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**


	6. Chapter 6: Chaotic

About 10 minutes after Amelia and Olivia laid down the machine started beeping again. Her sugar was at 61 and she looked very tired but she wasn't sleeping.

"What's that?" The girl asked a bit scared. Most of the times she needed the shot she was asleep so she didn't know.

"It's your sugar" Amelia said. "Can you get Dr. Edwards or a nurse outside please?" Amelia asked who nodded and walked out.

"It's okay. You'll be okay" Amelia said smiling at the girl but the pain of what they were about to do again could be seen in her eyes.

Suddenly Rose walked in with Callie.

"She offered to come" Rose said.

"Where is it? Second?" Callie asked walking fast walking to the drawers.

"Yeah second" Amelia said sitting up.

"What's going on?" Olivia sat up and asked on the verge of crying.

"Amelia" Callie said. "we gotta do it. "

"Livy can you come sit on my lap?" Amelia asked.

"Why?" Olivia asked scared.

Amelia stood in front of the girl and pulled Olivia's legs so the kid would face her.

"Do you know the little shot you take everyday?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"We'll need to give you one right now okay?" Amelia said.

"No" the girl said trying hard not to cry.

"I'm gonna be right here. It's okay" Amelia said and hugged the child. Suddenly Dr. Edwards ran in.

"Where is it now?" Callie asked Stephanie.

"Bum" Edwards said and Callie knew that would be hard. She walked close to Olivia.

"Honey?" Callie said. "Look at me" and the girl looked up crying. "It will go very fast I promise" she said. "We have to do it okay?"

"Will you hold me?" Olivia asked Amelia crying.

"Of course I will" Amelia said. "Come on" she picked the girl up.

"Where are we doing it?" Amelia asked them while Olivia hid her face on Amelia's neck.

"Bum" Callie mouthed.

"Shit" Amelia mouthed.

"Alright. Let's sit on the bed huh?" Amelia said. "I'll sit here and you'll lay on me" she said and put Olivia down on the bed. She sat down and picked the girl back up and laid her down slightly turning her to the side.

"So how about you lay like this? It will be over in a second honey" Amelia said as the girl kept crying.

"It's gonna hurt" Olivia cried.

Amelia didn't want to lie to her.

"It will be over super fast I promise you" she said.

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna" Olivia cried and her pacifier fell.

"Shuuuu" Amelia said on the girl's ear. "Callie!" She said in order to Callie hurry up but she was putting the medicine in the syringe.

"It's gonna hurt melia" Olivia said. "I don't wanna do it another time" she cried.

Callie came over and Amelia lowered Olivia's pants a bit down and the girl lost it. She started screaming no and fighting them off. Amelia was having a hard time holding her.

"You have to stay still Liv" Callie said but nothing changed. The little child kept screaming her lungs out.

"Not on my bum! please! no! No!" she kept screaming and crying. Edwards walked out and walked back in with doctor Jo Wilson.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Callie said. She could see Amelia hated that she was doing that.

Amelia stared at Callie for a while before letting go of Olivia and going higher a bit on the bed. She laid the girl down with Olivia's head on her lap.

"I don't wanna" the child kept crying. Amelia pulled her up a bit in order to hug her chest so her arms would be away. Stephanie held Olivia's legs and the child screamed even more.

"Let me go! Let go! No!" She cried and fought.

It was getting hard for them to hold her down. She was tiny but she was strong. Dr. Jo Wilson went to help. The held the girl's hip down so she could move much.

Callie lowered Olivia's pants and the girl kept screaming till Callie inserted the needle. As soon as the medicine started going in Olivia screamed loudly and fought to breath. It was hurting. She couldn't hold and peed as she held her breath. When it was done she just kept crying. Jo and Stephanie let go. Stephanie picked the pacifier up and went to wash it.

"I'm so sorry baby girl" Callie said putting a band-aid on and pulling the girl's pants up.

"It's all done Livy" Amelia said, trying to get Olivia's hair out of her face, with her eyes full of tears. She was fighting hard not to cry. She just felt horrible.

Callie massaged the girl a little to help with the pain and the girl's sobs was subsiding.

"All done. Roll over" Callie said but the girl didn't move.

"Come here" Amelia said and pulled the girl up and just hugged her.

Suddenly she felt she was wet. She looked at the bed and realized it. Callie saw it too and looked sadly at her.

"Liv. Did you pee?" Amelia asked and the girl started sobbing again.

"Sorry" the girl barely said it between sobs.

"Oh it's okay. It's alright" Amelia said rocking the child. "We'll get you clean up. Come on" Amelia said. She got off the bed and picked the crying girl up and headed to the bathroom.

Amelia placed Olivia down and opened a drawer that had hospital clothes in them. She picked pants and shorts out covered with bunnies.

"Is this good?" She asked and she girl just kept crying and didn't answer.

"Oh honey. It's okay" Amelia said.

She cleaned Olivia up and asked if she minded to wear a diaper.

"I'm not a baby" Olivia said sad. She was still crying but not sobbing or screaming anymore.

"I know you're not. It's just to help honey" Amelia said. "It's okay. It will be our secret huh?" She said smiling.

"Okay" Olivia said shyly.

Amelia laid the girl down on a small changing table on the bathroom, they had for toddlers, and put a diaper on her.

"Come on. Let's go" Amelia said and picked the girl up, who hid her face, and went back to the bed.

"Hey look what I found" Edwards said but Olivia didn't move an inch so Amelia picked the pacifier.

"Here" Amelia said putting it close to Olivia's mouth. The girl got it and laid her head back down.

"Blanky" she whispered on Amelia's ear. So the woman got close to the bed.

"Where's her blanket?" Amelia asked worried. A nurse had taken the bedding off the bed.

"It's here. I got it" Callie said walking to them.

"Here you go love" Callie told Olivia handing the blanket to the child who snuggled it.

"I'm sorry baby" Callie said putting a lock of hair behind Liv's ear.

"It's okay" Olivia said, almost a whisper, and everybody smiled at the girl's sweetness.

Callie opened her arms. "Do you wanna stay with me so Amelia can change her shirt?" Callie asked after she noticed it was wet on the side.

Olivia seemed to be thinking about it and then she remembered the diaper and she got embarrassed so she shook her head no and hid her face again.

"Can I tell you a secret Olivia?" Callie asked not really waiting for a response. "I knew a doctor who wore the same thing you are wearing one time at work. Can you believe that?" Callie said. She was talking about Christina. "She was crazy smart. Just like you" she smiled and Amelia just stared at her wondering if that was true.

There was a moment of silence and Amelia asked.

"Can you stay with Callie just for a little while? Like really fast" Amelia said and Olivia went.

The girl hid her face on Callie's hair and held her blanket tight.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Callie asked.

"No" Olivia said. "Yes"

"Yes or no?" Callie laughed.

"Yes" Olivia said and let out a little laugh.

"Alright" Callie said and got close to the bathroom door. "Amelia I'm taking her with me to get coffee okay. Will you meet us there?" Callie asked.

"Yeah!" Amelia shouted.

"Do you mind if I come? Now could be a good time to.." Rose said.

"Of course. Oh and can you wheel this for me?" Callie asked, Rose nodded and they left.

Everyone was just worried and intrigued about how ,thru all of that, the kid didn't call for her family. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**


	7. Chapter 7: In Too Deep

Callie sat on a table. Olivia sat on her lap waiting for the apple juice Rose went to get. She seemed more comfortable around Callie now. The woman got back and the small girl took a sip of the juice and then said: "Doctor"

"You can call me Callie sweetheart" Torres said.

"Callie, my head hurts"

"Your head?" Callie said.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"And how did you hurt your head?" Callie asked, thinking maybe the girl could open up a little.

"I fell" Olivia said.

"You fell?" Callie said pretending she was surprised. "And how did you fall?"

"I was running and I fell" she explained.

"Where were you running to?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" Olivia said. She seemed to be telling the truth.

"Were you running from someone?" Rose asked and the girl's face changed. She looked scared and tried hiding her face on Callie.

"I want Amelia" Olivia cried.

"She'll be here soon" Callie said hugging and rocking the girl, feeling sorry for even bring it up.

"Look Liv. I can help. If you want to maybe you can tell us a bit about your mommy and your daddy and we'll help you" Rose said.

"My mom and dad are in heaven now" Olivia said and that broke Callie's heart.

"What about Sean and Cecilia?" Rose asked.

"I don't like them" Olivia said still crying a little.

"You don't?" Rose asked and the girl shook her head. "Why not?" Rose asked.

"I want Amelia" Olivia cried again.

"I'm here" Amelia said sitting next to them and the girl basically jumped to her. She hugged Olivia and asked what happened but the girl didn't say.

"We were just talking about her foster parents. "Right Liv?" Rose said. Amelia could see on Callie's face the girl said something.

"And what about them?" She asked.

"She doesn't like them" Callie said with a sad and worried face.

"She doesn't?" Amelia said pretending she was surprised. "Why not?" She asked Olivia but the girl just stared at her, her face wet and sticky from crying.

"You can tell me honey" Amelia said.

"They're bad" Olivia said. "They don't like me" she said.

"Of course they like you sweetie" Rose said as if what Olivia said was nothing.

"No they don't. They don't" Olivia began sobbing now.

"I think that's enough for now" Amelia said not wanting to upset the girl anymore and Rose nodded.

"It's okay Livy. It's alright" Amelia said rocking the girl. "Here" she said handing over the pacifier and the blanket to the child. She kept hugging Olivia, who soon fell asleep. 

"So?" Callie asked Rose.

"I need to see her with them. I think that's the best option here." Rose said. "She clearly believes they don't like her and there a reason for that. She seems very afraid of them. So I think it's best if we see how they'll interact tomorrow and I can talk to the sister" she said.

"Okay" Amelia said staring at the sleeping child.

"As far as I can tell, from their files everything checks out and it's great" Rose said.

"That's good right?" Callie asked.

"Sometimes" Rose said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well I need to lay down." Amelia said. "I'm not used to lifting weight" she smiled and they left. She got up and went back to the room. Callie followed her wheeling the IV.

. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

.

Olivia slept for a long time. She had the shots 3 times and luckily didn't wake up once. Amelia watched tv and only left Olivia's side to go get dinner at the cafeteria but she made Dr. Edwards stay with the girl, who luckily stayed asleep.

It was a little over 1 am when Owen stopped by for rounds and found Amelia asleep in the couch.

"Wait outside please" he told the other doctors at the door and they all left.

"Amelia?" Owen said kneeing down next to her and she woke up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Don't you work at 7?"

"I called already. I'm off tomorrow" she said sitting up.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I'm not leaving her alone" she said.

"Amelia, she's not alone. We have people here to do that. I got Gloria to come stay with her." Owen said.

"Yeah. And I told her she could go home" Amelia said. The woman had stopped by not long before that.

"You can't let her get attached to you. She's just 4. She doesn't understand. Are you nuts?" He said.

"I might be. But I don't care. I'm not going anywhere until I know she's safe" Amelia said. Owen walked out. He knew that would be trouble. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 ****** HI guys! So I have a couple chapters already done and I was wondering if you guys would like me to just post them or to follow the everyday 2 chapters schedule?! Please let me now.**

 **This story is kind of just flowing out and I have all planned out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Visitors

Olivia woke up around 6:30 the next morning.

"Hi" Amelia said smiling as soon as the girl opened her eyes.

"Hi" Olivia said and smiled shyly.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked.

"Sleepy" the little girl said. "Can you hug me?" She asked.

"You want a hug?" Amelia asked smiling and the girl nodded. "A big one?"

"No. My head hurts" Olivia said and Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok a medium than" she said and hugged the girl.

"Am I going home today?" Olivia asked as Amelia let go of the hug.

"No. Not yet" Amelia said with her hand on the girl's cheek, her thumb moving slowly.

"Why? Do you want to go home?" She asked the girl, who just moved her shoulder in a way of saying 'I don't know'. Amelia sat on the bed and the girl laid her head down on her lap.

"Look honey." She said and Olivia looked up staring at Amelia's eyes.

"If you tell us what happened at home we can help you" she said.

"I can't" Olivia said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Did they scream at you or maybe hit you? What happened baby?" Amelia asked and the girl hid her face with her blanket.

"Liv. I just want to help and if you tell me-" Amelia said.

"Stop it" Olivia cried. Amelia didn't know what to say and she felt bad so she pulled the girl to her lap.

"I'm sorry" she said while hugging the child.

"I'm hungry" Olivia said. She clearly didn't want to talk about that.

"Alright I'll get you breakfast" Amelia said. She put Olivia back down on the bed and wiped the girl's face.

"I'll be right back" she said and walked to the door. She stopped at the door and saw a nurse so she asked for some food for the child.

They ate breakfast and sat together on the bed to watch a movie.

A while later Amelia asked if Olivia wanted to shower and the girl said yes. Amelia helped her shower and get dressed. The woman put a diaper on the girl just in case and then they laid back on the bed.

.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

.

At 9am Olivia needed her shot. It was in her belly so she asked Amelia to hold her. She cried a little but that time it didn't hurt that bad.

The entire day, if Olivia wasn't sleeping she was snuggling with Amelia and watching cartoons. She had to take the shot 2 times, from 12 am to 6pm, which meant she was getting better. The first time she was asleep and didn't wake up, the second one she cried a little because it was on her leg and it hurt. But Amelia walked around the room holding her till she calmed down.

Around 6pm, Olivia woke up to find Amelia talking to Callie.

Callie said Olivia's sister had called and said they were stopping by after her father was done working. Callie had asked Amelia how the girl was doing and she told her everything.

"Hi" Callie said when she saw the girl was awake. Olivia sat on the bed.

"Amelia" she said.

"Yes honey?" Amelia asked worried. The girl didn't look very good.

"I don't feel good" Olivia. "My head hurts" Olivia said with tears filling her eyes.

"Here" Amelia said grabbing the medicine. She poured some and handed to the girl. Olivia drank.

"It's taste horrble" she said pronouncing it wrong.

"I know baby I'm sorry" Amelia said smiling and gave the child some water.

"So did you have a good sleep?" Callie asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah" Olivia said, grabbed her pacifier and crawled to the lady's lap.

"So you like her now?" Amelia asked smiling and Olivia nodded yes.

"I'm cool right?" Callie said hugging the girl.

"You're nice" Olivia said making their hearts melt.

"Aww thank you sweetheart. You're very nice too" Callie said kissing the girl's head.

Suddenly Owen walked in. Olivia put the pacifier on her mouth and hugged Callie scared.

"It's okay. I think he's cool too" Callie told her as if telling a secret.

"I brought a special delivery for Miss Olivia" Owen said. Callie turned around so Olivia would face the door and Susan walked in.

"Hi" Susan said getting close to Callie and Olivia.

Olivia threw herself in Susan's arms. The girl picked her up and Olivia started crying.

"It's okay Olie. You're okay" Susan said moving around with the girl. Callie and Amelia were glad someone in that family seemed to actually care.

"Amelia" Olivia called out and Amelia picked her up and sat on the couch with the girl on her lap. Susan sat next to them.

"You gotta hide that baby" Susan said pointing to the dummy and Olivia took the pacifier out.

"Can you hold for me?" She asked Callie.

"Of course I can" Callie said. "I'll hide right here" She said putting it on her lab coat pocket.

"Olivia!" Cecilia said at the door. Cecilia stood between Hunt and Rose James, the social worker. And Sean stood behind his wife.

Amelia felt the girl tense up as she hid her face on her chest.

"Hey what happened? You won't talk to me now? Come with mom" Cecilia said putting a lock behind Olivia's ear, acting loving out of nowhere. Even Susan looked weirded out by that but she knew what her mom could do.

"Come on" Cecilia said and Olivia went leaving her blanket with Amelia. Cecilia picked her up and the girl laid her head on the woman's shoulder so she would face Amelia.

"Do you have a diaper on?" Cecilia asked and the girl eyes opened wide.

"Oh no mom. That's just magical underwear" Susan said and the girl threatened a smile.

"Are you okay?" Cecilia asked but Olivia didn't answer.

"She's doing much better" Callie said.

"I haven't met you before have I?" Cecilia asked.

"Oh no. I'm ortho" Callie said.

"Did she hurt herself or ?" Cecilia said looking afraid.

"No. No. She's okay. " Callie said.

"So...?" Cecilia said.

"I'm just keeping her company" Callie said wondering why the woman acted like that.

"Well, we'll take you home soon okay lili?" Cecilia said and water filled Olivia's eyes. Susan saw and took her hand to her mouth and made a quiet/hush sign with her hand.

"Don't" she mouthed and Olivia took a deep breath. Cecilia felt the girl's body shake a bit.


	9. Chapter 9: Do Something

… 

"Well, we'll take you home soon okay lili?" Cecilia said and water filled Olivia's eyes. Susan saw and took her hand to her mouth and made a quiet/hush sign with her hand.

"Don't" she mouthed and Olivia took a deep breath. Cecilia felt the girl's body shake a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked the child.

"My head" Olivia lied.

"Put her down on the bed so we can give her medicine please" Amelia said and the woman did what was told. The moment she put Olivia down the girl turned to the side hiding her face.

Amelia put some IV fluid on a syringe just to have something, only Owen noticed.

"This will go on your IV okay? It doesn't hurt" Amelia said and injected on the IV bag. Callie noticed and smiled. Amelia just wanted to get the girl away from that woman.

"You're gonna be okay" Amelia said tickling the girl.

"When can we take her home?" Cecilia asked.

"In a day or two" Owen said. Olivia looked at Amelia and the sadness in her eyes said everything. She didn't want to go back home. And Amelia could see the girl on the verge of tears.

"She's gonna throw up" Amelia said. "Come here, I'll take you to the bathroom" she said fast and picked the girl up. "Dr. Torres!" Amelia said and Callie walked to the bathroom with her. Olivia didn't understand what was happening. She didn't feel like throwing up she felt like crying.

They walked in and Callie closed the door as Amelia sat on the toilet and placed the girl on her lap.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked and Olivia started crying. Amelia hugged her tight.

"You're gonna be okay" she said.

"I don't wanna go." Olivia whispered. "I want my real mommy" she cried.

Amelia and Callie felt so bad. They wanted to help but they didn't know what to do. The girl wouldn't say anything. 

They stayed there for a while till Olivia calmed a bit down. When they went back to the room only Susan, Owen and Rose were there.

"Where are they?" Callie asked.

"Went to get coffee. Is she okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah she's alright" Callie said as Amelia put Olivia down on the bed.

"Olivia, do you mind if we talk a little bit? Your sister can stay here with you" Rose said and Olivia shook her head no.

"Amelia will be right out." Rose said.

"Yeah. You can hold my tag again huh?" Amelia said.

"Okay" Olivia said and Amelia grabbed the tag on her bag and put it on the child's shirt.

"There you go my little doctor" Amelia smiled and walked out with Callie. Owen shut the door. 

Susan sat beside Olivia on the bed and Rose pulled a chair to sit close to them.

"So I'm Rose. And I work with kids for a long long time now" she said. "And when any kid needs to talk to someone they call me to come and see them." She told. "And do you know why Olivia?"

"No" the girl shyly answered.

"Because I'm the best at keeping secrets and I can help them with whatever is bothering them at home or here" Rose said.

Olivia looked at Susan.

"Susan we all know there's something going on and I know this must be hard. Very hard. They are your parents. But Oli is your sister isn't she?" Rose said.

Susan's eyes filled with tears. She had been through so much and her parents were doing the same to the sad little girl sitting beside her and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"They... Um... They've been doing things for a long time and I thought... I thought it would stop. When she came, I thought they would stop. They seemed to want another kid so bad." Susan said holding Olivia's hand and Rose just let the girl talk freely. "And it did stop for a while but then the shots and ... It was just too much I think… and they got mad. They started getting mad out of nowhere and it's not our fault. We didn't do anything" Susan said and hugged Olivia as she finished talking.

"Susan. If I give you this paper could you answer these questions for me?" Rose asked handing the teen a sheet of paper.

"Sure" Susan said.

"Think about you sister okay?" Rose said. "You guys can find a new home. A better home"

"You promise?" Olivia's eyes widened with that idea and she asked Susan crying and Susan just cried and hugged the girl again.

"I want Amelia now" Olivia said.

"Your sister needs to finish first" Rose said.

"no. I want Amelia." The girl cried.

"I can take you outside" Rose said.

"Okay" Olivia said. Rose picked the girl up and wheeled the IV with the other hand and went for the door while Susan sat on the couch and started filling the form.

"Hi" Cecilia said smiling when she saw the child but Olivia threw herself to Amelia who picked her up and told her everything was okay and she would be alright. The girl laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

"This won't take long" Rose said and went back in.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Susan sat on the couch and answered the first few question. How old are you? How old are your parents? Where do you live? Do you have any pets? Do you go to school? Do you have siblings? And etc.

She was sweating because she was so nervous. As she progressed the questions changed completely. How many men in the house she lived in? How was her relationship with her mother? Did she ever do drugs? Did she ever drink alcoholic beverages? Any rape in her family history? Had she ever been hit? Punched? Rapped?

She felt her heart pounding on her ear. She didn't want to answer any of that. She was too scared. She wrote no in everything and handed the little test to Rose.

"You're all done?" Rose asked surprised and the girl nodded as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Hey. It's okay" Rose said.

"I'm sorry" Susan said and walked away wiping her face. She couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

"Can we go home now?" Susan asked her father.

"Sure" he said.

"Watch my girl okay?" Cecilia told Owen and both looked at the sleeping child in Amelia's arms.

"Of course. Anything we'll call" he said.

"We'll come back tomorrow as soon as possible" Sean said and they left.

Suddenly Rose walked out looking defeated.

"So..?" Owen asked.

"Nothing." Rose said.

"She lied?" Owen asked surprised. "But she..." He said unable to finish. He also felt defeated.

"She said no in every question" Rose said.

"So Olivia stays with them just because of that?" Amelia asked angry and Olivia moved a bit. "Shuuuu shuuu" she said and moved a little so the girl would stay asleep.

"I'm sorry" Rose said. "The best we can do is call her case worker and they'll start an investigation. But that can take weeks" Rose said.

"But it's something." Owen said. "Please do that" he said.

"Once again I'm sorry" Rose said. She knew something bad was happening and she felt horrible that she couldn't do much to help that child. She needed proof in order to do something.

"Thank you for everything" Owen said and the woman left.

"So now what?" Amelia asked pissed.

Callie shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Poor baby" she said running her hand on the sleeping girl's back.

"I'm taking her to bed" Amelia said sounding defeated and walking towards the door.

"Amelia!" Owen called.

"Don't." Amelia said and closed the door behind her.

She placed Olivia on the bed and laid next to her. She hugged the sleeping child and didn't even realize she was crying. She just felt so bad. She wanted to do something. She had to. She couldn't let Olivia go back with them.


	10. Chapter 10: Discharged

Olivia was so tired that she slept the entire night. Luckily she didn't need any shots. Amelia spent the night there again and Callie stopped by twice before her work shift was over. Owen went to check on the girl and Amelia was sleeping so he decided not to wake her up.

Olivia woke up at 7:25am the next day. She had breakfast and watched tv with Amelia. At 9am Nurse Gloria came in to give Olivia her shot.

"We'll do it really fast okay?" Amelia said picking the girl up and sitting on the couch. She pulled Olivia's shirt up to show her tummy and Gloria gave her the shot. The girl just closed her eyes tight and said Au.

"You didn't even cry!" Amelia said smiling as Gloria put a Band-Aid on Olivia.

"You did so good bunny" Amelia said tickling the girl's arm over the bunny pajamas. Olivia turned so she could hug Amelia and the woman stood up.

"You did very good" Amelia said walking around the room.

The rest of the day they just watched tv and Olivia drew a little and played with an activity book Callie had brought to her while she was asleep.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Owen called Cecilia and Susan picked up.

"Hello?" Susan said.

"Hi Susan. It's Dr. Owen Hunt from Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital" he said.

"Oh hi" Susan said. "Is she okay?"

"Yes she's alright and it seems that her sugar levels are regulated so she's clear to go home" he said.

"Okay" Susan said sounding a bit upset.

"Susan why did you lie on that paper?" He asked knowing he was crossing the line.

"I didn't lie sir" Susan said. "We'll pick her up at 3." She said and hung up.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.  
**

It was almost 3pm when Owen walked in.

"Hi" he told them and Olivia hugged Amelia who was sitting right beside her on the bed as she was coloring a page on the activity book.

"It's okay" Amelia said.

"I just came to say that your sister will be here soon" Owen said. He looked at Amelia and she knew he meant Olivia would go home.

"She's happy to see her sister right Livy?" Amelia said faking she was happy and the girl nodded. She didn't want to make this hard for the child. "Thank you dr. Hunt" Amelia said and looked at him like she wanted him to just leave.

"Good" he said and walked out. He knew there was no way that was going to end good.

"Are they coming too?" Olivia asked a bit upset.

"I don't know baby" Amelia lied and hugged the girl.

She knew they would take her home. She knew that since Susan lied there was nothing the social worker could do at the moment. With the investigation maybe Olivia would get new foster parents in 2 or 3 weeks but nothing immediate. And she hated that.

"Liv. Do you know how to use a phone?" Amelia asked.

"i think so" Olivia said.

Amelia got off the bed and got a card and her phone on her bag.

"Olivia, do you see these numbers right here?" she asked the girl showing her card and the girl nodded.

"If something ever happens you need help, i want you to get a phone and type all these numbers okay?" she said.

"Okay" Olivia said.

"Here. Use mine. Try to call." Amelia said and handed the phone to the child who successfully did as told.

"Good job honey" Amelia said. "So anything you call me with those numbers okay?"

"okay" Olivia said.

"I'll put this right here because no one can see okay?" Amelia said and put the card between Olivia's diaper and underwear.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Around 3:30 Owen walked back in the room with a nurse, Susan, Cecilia and Sean, to find Olivia asleep and Amelia on the couch reading a book.

"She's getting discharged right now?" Amelia asked trying not to let it show how worried she was.

"Yes. She'll stay with the sensor in and her injection scheduled is the same as before but if the device beeps you need to give her one shot." Owen told the parents who nodded. "She needs to take this pain medicine every 8 hours and she'll likely experience headaches for about 2 to 3 weeks." He said.

The nurse started getting Olivia's IV off and Amelia stood next to the bed. The little girl woke up as soon as the nurse took it out, her face showed pain.

"Shuuu it's okay" Amelia said. "It's over" she said running her hand on Olivia's chest.

"Susan?" Olivia said as she saw her sister.

"We're going home lili!" Cecilia said faking happiness.

Olivia jumped to Amelia and tears stared to fall.

"It's okay bunny" Amelia said as she fought her own tears.

"No! I don't wanna go! No" Olivia cried and her pacifier fell.

"Oh lili it's okay. Come on" Cecilia said going to get the girl. She tried getting Olivia off Amelia and the girl just screamed.

"No! No!" Olivia said fighting.

"Dr. Shepherd" Owen said. Amelia knew she had to give the girl back to them but she just couldn't do it. She didn't want to.

"Let's go home lili. Come on honey" Cecilia said and basically ripped the girl out of Amelia's arms. Olivia kept screaming no and fighting her off. Amelia gave Cecilia the child's blanket and she gave it to Olivia who held it tight.

"I want Amelia! No! Let me go!" She cried and fought the woman.

"I wanna stay with melia!" She said and sobbed as the woman held her tight.

"Shuu it's okay. It's mommy" Cecilia said.

"No! Doctor!" she cried.

"I wanna stay with you!" Olivia cried trying to throw herself to Amelia, but Cecilia held her tighter.

"Baby. It's okay" Susan said trying to calm the girl.

"You promised you promised!" Olivia cried looking at Susan.

"It's okay" Cecilia said. "Let's go" she said and started walked out as the girl kept screaming for Amelia.

"I'm sorry for this. She seems to have gotten attached to you Dr. Shepherd" Sean said always serious.

"Here. this is the device" Owen started explaining how the dexcon worked to Susan and Sean. While he did that Cecilia took Olivia to the car. She placed the child on her car seat and put the seat belt on the girl.

"Stop this" Cecilia said serious shaking the girl a bit.

"I don't wanna go" Olivia said trying to fight the sobs.

"You're gonna be fine" Cecilia said and gave Olivia her blanket. The girl snuggle it and turned her head away from the woman as she continued crying.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

"Thank you for everything Dr. Hunt" Sean said.

"No problem sir" Hunt said and Sean left.

Susan stood beside Amelia in shock.

"You shouldn't have done that" Amelia said angry grabbing the teen's arm.

"I'm sorry" Susan said with tears in her eyes. She knew she should have said something but she got scared. She didn't know what her parents were capable of.

"Amelia!" Owen called her out and she let go of the teen.

"I'm sorry" Susan said again and left. Amelia stood there on the verge of crying.

"What was that? I know you're upset but they are her parents" Owen said.

"No they aren't" Amelia said and walked away leaving Owen there frustrated and angry.

Dr. Edwards saw Amelia walking out of the room with tears streaming rapidly down her face.


	11. Chapter 11: At Home

AF 11

The next three days flew by.

Amelia couldn't take the girl out of her mind. She was mad that she was unable to do anything and ended up taking out on everyone, including Owen. She was so stressed out. Dr. Edwards, Meredith and Callie tried talking to her about it but she just couldn't talk to anyone.

.

As soon as Olivia got home she got Amelia's card and hid it under her mattress. Olivia stayed in her room with her bear and cried most of the time. She wouldn't get near her foster parents. At night she would take her old pacifier out of her hidden place and she would cry herself to sleep. Every night. Susan felt really bad. Luckily Olivia's sugar levels were back to normal and she only needed the two shots a day which she let Susan give to her. She cried sometimes but she didn't fight her sister off.

.

On the fourth day, it was almost 7pm when Susan started running after Olivia on the living room. Olivia ran giggling happy, for the first time after it all, as her sister tried to catch her so she could tickle her. She ran fast and turned to see if Susan was close, when she looked forward she walked into a sideboard table.

A vase fell down and in a second Cecilia was there.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said her lip showing she was about to cry.

Cecilia didn't think twice and slammed her hand on the girl's face. Olivia started crying.

"Shut he fuck up" Cecilia screamed at the little girl and made her crying even worse. "Shut it" she said but Olivia kept crying. She grabbed the girl by the arm and started spanking her bum.

"Stop mom stop!" Susan said and Cecilia let go and Olivia ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her blanket and just cried.

"It's okay Olie" Susan said sitting on Olivia's bed.

"I want Amelia" Olivia cried.

"I'm sorry honey" Susan said putting her hand on Olivia's leg. Olivia pulled away and kept crying. Susan left the room feeling horrible and powerless.

Olivia cried till she was asleep.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

The next day Olivia woke up and Susan was awake staring at her.

"Let's get breakfast Olie" Susan said and picked the girl up and took her to the kitchen.

"Both of you are grounded. No tv for two weeks" Sean said as Susan walked into the kitchen. She nodded yes and placed Olivia on a chair and poured cereal for the child. They ate breakfast and then Susan took Olivia to sit in the living room. She left the girl there and got a puzzle for them to do. They sat on the floor and started doing it.

After about 20 minutes Cecilia appeared all dressed up.

"We're going out." Cecilia said and Sean walked in. "We don't know for how long. But if you turn this tv on I'll know." She said.

"Susan, take care of your sister and if anything happens just call" Sean said and Susan nodded. Olivia suddenly knew what to do. She had to call for help.

"Bye" Cecilia said and they left.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Olivia said, as soon as they walked out of the house, and ran to her room. She got the card under her mattress and ran to her foster parents bedroom because the phone was there.

She got the phone and typed all the numbers just like Amelia told her too.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Amelia was at the hospital having coffee with Maggie when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Doctor Shepherd. Who is this?" She said.

"Amelia?" Came in the little girl's voice sounding like she was crying. Amelia froze recognizing the voice.


	12. Chapter 12: She's Back

"Dr. Shepherd. Who is this?" Amelia said and Olivia felt such relieve she cried.

"Amelia?" She asked but she was so happy to hear the woman's voice that she didn't hear Sean coming in. He had forgotten his wallet.

The men ripped the phone out of the girl's hand before any of them could say anything. The call was finished.

"Olivia?" Amelia said. "Olivia?!" She said but nothing.

"What happened?" Maggie called but Amelia was already running. She got to the nurse station and got the phone and kept calling the number but no one answered.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Sean dragged Olivia to the living room as the girl screamed and cried.

"What happened?" Cecilia asked as they walked in.

"Guess who was on the phone?" He said throwing the girl on the couch. "I'm sick of this" he said taking his belt out as the little girl cried on the couch scared.

"No! Don't!" Susan said grabbing his arm. He turned and hit her across the face so hard she fell to the ground. He grabbed Olivia by the arm and started hitting her with the leather belt. The little girl screamed and cried in pain. Susan grabbed his leg, he let go of Olivia who just laid in pain on the couch, and kicked Susan. The teen cried. He picked Olivia up.

"Oh oh. Bedroom" he said planning the worse and Cecilia just stood there doing nothing.

He took Olivia to the bedroom as she screamed. He laid her on the bed and held her down. The little girl started screaming her lungs out and he got really mad. He hit her face and she screamed even louder. Sean lost it. He started hitting her and hitting her everywhere. He hit her till she was unconscious.

"DAD!" Susan screamed out as she entered the room, followed by Cecilia, and saw the girl on the bed. "You're gonna kill her! Stop! Stop it please" she cried.

Sean let go of the girl, who stayed unconscious on the bed. He took his hand to his forehead nervous as he noticed what he had done.

"Get your things" he told Cecilia. "We're leaving." He said and the woman stayed frozen as she stared at the child.

"NOW" Sean screamed and ran to do it too. Cecilia ran to pack a few belongings as Susan ran to the bed and grabbed Olivia and just cried.

"You're gonna be okay" she whispered to the girl.

"She needs to go to the hospital" Susan cried. Olivia was breathing and Susan could feel the girl's heart beating but she wasn't waking up. "Please" she cried.

"Let's go!" Sean screamed and ran out of the room.

"I love you Susan" Cecilia said and ran after him.

Susan tried thinking what she should do. Suddenly she laid Olivia back down and ran to the phone. She called the hospital and explained that her father beat her sister and she wasn't waking up and asked for an ambulance.

As she waited for the ambulance to get there she just cried and kept telling herself out loud "she'll be okay. She's okay"

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

At the hospital Amelia was desperately calling the number but without success. She called the police and explained to them what happened but she didn't know where the child lived. She didn't know the address.

"shit" she said and hung up. She then remembered they would have the address on Olivia's hospital file, so she went to look for that.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Thankfully help got there fast. They rushed the child to the ambulance, Susan went with her. They called Grey-Sloan Memorial, the nearest hospital, to let them know what they'd be getting, during the call Olivia coded.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

At the hospital April paged peds, ortho and cardio. According to the paramedicts the child was severely injured. It didn't take long for Alex, Calliope and Maggie to rush out of the entrance of the ER to wait to the ambulance.

"What do we have?" Maggie asked.

"4 year-old girl. She was beaten. Is severely injured and just coded in the ambulance. They should be here anytime." April said.

Callie froze. She couldn't help but think about Olivia.

"What's her name?" Callie asked.

"What?" April asked.

"What's her name damn it?" Callie said angry.

"I don't know. They didn't say" April said confused at why Callie was acting like that.

Suddenly the ambulance arrived.

"We got her back but she's not breathing. We had to intubate" the female paramedic said as soon as the door opened.

They got the bed out and Callie froze as she saw Susan. She looked at the girl on the bed and her eyes filled with tears.

"Olivia" She said, almost a whisper.

"Do you know her?" April asked as they started wheeling the bed inside.

"She was here 5 days ago" Maggie said. "She's Amelia's girl" Maggie added.

"Oh" April said. She knew about the girl. Everyone in the hospital knew.

They wheeled the child into a trauma room and started checking her.

Alex cut the girl's shirt off and there was big giant purple spot.

"She's bleeding internally" Alex said. "A bag of O neg. let's get her to an OR now" He said.

"Her leg." Callie said. "Left leg. It's fractured. The fibula, look." Callie said. "You can see it here it's all... She needs surgery" Callie said.

"You go in with me." Alex said.

"She's crashing" Maggie said. They got Defibrillators. Maggie prepped the girl.

"Charge to 200" she said.

"Clear" she said and did it. Nothing happened.

"Charge to 300"

"Clear"

Again nothing.

"Come on Olivia. Come on." Maggie said waiting to see a response.

"Charge to 360"

"Clear" she did it again and the heart started beating again.

Everyone let out big breaths.

"Good job baby girl. Good job" Maggie said covering the girl with a blanket.

"We gotta go now!" Alex said and they wheeled the girl to the OR.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Susan was taken to the waiting room as soon as she walked in the hospital and as she saw them wheeling Olivia to the OR she stood up and saw Callie.

Callie just stared at her. Susan started crying. She felt like it was all her fault. She was the one to blame. She let it happen. She should have stood up for the little girl a long time ago.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 ****** guys I looked it up how much she should charge the defibrillator for a child and it said it was 50J, 70J and 85J. So... I'm not a doctor, therefore I have no idea if it's correct or not. Since personally I've never heard anyone saying like that I decided to put the adult parameters 200, 300, 360. So yeah :)**


	13. Chapter 13: ORs

Amelia searched for Olivia on the computer and got the address. She looked for a phone there but there wasn't any so she ran out again.

.

Susan was sitting at the waiting room crying. She just couldn't stop.

Suddenly Amelia ran to the nursing station close by. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911, and then she saw Susan. She walked to the girl who was looking down at the floor.

"Susan?" She asked worried. The girl looked up and just bursted into tears.

"What happened?" Amelia asked demanding an answer.

"It's Olivia. I tried to stop them. I tried" Susan cried.

Amelia just ran. She ran to the surgery board and saw the child's name there and the OR she was in. She ran to watch. Luckily there was no other doctors watching the surgery.

She walked in and froze, tears streamed down her face as she saw the little girl on the table. As soon as Callie saw her she said "Amelia. You need to leave". Callie knew what could happen and she for sure didn't want Amelia to see that but Amelia just kept staring down at the child on the operating table.

"Amelia!" She said again and Amelia pressed the button to talk.

"What happened to her?" She asked in shock.

"Amelia. You have to go" Alex said.

"I'm not going anywhere. What happened to her?" Amelia said angry.

"They beat her" Maggie said. "Now please just get out"

"I'm NOT going anywhere" Amelia said. And suddenly Olivia coded. Amelia got really close to the glass and just cried.

Luckily Maggie got Olivia back.

"Amelia please" Alex said. "You just can't stay here" she said and suddenly Owen walked in. He had heard about Olivia from Nurse Gloria.

"You need to come with me" Owen said grabbing her arm. She pulled away and said "don't" angrily and walked out.

She stood in the hall waiting for Owen to say something. She just couldn't believe that was happening. She should have done more.

"The police is after them" Owen told her and she stayed quiet.

"Amelia. We couldn't have known" he said.

"Yes we could. And we did. Didn't we? And we did nothing. We just let them take her. YOU let them take her" she said and started crying. Owen hugged her.

"You did! We did" She sobbed in his arms.

"She's gonna be okay" he told her, as he ran his hands on her back.

"She has to be" Amelia cried.

"They'll take good care of her" he said. Amelia let go of him and without saying another word she walked back in and sat in a chair.

"Amelia" Callie said.

"I have to. Please" Amelia said. "Just forget I'm here" she said wiping her face and they just kept working on the child.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

It took 6 hours for Olivia to be out of surgery. She coded twice and she slipped into a coma. They took her to post op and Amelia sat on a chair on the left side of the bed, she grabbed the girl's hand and didn't plan on letting go of it any time soon.

Callie walked in.

"She's going to be okay" Callie said placing her hand on the child's left leg. Amelia just kept staring at the little girl.

"Amelia, we didn't know" Callie said. "We didn't know they were capable of this" she said looking at the girl.

Olivia was swollen and bruised. She was wearing a hospital gown. She had 2 cuts on her back because of getting hit with the belt, one needed 3 stitches, a boot on her right leg because of the fractured bone Callie had worked on. Also 2 broken ribs and a concussion.

"He almost beat her to death Torres" Amelia said finally looking at Callie. "They could have killed her. They might have" she said.

"No Amelia. She's not going anywhere. Okay? She's going to be fine… we have to believe that." Callie said.

"She has to be. Because I can't...if she..." Amelia said on the verge of tears.

"She's not going anywhere" Callie said kneeing down and taking Amelia's hand on her.

Amelia took a deep breath.

"I had a son...um… He died right after birth. He would have been 4 too" she said. That was the first time she mentioned him to someone there.

Callie just stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I can't lose another child" she said and tears started falling.

Callie's eyes were full. She knew how much Amelia loved that little girl.

"You're not going to" Callie stood up and hugged Amelia who just cried.

Suddenly Callie got paged.

"I have to go. Anything page me okay?" Callie said and Amelia nodded.

"Callie." Amelia said and Torres said yes. "Please don't tell anyone about.."

"I won't" Callie said knowing she meant her son. "Anything please page me" she said and she walked out.

.

It wasn't long till Owen Hunt walked in.

"Amelia" he said and she took her eyes off Olivia and looked at him. Her eyes were very red from crying.

Owen walked closer to her.

"She's in a coma Owen" Amelia said and her eyes filled with tears.

"She'll be okay. She's tough" he said.

"She's just a child. She's 4 years old and those people… They just" Amelia said looking away from him.

"The police are looking for them. They're gonna pay for this" he said.

"What's gonna happen to her now?" Amelia asked looking at him again.

"April called Social services. They're sending someone, and they'll contact her case worker. She'll get sent to another family or a home for girls" he told her.

"I wanna take her home" Amelia said.

"What?" Owen asked confused.

"I'll take her home. I'll adopt her" Amelia said finally realizing what she had really felt since the first time she saw Olivia. That was her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14: No More Hiding

"I wanna take her home" Amelia said.

"What?" Owen asked confused.

"I'll take her home. I'll adopt her" Amelia said finally realizing what she had really felt since the first time she saw Olivia.

That was her daughter.

"Amelia you're not thinking this thru. You can't just adopt someone like that." Owen said.

"Yes I can. Derek did." Amelia said and her heart ached as she mentioned her brother. "And you said she'll get sent to another family. I can be that family. I want to be that family" Amelia said.

"I don't think this is a good idea Amelia. She's been through a lot. You can't jus-" he said but she cut him off.

"I'm not asking what you think Dr. Hunt." Amelia said serious.

"Amelia, I just..." He said and she just kept looking at him. She could see she had hurt his feelings.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"More than anything else in my life" she said staring at the child.

"So do it" he said and smiled at her.

He truly didn't think she should, but he knew the woman. He knew that no matter what he said she wouldn't change her mind.

"I gotta go back now" he said and left.

Amelia felt bad she treated him like that but all she cared about at the moment was that little girl who was all alone and scared.

She knew she was doing the right thing.

She wanted to be Olivia's mother more than anything else.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Rose James, the social worker was sent back to the hospital to work with the girls. She was feeling horrible. She felt like she was somehow to blame because she was unable to take Olivia away from them. But she knew that was the job and sometimes things like that happened and what she had to do now was talk to Susan and hopefully soon with Olivia to find out what exactly happened and put those people behind bars and far away from the little girl.

"She's still in the waiting room." Owen Hunt told Rose.

"She wanted to go in to see Olivia but you know, she needs to go to a room first." Alex Karev said.

"Okay" Rose said and went to the waiting room.

.

When she got there she found Susan going through a magazine but only looking at the pictures.

"Hi" Rose said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this could happen. I should have ..." Susan said and was unable to finish as the tears started to roll.

"She's going to be okay Susan" Rose said. "It's not your fault"

"Yes it is. It is. I should have told you the truth." She cried.

"Susan. What they did is on them. You are a victim here too sweetheart. You were scared" Rose said holding the girl's hand as Susan kept crying. "It's not your fault" she repeated and hugged the girl.

.

After Susan calmed a bit down Rose asked her to explain what happened.

"Yesterday she ran into a sidetable and broke a vase my grandpa had given to my mom. My mom got really upset and she spanked her... But I made her stop" Susan said and let out a deep breath. "But today they went out and Olivia went to their room and used the phone" she said.

"Who was she calling to?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure. It was all too fast. Dad walked back and went to get his wallet and he caught her there" Susan said.

"She wasn't supposed to use the phone?" Rose asked.

"No. They don't allow us to" Susan said. "I have my own but" she added.

"So what happened after that?"

"Um.. He took her to the living room and my mom was there and he said she was on the phone and he hit her with his belt. I tried to stop him. I really tried but he hit me too and ... I really tried to stop him Rose" Susan said barely able to finish. Rose kept holding the teen's hand and moving her thumb on the top, trying to comfort the teen somehow.

"And then what happened honey?" Rose asked.

"He took her to the bedroom" Susan said. "He was going to .. Um.." She said not finishing it.

"Was he going to ...?" Rose started but as she imagined that man doing that to that little girl she couldn't say it.

"Yeah" Susan said. "He did to me. He tried with her before but I stopped him" Susan said.

"Did you take her place?" Rose asked horrified but fighting to keep her composure. Susan nodded yes.

"I couldn't let him do that to her. She's just a baby" Susan said.

"You are so brave. You saved her. So many times Susan. Including now" Rose said.

"I don't know if he... I just heard her screaming and I don't know" she said really fast.

"He didn't." Rose said. "He didn't rape her" Rose said finally able to say the term. The doctors had done every test possible to make sure of that.

Susan looked relieved.

"When I got there she was out. I begged him to stop and he panicked and left. He just couldn't control himself. I could see when he realized what he had done" Susan said.

"Did your mom do anything?" Rose asked.

"No" Susan said. "She just stood there and when she saw Olivia on the bed like that she froze. She just.." She said.

"And when they left you called here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Susan said.

"You did very good Susan. Very good" Rose said.

"Can you fill that little test for me again?" She asked and the girl nodded yes.

Susan filled it and was honest in every question.

Rose told her they would let her see Olivia as soon as the child was taken to a room. Then she left to find Owen.

She explained to him and Alex what had happened and they were both horrified.

Owen new he had to tell everything to Amelia. She had the right to know.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Owen walked in to find Amelia on her spot, the chair next to the bed, holding Olivia's hand. It looked like she hadn't move an inch since he left.

"Amelia." He said and the woman looked at him. "Rose talked to Susan" he said.

"And?" Amelia said.

"Sean sexually abused Susan" Owen said.

Amelia's eyes opened wide.

"What about Olivia? Did he..?" She asked already crying and raging. She stood up.

"No. No he didn't. Susan protected the girl" Owen said putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder and the woman sat down again.

"And how did this happen?" Amelia asked taking her hand to her head and looking at the girl on the bed.

"Cecilia hit her yesterday and this morning they found her on the phone. Sean got mad and he lost it" Owen said.

"I told her to" Amelia said feeling horrible.

"What?" Owen asked kneeing down in front of her.

"I gave her my number Owen." She said fighting her tears. "I told if she needed help to call. I taught her how to call" Amelia said. And Owen noticed how guilty she was feeling.

"Hey! No! Amelia. This is not your fault." He said.

"If I hadn't.." She cried and he got up and hugged her.

"This isn't your fault. They did this. Not you. You hear me? It was them." He said as the woman cried in his arms. "Olivia is a tough girl. She'll make it. You'll see" he said and Amelia let go of him and started wiping her face.

"Look at me" Owen said and Amelia stared into his eyes.

"It was NOT your fault" he said and she nodded. He went to hug her again and she kissed him.

He stood up and said "you need to be strong" and she nodded.

"Your girl will need you strong" he added smiling.

Amelia managed a little smile back and he walked out.

Amelia took Olivia's hand on hers again and whispered "I'm sorry".

He heart ached as she sat there staring at the little girl on the bed with so many wires and tubes everywhere.

She wished she could have done more.

And now she wanted to just hold her.

Just hold her and make everything okay.


	15. Chapter 15: Meryl

The rest of the day, and basically the entire night was chaotic at the hospital. Everyone was busy.

Rose took Susan to the social workers' office. They were looking for another family member to go and get the girl.

"I have a grandmother. In England. My mother's mom" Susan said. "I haven't seen her in years. They stopped talking. I don't even know if she's still alive" she said.

"Yeah she just showed up here" Clarissa, another social worker, said staring at a computer. "She's the only one" Clarissa added looking a bit worried.

Susan wasn't sure if she felt sad or happy.

"Look Susan, that's probably a good thing. It's different and she seems really nice, see?" Clarissa said noticing the girl's face and turning the screen so she could see her grandmother's picture. She let out a little smile. She remembered her grandma, and it was all good memories.

The truth was that her grandmother moved back to England when she found out Sean was abusing his own child. Susan was 9 at the time. She tried to take Cecilia and Susan with her but Cecilia refused to go. So she went alone and cut all contacts because she refused to be involved in something like that.

"So what's gonna happen to me now?" Susan asked.

"We are going to call her and explain what's going on" Rose said.

"And I'll just have to go to England?" Susan said.

"That's up to your grandmother" Rose said.

"But what if she doesn't want two kids?" Susan asked.

"Susan. Olivia is not going" Rose said.

Susan's stared at her confused.

"What do you mean she's not going? She's my sister. You can't just take her away " she said really fast.

"Susan. Your parents never adopted her. They were foster parents. That's all" Rose said.

"What? You can't..." She said confused. "She's been with us for almost a year now. This doesn't make any sense"

"Look. Your parents file looked perfect. A good house, good jobs, an older child doing great at school. There was no reason why Olivia wouldn't stay with them for as long as the state allowed to and they would take her." Rose said.

"So what happens to her then?" Susan asked a bit angry. The thought of losing her sister was killing her.

"She's going to an orphanage till we can find a new family for her" Rose said.

"An orphanage? You can't send her to an orphanage" Susan said with tears filling her eyes.

"Susan, I know this is hard but we'll do everything to make sure she's okay and she's safe." Rose said.

"Do you promise?" Susan asked fearing for the child's future.

"I swear to you" Rose promised.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Amelia stayed on her spot the entire night. She only left the room once to go to the bathroom and managed about 2 hours of sleep. Doctors and nurses went in and out all night checking on the girl, but no changes. They had to put a feeding tube on Olivia and Amelia felt really bad.

Callie stopped by to check on Olivia and on Amelia too. She explained what happened on the girl's leg.

"Luckily the bone wasn't completely apart. I thought it was from the way it looked when I saw her leg. So I opened and luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought. I didn't have to put anything in there" Callie said. "I just need an X-ray in 2 days to make sure it's healing okay. She might need a cast though" she added.

"She's a tough girl" Amelia said smiling at the good news.

"She'll get better" Callie said. "She might just end up with a pink cast and a new mother" she said smiling at Amelia. Owen had told her what Amelia wanted to do.

Amelia just stayed there silent staring at the little girl.

"Hey" Callie called her and Amelia looked at her. "I think it's a good idea" Callie said. "I can see it" she smiled and Amelia smiled back. Suddenly Callie got paged.

"I gotta go." Callie said. "Oh and I'm the godmother!" Callie said smiling as she ran out of the door.

.

Amelia was certain of what she wanted to do but that night she went over everything about a million times. She knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew there would be tough times and likely a lot since Olivia had gone through so much. But she wanted to be there for the girl. She knew she could do it.

It was almost 7am when Meredith walked in.

"How is she?" Meredith asked at the door and Amelia looked up.

"The same" Amelia said sounding defeated.

"Did you sleep at all?" Meredith asked but Amelia didn't answer and stood up.

"How did you know?" Amelia asked serious.

"What?" Meredith asked confused.

"Zola. How did you and Derek knew she was your daughter?" Amelia asked really fast.

"Um... It was Derek. He just knew. I walked in one day and he was playing with her and he was so happy." Meredith said smiling as the scene came played in her mind. "He just looked at me and said it" she said.

"And you?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I just did I guess" Meredith said. "Why?" She asked. "Are you..?" She asked surprised and a bit confused.

"Yes" Amelia basically spitted out.

For Amelia's surprise, Meredith nodded yes.

"I can do it, right?" Amelia asked.

"It's hard but... You can" Meredith smiled. She could see how much Amelia wanted it. She had in fact seen it already, everyday after the child left the hospital. And she knew about Amelia's son.

Amelia smiled at her. "Thank you" she said.

"You'll be a great mother" Meredith said smiling and Alex walked in.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing. She's heading to a room" Alex said.

"Any changes?" Meredith asked and Alex shook his head no and looked at Amelia as if he was apologizing.

Meredith helped him with Olivia and than left. Alex and a nurse finished getting Olivia to her own hospital room.

"I told them to get the big couch for you" Alex told Amelia.

"Thank you" she said smiling at the couch on the corner of the room. There was a chair close to the bed and a tv facing the bed.

But Instead of the couch, she took a spot in the chair and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Anything just page" Alex said and walked out.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Around 8am Rose took Susan, who had spent the night in her office while they waited for her grandmother to arrive, to go see Olivia.

As soon as she saw the girl bruised and full of wires and tubes laying on that bed she started crying. Rose hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Susan said letting go of Rose and staring at Amelia.

"It's okay" Amelia said standing up and hugging the girl. She couldn't deny she was a bit angry at Susan but she new the girl was just a kid too and she must have been so scared. "It was not your fault" Amelia said running her hand on the teen's back and the teen sobbed. After calming down a bit Susan let go of Amelia and asked "was it you that Olivia called?"

Rose and Susan could see Amelia trying hard not to cry as she nodded yes.

"Amelia. She trusts you more then anyone She's ever known." Susan said. "I've never seen her being like that with anyone else. She loves you. You gave her your number so she would have a escape. So she would be safe. And it's not your fault that Sean lost his shit and did this. You gave her hope. It's not your fault Dr Shepherd. It's his." Susan said fast. "And he's gonna pay for it"

Suddenly April interrupted.

"There's a Meryl Davis looking for you Miss James" April said and Rose looked at Susan.

"Who is Meryl Davis?" Amelia asked them.

"My grandmother" Susan said slightly smiling as her eyes filled with tears.

"Let's go?" Rose asked Susan who nodded excited.

"Rose could you come by later please? I need to talk to you." Amelia said fast before the women left.

"Of course" Rose said. She had not heard from anyone Amelia's plans but she could see that there was no way the woman would let that little girl go away again.

Amelia sat back on her spot and the two women left the room.

.

Susan froze as she walked into the social workers' office and saw her grandmother. The woman looked gorgeous and very nice.

"Susan?" Meryl said with a slightly British accent.

"Grandma?" Susan said and ran and hugged the old lady.

"Oh love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Meryl said as the teen cried in her arms. Susan let go and Meryl asked "how's the little girl?"

"She's in a coma" Susan said sadly.

"I never even knew about her" Meryl said. "I'm so sorry Susan. I should have taken you with me"

"If you had done that I don't even want to think what could have happened to Olivia" Susan said.

"They'll take good care of her Susie. You'll see" she said hugging her granddaughter again. "And about you. I've got you, okay?" Meryl said.

"Okay" Susan said.

"I'm never leaving you again" Meryl said.

.

Rose left the teen and the grandmother talking at her office and headed to talk to Amelia.


	16. Chapter 16: Foster Mother

****** Oh My God guys! You are all so nice. I love reading your reviews and please keep them coming. =) I'm trying my best on this story and I really hope you guys are liking it.**

 **B.**

 **.**

Rose walked in to find Amelia with her eyes closed and her head resting on her hand. That same hand still holding Olivia's.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Rose James said and Amelia jumped awake. She had drifted to sleep a couple minutes before the woman walked in.

"What?" She said as she sat up.

"You wanted to talk to me" Rose said. "And I'm assuming it's about Olivia" she added.

"Yes." Amelia said. "I want to adopt her... I can do that right?" Amelia said unsure of how she should talk to the woman.

"You can. Of course you can." Rose said smiling. "But to be honest I think fostering is a better option here" she said.

"No. I don't want someone to just be able to take her away from me, alright? I want her to be my daughter" Amelia said a bit upset with what Rose said.

"It would be temporary. You can file to be her foster parent. You're a doctor, I'm sure everything will check out and she'll need a foster home. And the thing with filing for adoption right now is that it can take weeks, maybe months, depending on all the legal paper work and everything." Rose said.

"Months?" Amelia said in shook.

"Yes. That's why I'm telling you this. I think it's best if you file to foster. That usually takes 24 hours to a week, you'll probably take her with you from the hospital, and right after you get her you can file for the adoption. She'll be already with you" Rose said.

"But can someone take her away? If I'm just fostering her" Amelia asked.

"I'm not going to lie to Dr Shepherd. They can. But it's very very unlikely they will. Especially after this" Rose said.

"Okay. I'll do that then." Amelia said. "What do I need?" She asked.

Rose explained to her everything she had to do and promised she would try to make things go as fast as possible for them.

By 8:30pm that night Amelia had filed.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Meryl took Susan to a hotel and promised to take the girl to see Olivia first thing in the morning.

.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

It was almost 10pm when Owen bursted in Olivia's room. Amelia was sleeping on the couch and jumped awake.

"They've got them" Owen said, talking about Susan's parents.

"They did?" Amelia asked smiling as her eyes filled with tears.

Owen ran to her and kissed her.

They stopped and just stared at each other's eyes for a while when suddenly Amelia said: "I did it"

"You did what?" Owen asked confused.

"I filed" Amelia said.

"Adoption?" Owen asked.

"Foster parent" Amelia said.

"She's going to have an awesome mom" Owen said and kissed her again.

Amelia felt relieved that he seemed supportive now. She wasn't sure where he fit in that whole thing since she wasn't even sure what they were. But she really liked him and she was happy he didn't have anything against the child.

"You two! The police is here and they want to talk to you both" Miranda Bailey said. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on here but you two gotta go" she added.

"Bailey, I can't lea-" Amelia started.

"I'm here. I'll stay. Go" Callie cut her off. Amelia smiled relived.

"Let's go than" Bailey said and they left.

Callie stood next to the bed staring at the little girl.

"You gotta wake up, okay Livy? You have a really good mommy waiting for you now." Callie told the girl and stared at the monitors.

Nothing changed.

She kissed the girl's forehead and took Amelia's place beside the bed.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Amelia and Owen talk to the detectives individually about what happened to the child since the first day they met her. They explained why she was first admitted, why her parents didn't stay, and all of that.

Once they were done, Owen had a surgery to do and Amelia went back to Olivia's room.

"Any changes?" Amelia asked Callie as she entered the room.

"No" Callie said feeling sorry for both the girl and the woman.

"I filed to foster her, Callie" Amelia said.

"To foster?" Callie asked a bit confused.

"Rose explained that it can take a while for the adoption and I don't want Olivia to go anywhere else but home with me so she suggested I foster her and as soon as I get that I can file for the adoption" Amelia said.

"That's a good plan" Callie said and turned her eyes to the girl. "She's gonna be so happy" she smiled.

"She is. Right?" Amelia said smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? She loves you" Callie smiled.

"Oh God look at this" Amelia said wiping her face and waving her wet hands. "Come on Liv you gotta make this stop soon… so ... you better wake up" Amelia smiled talking to the girl.

"She will, Amy" Callie said.

"She will" Amelia repeated and nodded.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

That night Callie stayed with Amelia in Olivia's room and they took turns to sleep just in case the girl woke up someone would be right there with her.

But no luck.

There were no changes.

In the morning Susan and her grandmother stopped by. Meryl had already signed the papers to take Susan to England with her and they were just waiting for the judge to authorize and Olivia to be a bit better.

"How is she?" Meryl asked Amelia as they watched Susan run her thumb on the little girl's cheek and talk to her.

"No changes so far" Amelia said. "But she's tough" she added.

"Yeah" Meryl said. "Well, Susan told me Olivia really like you and I was wondering if you were planning on taking her in" Meryl said. "If you don't I will" she said.

"I already filled" Amelia said. She didn't want Olivia anywhere near any of them. She wasn't even sure if she wanted Susan around too much anymore.

"That's good. And really nice of you" Meryl said. "Susan is gonna like that" she said and Amelia gave her a little smile.

"Excuse me. Dr. Shepherd?" Alex said from the door and Amelia walked out, leaving the two women with Olivia.

"What is it?" Amelia asked as she got to the nursing station where Callie, Meredith and Richard were.

"We have a little surprise." Richard said.

Rose jumped out of the nursing station holding a folder.

"You might wanna read this" Rose said handing it to Amelia.

Amelia started to open and she could feel her heart pounding in her ear. When she opened it she couldn't hold her tears.

"I got her?" She asked Rose who smiled. "I got her" she said in disbelief.

"Congratulations Dr. Shepherd." Rose James said.

"Thank you" she said and hugged the woman.

"How did you do this so fast?" Amelia asked.

"I personally talked to the judge and I explained to him the situation and he thought it was a really good idea. He even asked if you had any plans on adopting her" Rose said.

"He did?" Callie asked and Amelia just stood there smiling.

"I told him you do and he said to file for that and send him the papers as soon as possible" Rose said.

"Let's do this for yesterday then" Amelia said excited and everyone laughed.

Suddenly Meryl walked out of the room in panic.


	17. Chapter 17: Okay

**…** Suddenly Meryl walked out of the room in panic.

"Doctor! Help! She's choking I think. There's something wrong" Meryl said in panic.

Alex was the first one to run through the door and was followed by Amelia, Meredith, Callie, Richard and Rose.

"What's going on?" Susan asked desperately crying and just standing in the corner scared.

Alex ran to check the girl and breathed out relived.

"There's nothing wrong. She just doesn't need this tube anymore" Alex said smiling getting ready to take the tube out and all the doctors could also breathe again.

"So she's okay?" Meryl asked.

"She's more than okay." Callie said with a huge smile on her face.

"This is good. This is very good" Alex said smiling and looking at Amelia.

"We should go now Susan. I don't know if my heart can um.." Meryl said smiling. She got so scared the girl would die and her granddaughter would watch. "She's gonna be okay" she added and Susan nodded yes.

"Can I come back tomorrow Doctor Shepherd?" Susan asked Amelia.

"Of course" Amelia said serious. She was still in shook.

"So let's go honey" Meryl said walking to the door.

"Wait!" Susan said. "Do you think she can hear me now?" She asked Alex.

"We can't be sure" Alex said.

Susan walked closer to the bed and said "I love you Olie and I always will.", smiled and walked to her grandmother.

"Susan" Amelia said. She knew the teen really loved Olivia.

"Yes?" Susan stood in front of her waiting for her to talk.

"I'm fostering her" Amelia said.

Susan jumped and hugged Amelia.

No one knew what to do or say. They just stood there smiling.

"Thank you" Susan said letting go of the hug and finally breaking everyone's silence. "I was so scared for her" She said. "I begged grandma to do something" she said and Amelia smiled.

"You promise me you'll take good care of her, right?" Susan said.

"Never doubt that" Amelia smiled at the teen.

"She loves you already" Susan said smiling and Amelia gave her a small smile.

"Well, we gotta go now Susie" Meryl said.

"Okay" Susan agreed with her grandmother. "Goodbye and thank you again" Susan said and they left.

"Aww that was cute" Callie said.

"She's gonna be okay." Amelia said, with such confident, waking to the bed and touching Olivia's feet. "You'll be okay, Livy" she told the girl.

"I think we should um..." Richard said signing Amelia so everyone could understand they should leave both alone.

Everyone walked out.

.

Amelia got close to Olivia's face.

"Liv. It's me Amelia. Um Doctor Shepherd" she said suddenly feeling stupid for doing that. "Im a neurosurgeon" she let out a breathy little laugh. "…and I know you probably can't hear me but um... I just want you to know that I'm here" she said. "I'm here and I'll be right here when you wake up. And I'll take you home with me. Okay? I'd love to be your mom if you want me to" Amelia said. "But you gotta wake up, alright? You gotta fight, pumpkin. You gotta fight and wake up okay?" Amelia said. She wiped a couple years that fell and placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"I love you" she whispered in Olivia's ear. And took her place on the chair next to the bed, and kept holding Olivia's hand.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Amelia had been sitting next to Olivia's bed and watching tv when Owen walked in around 4:14pm.

"Hi. I just heard the news" He said. "She's breathing on her own" he smiled, really happy.

"Yeah" Amelia said smiling.

"And you got it" Owen said. "She's your kid now. You have a kid" he laughed.

"I do" Amelia said. Owen walked to her and she stood up.

He hugged her.

"You're gonna be an amazing mom" he said.

"Thank you" she said and they kissed.

"And what about us?" Owen asked getting out of their embrace. "This doesn't change anything, right?" He said.

"Not for me, no. Does it change for you?" She was a bit scared of what he would say.

"Just that we might have a couple dates at the park" he smiled and she smiled back. They kissed again.

"Are you going home now?" Amelia asked when they let go of each other's lips.

"Yeah. Do you want me to stay?" Owen asked.

"No. It's okay." Amelia said.

"Its not a problem. I'd like that" Owen said thinking she just didn't want to bother him.

"I know it's just... A guy hurt her. And we don't know how she's gonna be like when she wakes up." Amelia said. "She'll be scared Owen and I don't want to make it worse because a man is here. You know?" she said.

"Of course" Owen said. "But keep me updated, okay?" He said.

"I will" Amelia said.

"And if you need anything just call" Owen said and Amelia nodded.

"Bye" Owen said.

"Bye" Amelia said and he left.

Amelia went to the bathroom really quick and when she got back Callie was sitting on the couch. And she wasn't wearing scrubs.

"Heading home?" Amelia asked her.

"No. I was wondering if I could stay" Callie said. "Here."

"Of course" Amelia said.

"I just thought both of us could use some sleep so ... Maybe we can take turns in case she wakes up" Callie said.

"Yeah" Amelia smiled and took her place on the chair.

They stayed there watching tv. Callie showered and then Amelia did. Callie went out to grab dinner for them and they sat and started watching tv again while eating.

After they were done, Amelia asked if Callie wanted to watch a movie.

It was almost 10 p.m. when Callie was sitting on the couch almost asleep and Amelia was on her spot next to the bed holding Olivia's hand when she felt something moving under her hand.

Amelia froze.


	18. Chapter 18: Open Your Eyes

It was almost 10 p.m. when Callie was sitting on the couch almost asleep and Amelia was on her spot next to the bed holding Olivia's hand when she felt something moving under her hand.  
Amelia froze as the little girl's fingers slightly moved under hers.  
"Olivia?" She called for the girl. She was shaking. She got up and got close to Olivia's face but kept holding the girl's hand.  
Callie realized what was going on and stood up and ran to the bed too.  
"Olivia?" Amelia called again and Olivia moved her hand.  
"Liv" Amelia said letting out a shaky breath as tears started streaming down her face.  
"Hi. Livy. It's Amelia baby" Amelia said but the girl wouldn't open her eyes.  
Callie just stood there smiling big as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Olivia" Amelia sang and ran her hand on Olivia's head. "Honey. It's Amelia. Open your eyes baby" Amelia said and Olivia's head slightly turned to the right where Amelia was standing.  
"Hi" Amelia said. "Open your eyes. It's okay. I'm right here" she said.  
Olivia was in pain and she was really scared. She didn't want to open her eyes because she felt really afraid of what and who she would see.  
"Livy. It's Amelia." Amelia cried. "Please open your eyes" Amelia begged and Olivia started to open it.  
"M...elia?" Olivia said barely able to talk.  
"Yes. It's me baby" Amelia said putting her hand on the child's cheek.  
"Hi" Amelia said as Olivia fully opened her eyes and stared at the woman.  
Olivia moved a little trying to go hug Amelia but failed. She was in a lot of pain. She started crying.  
"Au" she cried.  
"It's okay. It's alright. Don't move. I'm right here" Amelia said putting her hand on the girl's chest and slightly rubbing in circles trying her best to calm the child down.  
"Look who's here" Amelia said smiling and looked at Callie on the other side of the bed. Olivia looked at her.  
"Hi" Olivia whispered.  
"Hi princess" Callie said with tears in her eyes but a huge smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked and Olivia turned her head to Amelia again.  
"Are they here?" Olivia asked and started crying again.  
"No. You'll never see them again, okay? You're safe now" Amelia said and hugged the crying girl.  
"Callie. Can you get Alex to check on her?" Amelia said, Callie nodded and went.  
Amelia just stayed there running her hand on Olivia's forehead pushing her hair out of her face.  
Callie found Alex basically in front of their door. He was on his way to check on the girl before his shift was over.  
As he walked in Olivia started crying more and she grabbed Amelia's shirt.  
"No! Amelia no" she cried.  
"It's okay. He won't hurt you. It's alright" Amelia said trying to keep the girl down as Olivia fought to be picked up by Amelia.  
"You need to lay down" Amelia said as she realized the girl's heart rate was going up.  
"Alex just go. Get Arizona" Callie said and Alex left.  
Amelia managed to calm the girl down a bit.  
"It hurts bad" Olivia said touching her head.  
"The doctor will make it go away soon okay?" Callie said and then Arizona walked in followed by Doctor DeLuca.  
"Melia" Olivia silently cried, scared and she couldn't take her eyes off the guy.  
Suddenly Arizona realized.  
"Oh no. He's not staying. Right Dr. DeLuca?" Arizona said.  
"What?" DeLuca asked confused.  
"You're leaving, right?" Callie said and he understood.  
"Oh yeah. I need to go do some stuff" he said confused and walked away.  
"See? It's just us now" Arizona said walking close to the girl. "And no one here will hurt you, okay?" she said and Olivia nodded yes but didn't let go of Amelia.  
"Alright. So I need to just check if you're alright. Is that okay?" Arizona asked and the small child just looked scared. "Amelia will be right here. Don't worry." She added.  
"Tummy first, okay?" She said smiling and touched Olivia's hospital gown to lift it and the girl cried and stared at Amelia.  
"It's okay. I'm just gonna look at it" Arizona said and Olivia just kept crying scared.  
Arizona checked the girl and everything looked great. She gave Olivia some pain medicine and the girl fell asleep because of it. She was still holding Amelia's shirt so Amelia laid next to the child.  
"I'm going to talk to Alex and I'll come back later. " Arizona said. Callie and Amelia nodded and she left.  
"She's okay" Amelia breathed out. "She'll be okay"  
Callie smiled and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're such a tough cookie" she said.  
"She is" Amelia laughed. She was so proud of the girl and so relived she woke up and was okay.  
Callie sat back on the couch and Amelia just stayed there laying next to Olivia. They watched tv and could finally breathe again.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYS**

Around 3am, Owen called Amelia.  
"Amelia?" He said when the woman answered the phone.  
"Hi" she said.  
"She's back!" Owen said. He was smiling so big. He was just so happy.  
"Yes. She's alright" Amelia said emotional.  
"She's going to be okay" Owen said.  
"Yeah. She's in a lot of pain so Arizona gave her some meds and she basically passed out" Amelia said.  
"That might be better" Owen said referring to the girl being asleep.  
"She's so strong" Amelia smiled.  
"She is. Just like you" Owen said and Amelia smiled. "I'll stop by around 9 tomorrow, okay?" Owen said.  
"She was a bit upset when Karev and DeLuca came here" Amelia said.  
"I can try talking to her" Owen said. Amelia just stayed silent. She didn't know if it was a good idea.  
"We can try. We'll explain to her that not all man are like Sean. That I'm not like him." Owen said.  
"Sure. We can try. But let's not rush her" Amelia said.  
"No. Of course" Owen agreed. "Alright then. Try to get some sleep. I'll see you soon" he said. Amelia said goodnight and hung up.

She just stared at the sleeping child next to her till she finally drifted to sleep.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYS**

Amelia and Callie knew that with the meds Olivia would sleep for a long time so both tried their best to sleep that night.  
It was almost 5:30am when Olivia woke up from a nightmare. She screamed out and was crying. Amelia and Callie woke up with her scream.  
"Shuuuu it's okay. You're safe" Amelia said hugging the little girl, who just kept crying. "It's okay Liv" Amelia said as the girl started to calm down.

It wasn't long till Arizona walked in. She said Olivia needed a blood test. The girl looked scared.  
"I can do it." Callie said. "Would that be alright Olivia?" Callie asked and the little girl nodded.  
"Alright then" Callie said smiling and got the things.  
"Can I do it on this arm right here?" Callie said showing the girl the spot on her left arm and Olivia nodded.  
"Alright" Callie said and cleaned the spot with alcohol.  
"It's just a little pinch okay? And you can squeeze Amelia's hand. Alright?" Callie said.  
"Okay" Olivia whispered and squeezed Amelia's hand.  
"It's okay baby" Amelia said and kissed the girl's head. Both women could see Olivia was scared. Her bottom lip let them know.  
"Do you want me to count?" Callie asked.  
"No" Olivia whispered and started crying. She was just too scared.  
"It's going to be really fast. I promise" Callie said and put the needle in.  
"Au" Olivia said and held her breath.  
"No. You gotta breathe honey" Callie said but nothing. "Breathe for me Olivia. Come on. It's almost done" Callie said and the girl took a deep breath and cried.  
"Good job. You're almost done" Callie said.  
Olivia kept squeezing Amelia's hand.  
"All done" Callie said. "Look at you. You did so good." Callie smiled at the little girl and put a band-aid on the child's arm.  
"My tummy hurts" Olivia said.  
"I'll give you something to make it better" Arizona said getting the child's medication. She gave it to Olivia and just like always she was out in less than five minutes.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYS**

It was 8:30am when Callie told Amelia she had to go home because the baby sitter had to leave at 9. So she kissed Olivia, who was asleep, goodbye and left.  
A little after that, around 8:50, Owen arrived.  
"How is she?" Was the first thing he said when he walked in.  
"She's alright" Amelia said. "She's scared but she'll be okay" she said smiling.  
Owen sat on the couch and Amelia sat with him, leaving the girl asleep on the bed. They talked about Olivia and about some work related things.  
When it was 9, Amelia gave Olivia her glucagon shot. Luckily they had controlled her sugar levels while she was in the coma, so now they just had to give her the shot twice a day as usual. Amelia gave it on the girl's leg and she didn't even move.

It was 9:20 when Olivia woke up. Her eyes wondered around the room looking for Amelia and she saw Owen. He eyes widened with fear.  
"Hey. It's okay. It's Owen. Remember him? It's Dr. Hunt" Amelia said running to the bed and sitting next to the girl. "He won't hurt you. He's my friend" Amelia said and Owen got near the bed. Olivia just laid there holing Amelia's hand and squeezing it tight, trying not to look at him.  
"Look" Amelia said and gave Owen a little kiss on the mouth. Olivia just picked at them. "He won't hurt you" Amelia said. "Okay?"  
"Okay" Olivia whispered. She trusted Amelia and she knew that if Amelia did that was because they liked each other. She was 4 but she had heard that when you kissed someone it meant you really liked them.  
"Can he stay with us here?" Amelia asked the girl.


	19. Chapter 19: Owen

"Can he stay with us here?" Amelia asked the girl and Olivia nodded yes still looking a little scared.  
"Alright" Amelia said and laid next to the girl while Owen took a place on the chair next to the bed.  
Suddenly nurse Gloria walked in.  
"Hi" she said. "Dr. Shepherd, Susan is here to see Olivia" she said smiling.  
"No" Olivia cried.  
"You don't want to see your sister?" Amelia asked a bit confused. She knew Olivia liked Susan.  
"No" Olivia said crying even more.  
"Honey, she didn't do anything" Amelia said sitting up on the bed and looking down at the girl.  
"She didn't" Olivia said. "She just let him hurt me" she said and started sobbing. Amelia hugged her.  
"Can you pick me up?" Olivia asked between sobs.  
"Oh baby. You're hurt honey. I can't pick you up right now" Amelia said feeling really bad. That was all she wanted to do since Olivia got back to the hospital and the fact that Olivia wanted and she couldn't was killing her.  
"Yes you can! Pick me up" she sobbed and tried to turn to Amelia's side but cried even worse with the pain.  
"Don't baby. It's gonna hurt. I can't pick you up right now. But i will soon, okay? And I'm right here. I'm right here next to you" Amelia said and Olivia just cried.  
"I'll talk to Susan" Owen said and left the room.  
"Let me give you something for the pain sweetie" Nurse Gloria said getting Olivia's pain meds.  
She gave Olivia more painkillers and the girl fell asleep. Amelia sat on the chair and took Olivia's hand.  
"I'll pick you up soon" she promised and kissed the girl's hand.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Susan was waiting with her grandmother when Owen walked to them.  
"Hi. Dr. Hunt" Susan said. "They told me she woke up" she said smiling.  
"She did" Owen smiled.  
"Can I see her?" Susan asked excited.  
"Can we sit down really quick Susan?" Owen said and they sat.  
"What's wrong?" Susan asked.  
"Olivia is really scared right now. And she's in pain. And I know that you want to see her but she only wants Amelia there right now" he said.  
"But did you tell her I'm here?" Susan asked.  
"I did" Owen said.  
"She doesn't want to see me?" Susan asked hurt.  
"Susan. Olivia loves you. You know that. But right now she needs a little time." He said. "She's scared and we need to make sure she's calm so she can get better" he explained. "Do you understand?" He asked.  
"Yes" Susan said and nodded. She was sad but understood.  
"Amelia is going to talk to her and as soon as she feels better I'll call you" he said.  
"Okay" Susan said. "Let's go then grandma" she said a bit upset and they left.  
Owen could see the teen was hurt. But he had to do what was best for Olivia.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
Owen went back to Olivia's room and found the girl asleep and Amelia watching tv.

The day went on and if Olivia wasn't sleeping she was crying and hugging Amelia, who managed to always make the sobs go away but never to stop the tears from falling.  
Meredith stopped by and they talked about what would happen when Olivia went home and Meredith offered Zola's bedroom to be shared with the girl. Amelia thanked but said she wanted Olivia on her room when they first get there. Meredith also asked if she had told the child about being her foster parent and Amelia said "I'll wait till she's not on so many pain meds anymore and I can hold her"  
Meredith agreed it was a better idea, since they knew Olivia would probably cry.  
She stayed for a while and then went home.  
Alex and Maggie checked on Olivia a couple times but only when she was sleeping.  
Around 9pm, right after Amelia gave Olivia her shot, Callie arrived.  
"She's sleeping?" Callie asked entering the room.  
"Yeah" Owen said. "She's been in and out all day"  
"Mostly sleeping though" Amelia said.  
"And how was she with you here?" Callie asked Owen.  
"Not loving it but not hating it" Amelia said.  
"That's good" Callie laughed. "Well I need an X-ray of that little leg." Callie said and gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead.  
"Do you mind if I go?" Amelia asked.  
"No. Of course not" she said. Callie got a nurse to help and they wheeled Olivia's bed to the X-ray room.  
"Olivia." Amelia said trying to wake up the girl. Since they had to move her to the x-ray table, Amelia didn't want the girl to wake up in pain.

"Olivia. Honey" she said and Olivia opened her eyes.  
"Hi" Amelia said.  
"Hi" Olivia whispered staring at Amelia's blue eyes.  
"We need to take a picture of your leg okay?" Amelia said.  
"Is it gonna hurt?" Olivia asked.  
"No" Amelia said and kissed the girl's head.  
They put her on the X-ray table and she started crying because it was hurting being moved around. At least it was fast and the strong pain she felt stopped when they put her down again.  
"I'll take your boot out okay?" Callie said and Olivia just stared at her scared. She started taking it out.  
"It's hurts. Au." Olivia said letting a few tears fall.  
"It's almost done" Amelia said wiping Olivia's tears.  
They took they X-ray and Callie said they had to put a cast on.  
"Is that gonna hurt?" Olivia asked.  
"No. You just have to stay still" Callie said.  
They wheeled Olivia to a room and put a cast on her right leg. Below the knee. Olivia cried but Amelia just kept telling her it was almost done and she was okay till the girl calmed down.  
"Look Liv. It's purple!" Callie said smiling. Olivia looked down and threatened a smile.  
"Isn't it pretty?" Callie asked and the girl nodded yes, and then tried hiding her face on Amelia.  
"Alright. Let's take you back to your room" Callie said and they wheeled her out.  
When they got there Owen said. "Wow. A purple cast"  
"She looks so good with that, right?" Callie smiled.  
"She does" Owen said.  
"Amelia." Olivia said and Amelia got close to her.  
"Yes baby?" She asked putting a lock of hair behind Olivia's ear.  
"Can you pick me up now?" Olivia whispered.  
"Not yet baby" Amelia said feeling really bad when she saw the little girl's bottom lip.  
Suddenly Alex walked in. This time Olivia didn't care. The truth was that she felt safe around Amelia and Callie and if they were there she knew she would be okay.  
"Hi" Alex said.  
"Hi" Olivia whispered and put her thumb on her mouth. Everyone smiled.  
"Alex, can I talk to you really quick?" Amelia asked and he nodded and walked out.  
"Can we take her catheter off?" Amelia asked about the urethral catheter the child had on. "She wants me to pick her up. And I know she's in pain but with that it will be too uncomfortable" she said.  
"I think it's best if we leave it till tomorrow morning." Alex said and Amelia didn't look very happy but she understood why.  
"Look I came to change her bandages and take her feeding tube out. There's no reason why she can't eat now" he said and Amelia smiled. At least something was coming out of the child.  
"Do you think she'll let me do it?" Alex asked.  
"I don't know. Callie can do it" Amelia said.  
"Alright then" Alex said. "I'll come check on her later." He said and left.  
Amelia walked back in.  
"Callie. Do you think a hamburger for this one is a good dinner?" Amelia asked smiling and Callie knew why.  
"Do you want that Liv?" Amelia asked and the little girl nodded.  
"So how about we take this little tube out and then you can eat your dinner?" Amelia said.  
"Does it hurt?" Olivia asked Callie.  
"No. It just feels a little weird" Callie said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
Callie got what she needed ready and took it out. Olivia just said "Au" and before she could start crying it was over.  
"All done" Callie said. "You did so good!" Callie smiled at the little girl.  
"It hurt a little" Olivia said a little upset.  
"Oh I'm sorry baby" Callie said and tickled the girl's arm.  
"Callie. Alex said she need a change" Amelia said and Callie knew she meant the bandages.  
"Can you do it with me?" Amelia asked.  
"Sure" Callie said. "I'll get everything"  
"Liv. Remember I told you about the little cut you had on your tummy?" Amelia said and the girl nodded. "Can we put a little bit of medicine in it for you?" She asked and Olivia just looked scared. "Callie and I?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said. Amelia kissed the child's forehead and said "you'll be okay"  
They did it and Olivia cried a little but didn't fight them off. It didn't really hurt, it just stung a little bit. Once they were done they put some cartoon on and Amelia laid down with Olivia to watch them.  
"Do you want your hamburger now?" Callie asked and Olivia nodded no.  
Callie explained she had to go and said goodbye and left and Owen stayed on the couch. He wanted to be there for them.  
After about 30 minutes it was time for Olivia's meds. She took it and just like always it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep.  
Owen went out and grabbed dinner for him and Amelia. They sat on the couch to eat. After eating Amelia laid down on the couch and Owen sat on the chair. It wasn't long till Amelia fell asleep. Owen stayed awake for a while but then fell asleep too.

.  
He woke up around 2 a.m and realized Olivia looked a bit red. He went to check her fever and she woke up with a little jump scared.  
"It's okay it's okay. It's me. Owen" he said.  
"Please don't hurt me" Olivia cried.  
"Oh no Olivia. I'm not going to hurt you. I was checking if you had a fever " he said.  
"Okay?" He asked and the girl nodded still crying.  
"Oen?" She mispronounced crying and he looked at her. "I'm scared" she cried and he touched her hand but she moved away.  
"He is not coming here okay? Both of them. They are with the police now. They can't hurt you anymore" Owen said. "I'm not going to let them." He said and Olivia put her hand out and he held it.  
"You won't see them ever again" he said.  
"Do you know where's my blanky ?" She asked with puppy dog eyes full of tears.  
"I don't know. But I'll tell someone to get it okay?" He said and Olivia just looked sad.  
"I've got you something" he said smiling and let go of her hand and walked to a little table. He picked up a bag.  
"Here" he said opening the pacifier box and handing it to the girl. He had bought that when he went to get dinner. It was pink with a little bunny on it. Olivia grabbed it and put it on her mouth.  
"Is that better?" He asked and the girl nodded and put out her hand again.  
"Can I sit next to you?" He asked and Olivia nodded yes. She was a little scared but she knew that if Amelia trusted him, she could do it too.

He sat on the bed and she snuggled up to him. He felt she was tense. Owen ran his fingers through the little girl's hair and she started to relax a bit.

He did that till she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Good and Bad

****** so one of the reviews I got yesterday was a question about Callie being so involved with Olivia. And I decided to explain a little bit here. - The thing is that since her own daughter, Sofia, is around Olivia's age (a little bit older) she feels really bad for her and compassionate about her. As she imagines what if it was Sofia in that situation. She also knew from the start that Amelia would end up with the girl because she could see how much they liked each other, and she wanted to be supportive of her friend. As its shown on the show, they have "recently" become good friends and I thought that could be something interesting to explore here too. So Callie will be kind of like Olivia's godmother and the girl likes her a lot. So yeah. I think it's cute and I want to know what you guys think too. So please if you can, tell me :)  
-b  
**.

.

The next morning Amelia woke up around 6a.m. to find Owen on the bed with Olivia.  
She went to the bathroom and when she walked out he was awake.  
"Good morning" he said getting off the bed.  
"Did she ask you to?" Amelia asked him intrigued but smiling.  
"Yeah. You were sleeping" he said.  
"Did you give that to her?" Amelia asked smiling at the girl who had her new pacifier on.  
"Yeah" Owen said.  
"That's very nice of you. Thanks" Amelia said smiling and sat on the couch. Owen walked to it and sat next to her.  
"So when are you telling her?" He asked.  
"If she's a bit better... Probably today" Amelia said and he smiled.  
"And about the adoption have you sent anything?" He asked.  
"Not yet. I want to talk to her first. What if she doesn't want to stay with me? I don't want to force her" Amelia said.  
"Amelia she loves you. There's no doubt about that" he said smiling.  
"I love her too" Amelia said and got up. "I need a hug from this one" she said and laid on the bed where Owen had slept.  
"I'll get breakfast for us than" Owen said.  
"Okay" Amelia whispered and he walked out.  
30 minutes later he walked back in with bags and found Olivia awake.  
"Good morning" he said to the little girl who just smiled. "I've got some food" he said. Amelia got out of the bed and adjusted the bed so Olivia would be slightly sitting. The three of them ate waffles and drank orange juice. Once done Owen said he had to work. He said goodbye and started walking to the door.  
"Can I get a hug?" Owen asked Olivia who nodded and said "but not too tight".  
"Of course princess" he told her and gave her a hug.  
"Will you come back to see me?" She asked him.  
"I promise I'll stop by" he said smiling.  
"Okay" Olivia said with a little shy smile.  
"Bye" he smiled and left.  
Amelia got Olivia's tray away and sat next to her.  
"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked.  
"I don't know" Olivia said.  
"Are you feeling any pain?" She asked.  
"A little bit" Olivia said sounding sad.  
"Oh honey. It's gonna go away soon. Okay?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded.  
"So what about some drawing? Do you want to do that?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and put her pacifier on again.  
"Alright" Amelia smiled, got out of the bed, and got a bunch of papers and crayons for the girl.  
"There you go" Amelia said taking the table back to the bed.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

At 9, a nurse went in and Olivia was water coloring a book with Amelia by her side.  
"Good morning miss Olivia" the nurse, Sarah, said.  
"Good morning" Olivia said.  
"Dr. Shepherd" the nurse said and Amelia smiled as a way of saying good morning.  
"It's 9 already" the nurse said.  
"Olivia, we gotta do your shot, okay?" Amelia told the girl who just nodded sadly. "Oh you're gonna be alright honey" Amelia said.  
Amelia took the table out and sat back next to Olivia. The nurse pulled the covers down to reveal the child's leg and started cleaning with alcohol.  
"Can you hold me?" She asked scared to Amelia, who hugged the girl.  
Nurse Sarah did it and Olivia couldn't hold her tears. It hurt bad that time. She cried and Amelia just kept hugging her and saying she was okay.  
"All done" the nurse said. She felt sorry for the child too.  
"Thank you Sarah" Amelia said.  
"I'll get her meds now" Sarah said and left.  
"Oh Livy it's okay. Calm down. You're okay" Amelia said.  
"It's hurts" Olivia said trying to stop crying.  
"I know. I'm sorry baby" Amelia said feeling bad.  
"Can you pick me up now?" Olivia asked still crying a little.  
"Not yet bunny" Amelia said.  
"Please Amelia" Olivia cried and Amelia hugged her a bit tighter.  
"I just want you to pick me up" the girl said crying.  
"I can't right now. Honey. I don't want to hurt you Liv. Okay?" Amelia tried to explain.  
"You're not going to" Olivia cried.  
"Look Olivia. I promise that once I can I'll pick you up for a long long time. Okay?" Amelia said getting the girl's hair out of her face.  
No matter what she said Olivia just kept crying upset.  
The nurse walked back in and gave Olivia her meds.  
"Let's lay this back down" Amelia said and laid the bed down. She knew Olivia would be out soon.  
She laid back next to the girl and Olivia snuggled up to her crying and soon fell asleep.

Amelia laid there with the girl till about 10 minutes later when Alex walked in saying they needed an MRI to make sure everything was okay. They took Olivia and Amelia went to sit in the "screen room" with Alex and two interns. Everything was fine with the girl and Alex said Olivia would be able to go home in a couple of days.  
They wheeled Olivia back to her room and the girl slept till 1pm.  
Once she woke up Amelia had got hamburgers for lunch and they ate together watching a cartoon.  
A while after they were done, Meredith walked in.  
"Hi" she said smiling to the child, who was now just laying on the bed watching tv.  
"Hi" Olivia said shyly.  
"Liv, this is Meredith, my sister-in-law." Amelia said sitting next to Olivia on the bed.  
"How are you doing sweetheart?" Meredith asked.  
"Okay" Olivia said shy.  
"We live in the same house. Do you know that?" Amelia said. "And Meredith has kids and it's really fun there" she added.  
Olivia just listened.  
"You're very cute. Do you know that?" Meredith said smiling.  
"Thank you" Olivia whispered and hid her face embarrassed on Amelia's belly.  
The women laughed.  
Suddenly nurse Sarah walked in.  
"Time for meds" she told them and gave Olivia her meds.  
"And now time for a nap" Amelia said hugging the girl. Olivia pulled her covers to her face and snuggled them. She sure missed her blanket.

Amelia smiled watching the girl.  
"Well, I gotta work now." Meredith said. "Will I see you soon Olivia?" She asked smiling and the child nodded yes but without taking her head off her hiding place. They smiled and Meredith left.  
It was long till Olivia was out again.  
A little after Alex walked in and told Amelia he wanted to take the urethral catheter off. He said she had to start moving more in order to really get better. He removed it and Olivia stayed asleep. He put a diaper on the girl and left the room. Amelia sat on the chair next to the bed and was beyond happy she could finally pick the girl up.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**  
At 4:24pm Olivia woke up as nurse Sarah prepared an anti-inflammatory injection the child had to take.  
"Hi" Amelia said when the girl woke up.  
"Another one?" Olivia said scared but she wasn't crying.  
"It will go super fast, okay?" Amelia said sitting next to the girl and hugging her.  
Sarah went and gave the shot on Olivia's leg. The girl started crying badly since it was burning quite a lot. Once done, Amelia put her hand on the girl's back and on the back of her knee and lifted her up. She cried a bit worse feeling a little bit of pain on her tummy. The nurse wheeled the IV. She carried the girl to the couch and put her down on her lap. She hugged Olivia till she calmed down.  
"You picked me up now" Olivia said still crying a bit.  
"I told you it would be soon, didn't I?" Amelia smiled. She just held and hugged Olivia till she fell asleep again shortly after.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
Earlier that day Susan's grandmother, Meryl, had stopped by the house for Susan to pack, since they would be going to Europe in a couple of days. The girl got pretty much all of her things and packed Olivia's too. Meryl had said they could take her things to the hospital since Olivia would stay with Amelia.

So later that day they went.  
"Hi. I just brought her things. It's not much but there's some stuff she really likes" Susan told Owen at the hospital hall.  
"Okay. I'll make sure she gets everything" Owen said looking at the medium size bag.  
"Her blanket is in the front pocket" Susan said.  
"Oh thank you. She was asking for that" Owen said.  
"Can I see her now Doctor Hunt?" Susan asked.  
Owen felt bad for the teen. He knew she loved Olivia and she was suffering with all of that too but he didn't want to upset Olivia.


	21. Chapter 21: In Her Arms

…"Can I see her now doctor hunt?" Susan asked.  
Owen felt bad for the teen. He knew she loved Olivia and she was suffering with all of that too but he didn't want to upset Olivia.  
"Look why don't you come with me and you wait outside while I check if it's okay?" He said.  
"Okay" Susan nodded and they walked there.

Susan waited outside close to the nurse station and Owen walked in the room.  
"She's asleep?" Owen asked and Amelia nodded with the girl passed out in her arms.  
"Susan wants to see her" he told Amelia.  
"Bring her in but tell her not to wake Olivia" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Owen said and walked out.  
"Susan." He said once he got to where the girl was. "She's asleep. Amelia said it's okay for you to see her but let's not wake her up, okay?" Owen said. "She's in pain and she's scared. Alright?" He said.  
"Okay" Susan said and they walked in.  
Susan was being careful not to make a sound.  
"She looks better" she told them as soon as she saw Olivia laying on Amelia's lap.  
"She does" Owen agreed.  
"Can I give her a kiss?" Susan asked unsure.  
"Of course" Amelia said. Susan went and placed a little kiss on Olivia's forehead.  
"She'll be okay, right?" Susan asked.  
"She will" Owen said.  
"I'm glad she has you Dr. Shepherd" Susan said smiling at the way the doctor stared at the small sleeping child. Amelia smiled at Susan.  
"She couldn't have wished for a better mother" Susan said and Olivia moved a little.  
"I better go" Susan said.  
"Bye. Oh and before I go to England do you think I can maybe talk to her?" Susan asked.  
"Yeah. I'll talk to her about it, okay?" Amelia said.  
"Okay." Susan said. "Thank you" she smiled and walked out. Owen smiled at Amelia and walked out too. He walked Susan back to the hall and thanked her for the things she took there and then went back to the room.  
"She packed Olivia's things" Owen said bringing the bag, he had left at the nurse station, in.  
"It's all in there?" Amelia asked surprised. It was a small bag and by the size of Zola's closet she knew the girl didn't have many things.  
"Yeah. She said it's everything" Owen said opening the front pocket. He took the blanket out and handed it to Amelia who looked relived.  
"Thank god she didn't forget" Amelia said. She knew how much Olivia wanted that. She placed it on the girl's hand and Olivia tightened her grip on it. Amelia pushed some hair out of the girl's face smiling.  
Owen opened the bag and found a bear, a doll and some clothes. But the bear took almost the entire space of the bag.  
Amelia smiled as Owen put the bear and the doll on couch next to her.  
"Let's see what we have here" he said going through the clothes. "3 dresses, some shirts... shorts... Underwear...Pants... Sandals... Pajamas...This sneakers and... Boots" he said. "Rain boots" he smiled at the bright pink rain boots at the bottom of the bag.  
"I think I might need to do some shopping" Amelia said smiling and Owen smiled at her.  
Suddenly he got paged. He closed the bag and placed it on the corner.  
"I'll stop by later" he said and left.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
As he walked out, Meredith and Maggie walked in carrying 4 balloons.  
"What's that?" Amelia asked smiling.  
"This room is a bit dead" Maggie said smiling too. They tied the balloons on Olivia's bed then sat down. Meredith on the chair and Maggie on the bed.  
"So how is she?" Meredith asked.  
"She's getting better" Amelia said smiling at the girl who was still asleep.  
"Did you tell her already?" Meredith asked.  
"No. I was going to but she was upset and crying so I just waited" Amelia said.  
"Oh my God. I have another niece to spoil now. I'm gonna get so poor" Maggie said and Meredith laughed.  
"Your niece?" Amelia asked surprised.  
"Yeah. Well…I guess. You're Mer's sister-in-law, I'm her sister so she's kind of my niece too, right?" Maggie explained.  
"Sure" Amelia smiled. She was so happy she had them now. But she couldn't help thinking about what Derek would say about all of that.  
Suddenly Olivia woke up.  
"Hi" Amelia said.  
"Hi" Olivia whispered and snuggled her more.  
"Did you see what you have on your hand?" Amelia asked. Meredith and Maggie just smiled watching how good she was with Olivia.  
Olivia looked down and smiled.  
"Blanky!" She said taking the blanket to her face and hugging Amelia.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"Susan brought it for you" Amelia said. "She brought these too" Amelia said sitting Olivia up a bit so she could see her toys. The girl smiled and then saw Meredith and Maggie were in the room.  
"Hi" she said and her eyes wondered to the balloons.

"Do you like that? Meredith asked and the girl nodded.  
"Hi Olivia. How are you feeling?" Maggie asked.  
"Good" Olivia said.  
"Really? That's wonderful" Maggie said. "Can I have water?" Olivia asked after taking her pacifier out.  
"Sure" Maggie said and grabbed a glass of water for the girl while Amelia clipped Olivia's pacifier to the blanket.  
"Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked.  
"Just a little bit" the girl said giving the cup back to Maggie who went to put it away.  
"And where does it hurt honey?" Meredith asked.  
"My tummy and my head" Olivia said.  
"What about your leg?" Meredith asked.  
"A little" Olivia said.  
"Amy has she complained about her chest or..?" Maggie asked.  
"No. Not all" Amelia said.  
"That's good." Meredith said smiling at Olivia who smiled back shyly at her.  
"She cracked two ribs. It wasn't apart just had small cracks on them and it should heal just fine. But we were in fact worried about the pain" Maggie said and Amelia nodded yes.  
"Do you wanna go to bed?" Amelia asked.  
"No" Olivia said snuggling her blanket and Amelia again.  
The three women smiled.  
"There's no way she's getting out of there now" Meredith said and they laughed. Amelia looked at Meredith and they knew it was time.  
"Olivia. I need to ask you something very important and I need you to tell me the truth, okay?" Amelia said and the girl stared at her for a moment before saying "okay".  
"I live in this really big house with Meredith and Maggie" Amelia said and the girl looked at the ladies. "Well, I was wondering that since you need a place to go now that you could go home with me" she said and the girl kept staring at her. "What do you think?" She asked the child…


	22. Chapter 22: How About Forever

…"I live in this really big house with Meredith and Maggie" Amelia said and the girl looked at the ladies, who were smiling. "Well, I was wondering that since you need a place to go now that you could go home with me" she said and the girl kept staring at her. "What do you think?" She asked the child.  
"To your house?" Olivia asked hopeful.  
"Yes" Amelia said smiling. She could see on Olivia's face that she wanted to go.  
"For how long?" Olivia asked holding her tears.  
"How about forever?" Amelia said smiling with tears in her eyes too.  
"Really?" Olivia asked almost unable to finish the word as a sob escaped her. She started crying really bad because she was so happy and relieved.  
"Oh honey" Amelia said hugging the girl.  
"Thank you" Olivia said trying to force herself to stop crying.  
"Oh Liv. You don't have to thank me. I love you" Amelia said unable to keep her tears in. Olivia snuggled up to her and continued sniffing. She couldn't stop crying.  
Amelia looked at Meredith and Maggie and both had some tears falling too.

Amelia smiled at them and they smiled back.  
"Well, I think we should go" Meredith said wiping her face, wanting to give them space to talk.  
"We'll see you soon, right Olivia?" Maggie asked.  
"Okay" Olivia said still crying a little. They couldn't help but smile at the child's reaction. Meredith wasn't sure about it in the beginning but she knew how Zola made her feel and she knew that Olivia had that same power over Amelia. And once that happened there was nothing anyone else could do to keep the two apart.  
"So... see you later" Maggie said and Amelia smiled and they left.  
"Do you really want to go?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"Are for sure?" Amelia asked.

She really wanted to be 100% sure that it was what Olivia also wanted.  
Olivia nodded yes rapidly still crying a little and said "I love you too" making Amelia's heart melt.  
Amelia gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to rock her slightly. Olivia put her pacifier back on her mouth and snuggled her blanket and Amelia, and soon fell asleep.  
Amelia was really happy about how it all went.

 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.  
** A nurse walked in and gave Olivia her medicine and the child stayed asleep the whole time. Once the nurse left Amelia put Olivia back on the bed and laid on the couch. She was exhausted. She had not slept well in a long time and she couldn't wait to finally sleep on her bed and take the girl home with her.  
About 40 minutes after Olivia had fallen asleep, she woke up, her pacifier had fallen.  
The light in the room made her head hurt really bad. She tried hard not to cry. She saw Amelia on the couch and called for her but Amelia stayed asleep. She was in pain and she was scared. She couldn't hold it anymore and she started to cry but without making a sound. She just laid there still and tried to breathe slow and stop crying but it wasn't helping.  
"Olivia?" Amelia woke up and said as she noticed the girl was awake.  
"It hurts" Olivia said silently crying.  
"Oh honey. Why didn't you wake me up?" Amelia asked going to the bed worried.  
"I tried to" Olivia said.  
"Where does it hurt Liv?" Amelia asked.  
"Here" Olivia cried putting her hand on her cheek bone, on the right side. She had a purple bruise there that was fading already. She had that on her face, 3 on her arms and some on her stomach and right leg. It had all been checked but Amelia thought maybe they missed something.  
"I'll ask them to check it okay?" Amelia said.  
"It hurts too much" Olivia cried in pain. Amelia could see the girl was telling her the truth. It wasn't a fake child's cry.  
"Can you hold me Amy?" Olivia asked crying.  
"Sure" Amelia said. "Let me just tell a nurse to get a doctor to check on you." She said and walked out. She went quickly to the nurse station and told a nurse to page ortho and then she went back in.  
"Come here" Amelia said and picked Olivia up. She sat on the couch with the girl on her arms.

"How about I tell you a story?" Amelia asked and Olivia stayed quiet.  
"Alright." Amelia said. "Once upon a time there was a princess named Olivia..." Amelia started and Olivia took her blanket to her face. "She lived in a farm with a bunch of animals. And do you know what she loved the most in there?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"I don't want a story. My head hurts" Olivia cried.  
"Okay. So how about we try-" Amelia said.  
"I'm here" Callie said cutting her off. "So what happened?" She asked the girl smiling.  
"Her head is hurting and she said its on her cheek. Since there's a bruise I was wondering if you could take a look just to make sure" Amelia explained.  
"Why didn't you do it?" Callie asked.  
"I didn't want to um..." Amelia said and Callie knew the rest of the sentence. Amelia didn't want to hurt Olivia because she would have to touch the cheek to see if there were broken bones or something else.  
"Alright. I'll check. Of course" Callie said. "Let's lay back in bed Oli" Callie said smiling at the girl and Amelia took the girl back to the bed.  
"Alright so just hold Amelia's hand and I'll take a look at that super fast" Callie said. Amelia held Her hand.  
Callie touched the girl's right cheek and Olivia pulled away already crying.  
"It's okay. Stay still" Callie told her.  
"No. It hurts" Olivia cried.  
"It's almost done" Amelia lied.  
"Amelia" Callie said and Amelia held Olivia's head. Callie examined it and they let go. The girl cried and peed. Luckily she had a diaper on.  
"Olivia, if you cry it's going to hurt more Honey. Try to calm down baby don't cry" Amelia said and Olivia swallowed her cries.  
"Come here" Amelia said as soon as she noticed what Olivia did and picked the girl up.

She felt bad when she realized that Olivia's foster parents probably were strict about the crying. She also felt Olivia's diaper was wet.  
"You can cry. It's okay to cry. But you need to calm down" Amelia said.  
"I'm tired" Olivia said.  
"I know" Amelia said. "Let me change your diaper and then we'll sit down there, okay?" she said and put the girl back on the bed. She changed her diaper and picked her up again and took her to the couch. "Here. Your bear" Amelia said handing the bear to the girl in her arms. Olivia looked very sleepy.  
"Do you want a story now?" Amelia asked.  
"No" Olivia said.  
"Okay so you sleep and I'll be right here okay?" She said and the girl closed her eyes.  
"I'll put this medicine here Olivia that will make you feel a lot better okay?" Callie said injecting some medicine in the IV. Olivia started to feel heavy, the second the medicine went in.  
"I don't feel good" Olivia said and looked at Callie scared.  
"It's okay. It's just the medicine" Amelia told her.  
"It's almost done" Callie said. "You'll be a little sleepy" she said and then it was over. "There you go. Now just rest and it will stop hurting soon" Callie said smiling but the girl just looked upset.  
"I'm sorry" Callie said feeling bad.  
"It's fine" Olivia said snuggling Amelia.  
"Here" Callie said handing Olivia her pacifier and her blanket. The girl put it on and closed her eyes.  
"It's not broken. Just bruised as you can see it here." Callie said showing on the girl's face. "It should be alright in a couple of days" she added.  
"Thank you" Amelia said.  
"You're welcome" Callie said. "And I'm sorry it hurt this time Olivia" she told the girl.  
"She's out" Amelia said.  
"That's good" Callie said. "I thought she would fight us off" she added.  
"She's just so tired" Amelia said.  
"She's been through the a lot" Callie said and Amelia smiled at the girl.  
"Well I should go. I'll see you later" Callie said and left.  
Amelia just sat there holding Olivia for a long time and then decided to try to get some sleep so she put the girl back on the bed but instead of laying on the couch she laid on the bed with Olivia.  
She was really tired.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Around 10, Olivia woke up again and she was feeling a bit better. Her head wasn't hurting so much anymore, so she just stayed there laying next to Amelia who was asleep. She knew the woman was tired. It didn't take long for Olivia to fall asleep again.  
It was almost midnight when Owen went to see them. They were both asleep. He sat on the couch and a little after Amelia woke up.  
"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked him.  
"I just came to check on her" Owen said standing up.  
"On her or?" Amelia joked and he smiled.  
"Both of you" he said smiling and kissing her.  
"Melia?" Olivia mumbled and they stopped kissing.  
"I'm right here" Amelia said smiling. "And look who's here too" she told the girl.  
"Hi" Owen said.  
"Hi" Olivia whispered tired.  
"You should go back to sleep honey. It's very late" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said. "Will you stay here with me?" She asked.  
"Of course I will" Amelia said smiling and touching her pointer finger on the girl's nose making her laugh.  
"Will you stay too?" Olivia shyly asked Owen.  
"Um.. I..." Owen tried looking at Amelia.  
"If you want to" Amelia said.  
"Please" Olivia said.  
Both adults were smiling.  
"Well, how can you say no to that face now?" Amelia said and Owen laughed.  
"Of course I'll stay" Owen said and the little girl smiled.  
"Can you pick me up?" Olivia asked Amelia.  
"Can I?" Owen asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
Owen picked Olivia up and said on the couch placing her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled her blanket.  
"Try to sleep now baby. It's late" Amelia said, sitting next to them, and the little girl closed her eyes.  
Owen looked at Amelia to find her smiling at him. He felt good. He knew how luck Olivia was to have Amelia as her mother now. He knew it would be hard but he was happy for them. He wasn't sure what Amelia and him were but he liked her and he also liked the girl.  
They sat there till Olivia was out again. Then Owen put her back on the bed. He covered her up and placed a little kiss on her forehead.  
"I think she likes you" Amelia said smiling at Owen, who smiled back. "Well I know I do" Amelia said and kissed him.  
"We should sleep too" Owen said as soon as they stopped kissing.  
"I have to say I'm a little exhausted" Amelia said.  
"You haven't been sleeping too well?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I just worry to much I guess" Amelia said.  
"She's gonna be alright" Owen said.  
"I know it's just..." Amelia said.  
"Second guessing?" Owen asked.  
"No." Amelia said serious. "I just worry I'll end up hurting her too. I don't know" Amelia said.  
"Worrying is not gonna help" Owen said. He knew what she meant.  
He knew it was just because the girl had been through a lot and Amelia was afraid of her life and her problems would hurt the child. Owen knew she had been through a lot and she was still dealing with Derek's death and that was one of the reason he didn't think adopting a child so out of the sudden was a good idea. But now he could he how much they loved each other. He knew that no matter what happened Olivia was Amelia's daughter, and Amelia loved her enough to always put her first.  
"You two are gonna be fine" he said.  
Amelia laid on the couch and basically passed out.

Owen fell asleep next to her shortly after.


	23. Chapter 23: Work

It was 2:24 when Dr. Richard Webber walked into Olivia's room. Owen was sitting on the chair next to Olivia's bed and Amelia was passed out on the couch.  
"Hunt?" Richard said and Owen looked up. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"She asked me to stay" Owen said looking at Olivia.  
"Oh" Richard said.  
"Is everything okay?" Owen asked.  
"We're getting a trauma right now. April is on it don't worry but we need Shepherd. The paramedics said there's at least 3 with brain injuries" Richard said.  
"Richard?" Amelia said waking up.  
"Hi. We need you in the er" Richard said.  
"I'm off work" Amelia said sitting up.  
"I know. But There's only 1 neuro tonight. And its bad Amelia" Richard said.  
"Go. I'll stay with her" Owen said.  
"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here? She's gonna-" Amelia said.  
"I got her. Just go" Owen said.  
"Okay. But anything just call or page. Whatever" Amelia said.  
"I will" Owen said and she left with Richard.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**  
It didn't take long for Olivia to wake up after Amelia left. Not even an hour.  
"Where's Amelia?" Olivia asked as her eyes wondered around the room.  
"She had to go see a patient but she'll be back soon" Owen said sitting next to the girl on the bed.  
"She left?" Olivia said on the verge of tears. Her head was hurting again and she was scared still. She just wanted Amelia there with her.  
"She'll be back soon. I promise" Owen said but it didn't help. Olivia started to cry.  
"Let's watch some tv" he told the girl and picked her up. He took her to the couch and Olivia hugged him as he turned the tv on and put Cinderella to play.  
"Look. Do you like this movie?" He asked her.  
"Cinderella?" Olivia asked. There was still a couple tears falling but she wasn't sobbing.  
"Yeah. Do you want to watch that?" Owen asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"Alright" Owen said. He covered Olivia up on his lap and just sat there watching the movie.  
In the middle of the movie Olivia asked for Amelia again.  
"Why is she taking so long?" Olivia asked.  
"She'll be back soon" Owen said. "She's probably on surgery"  
"She's having surgery?" Olivia asked as her eyes widened.  
"Oh no sweetie. She's doing on someone" Owen explained.  
"Oh" Olivia breathed out.  
"She's okay. She'll come back" Owen said.  
He saw some of the struggles Amelia would have to face with the girl and decided to try to talk about them with Olivia.  
"Olivia, are you happy you'll live with Amelia now?" He asked the child.  
"Yes" Olivia said with a small smile.  
"You like her very much, don't you?" Owen asked and the child nodded.  
"Look, Amelia sometimes has to work here" he said. "She comes to help people. Just like she came to see you remember?" He said.  
"Yeah. She's doctor" Olivia said.  
Owen smiled at the girl's sweet way of talking.  
"Yeah. A doctor. And that means that sometimes she won't be at home with you. Because she'll have to work here" he said.  
"But she will go back, right?" Olivia asked.  
"Yes of course. But sometimes she'll have to stay here for a long time" Owen said. He wanted the girl to understand.  
"I don't mind" Olivia said.  
"You don't?" Owen asked. He could see on the little girl's face that she did mind.  
"No." Olivia said. "But when she's here where will I be?" She asked.  
"I don't know" Owen said. "Do you go to school?" He asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"So probably school. And then maybe a nanny will watch you" Owen said.  
"A nanny? What's that?" Olivia asked confused. She had no idea what a nanny was. She never had one.  
"A nanny is a person that take care of the kids while the parents are working. Meredith has a nanny that watch her kids. So I guess you'll be with her too" Owen said.  
"Is she nice?" Olivia asked.  
"Oh yeah. She's very nice" Owen lied. He didn't know the woman. But he knew that she must be nice since Meredith hired her.  
"But then after work Amelia will go back" Olivia said. "Right?" She asked to make sure.  
"Yeah. She'll go back" Owen said.  
Suddenly a nurse walked in with Olivia's pain meds. They were lowering the dosages. She gave it to the girl and as always she basically passed out a couple minutes after.  
Owen put her back on the bed and sat on the chair next to her.

Amelia walked back in the room about 4 hours after that, To find them asleep.

She laid on the couch exhausted and did the same thing.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

In the morning Owen talked to Amelia about what he had talked to Olivia the night before.  
"I wanted to have that conversation with her Owen" Amelia said a bit upset.  
"I know. But she was asking for you and you were working so it came up" Owen said. "I wanted to make sure she was okay with it" he said.  
"Why are you so worried about this?" Amelia asked.  
"She's been through a lot and I know she'll be scared when you're not there. I just wanted to make sure she can handle" Owen said.  
"And what did she say?" Amelia asked.  
"She asked a hundred times if you would go back but she seemed okay" he said.  
"That's good." Amelia said. "Right?" She asked a bit afraid.  
"Yeah. It's very good actually" Owen said. "You just have to keep telling her that" Owen said.  
"Thanks" Amelia said.  
"Well, I have to go" Owen said. He had a lot of things to do that day.  
"Alright" Amelia said. They said their goodbye and he left.

A little while later Amelia gave Olivia her shot and the girl stayed asleep. About 30 minutes later she woke up.  
"Good morning princess" Amelia told as the girl opened her eyes. She yawned and her pack fell.  
"Morning" Olivia said. Amelia gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"A bit better?" Amelia asked and the girl said yes and opened her arms to be picked up.  
"Why do you always win me over?" Amelia asked her smiling and picked her up. Olivia smiled too.  
"Where's Owen?" Olivia asked noticing he wasn't in the room.  
"He had to go to his house" Amelia said and sat on the chair with Olivia on her lap. She was hugging the girl from behind.  
"Amelia. When you work will I stay with a nanny?" Olivia spilled it out.  
"Probably yes." Amelia said. "Why?"  
"Nothing" Olivia said sounding a little upset.  
"Hey. It's alright." Tightening her hug. "I'll work sometimes, not every day though. And I promise I'll always come back" she said.  
"You swear?" Olivia asked.  
"I swear" Amelia said and kissed Olivia's cheek.  
They just sat in silence for a while.  
"How about some breakfast?" Amelia asked the girl who nodded smiling.  
"I'll be right back" Amelia said putting Olivia back on the bed and walked out. She got the girl some food at the cafeteria and went back. They ate breakfast and sat together on the bed to watch tv.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

Around noon, Rose James, the social worker, walked in.

Olivia was coloring and Amelia was sitting on the couch watching tv.  
"Hi dr shepherd" she said. Olivia stayed coloring and didn't even look up.  
"Did you come for the adoption papers?" Amelia asked staring up. "I haven't got anything yet" she said.  
"Oh no, that's not why I'm here" Rose said.  
"What is it then?" Amelia asked.  
"The police wants me to talk to Olivia" Rose said and Olivia stared at her.  
"Why?" Amelia asked. "Susan already said everything didn't she?" Amelia asked concern.  
"They need me to talk to her. In private" Rose said.  
"She's 4" Amelia said.  
"I know Dr. Shepherd. But it's mandatory" Rose said.  
"Okay" Amelia said and walked to Olivia's bed. She knew that would have to happen sooner or later.  
"Olivia. Miss James wants to talk to you okay?" Amelia told Olivia and took the pacifier out of the girl's mouth.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"I'll be right outside. Alright?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said. She looked sad. And she was but she knew she had to be brave.  
Amelia gave her a kiss on her head and walked out.

Olivia tightened her grip on her blanket and held her pacifier on her hand.  
"Can I sit here?" Rose asked putting her hand on the end of the bed and Olivia nodded, so she sat there.  
"Olivia, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Rose asked and the girl shook her head no.


	24. Chapter 24: Questions and Answers

…"Olivia, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Rose asked and the girl shook her head no.  
"How old are you?" Rose asked starting with the basics.  
"I'm 4" Olivia said.  
"Do you know what city you were born?" Rose asked.  
"New York" Olivia said and Rose checked on her papers to make sure Olivia was saying the truth.  
"And what city do you live now?"  
"Seattle" Olivia said.  
"Do you know where you lived before you went to be with Susan?" Rose asked.  
"A house" Olivia said. "With other girls"  
Rose checked and the girl was correct.  
"And do you remember when Susan and her parents went to pick you up there?" Rose asked.  
Olivia got more scared when the woman mentioned them, and took the blanket close to her face.  
"Yeah" she answered.  
"And how were they?" Rose asked.  
"They were nice" Olivia said. "But then they weren't anymore" she said on the verge of tears.  
"Why weren't they nice anymore?" The woman asked.  
"They were mad and they hurt Susie and I" Olivia said.  
"They'd hurt you because they were mad?" Rose asked and the girl nodded. "Do you remember how?" She asked.  
"They hit and pinch us" Olivia said as a few tears slipped.  
"And why would they get mad?" Rose asked.  
"I don't know." Olivia said.  
"You don't remember at all?" Rose asked.  
"My shots and food… And their things" Olivia said.  
"You didn't let them give you your shots?" Rose asked.  
"Just sometimes when I was too scared" Olivia said as more tears kept falling.  
"And did they get mad because you wouldn't eat your food?" Rose said and the girl nodded.  
"And what would they do when you didn't eat?"  
"They made me or they hurt me" Olivia said.  
"And what about their things? They didn't like you playing with them?" Rose James asked.  
"No" Olivia said sad.  
"Alright." Rose said writing something on her paper while Olivia just sat there. She was really scared.  
"And Olivia, when you came here for the first time, when you fell on the table, what exactly happened? Were you really running?" Rose asked and she could see how tense the child got. "You can tell me sweetie. Remember they can't hurt you anymore. You're safe"  
"I was running" Olivia said.  
"And why were you running?" Rose asked.  
"Because I was scared of my shot" Olivia said crying.  
"You didn't want to get it?" Rose asked.  
"No" Olivia said.  
"And you tripped and fell or what happened?" James asked.  
"No. Sean pushed me" Olivia said.  
"He pushed you?"  
"Yeah. I was running because he was going to hold me down and he ran after me and pushed me and I fell" Olivia said really fast and crying.  
"You feel on the table?" Rose asked and the girl nodded. "And then you came here?"  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"And how about when you got back home?" The woman asked.  
"I went to bed with Susan" Olivia said.  
"And did they hurt you then?" Rose asked and the girl nodded. "And what happened?"  
"I broke her thing and she hit me" Olivia said.  
"Whose thing?"  
"Cecilia"  
"And what did you do?"  
"I went to bed" Olivia said.  
"And do you remember what happened on the next day?" Rose asked the child.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"Can you tell me?" Rose said.  
"I called Amelia and Sean got mad" Olivia said.  
"Why did you call Amelia?"  
"Because she said that if I needed help i could call her" Olivia said.  
"And you needed help because Cecilia hurt you?"  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"So you called and then what happened?"  
"Sean came back and he hurt me" Olivia said starting to cry again.  
"How did he hurt you?"  
"With his belt" Olivia cried.  
"And then what happened?"  
"He took me to the bedroom and he just hit me a bunch of times and i don't know. I woke up here." Olivia started crying really bad.  
Olivia's heart rate started to rise and her breathing got really bad.  
"I want Amelia now" the little girl said sobbing.  
"It's okay. Calm down" Rose said.  
"I want Amelia" the girl yelled and sobbed.

Outside, at the nurse station, Amelia stood next to Meredith and Maggie. She was really impatient.  
"This is taking too long" Amelia said pacing.  
"She's alright. Calm down" Maggie said.  
Suddenly they heard Olivia screaming for Amelia.  
"I want Amelia" the girl yelled and sobbed.  
Amelia didn't think twice and bursted into the room. Meredith and Maggie followed her.  
She saw the small child desperately crying on the bed. She ran and picked Olivia up.  
"It's okay. It's okay. Shuuuu you're safe" Amelia said moving around the room and running her hand on the child's back trying to calm her.  
"Amelia" Maggie said noticing the girl's heart rate.  
"Olivia. I need you to calm down. Baby." Meredith said coming close to Amelia and touching Olivia's back. "Look at me" Meredith said and the girl looked at her struggling to catch a breath.  
"She's having a panic attack" Meredith said.  
"Let's sit down" Amelia said and sat on the chair placing Olivia on her lap.  
"Try to breathe like me. Look" Meredith said kneeing down. She took some slow and deep breaths as Olivia stared at her crying.  
"You can do you it. Come on" Meredith said holding Olivia's hand.  
The girl tried and laid her head on Amelia's chest and slowly her breathing went back to normal and she stopped crying.  
"Good job" Meredith said smiling.  
"I'm sorry, I was doing my job" Rose said.  
"It's alright. We know it happens" Maggie said and Rose left.  
"Do you want to take a little shower?" Meredith asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Let's go" Amelia said and walked to the bathroom carrying the small girl in her arms. Meredith wheeled the pole and Maggie followed them.  
Amelia placed the girl down and Olivia leaned to her feeling a little bit of pain as she was standing.  
"I got you" Amelia said. She undressed the child and put a cast cover on her while Meredith turned the shower on and regulated the temperature.  
"Are you okay?" Amelia asked Olivia before putting her in the shower, and the girl shook her head no. She started crying, hugged Amelia's legs and hid her face.  
Amelia picked her up and went in the water with the girl in her arms.

Olivia laid her head on the woman's shoulder and held on tight to her.  
"It's okay. You're safe" Amelia said rocking the girl a little under the water.  
She let the warm water calm the child a little and then walked out.  
She was soaking wet.  
"I'll get you scrubs" Meredith said and walked out.  
Amelia put the girl down and put a towel around her. She dried the girl, took the cast cover off and put her on the changing table.  
Maggie pushed Olivia's hair away from her face and kept doing that while Amelia put a diaper on the child.  
Once done, Amelia helped her sit down and put a hospital pajama shirt on the girl.  
"It matches your paci" Maggie said smiling at Olivia and showing her the bunnies on her shirt.  
Amelia used the towel to dry Olivia's hair a little, and then she combed it.  
She put pajama pants on the girl.  
"Alright" Amelia smiled. "All done" she said.  
"Here" Meredith said handing Amelia new scrubs.  
Amelia changed her clothes and picked the girl up again. Olivia rested her head on the woman's shoulder as Amelia walked back in the room.  
Amelia gave Olivia her pacifier and her blanket.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Amelia asked Olivia who nodded yes snuggling her blanket. Amelia turned to wheel the pole and Maggie said "I got it" and they walked out.  
They walked around a little and then Meredith said she had to go home, and left. Maggie and Amelia walked for a while longer till Olivia fell asleep. Then they took her back to her room.  
Amelia placed the girl back on the bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead.  
"We need to monitor her heart" Maggie said concern and Amelia nodded.  
"Try to get some sleep" Maggie said. "I'll be here" she added.  
"Thank you" Amelia said.  
"Well, she's my niece, isn't she?" Maggie said smiling as Amelia walked to the couch. Amelia looked back at her and smiled.  
Maggie took the spot on the chair next to the bed and Amelia laid down on the couch and covered herself. It didn't take long for her to sleep.  
Maggie sat there staring at the little girl on the bed.  
And she loved her already.


	25. Chapter 25: Zola

Meredith got home to find her kids with the nanny. She greeted them and then sat down to talk to Zola.  
"Zola, do you remember the other day I told you aunt Amelia was thinking of adopting a little girl?" Meredith asked her.  
"Yeah" Zola said happily.  
"She's coming to live with us" Meredith said.  
"Really?" The girl asked excited. "When?"  
"In a couple of days. But what do you think of going to the hospital with me so you can meet her?" Meredith says.  
"Yeah" Zola said smiling.  
"You have to be very nice and gentle, okay? She's a little scared. And she's just 4" Meredith said.  
"Okay. I will. I promise mommy" Zola said. She was really excited she would get a new friend to play dolls and cars with her.  
"Okay. Go get your shoes on" Meredith said.  
"Can I take a toy?" Zola asked.  
"Only if you take one to lend Olivia" Meredith said.  
"Okay!" She said and ran to her room.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
Amelia didn't sleep for long and when she woke up Maggie sat with her on the couch and they started watching a movie.  
It didn't take long for Meredith to be back at the hospital. And this time she took Zola with her. She thought Olivia could meet her now and maybe she would feel like playing a little.  
"Hi Zozo" Maggie said as they walked in. Zola ran to them and hugged both.  
"Is this Olivia?" Zola asked excited.  
"Yeah" Meredith said.  
"She's your daughter now?" Zola asked Amelia.  
"Yeah" Amelia smiled at her.  
"She's your cousin" Meredith told Zola.  
"Is she sleeping?" Zola asked.  
"Yes. But she'll wake up soon okay? And then we'll take you guys to the play room" Amelia said. "How about that?"  
"Cool" Zola said smiling. "I brought this for her. She can keep it I don't play with it anymore" Zola said handing her doll to Amelia. She had taken the doll to Olivia and a bear for herself but she left the bear in the car. Zola was older than Olivia but she was very excited she would have a girl to play with her at home since her sister was a baby still and her brother didn't really like dolls.  
"That's very nice of you Zola" Amelia said hugging the girl. "But why don't you give it to her yourself?" Amelia asked handing the doll back to the girl.  
"Okay" Zola smiled.  
"Do you want to watch a movie with us while we wait for her?" Maggie said and Zola nodded yes. She sat on the couch with her aunts, and Meredith sat on the chair.

About 15 minutes later Olivia woke up.  
"Amelia?" Olivia whispered. Meredith heard and signed to Amelia that the girl was awake.  
"Hey" Amelia said heading to the bed. "You have a visitor" Amelia said smiling.  
"Come here Zo" Amelia said and Zola went and stood next to her. Olivia took her pacifier out embarrassed. The women smiled.  
"Hi" Zola said.  
Olivia looked at Amelia. Amelia smiled and picked her up. She knew the girl was shy. She took Olivia to the couch.  
"I'm Zola" Zola introduced herself happily.  
"She's my daughter" Meredith said.  
"Is she shy?" Zola asked Amelia.  
"A little bit" Amelia laughed as Olivia tried to hide her face away on her blanket and on Amelia's chest.  
"Hey. Look she got you something" Amelia told Olivia.  
"This is my doll, Sadie. My mommy said you didn't have many toys so I thought you'd like this one" Zola said handing the doll to Olivia but the girl didn't pick up. "You can keep it. It's yours now" Zola said and nothing. Olivia wouldn't pick it up.  
"Here Livy. It's okay" Amelia said getting the doll and putting on Olivia's lap.  
"Thanks" Olivia said shyly.  
"You're my cousin now. You know?" Zola said.  
"Meredith is your sister?" Olivia whispered to Amelia.  
"She married my brother" Amelia said smiling.  
"Do you wanna play?" Zola asked Olivia.  
"No" Olivia whispered shyly.  
"We can go to the playroom" Amelia said smiling at Olivia.  
"I don't wanna" Olivia said.  
"Please?" Zola said with puppy dog eyes. She really wanted to go play with Olivia.  
"Okay" Olivia gave in and Zola smiled.  
The three adults in room were smiling at the two adorable girls interacting.  
"Alright. So let's go" Meredith said.  
"Let's leave Sadie here okay? So it won't get mixed with the other toys" Meredith said.  
Amelia put the doll on the couch and stood up.

Olivia hid her face on Amelia's hair and snuggled her blanket.  
"Why are you carrying her?" Zola asked.  
"She hurt her leg. See?" Amelia said showing Olivia's leg.  
"A purple cast!" Zola said excited. "It's so pretty"  
"It is. Isn't it?" Meredith said taking Zola's hand as they walked out of the room.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 ****** Thank you guys so much for reading and following this fanfic! I seriously can't believe all the nice things you sent me =)**

 **I'm having so much fun writing this.**

 **I'm trying to write as much as I can and I really hope you guys are really liking it!**

 **If you can please let me know.**

 **b**


	26. Chapter 26: Boyfriend

****** Sorry there were no new chapters yesterday. I completely forgot to pay the internet HAHAHA but it's all good now =)**

 **And also thank you again for all the awesome reviews you're leaving. I'm seriously loving to write this story and I'm so happy you guys like it too.**

 **\- b**

 **.**

When they got to the hospital's play room Zola ran to the toy box and Amelia put Olivia down on a chair. Olivia grabbed her hand and didn't let go.  
"I'll sit right here" Amelia said pulling a chair for herself next to the girl. Maggie sat next to Olivia and Meredith on the other side of the table.  
Zola walked back with Candyland.  
"Can we play this one mommy?" She asked Meredith.  
"Sure" Meredith said getting the game and Zola sat next to her.  
They started arranging the game.  
"I'm red" Zola said.  
"I'll take green" Maggie said.  
"Which one do you want Liv?" Amelia asked. Olivia shoved her head on Amelia's chest. Amelia pulled the girl to her lap and Olivia hid her face.  
"You don't want to play?" Amelia asked worried.  
"No" Olivia said.  
"Can we play and you stay right there with Amy?" Meredith asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Alright then" Meredith said. "I'll be blue" she added.  
"We're yellow" Amelia told Olivia, tickling Olivia's thigh but the girl hid her face.  
They went on and started the game.

The entire 20 minutes they sat there playing Olivia just sat quietly on Amelia's lap. They tried making her play with them but she just didn't want to. Every time they would tell her to move a piece or to get a card she would shake her head no or hide her face again. Amelia wasn't sure anymore if Olivia was just shy or if she was scared of something.  
Once the game was over Olivia pulled Amelia's shirt a little to get her attention as the woman was talking to her sisters.  
"My tummy hurts" Olivia said and started to cry.  
"Do you want to go back to bed now?" Amelia asked the child and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Can I come tomorrow too?" Zola asked Amelia.  
"Well if your mom can bring you, sure" Amelia said. Olivia was crying but she wasn't making a sound.  
"I can bring my doll and Olivia can play too" Zola said smiling. "Will you Liv?" The girl asked.  
"I don't know" Olivia said with a few tears still falling, she was looking at Zola this time.  
"If you feel better will you?" Zola asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Okay then" Zola said smiling.  
"Let's go?" Meredith said to Zola.  
"Bye Olivia" Zola smiled at the little girl.  
"Bye" Olivia said.  
"Can I hug you?" Zola asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Not too tight Zo" Amelia said and Zola gently hugged Olivia and Amelia at the same time.  
"Bye" Zola said and grabbed Meredith's hand.  
"I'll bring her if I can" Meredith said and Amelia nodded. And they left.

Amelia took Olivia back to bed. Maggie checked the girl's tummy and it looked fine. They gave Olivia her pain meds and she soon fell asleep.  
"What was that on there?" Maggie asked Amelia about the girl's behavior.  
"I don't know. I thought she would be excited about Zola" Amelia said.  
"She seemed scared and tense" Maggie said.  
"She was very tense. I could feel it" Amelia said.  
"Was it Zola or?" Maggie asked.  
"I don't think so. She seemed fine with Zola. I think it was the other people in there." Amelia said. "I could see that every time someone walked in or out she would tense more" Amelia added.  
"She's probably scared they'll come here" Maggie said.  
"Yeah. I think she is" Amelia said looking worried.  
"Hey. She'll be alright." Maggie said. "You just gotta talk to her"  
"I will" Amelia said.  
"Try staying here tomorrow with the girls. Maybe they can play on the couch, you can put a movie on" Maggie said.  
"Good idea" Amelia said.

The rest of the day went fine. Nothing much happened. Olivia slept for a really long time and when she woke up she watched a movie and soon fell asleep again. Amelia was a little worried about the amount of sleep the child was still getting but she knew those pain meds were like that sometimes. Amelia also did not ask Olivia about what happened at the play room. She decided to just try again on the next day.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

The next morning Olivia woke up to find Amelia on the chair and Meredith and Zola sitting on the couch watching tv.  
"Hi" Zola said. She was the first one to notice the girl was away.  
"Amy?" Olivia said and Amelia sat next to her on the bed.  
"Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asked stroking the girl's hair. Olivia took her pacifier out, embarrassed when she saw Zola.  
"My tummy hurts" Olivia said sounding very sad.  
"You don't feel any better?" Zola asked waking to the bed.  
"No" Olivia said.  
"Let me see that" Amelia said and checked the girl's belly. It looked fine but it was starting to worry her.  
"Do you want me to check?" Meredith asked noticing Amelia's worried face. Amelia nodded.  
"It looks fine" Amelia said getting out of Meredith's way.  
Meredith checked the incision and then gently applied pressure to Olivia's belly. The girl said Au when it got to where it was hurting and tried to move away.  
"It's her stomach" Meredith said. "It can be just cramps but I think it's best if we do a blood test to check for any infection" Meredith said and went to get the things.  
"Okay" Amelia said. "We need to do a blood test okay?" Amelia told the girl who just nodded.  
"Why don't you hold Zola's hand and I'll do it really fast?" Amelia said as Meredith placed the things on the bed.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"Can she sit next to you?" Meredith asked and Olivia shyly nodded yes. Meredith put Zola next to Olivia on the bed and they held hands.  
Amelia did and Olivia just flinched a little when the needle went in and that was it. She looked sad but she wasn't crying or anything.  
"Do you guys want to watch a movie now?" Amelia asked and the two girls nodded.  
"Alright" Amelia smiled.  
She put 'Inside Out' on and Olivia and Zola laid on the bed watching the movie together and Meredith left to work.  
During the film, giggles and whispering could be heard as the girl talked about it and laughed at the funny parts. Once it was over Amelia handed their dolls and they just sat there talking about them.  
Zola stayed till 4pm, when Meredith picked her up in the room to take her home.

Everyone was happy the girls were getting along well and having fun. Zola was like a little mommy. She was always worried if Olivia was okay, if she was feeling any pain or if she was hungry. They were already best friends.  
When Zola had to leave Olivia asked if she could go back sometime to play again.  
"I'll try to bring her, okay? But I can't promise because I have to work" Meredith said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"But you'll get to play with her everyday very soon, alright?" Meredith said smiling.  
"Yeah" Zola said and Olivia smiled. "Will she stay in my room?" Zola asked.  
"We'll see" Meredith said looking at Amelia and signing Olivia, as of saying for Amelia to talk to see what Olivia wanted to do.  
"Say bye Zola we gotta go" Meredith said.  
"Bye aunt Amy" Zola said and hugged Amelia. Amelia picked her up and she kissed Olivia's cheek. "Bye Livy" she said.  
"Bye Zola" Olivia smiled and they left.  
"Did you have fun today?" Amelia asked sitting next to Olivia on the bed.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"See, playing was fun" Amelia said. "Why didn't you play yesterday?" She asked.  
"I didn't want to" Olivia said looking sad again.  
"Why not?" Amelia asked and Olivia stayed quiet. "Was it because you were scared they would come back and see you there?" Amelia went straight to the point. Olivia nodded yes.  
"Look honey. Sean and Cecilia are far far away. They're not coming back here. You're safe. There's nothing to be afraid of" Amelia said.  
"What about Susan?" Olivia asked.  
"You're afraid of Susan?" Amelia asked a bit confused.  
"No" Olivia said. "I just didn't want to see her yesterday"  
"Why not?" Amelia asked.  
"Because I don't wanna talk about it" Olivia said almost crying.  
"Talk about what happened?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded yes and hid her face on Amelia's belly.  
"What if I tell her not to talk about it with you?" Amelia asked. "Would you see her?"  
"Yeah" Olivia said. "But not today" she added.  
"And how about tomorrow? You could watch a movie with her. Like you did with Zola" Amelia said.  
"But she won't talk about them or what happened?" Olivia asked looking up at Amelia.  
"I promise you she won't" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.

Later that day, while Olivia slept, Amelia called Owen and asked him for Susan's number. She called the girl and explained to her the situation. Susan agreed with everything and said she would stop by the hospital around 11 a.m. the next day.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
On the next day Owen went to the hospital to work around 6 a.m. and stopped at Olivia's room. Amelia and the girl were sleeping so he left.  
When Olivia woke up that morning it was 9:40, she had already taken her shot and Amelia was awake watching tv.  
"Good morning" Amelia said smiling and walking to the bed.  
"Hi" Olivia said and Amelia kissed her forehead.  
"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked.  
"A little better" Olivia said.  
"Susan will come today. Is that okay?" Amelia said.  
"She won't talk about those things?" Olivia asked.  
"No" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
Olivia had breakfast and did some drawings till about 11:30. Amelia had just taken Olivia's table away when Susan arrived.  
"Oli?" She said at the door.  
"Hi" Olivia said. She looked a little scared.  
"Can I..?" Susan asked wondering if she could really be in there.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and Susan walked in.  
"You look better " Susan said u but Olivia just stared at her quiet.  
"She does, doesn't she?" Amelia smiled trying to light up the mood a little. "She was awake almost all day yesterday with her cousin." She added.  
"You have a cousin now?" Susan asked smiling.  
"Yeah. Her name is Zola" Olivia said smiling. She really liked Zola. "She gave me that. Look" she said pointing to the doll on the couch.  
"What a pretty doll Oli" Susan said. "I've got you something too" she said getting an envelope on her bag and a little box. She walked to the bed and handed to Olivia. In the box there was a keychain with the England Flag.  
"Remember the American keychain you have? This is like that but it's from where I'll live now. England" Susan explained. Olivia had a keychain that she got from a previous foster home she had stayed with when she was 2, and she always kept on her backpack.  
"Thank you." Olivia said.  
"Open the envelope now" Susan said and Olivia started to open. "This is actually for both of you and it's from my grandma and me" Susan added.  
Olivia opened to find two plane tickets to London with open dates.  
"Oh Susan. You didn't have to" Amelia said.  
"My grandma Insisted" Susan said smiling.  
"What's this?" Olivia asked confused.

She had never seen plane tickets before. The last time she was on a plane was when she moved to Seattle with her parents and she was a baby so she didn't remember at all.

"These are plane tickets so we can go visit Susan in England some time" Amelia explained.  
"Oh" Olivia said smiling. "Is England where the Big Ben is?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah" Susan said. "And I'll live really close to that" she said.  
"Really?" Olivia asked excited.  
"Will you go visit me one day?" Susan asked.  
"Yes. If Amelia takes me" Olivia said.  
"Of course I'll take you" Amelia said smiling.  
"Good" Susan said.  
"Well. So how about a movie girls?" Amelia asked and they nodded yes.  
"Can I sit here?" Susan asked putting her hand on the bed, and Olivia nodded yes so she got up and sat next to the child. Amelia put 'Despicable Me' on and sat on the couch.  
They watched the movie and not even once Susan mentioned anything other than her grandma or how Olivia was doing. No Sean, no Cecilia. Nothing.  
Once the movie was over they ate lunch together and then Susan had to go.  
"Oli I'll have to go to England in two days" Susan said. "So can I stop by tomorrow?" She asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Okay then. Bye" she said and gave Olivia a kiss. "I love you" she said and left.  
Olivia asked Amelia for another movie and they started watching 'The Wizard Of Oz' but Olivia fell asleep only 20 minutes into it.  
Amelia left the movie playing and sat on the chair next to the child's bed.

Later Alex stopped by and checked the girl.  
"Everything looks fine. She should be going home tomorrow or the next day." He said.  
"Oh good" Amelia said excited. She couldn't wait to take Olivia home.  
Alex left and shortly after Owen walked in.  
"Hey" he said and kissed her. "How is she?" He asked.  
"Alex said she'll go home in a day or two" Amelia said.  
"Really? That's wonderful" Owen said. "Have you heard from the adoption?" Owen asked.  
"Not yet." Amelia said. She had sent in the papers but she knew that most of the time it takes time.  
"And have you set up her room yet?" Owen asked.  
"No" Amelia laughed realizing how much she still had to do.  
"Why don't I help you?" Owen asked and they sat on the couch, Owen threw his arm over her shoulder. "Just tell me what you want to do and I'll do it" he said and she smiled.  
"The thing is that I don't know yet" Amelia said. "Meredith asked about Olivia sharing Zola's bedroom but I'm not sure if that's going to work" she said.  
"For her or for you?" Owen asked.  
"Both of us" Amelia said. She was a bit scared something could happen to the girl when she wasn't with her.  
"Look I think she'll be okay with Zola. And she would have her space and not sharing a boring grown up bedroom with her mom" Owen said.  
Amelia looked surprised as he said the word mom like it was no big deal.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Amelia laughed. "Um... I'll ask her" she said. "Zola asked about it too. Maybe it's what she wants" Amelia said.  
"Yeah. Just find out and tell me" Owen said.  
"Thank you" Amelia said and they started kissing. They were so busy kissing that they didn't notice for a long time that Olivia was awake and staring at them.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Olivia asked smiling a little, and they stopped kissing and stared at her surprised and a little embarrassed.  
"He is" Amelia said. She wasn't sure if they were calling themselves that now but how would she explain that to a 4 year-old.  
"Is that okay?" Owen asked standing up. He liked Amelia, he really did, and he wanted to be with her.  
"Yeah" Olivia smiled.  
"Really?" Amelia asked standing up too and Olivia nodded.  
Owen picked Olivia up.  
"Do you like me?" Owen asked.  
"Yes" Olivia said a bit shy.  
"You're the nicest guy I've ever met in my whole entire life" the little girl said.  
"And you are the nicest girl I've ever met in my whole entire life" Owen said and hugged the girl tight. The girl laid her head on his shoulder.  
Amelia's heart melted. She couldn't be happier about them.  
It was true she didn't know exactly what they were but they really liked each other, and they wanted to be with each other. Both knew relationships could be very complicated and after everything both had been through they weren't 100% sure if they were ready for that yet. But things were happening and people could see they had something going on. So why not? They thought.  
"Just don't hurt her heart or I'll be mad at you" Olivia said serious and Owen and Amelia laughed.  
"I promise I won't" Owen said smiling at the girl.  
 **.  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Out

The next day went out fine. No major things happened. Amelia talked to Olivia about Zola's room and the girl said she wanted to share. So she talked to Meredith and they agreed on a bunk bed. Owen stopped by before heading home and she talked to him about it and he went to the store with Meredith to buy one and then they set it up. Zola wanted the top one, which everyone was perfectly fine with.

While they did that, at the hospital Susan stopped by alone and played uno and watched a movie with Olivia, again not mentioning her parents or what happened. She said she was excited about going to England the next day but was sad she wouldn't see Olivia so often. They said their goodbyes and Amelia promised to let Olivia call her and FaceTime.  
Callie also stopped by to see Olivia and was impressed at how much better she looked. The bruise on her face was slightly greenish now, which was good. She was physically healing just fine. Callie took the girl for a walk around the hospital while Amelia met Owen to talk about the room.  
He showed her some pictures he took and she was sure Olivia would love it. They went to an on call room and started making out.  
After that Amelia just hang out with Olivia. If the girl wasn't sleeping she was drawing or watching tv so it was an easy day.  
At night Owen asked if he could stay over and Amelia said of course.  
Alex checked Olivia and told them she would be discharged the next day if all her exams came back fine. Amelia explained to Olivia she would do some tests the next day to see if she could go home and the girl was excited but a little scared too. Owen promised she would be okay.  
He held Olivia on his lap when Amelia gave the girl her shot on her leg and she did cry a little but soon stopped as Owen picked her up and walked around the room running his hand on her back. She fell asleep in his arms. He placed her on the bed and she slept the entire night.  
Amelia and Owen laid together on the couch and they were so tired that they slept really fast too.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**  
The next morning, at 7:45, Owen woke up and just stayed there not wanting to wake Amelia but she woke up shortly after he did. So he went to get them breakfast and Amelia went and took a quick shower. Meredith had brought some clothes for her so she could get out of the scrubs.  
Owen got back with waffles and some fruit for them and for Olivia. They ate and when they were almost done Alex Karev walked in.  
"Hey. Good morning you two" Karev said smiling at the couple.  
"Good morning" Amelia said trying not to look too embarrassed.  
"Well, we need a blood test, an urine sample, a chest X-Ray, and I'm ordering a head ct just for precaution" Alex said.  
"Okay" Amelia said.  
"If everything comes back fine She's heading home today and she'll need anti-tetanus shot, anti-inflammatory and a flu shot" he said.  
"Oh Lord" Amelia said.  
"She'll be fine" Alex said.  
"the fact two out of three will go on her bum... Believe me she won't be fine" Amelia said.  
"Did she eat anything yet?" Alex asked.  
"No" Amelia said.  
"Good. So we can do the blood test and the urine sample as soon as she wakes up.  
"We were going to wake her up right now. Before its time for her shot." Owen said.  
"Alright" Alex said. "I'll get everything." He said and left.  
Amelia went to the bed and stroked Olivia's hair.  
"Hey. Let's wake up" she said sweetly. "Olivia" she sang and the girl opened her eyes. "Hi" Amelia said smiling.  
"Morning" Olivia whispered and he pacifier fell out on the bed.  
"Owen's here" Amelia said.  
"Your boyfriend?" Olivia smiled and Amelia laughed.  
"Yeah" Amelia said.  
"Hi" Owen said coming to the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked the child.  
"Fine" Olivia said. In fact she did look better.  
"Well baby, look. Remember the exams I told you would have to do today?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded looking a little scared.  
"We talked to Alex and he said that if it comes back okay you can go home. So you gotta be brave okay? And do everything so we can go home" Amelia said.  
Olivia was really scared. She didn't know exactly what exams Amelia was talking about. She was scared it was going to hurt or make her feel more pain after.  
"It's okay to be scared Liv. We'll be right here with you" Amelia said and Alex got back.  
"Good morning miss Olivia" Alex said and the girl stayed quiet.  
"He'll do a blood test first okay?" Amelia said.  
"Is that going to hurt me?" Olivia asked on the verge of tears.  
"No. It's just like the one I did remember?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Alright so which arm kid?" Alex asked the girl and she lifted her left arm. Amelia gave Olivia her pacifier back. Alex went to the left side of the bed and did it. Olivia just said Au when she needle went in and held Amelia's hand tight. Every time she would make the smallest sound of pain Amelia would start saying she was okay and fine, and she would calm down.  
Once done Amelia explained to her that she would have to pee on a cup. She had never done that. Amelia took her to the bathroom and after trying for a while she finally did it. Then Amelia put another diaper on the girl just for precaution.  
"Alright. So she can have breakfast now and later we'll do the rest" Alex said and left.  
Owen sat Olivia's bed and Amelia took Olivia there. He got her table and the girl ate breakfast.  
At 9, Amelia gave her shot on the belly and she only cried a little. Luckily it didn't hurt much that time so only a couple tears escaped but she was fine.  
Later she was taken for the chest X-ray and the head ct. She was fine with both but she was a little tense since Amelia couldn't go in with her. But she trusted Alex too so she was okay.  
After all the exams were done Alex took her back to the room and said he would be back with results as soon as he had them and he left.  
"A movie now?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded yes.  
Olivia watched tv with Amelia and Owen till Alex got back.  
"So?" Amelia asked Alex as soon as he walked thru the door. Olivia hid fast her pacifier embarrassed.  
"She's good to go" Karev said smiling.  
"We're going to your house?" Olivia asked excited.  
"Yeah. Our house" Amelia laughed with tears in her eyes. It was over. She could finally take her daughter home.  
They were all smiling excited and then Alex said.  
"She can change and you can all get ready to go and I'll stop by for the .." He said and Amelia remembered. The shots.  
"Alright. So let's change Livy?" Amelia asked the girl who nodded yes excited. Amelia went to the suitcase to get clothes for Olivia and Owen said.  
"I actually got her something. Well Meredith helped but I think she'll like to wear it today" Owen said and grabbed a bag on the floor beside the couch and handed to Olivia.  
"For me?" Olivia asked and Owen nodded. The girl opened the box and it was a purple dress with white bunnies and flowers on it.  
"Bunny" Olivia said happily.  
"It's to match your cast, see?" Owen said. "And you love bunnies so" he smiled.  
"Thank you" Olivia said and went to hug him. Before she did that he picked her up.  
"You deserve it princess" he said kissing her cheek.  
"Thank you" Amelia mouthed to him and he just smiled at her.  
"So let's put it on?" Amelia said getting the dress on the bed.  
"Yeah" Olivia said. Owen took the girl to the bathroom and Amelia followed with the dress.  
"I'll get your shoes" he told Olivia and walked out of the bathroom. Amelia helped the girl put it on then she combed Olivia's hair.  
"Do you know how to braid?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah. Do you want a braid?" Amelia asked smiling and Olivia nodded.  
"Two braids" Olivia said.  
"Alright" Amelia said. She got hair ties from a cabinet in the bathroom and did two French braids on the girl.  
"Come here so I can show you" Amelia said and picked Olivia up so she could reach the mirror.  
"Wow it's good" the little girl said excited with a big smile. Olivia loved braids but no one ever did one on her. Susan always woke up late for school and Cecilia would barely even comb her hair. Susan was the one that always made pony tails on her but they usually made her head hurt so she didn't really like them.  
"I have no clue what shoes she wants" Owen said stopping at the door with pink rain boots in one hand and sandals on the other.  
"Boots" Olivia said smiling.  
He handed the left boot to her.  
"Where's the other one?" Olivia asked confused.  
"Oh Liv. You can't take this off" Amelia said touching the cast.  
"Am I gonna wear a different boot on the other side?" Olivia asked still a bit confused.  
"I can buy you purple ones tomorrow huh?" Amelia said. "Would you like that?" She asked and Olivia nodded. "Alright let's put this on then" Amelia said and helped her put the boot on.  
"All done?" Amelia asked.  
"I'm cold" Olivia said.  
"We'll get you a jacket. Come on" Amelia said and picked the girl up again.  
She couldn't walk right yet because of her belly and ribs, it still had stitches and hurt so she couldn't use crutches.  
"Wow Olivia you look so pretty" Owen told the girl when he saw her. "And I loved the pink boot" he smiled.  
"Thank you" Olivia said.  
Suddenly Alex walked in followed by Dr. Stephanie Edwards. He just looked at them and they knew.  
"Alright so how about we take this IV off?" Alex asked Olivia who stayed quiet. Amelia sat on the chair and placed Olivia on her lap.  
"What a beautiful dress Olivia!" Stephanie said but Olivia didn't say anything. She just looked scared.  
"It's not going to hurt" Owen said.  
Alex took it off fast and Olivia just said Au. He placed a hello kitty band-aid on it and said "I'll be right back" and walked out.  
Amelia and Owen knew he had gone to get the shots.  
"Olivia before we go home we need to make sure that you won't get sick when we're there" Amelia said and Olivia just sat there listening. "Alex is gonna have to give you some shots okay?" Amelia said.  
Olivia didn't even say anything she just started crying.  
Amelia hugged her and kept repeating she would be okay.  
Alex walked back in.  
"I'll do it really fast. I promise" Alex told the girl who just cried more when she saw he was there.  
"Do you want to put her on the bed?" Alex asked.  
"No!" Olivia screamed out crying and held Amelia tight. The kid was terrified.  
"How about I hold you?" Owen asked putting his hand on Olivia's back. "Can I hold you?" He asked. "You can hold Amelia's hand" he said and Olivia let go of Amelia. He picked the crying girl up and sat on the couch. Amelia sat next to him and held Olivia's hand.  
"Just a little shot on your arm now. It's okay. Calm down" Owen said and the girl calmed a bit down.  
Alex did it and she just said Au.  
"See? It didn't hurt?" Stephanie said putting a band-aid on Olivia's arm.  
"Hold her tight and I'll do it fast" Alex mouthed and Owen nodded.  
Owen wrapped his legs around Olivia's legs and the girl just knew what was about to happen. She started crying and screaming no, as Owen turned her around.  
He held her tight but careful not to hurt her and Alex gave her the shots. She cried a lot with both of them. She sobbed and screamed. Once done Owen stood up with Olivia on his arms and started walking around rocking her as she rested her head on his shoulder and cried. Those shots did in fact hurt and they all knew that.  
"It's all done" he kept saying. "You're going home now" he said.  
Amelia gave the girl her blanket and her pacifier, thanked Alex and signed the papers.

Dr. Edwards helped her by pulling Olivia's bag and carrying her doll. Amelia put a jeans jacket on the child and they headed out.  
When they got to Amelia's car they put the things on the trunk and Owen offered to drive them home.  
"Thanks" Amelia said.  
"Amy" Olivia said still crying and Amelia picked her up from Owen's arms.  
"I have another surprise" Owen said opening the back door revealing a pink car seat.  
"Is that too pink?" He asked them.  
"No. That's perfect" Amelia said. "Isn't it Oli?" She asked Olivia and the girl just nodded yes still crying.  
"Oh bunny. It's going to stop soon. It's okay" Amelia said running her hand on Olivia's back. "Let's go home" she said and put Olivia on the car seat. She buckled the girl up and sat next to her.  
"Thank you dr Edwards" Amelia said smiling at Stephanie.  
"See you sometime Liv" Stephanie said smiling and waving at the child.  
"Bye" Olivia whispered. Amelia kissed her cheek and Owen got inside and drove. 


	28. Chapter 28: A Good Home

The drive home was okay. Amelia sat right next to Olivia while Owen drove and the child soon stopped crying.  
When they got home Amelia was excited to show the girl everything. Owen got Olivia out of the car seat and took her inside.  
"So this is your new home" Amelia said smiling excited as they entered the house. "This is the dining room and here's the playroom" Amelia said showing everything while Owen turned around so Olivia could see it. She showed the first floor and then said: "do you want to see your room?"  
Olivia smiled shyly and nodded yes. Amelia headed upstairs and Owen followed her carrying the girl.  
"So this is Maggie's ...and this is mine" Amelia said.  
"That one is Meredith's" Amelia said.  
"This is yours and Zola's" she said opening the door.  
Olivia's eyes were shining. It was more beautiful than everything she ever had.  
"Do you like it?" Amelia asked smiling and Olivia nodded smiling too.  
"This is your bed" Amelia said sitting on the bottom bunk. There was purple and pink flower bedding on the bed and two bunnies. Owen had picked himself.  
Owen took Olivia to the bed and sat her down.  
"Do you really like it?" Owen asked.  
"I loved it. Thank you" Olivia said and hugged Amelia.  
"Let's get you set up here and then what about a movie?" Amelia asked.  
"Okay" Olivia said nodding and laid on the bed.  
"Look at that! All comfy already" Amelia joked and the little girl giggled.  
"Stay here with her and I'll bring everything up" Owen said. He went down to get Olivia's suitcase and her doll.  
"So are you excited to live here now?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Yeah" the girl said.  
"Yeah?" Amelia asked again and laid next to Olivia and stroked her hair. The little girl nodded than hugged Amelia tight.  
"I love you Amy" Olivia said.  
"I love you to baby" Amelia told the girl and suddenly Owen walked in. He put the doll on the bed.  
"Alright so Meredith left a side of the closet for you, so we can put your things there." Owen said and both girls sat up on the bed. Owen opened the suitcase and got everything out. While Amelia put the clothes in the closet, Owen took Olivia's old doll and bear to her bed.  
"Will you share your bed with them?" He asked the girl.  
"Yeah" Olivia smiled and hugged her bear.  
"Did you like the bunnies?" Owen asked.  
"Yes I did. Thank you Owen" Olivia said sweetly. Owen put her on his lap and hugged her from behind.  
"You're very welcome princess"  
Amelia loved when he called Olivia princess.

She finished putting Olivia's shoes on the closet and then she truly saw how the girl barely had anything.  
"I think I might need to do some shopping" Amelia said sitting on the bed.  
"I'll work tomorrow but how about the day after that?" Owen said.  
"Oh you want to go?" Amelia asked surprised.  
"Sure. Why not?" Owen said smiling at the little girl in his lap.  
"Alright" Amelia said. "So how about a movie now Liv?" She asked and the girl said "yeah" and smiled excited.  
They went to the living room and started watching 'The Lego Movie'. Olivia was sitting between them and as the movie progressed she started falling and falling even more on Owen, till she gave in and feel asleep with her head in his arm.  
"Amy" Owen called Amelia and she looked at him. He signed Olivia and both smiled.  
"She really likes you" Amelia said looking a little down not noticing what she was doing with her face.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Owen asked when he noticed.  
"What? No. No" she said.  
"Amelia I saw your face. What is it?" Owen said.  
"I was just wondering about what would happen to her if we just go end everything one day" she said. "It's just not only me anymore"  
"Amy. You know that single parents date all the time. And I'm not planning on breaking up. Are you?" He said serious trying not to talk to loud.  
"No. Of course not but I was just thinking about it" Amelia said.  
"Just go slow. With her and with me. No good will come if you think like that all the time" Owen said.  
"I know Amelia said. "I'm sorry" she said. Owen went and kissed her. Olivia moved a little. Owen picked her up and she cuddled with him.  
"She'll be alright" Owen said. "She has you now" he said smiling at Olivia and Amelia.  
 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
It was only later on the day that Meredith went back home with her kids. She had just picked up Zola and Bailey from school, and before that she had stopped by the supermarket with baby Ellis.  
They walked in to find Owen, Amelia and Olivia watching tv. Olivia had woken up a little while before they arrived.  
"Olivia!" Zola said happily running in the living room. "You're home" she said.  
"Hi" Olivia said still sitting on Owen's lap and resting her head on his chest.  
"Are you tired?" Zola asked.  
"She just woke up Zola" Owen said.  
"Oh" Zola said. "I'm gonna take a bath but do you want to play after?" Zola asked.  
"Sure" Olivia said.  
"Zola. Look" Amelia said pulling the girl to her lap. "Olivia's tummy is hurt okay? So we gotta be extra careful and gentle with her, alright?" Amelia said.  
"Alright" Zola said. "Is she in pain?" Zola asked.  
"A little bit" Amelia said.  
"But she'll get better soon, right?" Zola asked.  
"Yeah. But we gotta be careful okay?" Amelia said.  
"I promise I will" Zola said.  
"Bath now Zo" Meredith said.  
"Bye" Zola said and ran upstairs.  
Olivia opened her arms to Amelia and the woman pulled her to her lap.  
"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"Olivia this is Bailey and this is Ellis" Meredith said.  
"Hi" Bailey said and Olivia smiled shyly. Then he ran upstairs too.  
"Can I?" Owen asked about holding Ellis.  
"All yours" Meredith said and Owen got the girl and sat back down.  
"She's so cute" Olivia said.  
"She's your cousin too" Meredith said smiling.  
"Can I touch her hand?" Olivia asked scared she would hurt the baby.  
"Sure" Amelia said grabbing Olivia's hand and putting on Ellis's. The baby held her finger tight.  
"She's holding my finger" Olivia said and giggled. Everyone smiled.  
"She likes you" Owen said and Olivia smiled.  
"I like her too" Olivia said.  
"Alright. You guys got this? Cause I need to watch those two" Meredith said and they nodded so she went upstairs.  
Olivia sat there with them and the baby watching tv till Meredith walked back down with Zola and Bailey.  
"Do you wanna play now Liv? I got uno" Zola asked.  
"Can I?" Olivia asked Amelia.  
"Of course" Amelia said smiling. "Playroom room Zo?" Amelia asked and Zola nodded. She carried Olivia and placed her on a little chair and the girls started setting up the game on the small kids table.  
"I'll be right back liv" Amelia told Olivia and went back to the living room.  
The girl just sat there playing uno and talking.  
"Do you like our room?" Zola asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"You can play with my toys too. I don't mind" Zola said. "Bailey breaks everything anyways" she said.  
Olivia gave her a shy smiled.  
"Does your tummy hurt?" Zola asked worried.  
"Just a little" Olivia said.  
"Do you want me to get your mom?" Zola asked.  
"Amelia is not my mom" Olivia said sad.  
"Yes she is. She adopted you like my mom did with me." Zola said.  
"My mom's in heaven" Olivia said serious but with tears in her eyes.  
"Your birth mom is. Just like mine" Zola said.  
"My what?" Olivia asked confused.  
"Birth mom." Zola said. "My mommy told me that a birth mom is the woman that carried us on their tummy and sometimes they can't be with us so we get another mommy and daddy to take care of us" Zola explained.  
"My mom is in heaven" Olivia said again.  
"I know Oli. But you can have another one." Zola said.  
"My mommy is dead!" Olivia yelled and cried. She didn't understand exactly what Zola was saying.  
Everyone in the living room listened and ran to the playroom…


	29. Chapter 29: Understandings

…"Olivia what happened baby?" Amelia asked running to the girl. Olivia shoved her head on Amelia's shoulder and just cried.  
"Oh honey. It's okay" Amelia said. "What happened?" She asked but didn't get a response.  
"We talked about our moms and she got upset" Zola said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry" Zola said with tears in her eyes.  
"It's okay Zo. It's okay. She's alright" Meredith said.  
"My mommy is dead Amelia. She's dead, isn't she?" Olivia asked crying, she seemed like she wanted to confirm the fact.  
"Oh baby" Amelia said running her hand on the girl's back.  
"Do you want a shower Livy?" Owen asked the crying child who said yes.  
Suddenly Maggie walked in.  
"She's home!" She said exited noticing everyone in the playroom. "What happened?" She asked as she saw Olivia crying.  
"Would you help me with her shower?" Amelia asked.  
"Um sure" Maggie said and Amelia took the girl upstairs.

.

She put Olivia on the bed with Maggie and got her some comfy pajamas. When she got back Maggie was holding Olivia and walking around the room, because the girl wouldn't stop crying.  
"Olivia, what happened? Why are you crying baby?" Amelia asked the girl and put her hand on Olivia's back. Olivia threw herself to Amelia.  
Amelia got her and the child said: "Zola said that sometimes your bith mom can't stay with you so you get another mom... Is Cecilia my mom too?" Olivia said. "I don't want her to be" Olivia cried.  
"Oh no honey. She's not your mom. Okay? She's not" Amelia said sitting on the bed with Olivia on her lap crying. She felt so bad for the girl. She knew Olivia knew who her mother was and she understood her mom was in heaven. She had no idea how to explain to the girl what Zola meant.  
"Cecilia didn't care about you, did she?" She asked Olivia.  
"No" Olivia said still crying a little.  
"And you didn't love her, did you?" Maggie asked.  
"No. I hate her" Olivia cried.  
"So she's not your mommy, okay? Real mommies take cares of you and they love you " Amelia said.  
"They can only be your mommy if you want them too" Maggie said. "Okay?" She asked the girl.  
"Okay" Olivia said and hugged Amelia.  
"All good?" Maggie asked and Olivia nodded hiding her face on Amelia.  
The truth was that Olivia's old foster parents, Sean and Cecilia, used to scream at her saying that her mother was dead and that she would never see her and all sorts of horrible things. She stayed with them for a long time and all she could remember now was that. She knew her parents were dead. She knew she wouldn't see them. She wished she could. She wished she remembered her mommy and daddy.  
"Alright let's shower than" Amelia said and took Olivia to the bathroom.

The girl showered, put pajamas on and Amelia took her back downstairs. Olivia seemed very tired so when she arrived at the kitchen Owen asked: "are you okay princess?"  
The child nodded yes but tears filled her eyes.  
"Why don't you sit with me so Amy can help with dinner?" Owen asked and took her from Amelia. Olivia laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I want my blanky" she whispered.  
"It's in the couch. I'll get it" Amelia said and went.  
"Super mama ears are working already" Meredith said.  
Olivia hugged Owen.  
"Are you okay?" He asked the child. Olivia wanted to ask how Meredith was Zola mom but instead she just said "I'm sleepy".  
"They are making dinner now. Are you going to sleep before dinner?" Owen asked. Amelia got back and gave Olivia her blanket, she didn't take the girl's pacifier since Olivia didn't ask for it.  
"I wanna go to bed" the little girl said on the verge of tears.  
"Alright. How about we go play in your room before dinner? Just you and me" Owen asked. "Is that alright guys?" He asked the three ladies.  
"Of course" They said in unison.  
"Do you want to do that?" Owen asked the girl and she said "yeah".  
"Anything I'm here Liv" Amelia said smiling at the crying girl. She felt really bad. She just wanted to make it all better.

He took Olivia to her bedroom and put her on the bed.  
"Do you want to read some books? Maybe play a game?" Owen asked.  
"Book is fine" Olivia said. She still had a couple of tears rolling.  
"Why are you crying princess?" Owen asked her sitting next to her on the bed.  
"Can I wear something else?" Olivia asked changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about moms anymore.  
"You don't like this pretty pajama?" He asked her.  
Olivia nodded no crying and said "they were Susan's. I don't like it" Olivia said.  
Owen picked Olivia up and walked in the closet. He stopped at Olivia's section of it and asked what she wanted to wear.  
"I wanna wear your dress" Olivia said.  
"To bed?" Owen asked.  
"Yeah I wanna wear that" she said.  
"Okay" he told her and got the dress.  
He took her back to the bed and helped her change.  
"Is that better?" Owen asked her.  
"Yeah" she said looking a little cold.  
"Are you cold?" He asked and she nodded yes shyly.  
"Let me take a look here" he said and went back to the closet. He got blue leggings, white pajama pants and tights.  
"Which one?" He asked her. It was pretty much all she had.  
"The blue one" Olivia said. She didn't remember that one.  
Owen smiled as the girl chose the item that wasn't hers. He got it from Zola's part.  
"Alright" he said and put it on her. It was a bit loose, looked more like regular pants than leggings but it wasn't bad.  
"How about that?" He asked.  
"It's good" Olivia said opening her arms to get picked up. He got her and she hugged him tight.  
"So do you want to read now?" He asked and she said yes.  
Owen put her down on the bed and got two books out of the book shelf. He sat next to her and she cuddled with him.  
"J- just... J-o-Josie" Olivia read.  
"You can read?" Owen asked surprised.  
"I'm learning" Olivia said embarrassed.  
"What does it say here?" Owen asked pointing to a word on the cover.  
"Numb –ber. Number" Olivia said.  
"Good job" Owen said and hugged the girl. "My little genius" he smiled.  
Suddenly they heard Amelia calling them from downstairs.  
"We're coming" Owen said loud.  
"We didn't even read" Olivia said.  
"I'll read it to you another time, okay?" Owen said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
Owen picked her up.  
"My blanky" she said and he got a bit down so Olivia could reach it on the bed. She got the blanket and they walked downstairs.  
Owen placed Olivia on the chair at the dining room and went to help the ladies.  
"Why did she change her clothes?" Amelia asked.  
"She didn't like those pajamas. She said they were Susan's" Owen said.  
"And she's wearing a dress to bed?" Amelia asked.  
"We really need to buy her new clothes." He said.  
"We?" Amelia smiled and he smiled back realizing what he had said.  
"Mer, I put Zola's leggings on her. Is that alright?" He asked.  
"Sure" Meredith smiled at him and Amelia.  
"What?" Amelia asked a bit embarrassed.  
"Nothing first time parents" Meredith joked and walked back to the dining room.  
They laughed and followed her.  
Dinner went great. Olivia sat next to Amelia and she ate just fine.

After dinner they sat to watch a movie. It was almost 8:30 so Meredith started getting her kids ready for bed. Olivia just sat on the couch between Amelia and Owen and watched tv.  
9 p.m. came and Amelia had to prepare Olivia's shot.  
"Oli, I'm going to get your shot, okay honey?" Amelia said and the girl nodded yes. Amelia went upstairs to get everything and Olivia pulled Owen's shirt a little.  
"Yes, Princess?" Owen told her.  
"Will you hold me?" She asked with tears already filling her eyes.  
"Of course I'll hold you" Owen said and pulled her to his lap.  
Amelia went back and sat next to them.  
"You'll be okay Livy. I'll do it super fast" Amelia told the girl and started to prepare her injection.

Olivia just looked away, hugged Owen and held her tears.  
"Alright. Are you ready?" Amelia asked the girl, who just nodded.  
"Can we do it on your leg this time?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said tightening her grip on Owen's shirt and on her blanket.  
"Alright" Amelia said. She pulled the girls pants down and did it. Olivia held her tears in but as soon as the medicine went in she couldn't help and cried. It burned bad sometimes. When Amelia was done she just picked the girl up from Owen.  
"It's okay baby" she said trying to calm the girl. "It's all done" Amelia said.  
"I wanna go to bed" Olivia said still crying. Owen gave Olivia her pacifier.  
"Okay. Let's go" Amelia said. "Do you want to say goodnight to everyone?" She asked.  
"Night" Olivia said. Amelia smiled and took Olivia. Amelia felt horrible for doing that to the girl but she knew her shots were necessary.  
Owen got everything and threw in the trash.  
"Mommy? Why does she need a shot?" Zola asked.  
"She's sick baby" Meredith said.  
"What does she have?" The girl asked.  
"She has something on her tummy that needs medicine every day to work okay. So she needs two shots" Meredith explained.  
"Two shots?" Zola said and Meredith nodded yes. "But every day?" Zola said.  
"Yeah honey" Meredith said.  
"That's horrible" the girl said feeling bad for Olivia.  
"But she's a tough girl, Zo. She cries a little but she's tough." Meredith told her daughter.  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Zola asked.  
"She'll be alright" Meredith said and hugged Zola.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
Upstairs Amelia had placed Olivia on the bed and picked up a book to read her.  
"Let me tuck you in?" Amelia said smiling. Olivia got under the covers with Amelia's help and Amelia sat next to her. She read the girl a story and then tucked her in and gave her a bunny to hug.  
"Goodnight little tiny" Amelia said and kissed Olivia's forehead. She got off the bed and walked to the door. When she turned around Olivia's face broke her heart.  
The girl was curled up on the bed hugging her toy and her blanket, and her eyes were full of tears. She was trying hard not to cry.  
"Do you want me to stay here with you till you fall asleep?" Amelia asked and before she could even finish the child was already nodding yes rapidly.  
"Alright. I'm gonna be right here" Amelia said getting under the covers with the girl and hugging her. Olivia cuddled scared.  
"It's okay. You're safe" Amelia said as she felt how tense the child was.  
"My head hurts" Olivia said.  
"It's almost time for your medicine honey" Amelia said.  
Olivia hid her face on Amelia's belly.  
10 minutes after, Amelia went to get Olivia's pain meds. The girl sat up and took then laid down again.  
"Will you stay here?" She asked Amelia.  
"Of course I will" Amelia said laying next to the girl. Olivia hid her face on Amelia's belly again and Amelia stroke Olivia's hair till the little girl finally fell asleep.  
After a while Amelia fixed the covers, kissed the sleeping girl's cheek and walked out.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

"How is she?" Maggie asked when Amelia walked back in the living room.  
"Just fell asleep" Amelia said. "She wanted me to stay there till she was asleep"  
"Aw" Maggie said.  
"Are you okay?" Owen asked Amelia.  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine" she said and sat next to him.  
"Zola look" Meredith said. "I want you to be really quiet when you go to bed, alright? So Oli won't wake up"  
"Okay mom" Zola said.  
"Come on. I'll read you guys a book together at Bailey's room" Meredith said and walked away with the kids. Ellis was sleeping already on her crib.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah" Amelia said acting like everything was perfect.  
"Amelia" Maggie said.  
"It's fine. She's just scared" Amelia said. Maggie smiled and signed to Owen and left, so he could talk to Amelia.  
"What about you? Are you scared?" He asked Amelia.  
"Owen" Amelia said.  
"Are you?" He asked demanding an answer.  
"Of course I am" Amelia said. "She's 4. She's not a baby anymore and she can understand things. And what happened when they were playing just made me think about things and.." She said fast.  
"Think about what?" Owen asked.  
"How everything is gonna go" Amelia said. "She seemed to be asking me if her mother is dead." She said her eyes filling with tears. "And I don't know what those people told her."  
"You know that as soon as you get the adoption papers to sign, her case worker will answer all your questions about her, right?" Owen said.  
"I know" Amelia said. "But life will go on while I wait for that" she told him.  
"Life will go on and she will go on with you. There's no hurry for this Amy. She loves you and you already know her so much. And it's been such a short time and you were stuck in a hospital. Just imagine how much better will be now that you two have an infinite amount of things to do" Owen said.  
"I'm scared I won't do a good job. I don't know. What if I'm not what she thinks I am?" Amelia said letting a couple of tears fall.  
"You are so much more than what she thinks you are. She's been through a lot. It takes time" Owen said and Amelia hugged him.  
"She loves you Amy" he told her.  
"I love her too" Amelia said.

 ****** I'm seriously loving to write this story.** **Thank you guys so much for reading it.**

 **As you probably noticed i'm trying to upload 2 chapters a day. It's a lot of work but it's kind of just flowing right now so it's working great.**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be posting new chapters tomorrow (November 19th), only on the day after that. Because tonight im going to The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 Premiere in Rio de Janeiro. So things are crazy today (18th) and i didn't have any free time to write.**

 **But tomorrow i'll write at night and i'll try to update first thing on the 20th.**

 **So yeah. See you later.**

 **\- b**


	30. Chapter 30: First Night Home

****** hi. I got a couple reviews asking where I'm from since I said on the last chapter that I was in Rio. So let me explain.  
I'm American. Born and raised in New York. I'm in Rio with my dad because he had to travel for work and sometimes he takes me with him like this time :) so yeah. We'll be staying in Rio till Sunday then back to NYC. - any other questions feel free to ask. And now let's go back to the story...**  
 _ **.Oh wait! I actually had time to write this afternoon. Because my dad dragged me to his meeting and I had nothing to do at the office so I wrote more chapters. Enjoy.**_  
. _and I'm writing as fast and better as I can so please if possible tell me what you think about it. Do you like it? Or maybe have any suggestions? Questions? Ideas? Really anything =)_

.

.  
Owen and Amelia sat together for a while. They talked a bit more about the girl and Owen told that Olivia could read well. Amelia didn't really believe him at first since the girl was so little and just 4 but he swore to her. They laughed and then he said she should ask Olivia to read her a book because it's adorable and then he said he should go home since he had to work the next day. So they said their goodbyes and Owen left.

Not too long after that Amelia was in the kitchen when Meredith and Maggie walked in.  
"She's fast asleep" Meredith said and Amelia smiled.  
"Good" Amelia said.  
"Was it hard? She didn't want to sleep?" Maggie asked.  
"No it was okay. She just wanted me there" Amelia said. "She's so afraid they'll come here to take her back"  
"I would be too" Meredith said.

They stayed a while longer talking about Olivia and Zola, and about school, her shots, the nanny and things like that. Meredith said that Lynn, the nanny, would for sure look after Olivia too. Amelia said that she would look up some schools and Meredith suggested Zola's.  
"I was thinking about a private school. Something small you know." Amelia said thinking about how much Olivia was scared and how she probably wouldn't like a big school.  
"That's a good idea. I went to private schools too" Maggie said.  
They talked about work and Amelia said she took 2 weeks off just to get Olivia settled. Then they went to watch some tv.  
Later they decided to go bed, since Meredith and Maggie would work the next day.  
They stopped at the girl's room and smiled when they say both kids fast asleep.  
"See. She's fine" Meredith smiled at Amelia and they went to their room.  
Amelia took a shower and went to check on Olivia again. She was still sleeping so Amelia headed to bed.

The next morning Amelia woke up with the noise of Maggie in the bathroom. It was 6:30.  
As Amelia got out of the bed Meredith walked in.  
"She's awake and asking for you" Meredith told her and ran out.  
Amelia went to Olivia's bedroom and the girl was sitting on her bed looking super sleepy.  
"Good morning" Amelia said smiling and sitting next to the girl.  
Olivia laid her head on Amelia's lap.  
"Why don't we go back to sleep huh?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"You can't! Lynn is coming. You have to sit and talk to her" Meredith said.  
"I'll have time" Amelia said pulling the girl to her lap and running her hand on Olivia's hair.  
"First thing Amy" Meredith said helping Zola put leggings on.  
"Go brush you teeth" she told Zola. They were doing everything super fast. Zola ran out of the room.  
"First thing" Meredith told Amelia and left.  
"Do you wanna go downstairs with me?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Yeah" Olivia said sounding sleepy. Amelia laughed a little and got up.  
"Do you want your bunny?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"I do" Olivia mumbled. Amelia got the bunny and took the girl to the living room.  
She put Olivia down on the couch and the girl just cuddled her bunny and put her blanket close to her face. She had her pacifier on.  
"I'm gonna get breakfast. You can eat later" Amelia said placing a kiss on Olivia's head and the girl was almost out again so she just nodded yes.  
Amelia went to the kitchen.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

It's was 7:00 when Lynn arrived. Olivia was sleeping on the couch.  
"She's adorable" Lynn said when Amelia took her to see the girl.  
"I was wondering if you could watch her too. I'll add up to your payment of course" Amelia said.  
"Oh sure. Of course i can" Lynn said.  
"Meredith also said you know how to give shots, right?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah. I took care of a boy who had diabetes for 3 years" Lynn said. "Why?"  
"She had hyperinsulinism. She needs 2 shots every day. One at 9 am and the other at 9pm." Amelia said. "I'll show you how to do everything"  
"Alright" Lynn said smiling and Zola walked in and hugged her.  
"Aunt Amy. I don't think she sleep good at night" Zola said.  
"Why not Zola?" Amelia asked a bit worried.  
"I woke up one time and she was crying" Zola said. "I asked if she wanted me to get you but she said no"  
"And then you fell asleep?" Lynn asked.  
"Yeah. And today when I woke up she was awake too" Zola said.  
"Thank you for telling us zo" Lynn said and Zola ran upstairs.  
"She's 4, right?" Lynn asked as both women stared at Olivia fast asleep on the couch. Amelia nodded.  
"Probably a nightmare" Lynn said.  
Amelia saw the perfect opportunity to explain to the nanny everything that happened to the girl so she went for it.  
When she was done Lynn was crying. She felt so bad for the kid.  
"I think you should let her sleep on your bed for a while" Lynn said. "You said she can walk around right now so maybe she tried to go find you but she couldn't" she said.  
"Yeah. She probably did" Amelia said.  
"I can see she's a tough girl" Lynn said. "And now she has a tough mom to protect her" she added and Amelia smiled.  
"I have to go. Alex is outside" Meredith said. It was Alex day at the carpool.  
"Bye" Maggie said and they ran out.  
"Let me get the kids" Lynn said as she saw it was 7:34 and the kids should be in school at 7:40.  
It wasn't long till she walked downstairs with Zola and Bailey all ready for school.  
"Bye aunt Amy" Zola whispered and Amelia waved at her. Bailey waved too and smiled.  
"I'll stop to get diapers for Ellis but I won't be long" Lynn said.  
"Okay" Amelia said and they left.  
She turned the tv on and lowered the volume all the way down so she wouldn't wake Olivia, and just sat there staring at tv and sometimes the girl.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

Amelia watched some tv then decided to change her clothes so she went and did fast so Olivia wouldn't wake up while she was upstairs. She went back down and poured some cereal for the girl and went to wake her up. She thought that if she slept during the day everything that happened the night before would happen again.  
"Hey. Oli. Wake up." She said running her hand on the girl's chest. Olivia opened her eyes.  
"Hi" Amelia said smiling. "Good morning sleeping beauty"  
"Morning" the girl mumbled. Amelia took Olivia's pacifier off.  
"What did you say?" Amelia asked smiling.  
"Morning" Olivia repeated with a little smile back.  
Amelia kissed her cheek twice.  
"Sit up. Time for breakfast" she said and the girl sat.  
Amelia gave her the bowl and sat next to her, placing the girl pacifier on the stand. Olivia ate it all and gave the bowl back.  
"Good job" Amelia said and kissed Olivia's head. She put the bowl on the stand next to the couch.  
"Livy, can I ask you something?" Amelia said looking a little more serious and the girl nodded.  
"Did you sleep well at night?" She asked. Olivia's head went down and she looked sad.  
"What happened?" Amelia said pulling the girl up to her lap.  
"I couldn't sleep" Olivia said as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Why not?" Amelia asked.  
"I was scared he was gonna come for me" the girl cried.  
Amelia hugged her tight.  
"He won't baby" she said. "He's in prison. He can't get out" Amelia said wiping Olivia's tears.  
"Okay?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded.  
"Look Oli. Whenever you're scared you just come to me okay? Nothing is gonna happen to you" Amelia said and hugged Olivia again. She kissed Olivia and said "I love you". 


	31. Chapter 31: Lynn, The Nanny

It was 8:36 when Lynn got back. Amelia was sitting in the living room watching "beauty and the beast" with Olivia.  
"Hi" Lynn said smiling. "You're awake"  
"Oli. This is Lynn. She's going to take care of you when I have to work" Amelia said.  
"She's a nanny?" Olivia asked shyly.  
"I am" Lynn said. "I take care of Zola, Bailey and Ellis. And now I'm going to take care of you too" Lynn added.  
"Is that okay?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah. I never had nanny before" Olivia said.  
"Oh I think you're gonna like it." Lynn smiled. "We're going to play around and read books if you want. Maybe watch movies. We'll have all sorts of fun while Amy works."  
"But you'll come back soon?" Olivia asked Amelia.  
"Yes. I'm not leaving honey. It's just work" Amelia said.  
"Yeah Olivia. She'll just stay away for a while and then she'll be back really fast." Lynn said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"Yeah?" Amelia asked impressed at how well Olivia took.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and cuddled with Amelia.  
"Am I gonna go to school?" The little girl asked.  
"Yeah. We could go look at some school tomorrow. What do you think?" Amelia said smiling.  
"Tomorrow?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to go to school the next day.  
"just to look at it." Amelia said knowing exactly what was going through the child's mind.  
"Oh" Olivia said.  
"Would that be cool?" Amelia asked. "And maybe you can start next week?" Amelia said.  
"Okay. But I can't walk by myself because my tummy hurts" Olivia said.  
"Oh I think that till next week you're gonna be just fine" Amelia said.  
"I will?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah" Amelia smiled.  
"Okay then" Olivia smiled.  
"And Amy what about my shot? Who's gonna give to me?" Olivia asked a little sad.  
"Well when you're home and I'm working, Lynn will do it, alright?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded yes.  
"And what about school?" She asked and Amelia and Lynn could see she was nervous.  
"Well, the school have a really nice nurse that I'm gonna talk to and she'll do it for you" Amelia said.  
"In my other school Miss Bishop did it and she never did on my bum. And what if... Um what if the nurse is not nice and do it?" Olivia asked.  
"Where did miss bishop do?" Amelia asked.  
"On my tummy and my leg" Olivia said.  
"And they did it on your bum at home sometimes?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
" but I don't want it on my bum more" Olivia said, her eyes filled with tears.  
"How about if we make deal?" Amelia asked pulling the girl to her lap.  
"I can tell your nurse at school to only do your tummy and your legs, okay?" She said and the girl nodded yes. "And then at home we can check if your tummy and your legs are okay to get the shot. So sometimes, if it's not too red and sore, we won't even have to do your bum for like a week" Amelia said.  
"For a whole week?" Olivia asked surprised.  
"Yeah. But only if it's not red or sore. Okay?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"Do we have a deal?" Amelia asked.  
"Yes" the girl said.  
"And one more thing. You can't run away when it's time for your shot, okay?" Amelia said and the girl said okay.  
"Are you just saying that or are you really gonna be brave and not run?" Amelia asked.  
"I won't run." Olivia said serious.  
"You can cry if you have to, alright?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded.  
"So let's do it?" Amelia asked.  
"Right now?" Olivia asked a little scared.  
"Yeah. It's 9 already" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said. Amelia put Olivia on the couch next to her and went to get everything. She explained to Lynn everything and sat Olivia on her lap.  
"Lynn will do on your tummy, okay?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said sounding afraid.  
"You're gonna be alright" Amelia said pulling the girl's dress up.  
Lynn did it and Olivia just said Au a couple times and it was done.  
"You did so good" Lynn smiled at her and put a little bandaid on.  
Olivia turned and hugged Amelia.  
"Did it hurt baby?" Amelia asked her.  
"A little bit" Olivia said crying a little.  
"Oh. It's okay. It's over now" Amelia said. Lynn felt bad for the girl. Amelia had explained to her that sometimes it does hurt more than others.  
"Let's finish the movie then we can play huh?" Amelia said and Olivia sat back.

The rest of the day went fine. After the movie, while Lynn took care of Ellis, Amelia played with Olivia at the playroom and even asked her to read something. She was very impressed when the girl actually read a book. They drew and colored somethings together and then Amelia asked if she wanted to help her make Mac and cheese for them. Olivia was excited and said yes. She sat in the kitchen helping and then they ate. After lunch Amelia gave Olivia her pain meds and took her to the couch to watch a movie. 15 minutes into it and the girl was out. Amelia talked to Lynn a bit more about the girl.  
Olivia woke up at 2:10 and drank some juice with Lynn, while Amelia got the computer to search for some schools. Lynn took the girl back to the living room and sat her on the couch next to Amelia.  
They looked at some school and Lynn helped Amelia chose 2. She called them and schedule a visit for the next day. One at 3:30 and the other at 5. She thought it would be better to visit with the less amount of kids there as possible. Olivia was excited about the schools but she was a little scared too.  
At 2:45, Lynn went to pick up the kids from school and Amelia stayed home watching Ellis and Olivia.  
When the nanny got back with the kids Olivia was at playing with puzzles in the living room floor while Amelia sat on the couch with Ellis.  
"Hi. Are you better?" Zola asked running to Olivia.  
"I don't know" Olivia said.  
"Do you wanna play with me?" Zola asked.  
"Homework first Miss Zola" Lynn said.  
"Okay" Zola said defeated and went to the dining table. She got her homework out and Lynn sat next to her in case she needed help. They were have done with the homework when Amelia walked in the dining room carrying Olivia.  
"Do you guys know this one can read?" Amelia asked them.  
"She can?" Zola asked smiling and Amelia nodded yes.  
"Already?" Lynn asked and Olivia shyly nodded. "Can you show me?" Lynn asked handing a paper to Olivia.  
"Mat-ch the p-pictures" Olivia said.  
"That's really good Oli" Lynn said smiling.  
"Amelia she might need a leveling test at school" she added.  
"Do you think so?" Amelia asked unsure.  
"They probably won't put her in pre-k. Her reading level is almost Zola's" Lynn answered.  
"Oli , do you know how to do math?" Lynn asked.  
"A little" the girl said.  
"Can you try to do this for me?" Lynn asked getting Zola's math homework. "Put the answer here" she said giving her paper and a pen. Amelia put Olivia down on the chair next to Lynn and stayed standing behind her. Olivia looked like she was concentrating on the 4 questions on the paper.  
1+3. She wrote 4. 3+5. 8. 6-3. 3. The last one was 1x2.  
"I don't know the x yet" Olivia said giving the pen back to Lynn.  
"The x means times. So 1 times 2. What do we have?" Lynn asked the girl.  
"2?" Olivia asked.  
"Are you asking me or are you answering?" Lynn smiled and Olivia giggled.  
"Answering" Olivia said.  
"And you are... Correct!" Lynn said and Olivia smiled big. "You are very smart miss Olivia.  
"Thank you" Olivia said.  
"Who taught you all these things?" Lynn asked curious. Amelia was just smiling proudly.  
"I don't know. My teacher gave me a book one time" Olivia said.  
"And you read it and learned?" Lynn asked.  
"Yeah but Susan helped too" Olivia said.  
"I think you'll love your new school" Lynn said and Olivia smiled. "And Amelia they probably ask if you want to move her so you might want to start thinking about it." Lynn said. Amelia smiled.  
"I'm all done. can we go play now?" Zola asked.  
"Of course you can" Lynn smiled.  
"Let's go Oli" Zola said and ran to the playroom.  
Amelia picked Olivia up and took the girl to the playroom. She let the kids playing with Bailey, who was already there playing with trucks, and went back to talk to Lynn. They just talked about what she was thinking of Olivia and things like that.

.

.

 ******I don't know if you guys remember Lynn. She's that nanny Meredith left waiting the entire day at the hospital one time and when she went to talk to the woman she cried and Lynn hugged her and everything. Well, I'm assuming she's the nanny still so =)**


	32. Chapter 32: Scared

Later on the day the kids were watching a movie when Owen called.  
"Hello?" Owen said when Amelia picked up.  
"Hi" Amelia said.  
"How is everything?" He asked.  
"It's good" she said.  
"Um I just wanted to know if you and Liv would be available tomorrow for lunch?" Owen said with a serious tone. Amelia laughed.  
"Yes we would be available" Amelia said.  
"Alright. I'll pick you up at 12:30" Owen said.  
"Okay" Amelia said smiling.  
Owen got paged. Amelia could hear it thru the phone.  
"I gotta go" Owen said.  
"Bye" Amelia said and they hung up.  
"Who was that?" Olivia asked. She was sitting next to Amelia.  
"It's was Owen." Amelia said smiling. "We'll have lunch with him tomorrow. Is that okay?" She added.  
"Yeah" Olivia said with a sweet little smile.  
They finished the movie, then Lynn put some shows on and they just sat there watching. Around 6:30 dinner was ready and everyone sat to eat. It went great. The kids were laughing and talking about the food and their day at school. Even Olivia was having fun. After dinner the three older kids sat to play a game and Amelia just watched them while Lynn tried to entertain Ellis.  
The kids bedtime was 8:30 but Meredith had agreed to move Zola's bedtime to 9 or 9:30 so she could go to bed the same time as Olivia. At least till Olivia started school. So Lynn put Bailey and Ellis to bed and then went back down. Zola and Olivia were playing with their dolls.  
"It's 8:58" Lynn told Amelia.  
"Let me go get it" Amelia said standing up.  
"Hey why don't I do everything and you just watch to see if it's write and all?" Lynn said.  
"Alright" Amelia said and Lynn went. She got Olivia's shot and walked back.  
"Oli. It's time for your shot, honey" Lynn said and the girl looked up but didn't move.  
"It's okay baby. Come on" Amelia said and Walked to Olivia.  
"She can stay there." Lynn said. "Why don't you hold Amelia's hand and I'll do it really quick?" Lynn said.  
"Okay" Olivia said. She looked scared but she being brave.  
"You can hold my hand too" Zola said.  
Amelia sat next to Olivia and the girl grabbed her hand and Zola's.  
Lynn prepared everything.  
"Do you want to lay down?" Lynn asked and Olivia laid down on the floor. Lynn pushed Olivia's dress up and pulled her pants down. She rubbed alcohol and did it. Olivia squeezed Amelia's and Zola's hand very tight and just said Au. And it was done.  
"All done" Lynn said putting a band-aid on it and pulling the girls pants back up.  
"You didn't even cry" Zola smiled as Amelia helped the girl sit back up.  
"Good job Oli" Amelia said and Olivia wrapped her arms around Amelia. She pulled the girl to her lap.  
"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said. She just sounded a little sad. Amelia gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"So let's play a little bit more" Lynn said getting the doll Olivia was playing before and giving it to her. Amelia put her back down and got up.  
"Was that good?" Lynn asked.  
"Perfect" Amelia smiled. "I think she likes you already" she added and the nanny smiled.  
The girls played some more and then it was time for bed. Lynn took Zola for a shower and Amelia took Olivia. After brushing their teeth and showering they went to bed.  
Again Olivia didn't want to wear her pajamas.  
"Let's pick something else than" Amelia said taking the girl to the closet.  
"I want Owen's dress" Olivia said.  
"The dress is dirty baby" Amelia said. "And you have other clothes"  
"I don't want anything than" Olivia said sad.  
"Oh I have an idea!" Amelia said. She put the girl back on the bed and ran to her bedroom. She got one of her pajamas shirts and ran back.  
"Here. You can use mine" Amelia said and started putting on Oli. "It will probably look like a dress on you" she added and finished dressing the girl.  
"There you go. Is that better?" Amelia asked and Olivia said yes.  
"Alright. So how about a story?" She asked Olivia and suddenly Zola walked in with Lynn.  
"I brought her meds" Lynn said and went to give to Oli.  
"Do you want a story Zola? I'm about to read one to Liv" Amelia said.  
"Yeah!" Zola said.  
"Sit here with us Zo" Amelia said and Zola sat on Olivia's bed. Amelia handed Olivia her paci and the girl was already hugging her blanket. She read their story and they got very sleepy. She helped Zola up on her bed. She kissed both girl good night and left.  
Lynn and Amelia talked and Amelia told her she could go home and she would watch the kids. So Lynn went. Amelia headed back up and stopped to check on the girls. Both were sleeping so she showered. After getting ready for bed she felt something telling her to go check Olivia again. And when she got there the girl was awake and crying. She walked to the bed and Olivia opened her arms. Amelia picked her up.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" Amelia asked and the girl said "yeah" crying.  
Amelia went walked to her bedroom.  
"You can sleep with me here tonight, okay?" Amelia told the girl who just kept crying.  
She put Olivia down on her bed.  
"What happened?" She asked and took oli's paci out.  
"I got scared when I woke up and I ... I tried to go get you but I couldn't do it" Olivia cried.  
"Oh honey" Amelia said and hugged the girl. "You couldn't do it because your tummy is hurt. Remember I explained to you that you stitches on and that we had to be careful?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded. "You're not meant to be walking around right now" Amelia said.  
"I just wanted you" Olivia cried.  
"Oh honey. It's alright" Amelia said kissing oli's forehead. "Let's lay down" she said and they laid down and cuddled.  
"I'm sorry for not sleeping in my room" Olivia said sound very sad.  
"It's okay. You can stay here with me. I don't mind" Amelia said striking oli's hair. The girl , put her pacifier on her mouth, snuggled her blanket and as Amelia stroke her hair she fell asleep. It wasn't long till Amelia fell asleep too. She was happy to have the girl next to her but she was worried too.

Luckily that night there was no more nightmares.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

The next morning Meredith and Maggie got home at 6:20. Everyone was still sleeping. Meredith stopped to check on Zola and she froze when she saw the bottom bunk empty. She ran to Amelia's room and there she couch finally breathe again when she saw Amelia and Olivia fast asleep hugging each other on the bed.  
She walked out and Maggie was standing there.  
"What happened?" Maggie whispered.  
"Olivia is with Amelia" Meredith said.  
"Did you think someone took her or what?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah" Meredith said making a face.  
Maggie smiled and they walked to their room. Both showered and put clean clothes on. It had been a hard day at work.

Later Amelia woke up with the alarm clock. It was 6:40 and the kids should get ready for school.  
"Go back to sleep Livi. It's early" Amelia said when the little girl opened her eyes. "I'll be right back" she said and went out of the room.  
On her way to Zola's bedroom she found Meredith.  
"Bad dream?" Meredith asked referring to Olivia.  
"Yeah." Amelia said.  
"Go get Bailey and I'll get Zola" Amelia said and went to wake Zola up.  
After the kids were ready for school Meredith gave them breakfast and then drove them to their school. Amelia stayed watching Ellis who had woken up. When Meredith got back the baby was sleeping again so she went to bed and Amelia went back to her bedroom. She found Olivia sleeping so she laid back down next to the girl. And fell asleep too.

At 8:30 Amelia woke up with an alarm clock on her phone that she had set up to let her know it was almost time for Liv's shot. She woke the girl up and gave her shot. Olivia cried a little but Amelia just hugged her and she stopped shortly after. Olivia hid her pacifier on Amelia's nightstand.  
"You're not gonna use that now?" Amelia asked her.  
"Just to sleep, okay?" Olivia said.  
"Okay" Amelia said smiling. She felt proud that Olivia didn't need her paci all the time anymore. She knew the blanket though was another story.  
She took Olivia down for breakfast. Then she helped Olivia shower. Once again Olivia wanted to wear the dress Owen gave her and this time Amelia let her. She dressed the girl and then let her coloring on her bedroom while she went to shower.  
Once done they went downstairs and just watched tv and played.  
At 12:20 Owen rang the bell.  
Maggie went to answer.  
"Hi" Owen said.  
"Come on in. They're in the playroom" Maggie said sounding tired. Owen walked in and went to the playroom.  
"Owen!" Olivia said excited.  
"Good morning princess" Owen said and went to hug the girl but ended up picking her up.  
"You're wearing this dress again?" He asked her.  
"She refuses to wear anything else" Amelia said smiling.  
"I think we should go get new ones then" he said smiling. "How about we stop by the mall? We could have lunch there too" he said and Olivia rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Are you tired?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Should we go then? Before she sleeps" Owen said smiling.  
"Let me just get bailey's stroller" Amelia said.  
"No. I'm not a baby" Olivia said looking at Amelia.  
"I know honey. It's just so you can be comfy when we walk around the mall" Amelia said.  
"But I don't want a baby stroller" Olivia said a little upset.  
"It's not a baby stroller. Let me go get it so you can see" Amelia said and went to get the thing.  
Owen just stood there with Olivia. Amelia got back with a black lightweight jet stroller for older children.  
"See. Do you think you can use this one?" Amelia said and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Alright" Amelia smiled. "So let's go?" She said.  
"My blanky!" Olivia said and Amelia got the blanket on the table at the playroom and gave it to the girl, and they left.


	33. Chapter 33: The Perfect School

The ride to the mall was great.

They went on Amelia's car since Olivia's car seat was there. Owen drove and Amelia sat on the front with him while Olivia tried hard not to fall asleep on the backseat.  
When they got to the mall they went straight to a kid's store. Olivia said her head was hurting a little so Amelia decided not to make the girl try on anything. They just bought what they thought would fit her.  
"Do you like this one?" Owen asked holding up a blue dress with yellow flowers on it.  
"Yeah" Olivia smiled and he held it.  
"How about this one?" He asked holding a black, white and pink striped dress. The girl nodded and he put it with the blue one.  
"This?" He asked holding a grey dress with pugs on it"  
"Yeah" Olivia said smiling big at the cute dress.  
"Owen. I think that's enough for today" Amelia told him laughing.  
She already had bought 5 pairs of leggings, 2 sneakers, a ballet flat, two jeans, 2 dresses, 6 shirts, 4 pajamas, 3 shorts, a jacket and a winter coat for Olivia.  
"These are on me" Owen said smiling and she smiled at him.  
She got close to his ear and said "let's not spoil her too much" and he laughed.  
"Let's go then" he said getting in line to pay.  
Owen payed for everything and they went to eat.

It was almost 2 when they finally sat to eat at Olive Garden. Amelia ordered spaghetti for Olivia and the kid loved it. After they were done it was almost 3.  
"I think we should go" Amelia said.  
"What about the purple boots?" Owen asked.  
"We can look for that another day Owen. I scheduled a school visit for 3:30. I didn't bring her papers" Amelia said. Rose had sent her Olivia's school files so she could give to the new school.  
"Alright. So let's go then?" Owen said.  
They put Olivia back at the stroller and started walking to the car.  
As they passed by a shoe store Owen noticed some rain boots.  
"Go ahead with her. I need to go to the bathroom really quick" he said.  
"Okay" Amelia said and kept walking to the car.  
He went in the store and asked for purple rain boots. He paid it really fast and walked to the car. When he got there Amelia was getting in, after buckling Olivia and putting the stroller on the trunk. She had just given the girl her pain meds.  
"What's that?" She asked Owen.  
"I had to" he said and she knew it was the boots.  
"Owen" she said smiling.  
"Olivia, do you want to open this really fast?" Owen asked the girl and got on the backseat next to her.  
"Yeah!" Olivia said. "Is it for me?" She asked smiling excited.  
"Yes it is" Owen smiled at her and gave her the bag.  
Olivia opened it and smiled big when she saw the boots.  
"Purple boots" she said giggling.  
"Do you like it?" Owen asked.  
"Yeah! Thank you Owen" she smiled and hugged him.  
"Can I wear it now?" She asked.  
"Sure" he said and helped her put it on.  
"Does that fit you good?" He asked. He bought one size bigger.  
"Yeah" she said smiling.  
"Alright you two! Let's go! Or we're gonna be late" Amelia said smiling and Owen got out of the backseat and ran to the driver's seat.

When they got to the house to get the papers Olivia was out.  
"She had a lot of fun Owen. Thank you" Amelia told him.  
"I had a lot of fun too" he smiled and she smiled back. They kissed.  
Suddenly Amelia stopped and said "I gotta go or we'll be late"  
"Can I go?" He asked.  
"See the schools?" Amelia asked surprised.  
"Yeah" he said hopeful.  
"Sure." She said. "But..."  
"But what?" He asked.  
"Why do you wanna go?" She asked him.  
"I don't know. To keep you guys company?" He said and she laughed.  
"Okay" she said and they kissed again.  
Suddenly Owen stopped and said "the papers" and Amelia ran out to the house to get it.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
When they got to the first school Owen was impressed.  
"You know she's 4, right?" He said as he parked the car close to the building. The school was ginormous. And looked like a very serious place.  
They got out of the car, Owen got Olivia's stroller, put her in it and started pushing it towards the entrance.  
"What do you think Oli?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"It's big" Olivia said serious.  
They got in and met with the principal who gave them a tour. Amelia and Owen liked the academics of it but not the place itself. It seemed dark and strange. Amelia didn't want her daughter to be in a "scary" school and that was exactly what that one looked like.  
They told the principal they would think about it and would get in touch with her, and went back to the car. Once they were all in and buckled Amelia said smiling "so what did you think Oli?"  
The girl looked at her and just moved her shoulder signing that she didn't knew.  
"You didn't like it?" Amelia asked but the girl stayed quiet, like she was afraid to tell.  
"You can tell me baby. You didn't like this one?" Amelia asked and Olivia shook her head no.  
"Why is that?" Amelia asked.  
"It's scary" Olivia said.  
"Yeah. I thought that too" Owen said and Amelia and he laughed.  
"Alright. So next one" Amelia said.  
"It's 4:10." Owen said. "We have time for a snack" he said.  
"How about dinner after instead?" Amelia said smiling at him.  
"Sure" he said looking at her eyes. There was a moment of silence.  
"Just kiss already guys" Olivia said and they bursted into laughter.  
"Let's go" Amelia said and Owen drove. The little girl sat there in her car seat smiling at the grownups.  
Olivia thought about how she liked them. How wonderful and nice they were. And she knew already that both loved her very much. They were the best people she had ever met.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
They got to the other school.  
The Bristol Academy. It was a big and pretty building. It was a bit scary too but it wasn't as scary as the other one.  
They got in and the place had a small hall with two big doors at the end, and a small one at the side with 'Headmaster' written on it. They knocked and a woman opened for them.  
"I scheduled a tour for-" Amelia said.  
"Come on in, Miss Shepherd" the woman cut her off and said smiling. They got in and it was another hall but a very small one.  
"He'll see you in a minute" the secretary said. They waited for a while and then the principal got out of his office and walked to them.  
"Hello. I'm Principal Nathan Heely" he introduced himself.  
The old man had some grey hairs and wore a pretty and fancy suit, Olivia thought.  
"You must be Miss Olivia" Principal Heely said smiling at the little girl who hid her face on her blanket embarrassed. He smiled.  
"You must be the mother?" he said shaking Amelia's hand. Olivia looked at Amelia and Amelia looked at her, but both didn't say a word about what the man said.  
"You must be the dad?" Heely said to Owen.  
"A friend" Owen said smiling and the guy knew what he meant. He was dating the "mother" but he wasn't the father.  
"Alright so let me show you the school and if you have any questions feel free to ask" Heely said. Amelia nodded and they walked out of the principal's office hall.

The walked through the big doors and Amelia couldn't help but smile. The place looked amazing. It had a lot of art work by the kids displayed around and the classes had big glass windows to the hallway. It was really amazing. Everything she imagined Olivia would like.  
The principal showed them around. There was a playground, a gym, a dance studio and even club rooms. He explained that they also offered dance classes, gymnastics and other sports but that was paid separately. Amelia thought it could be good to enroll Liv in ballet or gymnastics. Principal Heely showed them the cafeteria and everything else, then they headed back to his office.

Owen sat and Amelia kneed down next to Olivia.  
"What did you think Oli?" Amelia whispered asking the girl.  
"I like it" Olivia said smiling shyly.  
"Would you like to study here?" Amelia asked taking some hair out of Olivia's face.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and everyone smiled.  
"Okay" Amelia smiled and stood up and sat on the chair.  
They talked to the principal about what Olivia had and he said the school nurse did that with 2 kids that had diabetes and all they would have to do was that Amelia should talk to the woman to explain everything to her and also fill in some papers. Amelia also mention Olivia could read, write and do some math already.  
"That's very impressive Miss Olivia" he told the girl who shyly smiled at him.  
"Is she always this quiet?" He asked Amelia.  
"Most of the time" Amelia said and they smiled.  
They talked about the leveling test and they asked if Olivia wanted to do that right away or on the next day.  
"It can be today. I don't mind" she said.  
The principal then arranged everything and got the kindergarten teacher to be with the girl when she took the test.  
Once the teacher got there Amelia asked if Olivia could stay outside with the secretary just for a while so they could talk. Of course the principal said yes and Amelia took the girl.  
"Stay here with miss Claire, okay? I'll be right back" Amelia told the girl and walked back in.  
Amelia explained to them that Olivia recently had surgery and that she was adopting the girl and pretty much everything that had happened. They felt bad for the child and the principal even said the school had a child psychologist available so if she was interested Olivia could be assigned for that. She thought the school couldn't get any better but she was wrong.  
After they finished talking they headed out and explained to Olivia the test she would do. Miss Jay, the kindergarten teacher stayed with her in a classroom while she took the test. Then she asked the girl to read two books and it was over. She wrote some things on a paper and took Olivia back to the principal's hall where Amelia and Owen were waiting.  
"How was it?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Good" the little girl said smiling. She liked Miss Jay. The woman was around Amelia's age. She was tall and had a very pretty light brown hair and had dark green eyes. Olivia thought she was very nice.  
"I'll talk to him and he'll call you back in" Miss jay said.  
Not too long after they walked back in the principal's office and he explained to them Olivia was at the beginning of 1st grade level but due to her size and everything she had been through they thought that kindergarten would be best for her but untimely was Amelia's decision.  
Amelia agreed with them and they asked if she was ready to enroll Olivia.  
"Is this the school Oli?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Yeah" Olivia smiled.  
"So let's do it" Amelia told the principal.  
"Oh and one more thing. We only have one class for each year so Miss Jay is going to be her teacher." The principal said.  
"Really?" Olivia asked smiling excited.  
"Yeah!" Miss Jay smiled at the girl and everyone laughed.  
"Do you want to see your classroom with me while they talk about all the grown up stuff?" Miss Jay asked the little girl.  
"Can I go?" Olivia asked Amelia.  
"Of course" Amelia smiled at her and Miss Jay pushed her stroller out.  
…


	34. Chapter 34: Miss Jay

Amelia talked to the principal about everything she had to, while Miss Jay took Olivia around the school.  
"Do you want a snack?" She asked the girl after they had played with some play-doh in the classroom.  
"No thanks" Olivia said and the teacher smiled.  
"How about we go to the gym? There are some kids having a class do you want to go watch?" Miss Jay asked.  
"Uhum" Olivia said shyly.  
"Okay" the teacher said smiling and pushed the stroller to the gym.  
When they got there 4 girls were waiting for their gymnastics class to start.  
"Hi Miss jay!" One of them said running to the teacher and hugging her. The other 3 followed behind.  
"Hi Chloe" Miss Jay said.  
"Hi" Chloe, who was 8, said to Olivia.  
"Hi" Olivia said shyly.  
"Hi girls" Miss Jay said as the other girls got there.  
"What's your name?" One of the girls asked Olivia.  
"Olivia" she said shyly.  
"Did you hurt your foot?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"That's a cool cast" Chloe smiled and Olivia hid her face on her blanket shy.  
"She's so cute" another girl said.  
"She's going to start school on Monday" Miss Jay said.  
"Cool!" Chloe said. "Is she on your class?" She asked.  
"Yes she is" Miss Jay said kneeing down next to Olivia's stroller. "She is very smart" she added and Olivia blushed.  
"How old is she?" Chloe asked.  
"Do you want to tell them?" Miss Jay asked Olivia.  
"I'm four" the little girl said.  
"Girls! Come on we gotta start!" The gymnastics teacher called out.  
"Bye Olivia" Chloe said and all the others girls repeated and they ran to their class.  
"Let me show you something really cool now" Miss Jay said standing up and pushing the stroller.  
She walked for a while and they got to the playground.  
"Do you like it?" Miss Jay asked showing the girl everything they had there and Olivia nodded yes.  
"What's that?" Olivia asked pointing to a big glass display. Miss Jay pushed the stroller there.  
"These are some trophies that the school got" Miss Jay explained.  
"That's pretty" Olivia said pointing to a glass trophy at the very top.  
"Do you want me to pick you up so you can see it up close?" Miss Jay asked and Olivia shook her head no shyly. The teacher could see she wanted. "It's alright sweetie" she said. "Do you want me to?" She asked and shyly Olivia nodded yes. Miss Jay picked her up and she said "Au" and hugged the teacher.  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Miss Jay asked scared she hurt Olivia somehow.  
"No. it's okay" Olivia said resting her head on the teacher's shoulder. "My tummy hurts a little" she said sounding sad.  
"Do you want me to take you back to your mommy?" The teacher asked.  
"Amelia is not my mommy, Miss Jay" Olivia said as the teacher walked to a bench carrying the girl in her arms.  
"She's not?" Miss Jay asked.  
"No. My mom's in heaven" Olivia said as the teacher sat with the girl on her lap.  
"Oh." miss Jay said. "And do you know what heaven is Olivia?" She asked the girl.  
"It's where good people go when they die" Olivia said.  
"You're right" Miss Jay said. "My mom is in heaven too" she told the girl.  
"She is?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah. She went there when I was 10" Miss Jay said with a soft smile. "But you know what? After some time my dad got married again and I got another mom"  
"Another one?" Olivia asked a little confused.  
"Yeah. My dad loved her very much and I loved her too so I wanted to call her mom so I did"  
"Just like that?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah. I loved her very much and she loved me too. So I felt like she was my mom too" Miss Jay said.  
"So you had two moms?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah" Miss Jay said. "cool right?" She said smiling and Olivia smiled back.

The teacher could see how hurt the girl was when she mentioned her mom. She knew Olivia was little and deserved to know how loved she was and deserved to have a mom that would be there for her and take care of her. And for what she had talked to Amelia she knew the woman loved the little girl, and she could see Olivia loved her too.  
"Miss Jay, what's your first name?" Olivia asked suddenly changing the subject. She didn't really like talking about mothers and families.  
"It's Tessa" Miss Jay said.  
"That's a pretty name" Olivia smiled and there was a moment of silent.

The teacher could see the girl wasn't comfortable talking about her parents and she could also see she was interested in Amelia as her mother but there was something stopping her for even allowing herself to really think of the woman like a mom.  
"Can we go back now?" Olivia asked.  
"Sure" Miss Tessa Jay said smiling. She put Olivia back on the stroller and pushed her back to the principal's office.

When Miss Jay walked in the principal's office hall, Amelia and Owen were walking out of his office.  
"Alright. So I'll see you on Monday?" Principal Heely asked.  
"Yes. Thank you" Amelia said.  
"They're here" Owen told Amelia who smiled at Olivia.  
"Let's go?" Amelia asked the girl and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Bye Miss Jay" Olivia said smiling.  
"Bye Olivia. I'll see you on Monday" Tessa said.  
"See you Monday" Olivia said.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
After they left the school they stopped at Domino's for pizza. Olivia was excited about going to school on Monday and loved when Amelia told her she had to wear a fancy uniform like in the movies.  
After they ate Owen took them home. Olivia fell asleep and once they got home Owen took her to her bed.  
"Do you work tomorrow?" Amelia asked him from the door.  
"Yes" he said pulling her hip to him. They kissed.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.  
"I'll try" Owen said.  
"You better" she smiled and they kissed again.  
Meredith walked in.  
"Oh sorry. I just came to get Zola's coat" Meredith said unable not laugh.  
"It's fine" Amelia said.  
"Yeah. I'm leaving" Owen said and walked out. Amelia followed him. They said their goodbyes at the door and Owen left.

"So how was it?" Maggie asked as Amelia sat in the living room couch.  
"Good. She loved the school" Amelia said.  
"Which one?" Meredith asked walking in the room.  
"Bristol" Amelia said.  
"Wow that's a fancy school" Meredith said.  
"Did she take the leveling test?" Maggie asked.  
"Yup. 1st grade" Amelia said with pride.  
"What? She's 4" Maggie said.  
"She's tiny too. Did you enroll her in 1st grade?" Meredith asked a bit worried.  
"No. Kindergarten" Amelia said. "That was their concern too. But they said she might need some extra work. You know… so she won't get bored" she added.  
"That awesome" Maggie said.  
"Did she like her teacher?" Meredith asked.  
"Yeah. The woman was super nice" Amelia said. "I enrolled her in ballet and gymnastics too"  
"Isn't that gonna be too much? The kid is 4 Amelia" Meredith said.  
"It's on the days I'm home. They said I can stay there with her and if she doesn't like she can stop. It's not like I'll make her go and besides you know that keeping her occupied will help her with all that happened" Amelia said.  
"Well, you've got something on the mail today" Meredith said. "I think it's from the judge's office" she added and went to the kitchen to get it. She had left on the island.  
"Here" she said and handed to Amelia.  
Amelia opened and it was a letter saying the judge requested a meeting with her and the child separately, on Friday at 10 and 11 am. That would be the day after the next, and it was the day of Olivia's check-up.  
"So what is it?" Meredith asked.  
"It's a meeting with the judge" Amelia said. "Do you think there's something wrong?" She asked Meredith.  
"I didn't meet a judge when we got Zola" Meredith said. "But we did have some problems" she added.  
"You should call Rose" Maggie said.  
"I will" Amelia said and walked to the kitchen where the phone was. She sat on a stool at the island and called the social worker.

They talked and Rose said it was actually normal. She said that sometimes the judge might ask for a meeting with the child just to see if it's really what they want, and with the parents so he can see if it's not just an impulse thing. She also mentioned that Amelia's time at a rehab probably showed up on their check and that the judge might want to look more into it all before signing everything.  
"But could that stop this?" Amelia asked. "I mean... Could I lose her?" She asked almost unable to speak.  
"Most likely no. But it can take longer. He could ask for a trial period and a social worker would visit a couple times but nothing to worry about" Rose said.  
"What do you mean nothing to worry about? They could take her away" Amelia said angry and Maggie walked in the room.  
"Just go to the meeting and show that you're not that woman anymore" Rose said. Amelia just hung up and smashed the phone on the island.  
"What happened?" Maggie asked worried and Meredith walked in.  
"She said the judge might ask for a trial period" Amelia said trying hard not to cry.  
"That's normal Amy" Meredith said.  
"They can take her away" Amelia said unable to hold her tears and really embarrassed from crying.

Maggie went and hugged her.  
"They won't" Maggie told Amelia.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

After talking to Rose and explaining it all to Maggie and Meredith, Amelia took a shower then ate dinner and decided to go to bed early. She laid on Olivia's bed with the girl and just snuggled her. She couldn't even allow herself to think of losing her daughter. It hurt too much to just think about that. That night both slept the entire night hugging.

.  
The next day Amelia wanted to be around the girl at all times. Lynn went to take care of the kids and Amelia just watched movies and played with Olivia the entire day. The girl loved it. Owen called and said work was crazy and there was no way he could stop by but he would see them the next day when they went there for Olivia's checkup. At night Olivia asked to sleep on Amy's bed and of course the woman said yes. She sat with Olivia and explained to her how the check-up was going to be. Olivia cried when she found out she had to get shots for school but Amelia hugged her and managed to make her feel a bit better and stop crying. They laid together and Amelia told the girl they would go see a judge the next day too, and that he wanted to ask her some question about Amy and her life now. Amelia only said that, she didn't even mention anything regarding the adoption. She just said the judge wanted to see if Olivia was okay. The girl took it fine. They snuggled and it didn't take too long for them to sleep.

Amelia was really scared about what could happen. She didn't want to lose her daughter. She couldn't lose her baby.


	35. Chapter 35: Check-Ups

Friday came by really fast.

Amelia was scared about the meeting and also about Olivia's check-up. The girl had to do X-rays, a blood test, and also get her kindergarten shots, which Amy knew could turn out to be chaotic.  
The check-up was at 8 so she woke Olivia up at 7:30 because she couldn't eat anything till her blood test. She got a jacket for the girl and headed out, taking Olivia in comfy pajamas to the hospital since she was very sleepy.  
Olivia fell back asleep on the drive to the hospital holding her blanket and with her pacifier. Once they got there Amelia carried sleeping Liv inside.  
"Hi" Alex said approaching them. "How is she?" He asked.  
"She's doing good" Amelia said.  
"Let's do the blood test first and then she can have breakfast and we'll do the rest" Alex said.  
Amelia entered and sat on the chair, Olivia woke up.  
"Hi" Alex said.  
When the girl saw she was already in the hospital she hugged Amelia tight.  
"It's okay honey. It's just a little blood test" Amelia told the girl.  
"No" Olivia said. She wasn't crying but she was scared.  
"It's just like the one I did, remember?" She said.  
"It won't hurt. I promise" Alex said. Olivia sat up straight and she was very brave and let Alex do it just fine. She did say Au a couple times and rested her head on Amelia threatening to cry but she didn't.  
Once done, Alex checked her fever, her bruises and everything else. When he was over he said Callie would take the girl for X-rays but before that she could have breakfast and she asked for cereal at the cafeteria, so Amelia took her.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
. **  
At the cafeteria Amelia got Cheerios for the girl and sat down with her.  
"Hi Olivia" Dr Stephanie Edwards said when she spot the girl.  
"Hi" Olivia shyly said.  
"How are you doing?" Dr Edwards asked.  
"Good" Olivia said.  
"Edwards!" A doctor called and Edwards smiled at the girl and ran away. She was working and busy. Amelia and Olivia laughed.  
Olivia ate and then Amelia picked her up and went back to the peds floor to look for Alex.  
"Amelia?" Callie asked as she spotted Amelia in the hallway. Olivia was hiding her face on Amelia's hair when Amy turned to see Callie.  
"Hi" Amelia said.  
"Alex just headed to surgery" Callie said. "Arizona will take over" she added. "She's waiting for us"  
"Okay" Amelia said.  
"Is she asleep?" Callie asked since Olivia didn't move to look at her.  
"Oli." Amelia said trying to get the girl away from her neck but Olivia held her tight. She knew the girl was awake.  
"Oh I see... She's shy again" Callie said and went to face Amelia's back. She lifted Amelia's hair and was able to see Olivia's face. "Hi" she said and the little girl smiled, Callie laughed.  
"Let's go?" Amelia asked smiling and they walked there.  
When they got to the X-ray room Callie went to get the girl.  
"Remember this Livy?" Callie asked the child. "Is just a picture like last time okay?" She said putting her hand on the girl's side to pick her up. Olivia held Amelia tight. "It's okay munchkin. It won't hurt" Callie said but nothing.  
"Amelia will wait right outside with me. She won't go anywhere" Arizona said and Olivia let go.  
"There you go" Callie said smiling laying the girl down.  
They did X-rays of her chest and she did great. Amelia waited outside and as soon as it was done Callie took Olivia back.  
"She did super good" Callie said smiling handing the girl to Amelia.  
"Let's go get your stitches out?" Arizona asked.  
"Is that gonna hurt?" Olivia said almost crying.  
"No. No honey. It just tickles a little" Callie said.  
"Tickles?" Olivia said and Amelia said "yeah. It won't hurt"  
"Can we go do that?" Callie asked smiling at Olivia.  
"Okay" the girl said and rested her face on Amelia's shoulder and put her blanket on her face.

They went in and Amelia sat Olivia on the exam table but the girl wouldn't let go of her.  
"Lay down. I'm going to be right here baby" Amelia said.  
"No" Olivia started to cry. She was scared.  
"Oh baby don't cry. It's won't hurt" Amelia said trying to wipe Olivia face but the girl kept trying to hid it on Amelia.  
"Why don't you sit down here Amy and she can hug you and we can do her back first and when she sees it doesn't hurt she'll lay down and we'll do her tummy" Arizona said. "How about that? Is that okay?" She asked Olivia and the girl nodded.  
Amelia sat on a chair and placed Olivia on her lap hugging her. She pulled the girl's shirt up and for Arizona's surprise her back only had one tiny purple spot. It had been healing perfectly.  
"This looks very good Livy" Arizona said sitting on a chair in front of Amelia. She took the bandage off and said "it's perfect" when she saw the two perfect little lines.  
"Alright. So Livy it's just gonna feel a little funny okay? I won't hurt" she said and Olivia hugged Amelia tighter. The kid was holding her tears, she was really scared it would hurt.  
Arizona started and Olivia just flinched a couple times. She was done super fast. Arizona put a new bandage on and that was it.  
"You did so good" Callie told the girl.  
"Let's lay down now?" Amelia said standing up with Olivia in her arms.  
"No. I wanna stay with you" the girl said tightening her hug.  
"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere" Amelia said sitting Olivia down. "Lay down baby. I'm right here" she said and Olivia laid down. Amelia pulled the girl's shirt up to show her stomach and kept running her thumb on the girl's cheek.  
"It's gonna hurt" Olivia said looking at her tummy and almost crying.  
"Look at me. Don't look over there. It won't hurt. Your back didn't hurt" Amelia said.  
"But my tummy hurts already" Olivia said, letting her pacifier fall from her mouth, crying a little and scratching her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"Well be very careful so it won't hurt okay?" Callie told the girl.  
"Amy" Olivia cried opening her arms so Amelia would hug her. The woman did just that and said "you're gonna be okay. I'm right here". Amelia got the pacifier and put it on the girl's mouth. "I'm right here baby" she said kissing the girl's forehead.  
Arizona started and Olivia silently cried through the entire thing. It didn't hurt but she was really nervous and scared so she was unable to hold her tears in. The three women kept telling her how good she was doing and that it was almost over.  
"All done. Now just a little cream okay and a bandage, alright?" Callie said.  
Olivia kept hugging Amelia till they were done and then Amelia picked the girl up and rocked her a little so she would stop crying.

Suddenly Owen walked in.  
"Look who's here!" Amelia told Olivia but the girl didn't even move.  
"Hi Oli" Owen said and as soon as Olivia heard his voice she turned around to face him.  
"Come here" he said opening his arms and the girl went. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"She just got her stitches out" Amelia said smiling at the scene. She could see how much the little girl liked the man.  
"You did? That's so cool Oli" he told the girl.  
"I wanna go home" she cried.  
"It's almost all done" Amelia said standing up.  
"It's 9 already" Arizona said.  
"Let's do hers first and then the others" Amelia said.  
"Oli. Let's sit back down so we can give you your shot okay?" Amelia said. "Where do you want to get it?" She asked the girl since the day before she had done stomach and leg.  
"Leg" the girl said.  
"Come here" Amelia said.  
"I can hold her" Owen said.  
"Would that be okay Olivia?" Amelia asked. She rather have him holding the girl for that.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and Owen sat down with the girl on his lap. Amelia pulled Olivia's pants down and Arizona went to give the shot. It was fast and easy. Olivia just flinched and held Owen lab coat tight and that was it. No crying or even Aus. Arizona pulled the girl's pants back up.  
"Look at this brave girl" Callie said. "Not even an Au" she said smiling and Olivia hid her face on Owen's chest.  
"Now your school shots and we can go, okay?" Amelia said and the girl just stayed there silent.  
"It's on her arm right?" Amelia asked Arizona.  
"Yeah" Arizona answered.  
"It is?" The little girl asked relived.  
"Are you okay with that?" Callie laughed and everyone was smiling glad she wasn't screaming that she didn't want more shots.  
"Yeah. It doesn't hurt on the arm, right?" Olivia asked. As far as she remembered injections on her arm never hurt so she was happy it would be on her arm.  
"Right" Arizona said smiling. She wasn't lying, only one of the 4 shots Olivia needed hurt.  
"Okay. So you'll be a big girl and you're going to sit still for me, okay? No jumping" Arizona said.  
"Can you hold my hand?" Olivia asked Amelia, who smiled and grabbed the kid's hand. Arizona did the first one and not even a word, she was fine. The second one she said "ouch" but didn't cry. The third there was and "ouch" again and tried hard not to cry as she stared at Amelia. The fourth hurt and she couldn't help and cried. She started sobbing and her pacifier fell.  
"I'm sorry. This one does hurt a little bit. I'm sorry honey" Arizona said.  
"No more" Olivia cried.

"You're all done" Callie said.  
Olivia looked at Owen's eyes and he stood up and just held her tight and rocked her slightly. He knew she was in fact in pain. The shot she took burned.  
"Just showers still, okay? No baths." Arizona said.  
"And she needs to come back in 2 weeks for her cast" Callie said handing some papers to Amelia.  
"Okay" Amelia said and turned around. Owen had taken Olivia outside to try to distract her because she was still crying.  
"Oh I got her something" Callie said and ran out to the nurse station. She ran back with two pink crutches.  
"Oh my god" Amelia said laughing.  
"Look at that Oli" Owen said and Olivia turned to face Callie.  
"Do you like it?" Callie asked. "You can walk now" she told the girl.  
"What's that?" Olivia asked confused and with a wet face.  
"These are called crutches and it helps you walk when you have a cast on." Amelia said. "Do you wanna try?" She asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Alright" Owen said putting Olivia down. Callie adjusted the crutches and put it under Olivia's arms while Owen helped the girl stay up.  
"Now you're going to hold this tight" Callie and the girl did it. "Good job. Just like that. And now take step with this leg. This one you keep off the floor" Callie explained and Olivia did it.  
"Look at that" Amelia said kneeing down next to Owen.  
"It's too hard and it hurts a little" Olivia said after taking two steps. Amelia went behind and Olivia sat down on Amelia's lap on the floor.  
"You'll get the hang of it" Callie said. "And it's pink!" She smiled big at the girl. "Did you like it?"  
"Yes, thank you" Olivia said. "But can you carry me a little more?" Olivia asked turning to face Amelia.  
"Of course I can" Amy said and hugged the girl while everyone smiled.  
"Alright well… we gotta go" Amelia said standing up and picking Olivia up.  
"Already?" Callie asked giving the girl her crutches to hold.  
"Yeah. I'll stop by later if I have time" Amelia told Callie but looked a bit to Owen.  
"I see" Callie smiled. "So bye Olivia. And I'll see you sometime right?"  
"Yeah. But not for shots or exams, right?" Olivia said.  
"Right. I promise you a playmate soon with my daughter, Sofia, okay?" Callie said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"Bye sweetie" Arizona said.  
"Bye" Olivia said and rested her head on Amelia's shoulder.  
"Bye Oli" Owen said kissing the girl's forehead.  
"Bye" Olivia told him and started to suck her thumb. She looked very sleepy.  
Owen kissed Amelia on the mouth and she walked out.  
"Oh so it's like that now?" Callie asked him.  
"What?" He said.  
"No more sneaking around?" Arizona asked.  
He laughed and walked out.

"Shit" Callie said picking the pacifier up.

"Run" Arizona said and Callie just ran after Amelia. She found them waiting for the elevator.

Ämy! You forgot this" She said handing the pacifier to the woman.

"Thank you" Amelia said trying to hold a child, crutches , her purse and a pacifier.

"Wait Let me help you" Callie said and grabbed the crutches, the bag and the pacifier, and walked to the car with them.

When Amelia got to the car Olivia was already out. She put the sleeping girl on the car seat, put the crutches on the passenger's seat and the pacifier on her purse, and headed to Judge Richardson's office.


	36. Chapter 36: Meetings With The Judge

Amelia parked her car, took sleeping Olivia out and walked in the building. The girl was tired and probably feeling bad because she hadn't taken her medicine yet because it would knock her out and she had to talk to the judge so Amelia decided to give it to Olivia after they were done there.  
She walked in the waiting room of Judge Richardson's office and went to talk to the secretary.  
"Hi. I have a meeting scheduled for 10 and 11" Amelia said.  
"Amelia Shepherd?" The secretary asked.  
"Yes" Amelia said.  
"He'll call you in soon. You can sit down if you like" the lady said and Amelia sat down with sleeping Olivia on her lap.  
She decided to wake the girl.  
"Olivia. Hey honey. Wake up" she told the girl who moved a little. "Olivia" she said on the child's ear and Olivia opened her eyes. "Hi" Amelia said smiling and Olivia hugged her. "Do you feel okay?" Amelia asked.  
"My head hurts a little bit" the girl said taking her blanket to her face.  
"Look we're going to go talk to the judge soon, okay?" Amelia said.  
"Uhum" Olivia said closing her eyes again.  
"Hey don't sleep again. We're next. Hey look, they have toys. Do you wanna play?" Amelia said.  
"No" Olivia answered.  
"Miss Shepherd" the secretary called her.  
"Yes?" Amelia said.  
"He wants to see you in private while Olivia talks to the psychologist. Is that okay?" she said looking at Olivia.  
"Sure" Amelia said.  
"Follow Me." The secretary said. They went through a door, which Amelia had thought was the judge´s office but it wasn't. It led to a hallway with three more doors.  
"This one is Dr. Moore. She'll talk to Olivia while you talk to him. That was on the papers right?" The secretary said.  
"Yes, but it didn't say she had to see the psychologist today." Amelia said.  
"Well, it's usually on the same day. I'm sorry it wasn't written there"  
"It's alright." Amelia said knowing it didn't really matter the day and actually having everything done sooner could mean getting the adoption papers sooner.  
The secretary opened Dr. Moore's office door.  
"Come on in." The woman, blue eyed brunette, around 45, said.  
"Oli. I'll talk to the judge now, okay? And you'll stay here with Dr. Moore" Amelia said. "Do you remember I told you they would ask you a couple of questions? It's just that, okay?" Amelia said and Olivia held her tight.  
"It's okay honey. I'm not going anywhere. Look" Amelia said turning to another one of the doors. "I'm going to be right there. Okay? Right beside your door" she said.  
"Hi" Dr. Moore said coming close to Amelia.  
"Hi" Amelia said looking sorry that the child didn't wan to let go of her.  
"Hi Olivia" D. Moore said smiling but Olivia was looking at the other side.  
"Hey do you want to play for a while? Just so she can go see Mister Richardson?" Moore said.  
"I wanna stay with you" Olivia said tightening her hug.  
"I have to talk to him for little while so we can go home. Remember we talked about this?" Amelia said.  
"I wanna stay with you" Olivia said again but this time she sounded like she was about to cry.  
"Look what I bought." Amelia said taking her work tag out of her jacket pocket. "How about if you hold that for me huh?" Amelia asked. Olivia knew that Amelia needed that to work and she knew the woman would go back for that. The girl took it, hugged Amelia again and started silently crying. Everyone could hear her sniffing.  
"I'm sorry. She was sleeping when we got here and we just left the hospital. She had to take her stitches out and get shots for school so she's a little.." Amelia said.  
"It's okay" Moore said.  
"Baby it won't take too long. And I promise I'm not leaving you here, alright?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said crying.  
Dr. Moore got close to pick the girl.  
"I'll be right back" Amelia said kissing Olivia's cheek and then handing the girl to the woman. As she left the room Olivia just bursted into more tears. The secretary closed the door and Amelia could still hear the little girl sobbing.  
"Don't worry. She'll be okay" the secretary said and walked Amelia to the judge's office.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

\- Dr. Moore's office

The doctor walked around her office trying to make the 4 year-old quiet down but without success. She sat in one of the couches and placed the girl on her lap.  
"Olivia it's okay. You don't have to cry. She'll be right back" she said but Liv kept crying. The doctor put Olivia's head on her chest and laid the girl on her arms.  
"You were sleeping right?" She said but Olivia didn't answer. "You can go back to sleep. It's okay. She'll be right back" doctor Moore said. She had already seen everything she would have asked the girl. She could see there wouldn't be a better person for this child to be with than the one that just left the room.  
"I don't wanna sleep without Melia" Olivia cried.  
"Oh but she'll be right back" Moore said. "Look at me sweetie" she said and Olivia looked at her. "Amelia is not going anywhere"  
"But I don't wanna sleep" Olivia said.  
"You don't have to. But you gotta calm down or you're going to be sick" Moore said putting some hair behind Olivia's ear.  
"My head hurts" the little girl said.  
"See? It's because you're crying so much" the doctor said. "Do you like movies? Why don't we watch a movie while we wait for her?"  
"Okay" Olivia said wiping her face and hugging her blanket.  
The doctor put her down on the couch and went to set up the film.  
"Do you like ´The Princess and The Frog´?" Moore asked and Olivia nodded yes. The woman put it on and sat next to the girl.

.  
As the movie went on the girl calmed down and completely stopped crying so the doctor decided to try talking to her a little just to confirm what she initially saw.  
"So Olivia, you live with Amelia now, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Does anyone else live with you two?"  
"Yeah" the girl said.  
"Who would that be?" The lady asked thinking perhaps a boyfriend.  
"Aunt Meredith and Maggie" Olivia said not taking her eyes of the tv. "And Meredith's kids" she added.  
"Oh so there are other kids?" Moore asked relieved it wasn't a boyfriend because that could possibly complicate things a little.  
"Yeah. There´s Zola and Bailey and baby too" Olivia said. "They my cousins now" the little girl added and Moore smiled at the way the child spoke.  
"So you like living there?" She asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"Do you play with your cousins a lot?"  
"Yeah" the girl said looking at the woman now.  
"Do you play with Amelia too?"  
Olivia nodded yes.  
"So you want to stay there?" She went straight to the point.  
"Uhum" Olivia said serious.  
"Yeah?" The lady smiled and Olivia gave her a little smile back. She could see the girl really loved her new mother.  
"Why is it taking too long?" Olivia asked impatient.  
The doctor smiled and said "she'll be back soon. Don't worry. Let's watch the movie huh?"  
And they drove their attention back to the film.

.  
\- Judge Richardson's office

Amelia walked in and sat nervously on a chair in front of the old man's desk. They talked about what happened to Olivia, how the two met exactly and how the girl was doing. He also said that he wouldn´t need to talk to the girl since Dr. Moore was doing that already.  
"Why did you decided to adopt her?" He asked the woman.  
"Um..." Amelia said thinking about how she could answer that. But she wasn't sure. She just knew she wanted to there wasn't much to it.  
"I fell in love with her and I felt like I could be the mother she deserves" she finally said it.  
"And do you know if she sees you as a mother?" He asked.  
"I know that she loves me Sir. But she knows what happened to her parents and I'm not sure what her old foster family told her but she is having some trouble with that" she answered honestly.  
"What kind of trouble?" The man asked.  
"Her cousin was talking about being adopted the other day and tried to explain to her that sometimes when you lose your parents you get new ones. And she just broke down because as far as she understood she assumed Sean and Cecilia." Amelia said.  
"So her cousin was adopted too?" He asked.  
"Yes. She's just a bit older than Olivia" Amelia said.  
"Alright. So Olivia didn't want them to be" the man said understanding.  
"Yes" Amelia said.  
"And what did you tell her?" He asked interested at how she dealt with the situation.  
"I tried explaining that parents are people that love her and take care of her and that they didn't do that so they couldn't be that. I told her that she would only have a new mom and dad if she allowed that person to be." Amelia said. "She would choose"  
"That's good" he said writing something on his papers.  
"Look Miss Shepherd. As far as I see here the only thing stopping me from signing her adoption papers right now is the background check we did" he said serious and Amelia felt like she was going to throw up. "I understand that was almost 5 years ago, but for the sake of the child we need to do further evaluation" he added.  
"Sir. I am not the woman I was 5 years ago. I have priorities now and Olivia is on the top. You have to believe me I wouldn't do anything that could hurt that little girl." Amelia said as her eyes filled with tears.

The thought of losing Olivia was too much.  
"I believe that Miss Shepherd. The moment Rose brought your case here I knew it was the right fit. She told me how the girl was with you and you just knew her for a couple of days. She was really impressed. She had never seen anything like it. So I knew it was the right thing to do and that's why you got the foster papers so fast. But with an adoption is more complicated. Things like this can end it all" he said.  
"Sir. Please, you can´t take her away. Please she won't make it" Amelia said on the verge of tears.  
"I won't take her away Miss shepherd. That is the last thing I want to do" he said and Amelia calmed a bit down. "You'll have custody of the child as a foster parent and I'll need her to see a psychologist for 2 sections. Which one she's already in. You can have her talk to Dr. Moore or another one of your choosing but I'll need the reports by next Friday. And you'll have to see one too and then we'll see how this will go" he said.  
"If i get the reports by Monday can I bring it in?" Amelia asked.  
"Of course you can" he said smiling. He could see how much the woman wanted the girl.  
"And when would I know if.." She asked.  
"Before the end of the week" he said. "Miss Shepherd you have to believe me when I say that I would sign this right now if I could." He smiled.  
"Thank you" Amelia said.  
"Well, I think we are done here" he said standing up. "These are the papers for the psychologist" he said handing it to Amelia. "So I think I'll see you on Monday" he told her smiling.  
"See you on Monday then" she said shaking his hand.

He walked her out and she went to Dr. Moore's office.  
"Do I go in or do I knock?" She asked the man and then put the papers on her pocket.  
"Let me" he said and opened the door.  
"Hi" Amelia said when she saw the doctor. Judge Richardson smiled at the tv and then at the doctor when he saw the little girl was fast asleep resting her head on a pillow on the woman's lap.  
"She said her head was hurting" Moore said and Amelia walked to them.  
"It's time for her medicine" Amelia said.  
"She did really good" Moore said.  
"Can I take her home now?" Amelia asked.  
"Of course" Moore said so Amelia picked Olivia up.  
The girl woke up scared.  
"Shuuu it's me. It's Amy" Amelia said and Olivia looked at her, smiled and hid her face on Amelia's neck.  
The judge and the doctor smiled at the scene.  
"So I'll see you on Monday" he said smiling.  
"Yes sir" Amelia smiled and walked out.  
She was happy that both judge and psychologist seemed to want them to be together but she knew so much could happen and that scared her.


	37. Chapter 37: Mommy

Amelia took Olivia to the car. The girl was really sleepy.  
"My head hurt" Olivia said.  
"I'm gonna get your medicine baby" Amelia told the child. She got it and gave it to her and Olivia was asleep before she started driving.  
She wanted to do all the psychologist work as soon as possible so she decided to go to the hospital and try to see someone herself and than call Dr. Moore to see Olivia the next day.

So she drove back to the hospital.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

"Amelia?" Owen said as he saw the woman carrying sleeping Olivia in her arms.  
She turned around.  
"Hi" she said.  
"What are you doing here? Is she okay?" He asked.  
"She's alright" Amelia said. "I had a meeting with the judge on the case." Amelia said.  
"What? Why?" Owen asked.  
"The rehab thing" Amelia said.  
"Oh god." He said worried.  
"It's okay. It will be fine. He asked for 2 section with a psychologist for her and me" she said.  
"That's it?" Owen asked.  
"He said he would have signed everything today but it's protocol" Amelia said.  
"That's good, right?" Owen asked.  
"I think so" Amelia said her eyes filling with tears. "I can't lose her" she said and a couple tears escaped. She was trying to be strong and think positive but she was scared.  
"You won't" Owen said and hugged them. He felt really bad and scared too. He knew that if Amelia lost Olivia none of them would make it.  
"She's not going anywhere" Owen said and kissed the sleeping girl and let go of them.  
"But what exactly are you doing her?" He asked.  
"I'll try to schedule the section now" Amelia said. "For me" she added. "I'll call the doctor that saw her there. She seemed okay with the woman when I went to pick her up"  
"Okay. Anything then just get me" Owen said as he got paged.  
"Okay" she said and walked away.

Luckily she was able to schedule one for the very same day and one for the next. Then she called Doctor Moore and scheduled one for 9:30 the next day for Olivia.  
Then she went to look for Owen. She needed someone to stay with Olivia so she could go to her first.  
She looked all around for him and found out he had gone to an OR.  
"Okay. thank you" she told the nurse who told her.  
"Amelia?" Callie said. "Is everything okay?" She asked putting her hand on Olivia's back.  
"Oh hi. It's fine." Amelia said. "I had a meeting with the judge and I need a psychologist eval apparently." She said.  
"Rehab?" Callie asked. She knew that would show up eventually.  
"Yeah" Amelia said. "Can you watch her for me? Owen is on surgery"  
"Sure." Callie said and went to pick Olivia.  
"I have to tell her" Amelia said.  
"Hey it's alright. Let her sleep" Callie said.  
"If she wakes up.." Amelia said.  
"She'll be fine. She's with me" Callie said. "Just go you worried mother" Callie added laughing and Amelia handed her the girl.  
"Thank you" she said laughing too and went.

She was a bit scared of just leaving the child but she trusted Callie and she knew Olivia liked the woman.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Callie took Olivia to the attendees room.  
"Who's that?" Jackson Avery asked.  
"Olivia" Callie said. "Amelia is working on some adoption stuff" she said sitting down on a couch and laying the girl on her lap.  
"Wow she looks so much better" April said walking in the room.  
"She does, doesn't she?" Callie said putting a lock of hair behind the girls ear. Olivia moved a little and opened her eyes.  
"No hospital" she said when she saw Callie and hugged the woman tight scared.  
"Hey. It's okay" Callie said. "I'm not a doctor now. I'm just watching you so Amy can talk to someone really fast" Callie told the girl. "It's okay." She said running her hand on Olivia's arm.

The girl let go of her and Callie saw the kid had a couple of tears falling.  
"No need to cry. Its okay. It's me" she said wiping Olivia's face. "Go back to sleep honey" she said trying to lay the girl back down.  
"No. I don't want to" Olivia said.  
"Are you sure?" She said and Olivia sat up straight on her lap nodding yes.  
"Hi Olivia" April said and the little girl shyly smiled. Suddenly Stephanie walked in.  
"Dr. Kepner. Dr. Bailey is looking for you" Stephanie said and April stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving she turned around and said "bye Oli". Stephanie smiled and waved to the girl who managed a little wave back.  
"You are very cute, do you know that?" Callie said smiling and hugging the girl.  
"How about if we go to the playroom?" Callie asked. "Would that be fun?"  
"Is Amelia gonna take a long time?" Olivia asked.  
"No. Not too long" Callie said and the girl just stayed silent. "Let's go then?" Callie asked her and Olivia nodded yes so Callie took her to the playroom.

They did some drawing for a while together and Olivia was actually having fun. Then they sat down on the floor to watch some cartoons with two other kids that were there and as it went on Olivia got really tired.  
"Do you want to take a nap?" Callie asked her. Olivia nodded yes and opened her arms so Callie would pick her up. The woman did just that.  
"How about if we take a game to that room we were before and you can try to sleep a little bit and then we can play more?" She said.  
"Okay" Olivia said and rested her head on Torres´s shoulder. Callie got uno and Candyland and walked back to the attendees room. She put Olivia on the couch and sat next to her. "Sleep or play a little more?" She asked.  
"Can we play just one?" Olivia asked shyly.  
"Of course we can" Callie told the cute little girl. "Which one?" She asked.  
"Uno" Olivia said.  
"Alright" Callie said.  
They played one game and Callie won.  
"Rematch?" Callie asked and Olivia smiled and nodded yes.  
Suddenly Amelia walked in.  
"Amy!" The girl said excited to see the woman.  
"Hi Oli" Amelia said and ran to the girl and picked her up. "What are you two doing here?" She asked smiling.  
"We're playing uno" Olivia said. "Callie won" she added.  
"She did?" Amelia asked smiling at how excited the kid was. Olivia nodded yes.  
"Do you wanna play too?" Olivia asked her.  
"Sure" Amelia said putting the girl back on the couch.

She pulled a chair and sat in front of them. They play one game and Amelia won.  
"I wanna play again. I didn't win yet" Olivia said sounding sad.  
"The more you play the better you'll get" Callie said. "You know what?! You should play with my daughter Sofia some time" Callie added.  
"Playdate?" Amelia asked.  
"Sure. That would be fun. Right Oli?" Callie said.  
"Can I? I never had a playdate?" Olivia said.  
"Of course you can" Amelia smiled.  
Olivia smiled big at Callie. Both women couldn't help but smiled too at how happy the little girl was. She looked nothing like the tiny thing that was rushed to the hospital.  
"Alright last game then" Amelia said. "We gotta go have lunch"  
They started playing again and suddenly Callie said "Amy why are you trying to see my cards?" laughing.  
"What? I'm not" Amy lied jokingly trying to make Olivia laugh.  
"Yes you are" Olivia said laughing.  
"That's cheating. You can't do that" Callie said.  
Amelia smiled and they went on with the game.  
Suddenly Amelia did it again.  
"Amelia don't" Callie said.  
"What?" Amelia said still doing and trying hard not to laugh as Olivia giggled at her.  
"Don't do that." Olivia said fast giggling excited. "You can't do that mommy" the girl said and both women froze.

As soon as Olivia realized what escaped her mouth she took both hands and covered her mouth. Her eyes started spilling the tears so fast she couldn't stop them. She started sobbing.


	38. Chapter 38: A Second Mother

****** Hi guys. I'm sorry I didn't post anything. I was traveling and it was a bit chaotic. But now I'm back home so everything is good. Well kind of. My mom didn't pay our home internet this time HAHAH so I'm posting this from a Starbucks hahahah Thank Humans for coffee places. Anyways… My mom said she'll pay it today and it should come back tonight or tomorrow so hopefully everything will be back to normal soon. But if something happens I'll try to update the story from my beautiful neighbor Starbucks. Hahah**

 **so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**  
"What?" Amelia said still doing and trying hard not to laugh as Olivia giggled at her.  
"Don't do that." Olivia said fast giggling excited. "You can't do that mommy" the girl said and both women froze.  
As soon as Olivia realized what escaped her mouth she took both hands and covered her mouth. Her eyes started spilling the tears so fast she couldn't stop them. She started sobbing.  
"Oh baby" Amelia said standing up and going to pick the girl up but Olivia pulled away.  
"No" she sobbed but Amelia insisted and picked her up. She hugged the girl tight. "It's okay. It's alright. Don't cry baby. It's okay" she kept repeating while walking around the room trying to calm the child down.  
"I'm sorry" Olivia cried.  
"No baby. Don't apologize. It's alright" Amelia said.  
"She's gonna be mad" Olivia sobbed.  
"What?" Amelia said.  
"She'll be sad. My Mommy is gonna be sad" Olivia cried.  
Amelia finally understood what was happening.  
"Oh honey she won't" Amelia said and sat down next to Callie on the couch with Olivia on her lap. The girl wouldn't let go of her but she wouldn't look at her.  
"She will" Olivia said.  
"Olivia. Your mom wants you to be happy honey. And if you're happy with Amelia she's happy for you. She's not mad or sad" Callie said.  
"I promise you she won't be mad because you have a second mommy that loves you very much now." Amelia said and Olivia looked at her still crying. "Honey I won't replace your mom okay? I won't. But I want to be your second mom of you let me. I really do." Amelia said. "I know it's hard to call me mom and you don't have to but if you want to it's okay. I swear to you she won't be mad" Amelia told the girl. Olivia hugged her. "Okay?" Amelia asked.  
"Okay" Olivia said, her voice thick.  
"Alright" Amelia said rocking the girl a little. "It's okay baby" she kept saying and finally realizing she was crying too. She looked at Callie and the woman also had tears in her face.  
After a couple minutes of silence, Olivia said "you are my mommy now then?" She asked still crying.  
"If you want me to be" Amelia said.  
"I do" the girl said and bursted into tears again. Amelia stood up and hugged the girl tight.  
"I'd love that" Amelia said crying too.  
Olivia calmed a bit down so Amelia sat again and placed the girl on her lap.  
"Are you okay?" Callie asked Olivia, who nodded yes. "So you have two moms now?" Callie smiled at the little girl. Olivia rested her head on Amelia's chest and stared at the woman.  
"Can I call you mommy?" The little girl asked. She still had a couple tears escaping.  
"Of course you can" Amelia said wiping Olivia's face with her hand. "You can call me anything you like" she said. "But not bad words" she added laughing and Olivia laughed too.  
"I love you mommy Amelia" the little girl said. Amelia smiled big and said "I love you too Olivia" and hugged the girl.  
"You two are too cute. You know that?" Callie said. "Look what you did to me!" She said wiping her face laughing.  
Olivia and Amelia looked at her and laughed.  
"Are you alright?" Callie asked Olivia.  
"Yeah" Olivia said with a smile.  
"Do you want to go home with your mommy now?" Callie said smiling.  
"Are you sure she won't be sad?" Olivia asked Amelia again.  
"I promise you she won't. She just wants you to be happy baby" Amelia said. "Okay?"  
"Uhum" Olivia said and hugged the woman again.  
"So let's go?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and Amelia stood up.  
"Here" Callie said handing the girl her blanket. Olivia rested her head on her mother's shoulder and hid her face on the woman's hair, holding her blanket tight.  
"So Callie, How about a picnic with the girls tomorrow?" Amelia said.  
"Sure" Callie smiled. "Would that be fun Olivia?" She asked the girl.  
"You'll take Sofia?" Olivia asked taking her head of her hiding place.  
"Yes I will" Callie smiled and Olivia smiled at her.  
"Alright than. We'll see you tomorrow" Amelia said.  
"Bye" Olivia said.  
"Bye Oli" Callie said smiling and they left. Torres was really happy for them. She loved the little girl and couldn't be happier at how everything was going.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
"Do you want to have lunch here or at the mall?" Amelia asked Olivia as she walked through the hallway.  
"Mall" Olivia said.  
"Of course it's mall. What a dumb question" Amelia said laughing and Olivia laughed too. "Look who's there" Amelia said and Olivia turned around to look. Owen was standing at the nurse station talking to Webber.  
Amelia walked there.  
"Hi" Owen said. "How was it?" He asked. "Good actually" she said. And she wasn't lying. In fact it went okay and the psychologist just asked very simple questions.  
"What's going on?" Richard asked as he noticed Amelia's silly smile.  
"Oli, Do you want to tell them who I am now?" Amelia asked the girl who shyly rested her head on Amelia shoulder but managed to still look at Owen. "Who am I Oli?" Amelia smiled big.  
"Mommy" the little girl said shyly.  
Owen's face light up. Richard was smiling too.  
"That's wonderful" Owen smiled at Amelia. He could see how happy the woman was.  
"We're going to have lunch at the mall now" Amelia told him.  
"You take care of your mommy okay?" Richard told the little girl who nodded yes.  
"I'll stop by tonight" Owen told Amelia.  
"Bye Owen" Olivia said. "Bye doctor" she told Richard.  
"His name is Richard" Amelia said laughing.  
"Bye ri- Richard" she said. They laughed as she second guessed how she would say it.  
"Bye Olivia" Richard smiled.  
And they headed out to the car.

Amelia buckled the girl on her pink car seat and sat on the driver seat. She noticed the girl lost in her thoughts behind her.  
"Oli, are you okay?" She asked looking at the girl thru the mirror.  
"Yeah." The girl said sounding tired.  
"Are you sleepy?" Amelia asked.  
"I can still call you Amelia sometimes right?" The girl asked looking at the mirror.  
"Of course" Amelia said. "You call me mommy only if YOU want to. Okay?" Amelia added and Olivia nodded and looked away.  
"Hey" Amelia said and Olivia looked back at her. "You know I love you, right?" She asked and the girl nodded yes.  
"I love you too mommy" Olivia said.  
Amelia smiled big and started the car. The sweet words the child said melt her heart.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At the mall they had lunch at the Cheesecake Factory and then Amelia took Olivia to the Disney store.  
"Oli, since you were so good at getting your shots and doing all those tests today I'm gonna let you pick a gift from here okay?" Amelia told the girl.  
"For how much?" Olivia asked.  
"Oh honey. Don't worry about the price. Just pick something you like and I'll tell you if it's okay" Amelia said and Olivia hugged her tighter.  
Amelia walked around the store for a while carrying the girl and Olivia ended up choosing a little Stitch stuffy.  
"Can I have this one?" Olivia asked.  
"The little one? Why not that one?" Amelia asked pointing to the regular size one.  
"Isn't that too expensive mommy?" Olivia asked.  
"Let's go look" Amelia said and took the girl to see the other. Olivia grabbed it and Amelia checked the price.  
"Well I actually have this amount of money to spend here now so... Which one do you want?" She lied asking Olivia.  
"I don't mind the little one" Olivia said and Amelia smiled.

The kid wasn't sure if she was really allowed to.  
"How about if we get the big one and the little one today?" Amelia said.  
"Both?" Olivia asked surprised.  
"Yeah. You did so good honey you deserve it" Amelia said.  
"Really?" Olivia asked excited.  
"Yes. Let's go pay" Amelia said and went to the line with the smiley child in her arms. She payed and handed the bag to Olivia.  
"Thank you mommy" Olivia said shyly. She still thought it was a little weird calling Amelia mom but she actually liked it.  
"You are more than welcome baby" Amelia said.  
"Let's go home then?" Amelia asked and Olivia said "yeah" so there they went.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At home Olivia put her new toys on her bed and Amelia took her for a shower. She put her black, white and pink dress and pink leggings and then sat on Amelia's bed with her new toys while Amelia took a shower. Once Amelia was done she went to comb Olivia's hair.  
"Can you make braids again mommy?" Olivia asked.  
"Sure. Just one or two?" Amelia said.  
"Two!" The little girl said smiling.  
Amelia did two French braids while Olivia played with her toys. When she was over she took Olivia downstairs and sat with the girl in the living room to watch cartoons and play.  
They did that till almost 4 when Meredith and Maggie got back from the supermarket with the other kids.  
"So how was it there?" Maggie asked.  
"The checkup was good. She's okay. And at the judge He asked us both to see a psychologist. And get him the reports" Amelia said. "But it actually went okay" she said.  
"You guys took so long that we thought something went wrong." Meredith said.  
"Sorry" Amelia said standing up to help them unload the car.  
They were outside when they heard "mommy!" Olivia called out.  
"Is that...?" Maggie said and Amelia just looked at her smiling and walked in fast.  
"What is it?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Your phone is ringing and it says Owen on it" Olivia said holding the phone up. When Amelia picked it up it stopped ringing. She put it on her pocket and went to the kitchen where Meredith and Maggie were.  
"So when that happened?" Maggie asked smiling excited to know how Amelia was suddenly mommy now.  
"After the meeting we went back to the hospitals. I left her with Callie so I could go see the psychologist and when I got back we played uno and she just said it. She just spilled out and then she started crying" Amelia said.  
"Aw" Maggie said.  
"She was scared her real mom would be mad and sad because she was calling someone else mom. So Callie and I explained to her everything and she asked if I was her mom now and if she could call me that" Amelia said smiling.  
Maggie and Meredith were smiling too.  
"She loves you" Maggie said smiling.

Amelia smiled and walked back to the living room. She checked on Olivia who was happily showing Zola her new stuffies and then walked to her bedroom and called Owen.  
"Hello?" She said when he picked up.  
"Hi" Owen said.  
"You called? Is everything okay?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah yeah" he said. "I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"  
"Um.." Amelia said.  
"Dinner. Just the two of us" he said.  
"Owen. I don't know if she's ready for that yet" Amelia told him.  
"Amy she'll be heading to school on Monday. She needs to get use to" he said. "We won't be long"  
"Let me see if Maggie will watch her" Amelia said. "And I'll call you back" she said.  
"Okay" he said and they hung up.  
Amelia headed back to the kitchen.  
"Where's Maggie?" She asked Meredith.  
"Just left" Meredith said.  
"What?" Amelia asked.  
"She got paged"  
"Are you staying home?" She asked Meredith.  
"Zola and Bailey have a dentist appointment at 6:30." Meredith said.  
"Is Lynn coming today?" Amelia asked.  
"No. We're home. Why?" Meredith said.  
"Owen wants to get dinner" Amelia said.  
"Just the two?" Meredith smiled.  
"Yeah" Amelia said.  
"I can watch her. I'll just have to take her with us to the dentist" Meredith said.  
"That won't work." Amelia said. "How will you carry her and Ellis" Amelia laughed. "But thanks."  
"Well, she likes Callie. Callie watched Zola a couple times" Meredith said.  
"Do you think she would?" Amelia asked.  
"It won't hurt to ask" Meredith said and Amelia went back to the phone and called Torres. She explained what was going on and the woman said she would watch the kid. Amelia thanked her and said she would stop by later to drop Olivia.

"Oli." Amelia said sitting next to the girl on the couch. "What do you think about going to have that playdate today?"  
"Today?" Olivia asked unsure.  
"Yeah. Owen wants to go somewhere with me and I was thinking maybe you could stay with Callie and Sofia for a little while" Amelia said.  
"You'll go on a date?" The little girl asked her mom smiling.  
"Something like that" Amelia laughed. "Would that be okay?"  
"Yeah" Olivia said. "Can I take my toys?"  
"Of course you can" Amelia said pulling the girl to her lap. "I promise you it won't be long, okay?"  
"Okay" Olivia said and hugged Amelia.


	39. Chapter 39: Date Night

The rest of the afternoon went great. The kids played and watched cartoons. Amelia had called Owen and he said he would pick her up at 7 and they would stop by at Callie's then head to a restaurant. So when it was 6 she started to get ready. She showered and got dressed and then helped Olivia pack a little bag for her.

At 6:55 Owen rang the doorbell.  
Amelia opened the door.  
"Hi" she said.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Come in" she said and he walked in.  
"Where's the little one?" Owen asked.  
"Upstairs"  
"Can I?" He asked pointing to the stairs.  
"Go ahead Owen" she laughed and he went up.  
"Hi princess" he told Olivia walking inside her bedroom.  
"Hi" the little girl smiled when she saw him. He walked to the bed, where she was, and picked her up.  
"What a beautiful dress you're wearing" she said.  
"Thank you" Olivia said.  
"Are you ready to go Oli?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"So let's go?" Amelia asked Owen.  
 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**  
They got to Callie's house and both noticed Olivia was a little nervous. Owen carried her to the door and Amelia rang the bell.  
"Hi" Callie said smiling as she opened the door.  
"Uhhh you two look fancy" she said smiling and both blushed embarrassed.  
"Come on in. Sofia is mixing some dough in the kitchen. We're making cookies Oli" Callie said smiling excited but the girl didn't look at her and hid her face on Owen's neck.  
"Hey" Amelia said. "Do you want to go make cookies too honey?" Amelia asked and Olivia shook her head no. Suddenly they heard a sniff. She was crying.  
"Oh honey. Come here" Amelia said and Owen handed her the girl.  
"What's wrong?" Amelia asked Olivia but the girl stayed quiet.  
"What's wrong honey? You said you wanted to come" Amelia said. "Are you scared?" She asked but Olivia wouldn't answer.  
"Oli your mom will be back soon. They'll just have dinner and they'll be back" Callie said.  
"I promise I'm not leaving you" Amelia said as the girl was calming down.  
"Come on" Callie said putting her hand on Olivia's back.  
"Don't take too long" Olivia said and went with Callie.  
"We won't" Amelia said. She felt bad for leaving the girl in there like that.  
"Say see you soon mommy" Callie said but Olivia just waved.  
"Have fun with Sofia" Amelia said and kissed Oli's cheek. Owen handed Callie the girl's bag and they left.  
"Are you okay?" Owen asked Amelia.  
"Yeah" she said serious.  
"Amy. She's okay" Owen said.  
"I know. It's just"  
"Look if it wasn't today it would be the moment you dropped her off at school." He said.  
"I know" Amelia said. "Well let's go because we have to be back before her shot" she said and he drove. She could let Callie do it but she knew Olivia would not like that at all so she wanted to go slow with all of that.

When Callie shut the door Olivia was still crying.  
"They'll be back soon. Don't worry" she told the girl who just hid her face and kept sniffing. "How about we go make those cookies with Sofia huh?" Callie said and took the girl to the kitchen.  
"Sofia. This is Olivia" she said and her daughter smiled.  
"Why is she sad mommy?" Sofia asked.  
"She wanted to stay with her mommy" Callie explained and sat Olivia on the counter. The girl sat up straight and started wiping her face.  
"They'll be back soon. Don't worry, okay?" She said. "Let's make some cookies for them" Callie said smiling. "Do you wanna do that?" She asked and Olivia nodded yes. She put the girl on a stool next to Sofia and they started making the cookies. Olivia was a bit sad at first but as time went on she was alright. They were giggling and having fun.

After the cookies were done they had dinner which was pizza and then ate the cookies while watching a movie and Olivia asked to save two for her mom and Owen. Callie placed two cookies in a box and sat back to watch the movie. They did that till Amelia and Owen got back.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At the restaurant they had a great dinner. Amelia felt weird to go on a date like that. She felt like it had been forever since she actually sat at a restaurant to have a fancy dinner with a man.

It went great.  
They talked about the girl and work and everything. The conversation just flew.  
Owen did ask Amelia if she was scared about the rehab thing and she told him yes. She couldn't lie. She was terrified.  
"If anything happens I'll take her" Owen said.  
"What?" Amelia asked in chock. "You would do that?"  
"Yes" he said serious.  
She smiled as tears filled her eyes.  
"Thank you" she said. She felt so relieved. She knew for sure that no matter what her daughter would be okay.  
They finished eating and talking and when they saw it was already 8:35.  
"I think we should go" Amelia said.  
"Yeah" Owen agreed.  
They payed and headed to the car.  
Outside the restaurant Amelia couldn't hold anymore. She just wanted to kiss him.  
So she did. They kissed and then went inside the car and kissed again. They started to make out.  
"Her shot" Owen said stopping them.  
Amelia fixed her clothes and they headed to Torres's house.  
When they got there they found Olivia and Sofia passed out on the floor sharing their covers and a pillow.  
"Was she good?" Amelia asked worried.  
"Yeah. She cried a little after you left but the cookies did help a bit" Callie said smiling. "She had fun and they got along really well as you can see" Callie laughed staring at the girls and Owen and Amelia smiled.  
"They just fell asleep" Callie added.  
"Thank you for watching her" Amelia said.  
"Oh no worries." Callie said. "She's a good kid. Anytime you need just call"  
"Thanks" Amelia said. "Well.. So I gotta get her now" Amelia smiled and went to pick Olivia up. When she touched the girl she woke up.  
"Mommy?" Olivia whispered.  
"Hi" Amelia said putting Olivia's hair out of her face. The girl jumped and hugged her. Amelia stood up with the girl in her arms.  
"Let's go home?" Amelia said.  
"Yeah" Olivia said resting her head on Amelia's shoulder.  
"Say bye to Callie" Amelia said.  
"Bye" Olivia said and went to kiss the woman. Callie hugged the girl and kissed her cheek and Olivia rested her head on Amy's shoulder again and took her blanket to her face.  
"Will you come back another time Oli?" Callie asked.  
"Yeah" Olivia said with a smile.  
"Have a good night munchkin" Callie said smiling and they went to the car.  
Amelia buckled Olivia up and went to her seat.  
"Was it fun?" She asked the girl.  
"Uhum" Olivia said sleepy.  
"Good" Amelia said smiling and Owen started driving.  
When they got back to the house Olivia was out. Owen carried her to bed, helped Amelia give the girl her shot, which she luckily slept through the entire thing, and then he left.  
"We should do this more often" he told Amelia at the front porch.  
"We should" she said and she kissed him.  
Then he walked to his car and left.  
Amelia got back in the house and went to get ready for bed. She showered and got dressed and then laid down. Suddenly Zola walked in.  
"Aunt Amy?" The girl said.  
"Yes?" Amelia said sitting on the bed.  
"Oli is asking for you" Zola said. Amelia got out of bed and headed to the girl's bedroom. When she walked in Olivia was sitting on her bed crying.  
"What happened honey?" Amelia asked and then she saw the bed was wet.  
"Oh baby. It's okay. Let's get you clean up. Come on" she said picking Olivia up.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked and Olivia said "Uhum" crying  
"Go back to bed Zo" Amelia said and Zola went.

Amelia walked in the closet and got pajamas out and took the girl to the bathroom. She cleaned up Olivia and put a diaper on her just in case. The girl just cried the entire time.  
"I don't want that. I'm not a baby" Olivia cried when Amelia laid her down to put the diaper on.  
"I know you're not." Amelia said putting it on the girl anyways and then picking her up.  
"Let's go to my bed" Amelia said and took Olivia to her bed.

"Stay right here and I'll be right back." Amelia said and went back to the girl's bedroom. She took everything out to the laundry room and took the mattress too. Then she got Olivia's little stitch and went back to her bedroom.  
Olivia was still crying and hugging her blanket.  
"Here baby" Amelia said handing the stuffy to the girl who grabbed it and hugged it.  
"I want my paci tonight mommy" Olivia cried.  
"Okay" Amelia said getting out of the bed and getting the pacifier on her bag and washing it on the bathroom sink. She got another shirt and changed into it since hers got wet and went back to the girl.  
"It's okay Oli. Calm down. You're okay baby" Amelia said laying on the bed and hugging the girl.  
Olivia snuggled her mother and cried herself to sleep that night.  
Amelia felt horrible.  
She wanted to just make the girl's pains and fears disappear but she couldn't.  
She was doing everything she possibly could and she was scared it wasn't enough.


	40. Chapter 40: Great Days

The next day went on great. Amelia went to her psychologist appointment in the morning and left Olivia with Maggie. Then she took the girl to see Doctor Moore and everything went great. For her luck she found Judge Richardson getting his mail at the office so she gave him the reports.  
"No one ever did this fast" he told her and she smiled.  
"I'll let you know as soon as possible" he said and she thanked him and left.

She had texted Callie early in the morning and they agreed to meet at the park for a picnic at 11:30 so Amelia went back home with Olivia and they watched some tv till it was time to go. Amelia took Zola too. She loved hearing the two kids giggling all the way to the park.  
They ate and had fun but when the girls went to the playground Olivia didn't want to go.  
"Honey you can go with your cast." Callie said.  
"I don't want to go" Olivia said and ate another grape.  
"Okay. Well you don't have to" Amelia said smiling and took another grape too.  
Zola and Sofia played while Callie watched them and Amelia sat with Olivia eating.  
Amelia could feel the girl was tense, and every time someone got close to their table she would tense up more.  
"Oli. Are you feeling okay?" Amelia asked her and she nodded yes.  
"Why don't you want to play?" She asked.  
"I don't feel good" Olivia lied.  
"You just told me you felt okay" Amelia smiled and Olivia hugged her and hid her face.  
"What's wrong?" Amelia said pulling the girl to her lap. "Are you scared?"  
"Uhum" Olivia said trying not to cry.  
"Hey. Look at me" Amelia said and Olivia looked at her. Amelia wiped a tear that escaped and was rolling down the little girl's right cheek. "There's nothing to be scared of. Okay? They can't come here. They can't" Amelia said. "Okay?" She asked the child and Olivia nodded yes and hugged her again. Amelia laid the girl down on her lap and just stayed like that for a long time.  
Callie sat back with them.  
"Is everything alright?" Callie asked.  
"yeah. She's just tired" Amelia said looking at Olivia who was fighting her sleep.  
"I'm tired too. Maybe we should go" Callie said and Amelia nodded.

"Let me get the girls" Callie said and went to get Zola and Sofia.

They got everything and headed to the parking lot.  
"We should take them out together more often" Callie said.  
"Yeah" Amelia said not sounding very excited about it.  
"Hey. She'll come around. There were a lot of people there. You don't think I saw her terrified of leaving your side" Callie said. "She's been through a heck of a lot but she'll be okay" she added.  
"Yeah I know" Amelia said. "And yes we should take them out more often" she smiled.  
"Oh you know who could help with this?" Callie said.  
"who?" Amelia asked naive.  
"Owen" Callie smiled and Amelia laughed. "I'm serious. He's a big guy and Olivia doesn't even second guess going to his arms. He seems tough maybe she'll feel protected. I don't know. You should try" Callie said.  
"Maybe I should" Amelia smiled.  
They said their goodbyes and left.  
When they got home Olivia was sleeping so Amelia took her to bed and the kid slept till almost 4. Then they played and watched tv. At night Olivia asked to sleep with Amy and sure the woman said yes. The night went great with no nightmares.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The weekend was going by too fast. It was already Sunday and Amelia couldn't believe the little girl would go to school the next day. She didn't know if Olivia was ready for that yet and she didn't even know if she was.  
In the morning she took Olivia to eat at iHop and the girl was beyond excited. They shared a stack of pancakes and then they went home. Olivia took her shots and it went fine. After that they just watched tv and played till lunch time.  
It was 12:40 when Amelia was changing her clothes to go out to eat when Owen called.  
"How about another date?" Owen said. "At the park and Olivia included" he added.  
Amelia smiled and said "sure"  
"So when can I pick you up?" Owen asked.  
"How about we met at Outback. I was heading there now with Oli" Amelia said. "And then we can go to the park" she said.  
"Alright. Perfect" Owen said. "I pick you guys up in 5 minutes" he said.  
"What?" Amelia asked getting her pants on faster.  
"5 minutes at the door" he said laughing and hung up.  
Amelia got dressed really fast and helped Olivia change into her light purple shorts and a pastel shirt with little yellow flowers on it.  
"What shoes Oli?" Amelia asked.  
"Boots" Olivia said as always.  
Amelia smiled and got the purple boot and put it on her feet.  
"All done?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"Jacket" Olivia said and Amy got one of Zola's jeans jacket and put it on the girl.  
"Now you're done. Let's go" Amelia said picking Olivia up.  
"Why are we running?" Olivia asked and suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"I'm coming" Amelia yelled from the stairs.  
"Here" she said handing Olivia her little stitch and then headed to the door.  
"Hi" she told Owen as she walked out.  
"How are you two beautiful ladies?" He asked and kissed Amelia on the mouth. Olivia giggled.  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked Olivia and picked her up as she kept giggling.  
"Where are we going mommy?" Olivia asked. Owen smiled at Amelia when the girl said mommy.  
"Outback" Amelia said.  
"What's that?" Olivia asked.  
"It's a restaurant" Amelia told her.  
"Oh Good. Cause I'm hungry" Olivia said and the two grown-ups laughed and walked to the car.  
"Her car seat is in my car" Amelia told Owen as he walked to his car and not hers.  
"Well, pink didn't really suit my vehicle but they had it in black" Owen said smiling opening the back seat door revealing a black car seat. He put Olivia inside, buckled her up and closed the door.  
"You bought one for your car?" Amelia asked surprised.  
"Did you like it?" Owen said smiling and pulled her hip to him.  
"Yes" Amelia said and Owen kissed her.  
"I love you" Owen said.  
Amelia froze. That was the first time he said it.  
As she was about to say it back Olivia knocked on the window.  
"Stop kissing! I'm hungry!" She yelled smiling.  
They bursted into laughter and got in the car.


	41. Chapter 41: Family Outings?

****** Hi guys. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter i posted =) and well, i am planning a little leap soon, but for now i want to explore a little bit more of how Amelia and Owen will deal with everything that Olivia is going through. I think it's a good way to bring them even closer together. So yeah, hang in there because crazy and cool things are yet to come. And i do plan on keep writing through the show's hiatus. So no worries =)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunch went great. Amelia just loved the way Owen and Olivia were with each other. She could see the girl really liked him.  
They ate and talked and laughed. Once done they headed to the park.  
"Do you want to go on the swings Olivia?" Amelia asked as they got to the playground.  
"No" the girl answered. Owen was carrying her because she refused to use the crutches saying it hurt when she did. Which wasn't a lie.  
"Oh I want to" Amelia said and ran to one of the swings. "Come with me!" Amelia said going high.  
"Let's go. I'll push you" Owen said.  
"No" the girl said upset and hugged Owen tight. She really didn't want to.  
"Come on Oli! it's fun!" Amelia said but Olivia didn't even look at her.  
"Alright. Maybe another time" Amelia said getting off and walking to them. She wondered why the kid didn't like playgrounds.  
"So how about ice cream now?" Amelia asked. "Do you want to do that?" She asked going behind Owen to look at Olivia's face. The girl smiled and hid her face.  
"I knew it!" Amelia said smiling and they walked to an ice cream shop just across the street.  
"What do you want to get?" Owen asked Olivia.  
"Can I have chocolate?" The little girl asked staring at all the flavors in front of her.  
"Just chocolate?" Owen asked.  
"Mint" Olivia said.  
"My two favorites" Amelia said really low.  
"What?" Owen asked her.  
"Oh nothing" Amelia said.  
"What will you have?" He asked Amelia.  
"Chocolate is fine" she said.  
"Go sit with her and I'll order" he said handing Olivia to Amelia.  
They went and sat on a table at the far corner.  
"So you like chocolate and mint ice cream?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"Yeah. They're my favorite" Olivia said opened her arms to get pulled to Amelia's lap. Amy did just that.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Amelia asked the girl and kissed her cheek.  
"Yeah" Olivia said smiling.  
"They're my favorites too" she said.  
"They are?" Olivia asked staring at her with big surprised eyes.  
Amelia nodded.  
"That means we can get a big one and share just like the movie" Olivia said excited.  
Amelia smiled but she had no idea what movie the girl was talking about.  
Owen got back and Amelia put Olivia back on her chair and they ate.  
Olivia was the first one to finish.  
"Do you want more Oli?" Owen asked the girl who nodded yes rapidly and excited.  
"Can she?" Owen asked Amelia.  
"Sure" Amelia said laughing.  
"Same ones?" He asked the little girl.  
"Just chocolate" Olivia said and he went to get it.  
"There you go you little ice cream monster" Owen said handing it to the girl.  
They finished eating and went back to Amelia's house.  
"Do you want to come inside?" Amelia asked Owen.  
"Are you sure?" Owen said unsure.  
"Yeah! I can show you my toys!" Olivia interrupted them and they laughed.  
"I think you can't say no now" Amelia smiled.  
"alright. Let's go. I'll get the ice cream monster" Owen said and they got out of the car. He carried Olivia inside.  
"Look who's home" Meredith said smiling at them.  
"Family outings?" Maggie said and they laughed a little embarrassed.  
"Let's go see it" Olivia said excited.  
"See what?" Owen asked her.  
"My toys. In mommy's room" the girl said.  
"Oh okay" he smiled and went. "We'll be right back" he told the ladies and went upstairs.  
"So...?" Maggie said.  
"He bought a car seat for his car" Amelia said.  
"He what?" Meredith asked surprised and confused.  
"He did" Amelia said.  
"So here's serious about this" Maggie said.  
"I guess" Amelia said.  
"What do you mean you guess? Of course he is" Maggie said.  
"Yeah" Amelia said. "The other day he said that if something happened with my case he would adopt Olivia" Amelia added unsure of it all. She didn't know exactly how she felt about it. Was she going to fast? What if it didn't work out with them and Olivia got hurt? She didn't know what to do.  
"That's amazing Amy" Maggie said.  
Before Amelia could say anything Owen walked back with Olivia and her two stitch stuffies in hand and Zola following them.  
"They are so cute Oli" Meredith told the girl to change the subject between the women. Owen saw something was up.  
"There's a big one and a little one" Olivia said. "I was getting just the little one but mommy got both because I did good with shots" she told them. Meredith put Zola sitting on the kitchen island.  
"Yeah you did super good" Owen said.  
"And this one is mommy now and this is me" she said showing the big one was Amelia and the little one was her.  
Everyone smiled at how cute the child was.  
"When you get a dad you can buy a bigger one" Zola said and everybody froze.  
Owen didn't know what to do.  
Olivia just hid her face on Owen neck. She panicked because she didn't know what to say or do. She could see Owen as her new dad but she didn't know if he was or not. She was taught that moms and dads had to be married so if Amelia wasn't married it meant she didn't have a new dad only a new mom.  
Owen felt the child's body shake as she started silently crying.  
"Don't cry princess" he said and started walking to the living room.  
"Zola" Meredith said.  
"I'm sorry" Zola said feeling bad.  
"You didn't do anything Zo. She's okay" Amelia told her niece smiling then walked to the living room. The girl wasn't to blame for Olivia getting upset. She just said it and kids do that.  
Owen sat down on the couch with Olivia on his lap and Amelia sat next to him.  
"It's okay Oli" Amelia told the girl. Olivia threw herself to Amelia who pulled the child to her lap.  
"I wanna go to bed" Olivia said crying still.  
"Honey it's too early for bed" Amelia said.  
"Oli. What Zola said it's okay" Owen said but the girl just hid her face. "Look at me" he said holing Olivia's hand and the girl looked at him. "It's okay" he said wiping Olivia's cheek. That was the only thing he could say.  
Owen loved the little girl. He really did. But he didn't know what Amelia and he were and he didn't want to hurt Olivia. He would love if the child someday called him dad but he wasn't sure if that was the right time.  
Olivia opened her arms to him and he picked her up.  
None of them said a word for a while. He just held the girl and she hugged him. But they didn't speak.  
After a while Amelia said "do you want to go play now?"  
Olivia nodded yes letting go of Owen and Amelia took her to the playroom and walked back to talk to Owen.


	42. Chapter 42: Let's Go Slow

****** I'm sorry I haven't posted in 4 days but here it is. I know you guys were waiting and I feel bad for making you all wait but I just couldn't really write in the last couple of days. Thanksgiving was a little hard. If you follow me on tumblr or twitter you probably know what happened. So yeah. Enjoy…**

.

.

Amelia gave Owen a shy and worried smile and sat next to him on the couch.  
"What should we do about this?" Amelia asked him.  
"I don't know" Owen answered honestly.  
"She didn't say anything about you being the dad but..." Amelia said. "Did you see her face?" She asked him.  
"I did" Owen said.  
There was a moment of quiet.  
"Amelia being a dad it's not just me dating you. It's more and.." Owen said.  
"You don't want that" Amelia said.  
"No. It's not that. Don't put words in my mouth" Owen said a little angry. "I want it. But if something happens between us she'll be the one getting hurt. And I think there were enough of getting for her. She's 4, she's little she shouldn't be afraid of going out or people approaching like she is. And i love you I really do. And I also love her but I know that all I want is not to hurt her. She had enough." Owen said.  
When he finished talking there were tears in his eyes and on Amelia's too. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded.  
"I know she's 4 and she's very smart. But all of this can be very confusing. Especially for a 4 year-old." He said.  
"So what do you suggest? Because I have no idea" Amelia said.  
"Let's go slow." Owen said and Amelia nodded.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
Olivia played at the playroom for about an hour while Owen and Amelia talked in the living room.  
"Owen is leaving now, Oli" Amelia told the girl walking in the playroom with Owen next to her.  
"Bye" the little girl said shyly and a little sad brushing a doll's hair.  
Owen walked to her and kneed down next to the girl's chair.  
"I'll see you soon" Owen told her and kissed her cheek.  
"Bye" she said but didn't look at him.  
Owen got up and Amelia walked him out.  
"Drive safe" Amelia told him.  
"Maybe we could go out sometime this week" Owen said.  
"Sure" Amelia said. They smiled at each other and Owen left.  
Amelia got back inside and went to the playroom. Olivia was still sitting at the chair sad and brushing the doll's hair.  
"What are you doing there little girl?" Amelia asked walking to sit down next to Olivia. The girl put the doll on the little table and opened her arms to Amelia before Amelia made to the floor. Amelia picked her up.  
"Do you want to go upstairs?" Amelia asked the child.  
"Yes. To your bed" Olivia said.  
"Okay" Amelia said. "Do you want to take your dolls?"  
"No"  
"I could teach you how to braid her hair huh?" Amelia said smiling.  
"I wanna sleep mommy" Olivia said sounding sad.  
"Okay" Amelia said running her hand on the child's back and Olivia rested her head on her mother's shoulder.  
"My head hurts" the little girl said as Amelia walked upstairs.  
She put the girl on the bed and went to get her medicine.  
"Here" Amy said and Olivia drank and then laid down.  
Amelia could see how sad the child suddenly looked. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Olivia about the father situation or just wait till the girl said something.  
"I want my paci mommy" Olivia said.  
Amelia got it on the nightstand and handed to the girl who put it on her mouth and snuggled her blanked and the bed covers.  
"I'm going to put a movie on for us, okay?" Amelia said heading to the tv and Olivia said okay. She put 'tangled' on and laid next to the girl.  
She kept striking the child's hair so it didn't take long for Olivia to sleep.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
"How is she?" Meredith asked when Amelia went back to the living room. Maggie and Meredith were watching a movie while the kids were playing.  
"She fell asleep" Amelia said taking a seat next to Maggie.  
They gave her a comfort smiled.  
"I think that...she thinks... or she wants him to be her dad. And I know it's confusing for her..." Amelia said.  
"You're scared you'll break up?" Meredith said.  
"Yeah. If that happens she'll just..." Amelia said.  
"She'll be upset but she'll be okay" Maggie said. "You're a single parent now Amy. And most single parents date and its normal for their kids to like some and hate some. And she likes him so why worry." She added.  
"Yeah. If it's over, she's going to see him sometimes anyways" Meredith said.  
"But it's not just that. I mean... what does a father mean to a kid. To her. It's not going to be losing the cool guy that mom dates. It will be like losing a dad" Amelia said.  
Meredith and Maggie looked at each other finally understanding what she meant.  
"If it happens Maybe could work as if you had a divorce" Maggie said.  
"What?" Meredith asked.  
"She could visit him sometimes. I don't know" Maggie said and they smiled.  
"I don't know if he'll want that" Amelia said.  
"You just have to ask" Meredith said.  
Amelia stayed silent just thinking and then said "if she mentions again i'll talk to him"  
Meredith and Maggie smiled.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
The rest of the day was fine. Amelia, Maggie, Meredith and her kids stayed at the living room while Olivia slept till 6. Then they had dinner and watched tv. Amelia helped Olivia shower and then did her shot, which went fine with no tears, and then explained to the girl how the next day was going to go. Olivia was excited about school but she was scared too. Amelia put 'Tangled' again so they could finish watching but 10 minutes into it Olivia fell asleep. Amelia then showered and went to bed. She knew Monday would be crazy day.


	43. Chapter 43: First Day Of School

Amelia woke up with the alarm clock. She got Olivia's school uniform, took to her bedroom and woke the girl.  
"Oli. Wake up" she said. "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time for school" she said and the girl moved a little then opened her eyes. "Good morning" Amelia said.  
"Morning" Olivia said yawning.  
Amelia kissed her nose and said "let's get ready" and picked the girl up.  
Amelia helped the girl shower, get dressed and then did her hair.  
"Con you do my braids mommy?" Olivia asked. The girl sounded excited.  
"Sure" Amelia said and did the two French braids which she already knew was her daughter's favorite hairdo.

"You look so pretty Oli" Amelia said excited staring at the little girl, who looked adorable on her white shirt, grey dress and purple boot.  
Amelia put Olivia on the bed and went to get dressed. Olivia put her pacifier back on her mouth and played for a while with her little stitch.  
"Let's go have breakfast?" Amelia asked the kid coming out of the closet trying her hair in a ponytail.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and Amelia picked her up.  
"Why this? We'll eat now honey" Amelia said touching the pacifier. Olivia hid her face on her mother's neck.  
"Alright. Let's go" Amelia said knowing the kid was nervous and maybe that would help.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
"You have a uniform?" Zola said as Amelia placed Olivia down at the stool on the island to have breakfast.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"Why does she need uniform mom?" Zola asked Meredith. "I don't use uniform"  
"She's going to another school honey" Meredith said. "Now eat you cereal" she added.  
The kids ate breakfast and then Amelia got Olivia's coat and headed off.  
The car ride to the school was fine. Olivia was almost falling asleep but Amelia kept telling her to stay awake and to look at something outside so she wouldn't sleep.  
When they got to the school the kid was still very sleepy.  
"Are you ready pumpkin?" Amelia said getting Olivia out of the car. The little girl hid her face on Amelia's neck and didn't say a word.  
Amelia headed to the school's entrance and saw Miss Jay. The teacher smiled at her and walked to greet them.  
"Look who's here" Amelia said and Olivia looked at the teacher and touched the side of her face on Amelia's.  
"Hey Miss Olivia." Miss Jay said.  
"Say hi" Amy said tickling the girl but Olivia hid her face again and started crying and her pacifier fell on the floor.  
"Oh Oli. It's okay." Miss Jay said.  
"You were so excited to come baby" Amelia said.  
"I wanna stay with you mommy" the girl cried.  
"Your mom is going to be here at the school Olivia" Miss Jay said going down to pick the girl's pacifier and handing it to Amelia, who held it with her finger.  
"I'll see you soon for your medicine baby" Amelia told the girl who just kept crying.  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
"Olivia look." Amelia said putting Olivia down on the floor and the girl looked at her. "You were so excited to come. What happened?" Amelia said.  
"I don't want to anymore" Olivia cried.  
"Look I promise I'm not leaving the school okay? We'll do just like the other day. I'll go talk to Mister Heely and you play with Miss Jay for a while. Huh?" Amelia said.  
"I don't want you to leave me mommy. You can't" Olivia cried.  
Amelia then realized the girl was scared she wouldn't be back to get her.  
"I'm not leaving Oli. I promise you I'm not leaving. I'll be back to take you home, okay?" Amelia said and Olivia was calming a bit down. "And I'll see you for you medicine in just a little while" she added and hugged the girl.  
"We have to go to class now. Can I take you?" Miss Jay asked and Olivia kept hugging Amelia.  
"Can you go with Miss Jay? I'll see you soon. I promise" Amelia said and Olivia let go of the hug and nodded yes.  
Miss Jay picked her up and she laid her head on the woman's shoulder.  
"I'll see you soon" Amelia said handing the girl's bag to the teacher.  
And then Miss Jay took Olivia inside.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
Amelia took Olivia's crutches to her classroom, without letting the girl see her, and then went to talk to the nurse and explained to the woman everything about Olivia's condition. She also said the girl could only get the injections on her belly or leg. After talking to the nurse she went to the principal's office hall and just waited there till it was 9.  
Olivia was excited and relieved to see Amelia at her classroom door to get her. She liked her classmates and loved doing the work Miss Jay gave her but she was a little upset because she wanted Amelia.  
"Come on Miss Olivia." Miss Jay said smiling and Olivia got out of her seat and slowly walked to the door using her crutches. She was still getting the hang of it but it wasn't hurting too bad anymore, just a little bit sometimes.  
"Hi" Amelia smiled and the little girl smiled at her.  
"Let me get that" Amelia said getting the crutches and picking Olivia up. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Uhum" Olivia said sounding a little down.  
"Alright. Let's go" Amelia said.  
"See you soon Olivia" miss Jay said and Amelia walked to go see the nurse.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
"Hi. You must be Olivia" the nurse, Jenn , said smiling at the little girl. The nurse had pretty long dark hair and looked around Amelia's age.  
"Hi" Olivia said.  
"Can we do it on your tummy today?" Nurse Jenn asked and Olivia nodded. "Alright then. Mom can you sit her here for me?" She said tapping the exam table and Amelia took Olivia there.  
"Can you lay down now Olivia?" Jenn asked and Olivia laid down. "Alright. We'll do it quick, okay?" Jenn said and Oli nodded.  
The nurse pulled Olivia's dress up and the little girl called for mommy.  
"You're okay Oli" the nurse said before Amelia could say anything and Amy just held the girl's hand.  
The nurse did it and Olivia started crying a little. She put a Band-Aid on the girl and pulled Oli's dress down and Olivia sat up and opened her arms to Amelia. But before Amy could pick her up Jenn did.  
"It's all done. You did such a good job Olivia" Jenn said walking around the room with the girl who rested her head on the nurse's shoulder. The nurse did that till she calmed down.  
"I want mommy" Olivia said. She had stopped crying so the nurse gave her to Amelia.  
"Let's go back to class?" Amelia said.  
"No" Olivia said hugging Amelia tighter.  
"You were having fun honey. What happened?" Amelia said. "You know I'll be back just like now"  
"I don't wanna" Olivia started crying again.  
"Oh Oli" Amelia said.  
"Hey why don't you take her home today and tomorrow she can try to stay a little longer?" Nurse Jenn suggested.  
"Could I do that?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah. I did it with my kids. They hated school at first but it worked. Look It's 9 now so tomorrow she can maybe stay till 10:30 and you can come later as the days go. It will give her time to adjust"  
"That's actually a good idea" Amelia said. "Isn't it Oli?" She asked the kid.  
"I want to go home now" Olivia said. She wasn't crying anymore but she sounded upset.  
"Okay" Amelia said.  
"But I'll see you tomorrow, right Olivia?" Nurse Jenn said but Olivia didn't answer so Amelia turned around so the girl could look at the nurse.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jenn asked smiling begging for a yes.  
"Yes" Olivia said sounding sad and hid her face.  
"Okay" the nurse said smiling.  
"Said bye Mrs Jenn" Amelia told Olivia.  
"Bye" Olivia said and the left.


	44. Chapter 44: A Quick Stop At The Hospital

Amelia buckled the girl and drove to the hospital. When she got there Olivia was fast asleep. She picked the girl up and went in to talk to Doctor Bailey.  
"Amy?" Owen called her as he saw her walking to Bailey's office. She turned around.  
"Is everything okay? Why isn't she at school?" He asked her.  
"It's alright. It was just a little too much for her. We're gonna do it slow. And I need to talk to Bailey" Amelia said.  
"She didn't want to stay?" Owen asked.  
"No. She cried a little but then calmed down. The teacher took her to class but after her shot she didn't want to go back" Amy said. "So the nurse suggested to go slow and to pick her up every day a little later so she can get used to it" she added.  
"But didn't she went to school before?" Owen asked.  
"She did" Amelia said.  
"Shouldn't she be used to it?" He asked.  
"She's scared I won't go back to get her" Amy said.  
"Oh" Owen said.  
Suddenly Olivia woke up.  
"No hospital" she mumbled hugging Amelia tighter as she saw some doctor and nurses passing by.  
"Look who's here" Amy told her and she turned to see.  
Owen gave her a big smiled and opened her arms.  
"Hi" Olivia said shy.  
"Come here" Owen smiled signing 'come' with his hands and the girl went to his arms.  
"Do you want to get a treat with me at cafeteria?" Owen asked Olivia.  
"Can I mommy?" The girl asked her mom.  
"Sure. I'll talk to Bailey and then I'll meet you guys there" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Owen said.  
"I'll be right back" Amelia told them and left.  
"Let's go?" Owen said tickling Olivia, who nodded and giggled.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
At the cafeteria Owen bought Olivia a chocolate muffin and sat with her to eat.  
"Is that good Oli?" He asked the girl who had chocolate all over her mouth.  
"Uhum" she said with her mouth full and nodding yes.  
"Look who's here" Callie said running to the girl and hugging and kissing her. "So much chocolate" Callie smiled and sat next to Olivia.  
"Hi" Olivia said after she swallowed her food.  
"How was school?" Callie asked.  
"I don't know" Olivia said taking another note of her muffin.  
"Did you go?" Callie asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
"So did you like it?" The woman asked and Owen just stared at the child waiting to hear what she would say.  
"Not really" Olivia said honestly.  
"Why not?" Owen asked her.  
"Because I missed Amy" the girl said looking down.  
"Oh. That's okay. Sofia misses me too" Callie said.  
Olivia climbed on Owen's lap and hugged him.  
"Zola goes to school too and you see her everyday, don't you?" Owen said and Olivia nodded yes.  
"Meredith and Lynn pick her up." Owen said. "And Amelia and Lynn will go pick you up too. They won't leave you there" he explained to the child and Callie understood what had happened.  
"Yes Olivia. School is just a fun place you go to learn things and play while your mommy has to work" Callie said. "But you'll go home every day. You don't have to worry about that"  
"But what if she forgets?" Olivia asked.  
"She won't forget you there princess" Owen said.  
"But Susan did one time" Olivia said.  
"But Amelia is not Susan. Huh? Amelia is your mom" Callie said serious. "Right?"  
"Right" Olivia agreed.  
"You'll be with her every day. Don't worry" Callie said smiling and Olivia gave her a sweet smile. "Now how about that muffin!? It looks so good." Callie said. "I bet it takes delicious" she said grabbing it.  
"No no. Mine" Olivia said getting it off of Callie's hand and taking a little bite out of it.  
Callie made a sad face.  
"You can have one bite" Olivia said handing the muffin to the woman.  
"Thank you" Callie said and took a bite of it. "It tastes amazing" she sang and the little girl laughed.  
"Can I get a bite too?" Amelia said coming behind Owen.  
"Yes, sure" Olivia said smiling and Amelia went behind the girl and took a bite.  
"That is indeed amazing" Amelia smiled.  
Suddenly Owen and Callie got paged.  
"Oh trauma coming" Callie said.  
"We gotta go but we'll see you sometime soon, okay Livy?" Owen said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
"Bye Amy" Owen said standing up.  
"Bye" Amelia said.  
"Bye guys" the girl said smiling and they smiled back at her and left.  
"So let's go home?" Amelia asked sitting next to the child. Olivia nodded yes and took another bite of her muffin. Amelia just sat there smiling at her daughter.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
At home Amelia put a movie on and they watched and played till lunch time. Lynn was there watching Ellis and Amelia told her everything that happened at the school.  
"You know that's normal" Lynn told Amy. "It's normal being scared you won't come back. Especially after everything she's been through. But she'll be alright. And that nurse's advice is good. Just go slow and she'll get there"  
After talking to Lynn about it Amelia played with the kids while Lynn cooked lunch. Then they ate lunch and played all afternoon. Since Olivia didn't stay till the end of the school day, Lynn printed some homework she found online for the girl to do while Zola worked on hers. The kids sat at the dining room and were done pretty fast and then went on with the playing around the house.  
Dinner went great. Lynn put the kids to bed and Zola and Olivia stayed a little later downstairs with Amelia. At 9, Amy gave the girl her injection and she cried a little so Amy gave her blanket and her paci and rocked her sitting on the couch and the little girl fell asleep in her arms. She put Zola to bed and took Olivia to her bedroom. She showered quickly and then went to sleep too.

In the morning she woke up and did the very same thing she had done the day before and then woke Olivia.  
"Time to wake up" she told the girl while kissing her forehead between words. Olivia smiled and her pacifier fell off.  
"Hi mommy" Olivia said when she opened her eyes, and Amelia kept going with the kissing.  
"Let's get ready for school?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"Yeah" Olivia said sleepy and sat up on the bed ready to face it all.  
"Alright" Amelia smiled and got the girl ready.  
They had breakfast and headed out.  
In the car Amelia explained to Olivia how the day would go.  
"I'll be at home waiting and anything your teacher will call me, okay?" Amelia said.  
"Who's gonna give my shot?" Olivia asked worried.  
"Jenn will do it and Miss Tessa will be with you. You'll be okay don't worry. And anything they'll call" Amelia said.  
Olivia just sat there silent thinking about it all. She was scared but she remembered what Owen and Callie told her and she had to believe in that.  
"Okay?" Amelia said.  
"Yeah" Olivia said.  
"When will you pick me up?" Olivia asked sounding a little afraid.  
"10:30" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said and Amelia parked the car.  
"Ready?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"Yeah" Olivia said managing a small smile.  
Amelia smiled back feeling proud of how brave the girl was being.  
She took Olivia inside to her classroom and Miss Tessa was surprised to see them there.  
"You came!" She said smiling and giving Olivia a hug right after Amelia put her down on the floor.  
"Let's go in?" Tessa asked the girl.  
"10:30 mommy" Olivia said and hugged Amelia's leg.  
"I'll see you soon" Amelia said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.  
"See you soon mommy" Olivia said and the teacher picked her up and took her to her seat. Tessa went back to the door, and Amelia explained Nurse Jenn's idea, then she got the girl's crutches and Amelia left.  
Amelia was nervous too. She wanted to be at the school just in case but she had to promise herself she wouldn't stay because Olivia had to learn, or things would get hard once she went back to work.  
And that was what she went to talk about with Doctor Bailey.


	45. Chapter 45: Let's Try Again

****** Hi guys. I'm very sorry i made you guys wait longer again =( I feel bad believe me. Anyways... Someone sent me a review asking for my tumblr so here it is: mayflettcher (this site won't allow you to type website hahah so you now the rest )**

 **Feel free to ask me questions in there if you want =) And also I did post a couple of very personal things there, like what exactly is going on in my life now so feel free to read it. My twitter is BonnieFlettcher =) I just made one again 'cause my old one got hacked but yeah =)**

 **I'll try to keep posting every other day. I promise i'll try my best but bare with me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xx- b**

 **.**

.

The second day of school went better than anyone could possibly hope.  
Olivia was excited playing and doing her work on her little desk. She was happy to be there even though she did miss her mommy.  
The kids did some work and around 8:30 Tessa gave them sometime to play with play-doh and puzzles. Olivia picked puzzles and sat with a little blue eyed blond girl named Hayley, who was 6. They played together and Tessa felt proud of how Olivia was dealing with it all. At 9, Tessa called a help teacher to watch the students so she could take Olivia to get her shot. Their hopes were that the child would get comfortable enough with the nurse that it wouldn't be necessary for anyone to take her there.  
"Olivia, we gotta go now honey" Miss Jay said kneeing down next to the table Olivia was playing with Hayley.  
"Is my mommy here?" Olivia asked.  
"Not yet. She'll come soon" Tessa said and picked the girl up. "Will you be a brave girl for me?" She asked smiling.  
"I'll try" Olivia said shyly.  
"It's okay to cry, alright?" Tessa said walking to the nurse's office.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
She was scared to do it without Amelia but she kept telling herself in her mind that she would be okay and that at her old school was better than getting at home and that now maybe it would be like when Amy did it.  
"Miss Olivia. It's so good to see you" Nurse Jenn said smiling at the girl.  
"Hi" Olivia said.  
Tessa put the girl on the exam table.  
"Alright. Leg this time?" Jenn said.  
"Okay" Olivia said scared. Her eyes were already filling with water.  
"Hey. Look at me" Tessa said and Olivia did. "You're going to be okay. We are right here with you." She added.  
"Can you lay down for me Olivia?" Jenn asked and the girl did.  
"Can you hold my hand?" Olivia asked Tessa, scared.  
"Of course I can" the teacher said and grabbed the little girl's hand.  
"Alright. I'll do it superfast" Jenn said pulling Olivia a bit down on the exam table and putting her legs between her owns so she could hold the legs in place. She pushed the girl's dress up, cleaned the spot and went for it.  
"Au" Olivia said and jumped when the needle went in.  
"You're okay" Tessa said pushing some hair off the girl's face.  
When the medicine went in it hurt and Olivia started to cry.

"shuuu it's okay" Tessa kept saying while striking the girl's hair.  
"All done" Jenn said once she finished.  
Tessa picked Olivia up and walked around the room trying to calm the girl.  
"I want my mommy" Olivia cried.  
"Your mom will be back soon" Tessa told her and she just cried more.  
"Honey you were having so much fun" Tessa said. "You're gonna be alright. It's all done now you just have to calm down a little and then you can go play with Hayley, huh? She's waiting for you to finish that puzzle" she said as the girl calmed a bit down.  
"Your mom will be back soon" Tessa said. "Do you want to go play with Hayley while we wait for your mom?"  
"Okay" Olivia said still crying a little.  
"Alright" Tessa said putting the girl down.  
"Let's clean this beautiful face and go play" the teacher said wiping the girl's face and fixing her dress.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" Nurse Jenn asked keening down next to the girl and placing a Princess Aurora sticker on her dress.  
Olivia nodded yes and hugged Jenn.  
"Aw" Jenn said. "You're very brave Miss Olivia" she added and the girl let go of her and smiled shyly.  
"Let's go back then?" Tessa asked and the girl nodded yes, so she picked Olivia up.  
"Say bye Mrs. Jenn" Tessa said.  
"Bye" Olivia said waving her hand. Jenn smiled and waved goodbye and they went back to class.  
It didn't take long for Olivia's playful side to be back. She liked her new friend Hayley and they played around together, than did more work, had recess and the rest of the day just flew by.  
Amelia went there at 10:30 like she had promised. She talked to the principal's secretary who went to tell Tessa that Amelia was there. The teacher excused herself from the class leaving the kids with the help teacher and went to talk to Amelia.  
"Oh hi" Tessa said.  
"I came to pick Olivia up" Amelia said.  
"Well she's actually doing good today" Tessa said.  
"She is?" Amelia asked surprised. She truly thought the girl would be crying for her or something.  
"Yes. We did her shot and she did cry a little bit but she made a friend and they are playing around and she's perfectly fine now" the teacher said. "You can take her if you want of course but I don't think it's necessary" she added.  
"Then I won't" Amelia said. "Oh this is good" she smiled. "I thought it would be chaos again"  
"It's normal for kids to be scared on the first day but she's doing alright now" the teacher said.  
"Okay. So I'll pick her up at 3:30 with the other kids?" Amelia asked.  
"Sure" Tessa said smiling.  
"Thank you" Amelia said and left.  
She was so happy the girl was okay and made a friend and seemed to be liking the school now.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
So at 3:30 Amelia was waiting for Olivia in the school hall when suddenly she saw the happy little girl walking, struggling with the crutches but walking, next to her new best friend Hayley.  
She walked to them.  
"Mommy" Olivia said hugging Amelia's leg. "You came" she smiled.  
"I promised I would, didn't I?" Amelia said picking the girl up. Olivia struggled to hold her crutches.  
"Let me get that" Amelia said getting the crutches.  
"My mom is her too. Bye Olivia" Hayley said smiling.  
"Bye Hayley" Olivia said smiling at her friend who ran to her mother.  
"Did you have a good day?" Amelia asked giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah" Olivia said. "But I missed you mommy" she added hugging her mother.  
"Oh I missed you too" Amelia said. "Let's go then?" She said and Olivia nodded yes smiling.  
"See you tomorrow Olivia" another little girl said walking by and Olivia smiled at her.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
"How about if we stop by the mall?" Amelia asked buckling the girl up.  
"Okay" Olivia said. "Can I get ice cream there?" The girl asked excited.  
"We'll see" Amelia smiled and tickled the girl.  
The drive to the mall was great.

Olivia told Amy what she did at school and Amelia couldn't be prouder.  
They got to the mall and of course Amelia took the girl to get ice cream. After all she truly deserved it.  
"What flavor?" Amelia asked the girl whose eyes were wondering all over the store.  
"Chocolate and mint" Olivia said.  
"Alright." Amelia smiled and ordered two. Then she took Olivia to a table and went to get it.  
"It's like mine mommy" Olivia said noticing it was the same.  
"It's our favorites" Amy smiled and Olivia took a spoon full to her mouth. Amelia couldn't help but laugh.  
When they finished with the ice cream, Amelia explained to Olivia that somedays on the next week Lynn would pick her up at school when she had to work. Olivia said it was okay but asked a thousand times if she would be back soon.  
"I'll get home from work at night sometimes. But I'll be back" Amelia said. "You'll just play with Lynn and Zola till I get back." She added and Olivia nodded yes.  
Amelia knew it would be a little hard for the kid in the beginning but she knew she would be okay. She hoped she would.


	46. Chapter 46: It's Official

****** Here I am posting from Starbucks again HAHAHA enjoy =)**

Back at home Amelia let Olivia working on her homework with Zola on the dinner table and sat in the living room with Meredith and Maggie. She told them how it all went at school and both women were happy for the girl. That was a big improvement. Olivia going to school was definitely something to be happy about.  
They were talking when suddenly the phone rang, Meredith went to answer.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hi. This is Judge Richardson, may I talk to miss Shepherd please?" He said.  
"Of course sir" Meredith said and handed the phone to Amelia. "It's the judge" she told the woman.  
Amelia basically grabbed the phone and ran outside the house.  
"Hello" she said.  
"Hi Miss Shepherd, I am just calling to let you know that the adoption papers are here waiting for you to sign them" The Judge said.  
"Are you serious Sir?" Amelia asked. She couldn't believe it was really happening.  
"I am" the judge said. "All you have to do now is come sign it in my office and that's it" he said.  
"Can I go now?" Amelia asked excited.  
"Of course" he said. "I'll schedule you to 30 minutes" he added.  
"Thank you so much" Amelia said.  
"It's my pleasure" he said.  
"I'll be there soon then" Amelia said.  
"Okay. Bye Miss Shepherd" he said.  
"Bye" she said and hung up.

She was speechless.  
She stood at the porch for a moment. She couldn't believe it was true now. The girl was hers. Olivia was her daughter. She started crying because she was so happy.  
After calming a bit down, She walked back inside.  
"What happened?" Meredith asked scared when she saw Amelia was crying but Amelia didn't answer. She walked past the living room and went straight to the dining room.  
She went behind Olivia and picked her up.  
"Mommy?" The girl said hugging her mom but confused about what was happening.  
"I love you baby" Amelia said crying.  
"Mommy why are you crying?" Olivia asked sounding sad.  
"Because I'm happy" Amelia said walking to the living room carrying the girl.  
"Amelia what happened?" Maggie asked.  
"She's my daughter. She's officially my daughter" Amelia said sitting on the couch. Olivia just looked confused.  
"The adoption went through?" Meredith asked.  
"Yes." Amelia breathed out and kept hugging the girl.

"You're my daughter now Oli. Forever" the woman told the girl.  
"Forever ?" Olivia asked letting go of the hug and staring at Amelia's eyes.  
"Forever and ever. No one can take you away from me now." Amelia said.  
"I love you mommy" Olivia said and hugged the woman again.  
Amelia looked at Meredith and Maggie and they were both crying.  
The two women couldn't be happier for her and the girl.

They knew Olivia's place was with Amelia.  
"We need to stop crying and celebrate!" Maggie said wiping her face.  
"How about pizza tonight?" Meredith said laughing and doing the same.  
"Yeah!" Olivia said excited.  
"Alright" Meredith said. "Amy, you go sign it all and Oli can stay here with us. So when you come back you can stop by and get pizza. We can have a movie night with the kids with pizza and all. How about that Olivia?" Meredith said.  
"Yes!" Olivia said all excited. "Can we do that mommy?" She asked Amelia. The girl's eyes were sparkling.  
"Of course we can" Amelia said. "Go finish your homework and I'll go see the judge alright?" She added.  
"Okay" Olivia said and Amelia took her back to the dining room table.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
At the judge's office Amelia signed everything. She thanked the judge a million times. Once she was done she went to the car. She sat there for a moment staring at the papers in her hands.  
That was it.  
That meant everything.  
Olivia was safe. She had a family.  
She had a mommy.

Amelia sat there for a while and then decided to call Owen.

She was so happy.

She had to tell him.  
"Amy?" Owen said.  
"Hi" she said.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked a bit worried.  
"It's perfect" she said smiling and then laughed.  
"What's going on Amy?" He asked confused.  
"I just left the judge's office" Amelia said.  
"And..?" Owen asked worried.  
"She's mine" Amelia said and let a deep breath out. "She's officially my daughter" she said and started crying.  
"She sure is" Owen said smiling while Amelia broke down in the car. He tried hard to keep his tears in as he also got emotional.  
He could hear the woman crying and he knew it was from a mix of happiness and relieve.  
"Well, you better go celebrate" he told her.  
"We are having a pizza night. Would you like to come over?" She asked.  
"No. No. Go enjoy your daughter" he said. "We can go out the day after tomorrow. The three of us. What do you think?" He asked. "Perhaps to the park again?" He said.  
"Sure. I'm sure Oli will love that" Amelia said.  
"Alright then" he said. "Now go see your daughter" he smiled.  
"Bye" she said.  
"Bye" he said and they hung up.  
Amelia put the papers in the passenger's seat, wiped her tears and drove to get the pizza.  
When she got home the kids were watching a movie with the grown-ups in the living room.  
"The pizza is here" Amelia sang walking in the room.  
She placed the two boxes of pizza in the dining room table and put the adoption papers in the kitchen counter. Maggie went to help and they took everything to the living room to eat while watching the movie.  
"How did it go?" Meredith asked.  
"Perfect" Amelia smiled and then smiled at Olivia who was laughing with Zola at a funny face Maggie was doing while cutting the pizza for them.  
She could see the happiness on the child's face and she couldn't be happier herself.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
They watched the movie and ate pizza and that night was filled with laughter.

Once the movie was done it was about 8 and Meredith went to put the kids to bed leaving only Maggie, Amelia and Olivia watching tv in the living room.  
"Mommy?" Olivia said and Amelia looked at her. They were sitting next to each other in the couch.  
"Yes honey" Amelia said.  
"Can you call Susan today?" Olivia asked. She hated that family but she liked Susan still. And she did miss her a little bit.  
"How about if we call her tomorrow? It's too late at night now honey" Amelia told the girl.  
"Do you promise you'll call?" Olivia asked.  
"First thing in the morning" Amelia said.  
"But it's gonna be too early mommy" the girl said.  
"Her time is different than ours" Amelia said.  
"What? It is?" Olivia asked confused.  
"Yes" Amelia laughed and pulled the girl to her lap.  
"How about if you take a shower now? You stinky baby" Amelia said smelling Olivia's neck and making a face.  
"I don't stink" Olivia said.  
"You're right you don't" Amelia said and gave a kiss on the child's cheek. "But you need to shower" she added. "Let's go" she said and got up and took the giggling girl upstairs.  
Amelia helped the girl shower and get dressed. She put comfy Minnie Mouse long sleeves and pants pajamas and Amelia combed her hair.  
"Now brush your teeth while I shower" Amelia said placing the girl in front of the sink.  
She showered really fast and got ready for bed too. When they were done it was 9 which meant Olivia needed her shot.  
"Where did Jenn do this morning honey?" Amelia asked.  
"My leg" Olivia said a little scared. Amelia saw it was red when the girl took a shower but both legs were.  
"So let's do your tummy?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded laying down on the bed.  
Amelia got everything ready and did it. Olivia just flinched and said Au but no tears.  
"You were so brave baby" Amelia said pulling the girl to her lap.  
"It just hurt a little" Olivia said signing 'a little' with her hand.  
Amelia smiled and kissed the girl cheek.  
"Get under the covers. Come on" Amelia said pulling the covers so the girl could get under. Olivia did that and Amelia tucked her in.  
"I'm going downstairs really quick and I'll be right back. I need to show you something" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
So Amelia went to the kitchen and got the adoption papers she had left on the counter and went back to her bedroom. She found Olivia snuggling her blanket and with her pacifier on.  
"Are you okay?" She asked the girl and Olivia nodded.  
"Alright. So look" Amelia said sitting on the bed. "I went to sign these papers today at the judge's office" she said and Olivia just stared at her and said "adoption paper"  
"Yeah. Adoption papers" Amelia said. "Do you know what that means?" She asked taking Olivia's paci off so she could talk properly.  
"That I'll stay with you forever?" Olivia said unsure.  
"That's right" Amelia said. "These papers mean that you are now officially my daughter" Amelia said.  
Olivia climbed on Amelia's lap.  
"No one can take me away" Olivia said hugging Amy.  
"No one" Amelia said with tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you for adoptioning me mommy" Olivia said wrong and Amelia laughed.  
"You're welcome Oli" Amy said hugging the girl tighter. "I love you pumpkin" Amy said.  
"I love you too mommy. Sooooo much" the girl said and gave her new mother a kiss on the cheek.  
Amelia replied with a kiss attack on the girl who giggled happy.  
"Let's sleep now?" Amy asked and Olivia nodded yes.  
They laid down on the bed and Amelia gave Olivia her paci back.  
"Can you hug me?" The little girl asked.  
"Of course I can" Amelia said and hugged the child who closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly.  
Amelia stayed awake for a while longer. She stared at her baby sleeping and at the papers in the nightstand and she couldn't believe that in such a short time she had a daughter that loved her to death and didn't need anything else but her by her side. She was happy. Her baby was happy and all because of her.  
She wished her brother could have met Olivia. She felt a little sad because she wondered what he would have told her about it all. She was about to cry because of Derek when Olivia hugged her tighter. She kissed the little girl and pushed her tears away. She had to allow herself to be happy now. She had a good reason to be.

She closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to sleep.  
That was for sure a great day.


	47. Chapter 47: Brave Cookie

The next morning Olivia was excited to call Susan. They talked about how England was and Olivia was thrilled to tell the teen that Amelia adopted her. Susan was very happy for her. She knew that Olivia was truly happy there. They talked for a while till Amelia finished getting dressed and then said their goodbyes and Olivia got ready for school. They had breakfast and headed out.  
"You'll come soon right?" Olivia asked Amelia as the woman unbuckled her.  
"Yes I will" Amy said and took the girl inside the school.  
Olivia was happy to see her friend Hayley. She hugged Amelia and said "see you soon mommy. Love you" and Amelia said "see you soon pumpkin" and the girl walked inside her classroom with her pink crutches. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the way Olivia still couldn't use it properly but she managed to walk.  
"Good morning Miss Olivia" Tessa said when the girl walked pass her.  
"Good morning" Olivia smiled and went to her seat. Miss jay waved at Amelia, so Amelia smiled and left.  
She stopped at the principal's office to give him some papers he needed since Olivia was adopted now and then she went back home.

.  
The day went on great for both mother and daughter.  
Amelia just hung out at home, cleaned her bedroom and did some laundry while at school Olivia had fun and all. The only part that sucked was her shot. She got it on her tummy and she cried a little bit. Miss Jay managed to calm her down and soon the kid was playing around again. At lunch time she got a little upset because she missed Amelia but Hayley distracted her. Only when they went back to class that she felt sad again and started crying.

Miss Jay saw the girl was crying and hiding her face shy.  
"Hey" Tessa said kneeing down next to Olivia's table. "What's wrong?" She asked and Olivia jumped to her. She picked the girl up and excused herself from the class. She placed Olivia on a bench in the hallway.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked the child.  
"I want my mommy" Olivia cried.  
"She'll be here soon. It's almost time" Tessa said and hugged the girl.  
"Why don't we go back and play a little so the time goes faster huh? Your mom will be here soon" the teacher said wiping the girl's face.  
"Okay?" She asked and the little girl nodded yes.  
"Let's get you some water" the teacher said and took the girl to a drinking water fountain in the hallway before they went back to class.

The kids played for a while and just like Miss Jay said the time went by fast and Amelia was soon there.  
"Mommy!" The girl said when she saw Amelia. Miss Jay was carrying her out.  
Amelia walked a bit faster to them as soon as the little girl started crying.  
"What happened?" Amelia asked Olivia but she just threw herself to her and cried.  
"Oh honey" Amelia said.  
"She missed you a lot today" Miss Jay said.  
"It's okay baby I'm here" Amelia said "I came like I said I would, didn't I?" She added running her hand on Olivia's back to help her calm down.  
"She cried a little bit after lunch but I talked to her and she was playing in no time." Tessa said. "It's a little hard sometimes in the beginning but she's improving. And it's natural for her to miss you" the teacher said.  
"I know." Amelia said. "And she knows that too, right Oli? Didn't we talk about it? If you miss me you just have to remember that I'll be back. I adopted you baby. Remember that no one will take you from me now. And I won't leave you here at school forever" Amelia said smiling.  
"I know but it was taking so long and I got scared" Olivia said.  
"But I'm here huh?" Amelia said. "You have to remember that I'll come"  
"I'm sorry" Olivia said resting her head on Amy's shoulder.  
"It's okay baby" Amelia said and kissed the girl. "Let's go home?" She asked and Olivia said yes.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Oli?" Tessa asked and the girl nodded yes.  
"Alright. Bye" the teacher said smiling and the little girl waved at her and they left.  
 **.  
GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS  
.**  
At home Amelia helped the girl shower and then sat with her to help with homework. Not that Olivia actually needed help really, the girl was super smart, but Amelia just thought that was what parents do and she wanted to do it too. They had a lot of fun doing homework together.

Olivia was in the middle of it when Lynn got home with Meredith's kids.

"Hi Oli" Zola said putting her backpack on the dining table.

"Do your homework Zo and then play, okay?" Lynn said.

"I'll fix you guys a snack" Amelia said walking to the kitchen.

They ate grapes and sliced apples while doing their homework and then went to the playroom and played together. Amelia sat with Lynn and little Ellis to watch some tv.

"So how was school today?" Lynn asked Amelia.

"She's doing much better." Amelia said. "Yesterday I went to pick her up early and she was playing around and perfectly fine so I left" she added smiling.

"So you picked her up at the regular time?" Lynn asked.

"yeah" Amelia said smiling. "Today her teacher said she was a little upset but she stayed there so.."

"She missed you. That's fine" Lynn said.

"I know" Amelia said. "I'm so proud of her. She's trying, you know? "

"She's a tough girl" Lynn said.

Suddenly Zola ran in the room.

"Can you play Uno with us Aunt Amy?" The girl asked Amelia.

"We sure can" Amelia said laughing and following the girl to the playroom.

 **.**

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **.**

The rest of the day went great. The kids played around while Lynn and Amy watched tv. Nothing much was done. Lynn just cooked mac and cheese for dinner, which the kids absolutely loved. Then they watched cartoons and went to get ready for bed. Amelia helped Olivia shower and get dressed and then took her back downstairs while Lynn put the other kids to bed.

Everyone but Lynn, Amy and Oli were sleeping when the clocked hit 9pm and was time for Olivia's injection. Amy felt bad because she noticed how red the girl's legs and belly were from taking her shots so many times in those places in the last few days. She knew she had to do on the child's bum this time to give some rest for the rest, and she knew Olivia hated that.

"Oli. Do you remember when I promised you that we would try not to do your shots on your bum?" Amelia said pulling the girl up to her lap on the couch. Olivia nodded yes a little sleepy.

"And do you remember that I said that we would have to do it only if your legs and your tummy were red and sore?" She asked and the girl nodded. Olivia's eyes already filled with tears. She knew.

"We'll do it just tonight, okay?" Amelia said feeling so bad.

"okay" Olivia said and let a couple tears fall. She was scared.

"Mommy will hold you and Lynn will do it" Amelia said putting a lock of hair behind the girl's ear and then hugged her. "You'll be alright" she added and kissed the girl's cheek.

Lynn sat next to them with everything already prepared.

"Mommy" Olivia cried and hugged Amy tighter.

"It's okay. You'll be alright" Amelia said.

She laid Olivia down on her lap and laid the girl's pants and underwear down, she turned her bottom around to show her bum to the nanny. Lynn cleaned with the alcohol and Olivia said "No. I don't wanna there" she cried scared.

"It's okay baby" Amelia said and held the girl tighter. "Do it" she mouthed to Lynn who went and did it.

Olivia flinched when she felt the poke and said "au au au " really fast when the medicine went in and hid her face on Amelia and just stayed silent.

"all done" Lynn said as she took it off. The girl flinched again.

"Was it too bad?" Amelia asked Olivia while Lynn placed a Band-Aid on the girl.

Olivia shook her head no.

"It wasn't? " Amelia asked actually surprised.

"It just hurt a little this time mommy." Olivia said. She had a couple tears still streaming down her face but it was from fear and not from pain.

"You are so brave child" Lynn said smiling impressed and tickling the girl's leg. She truly thought the girl would throw a fit not to take it on her bum.

"My brave cookie" Amelia said attacking the girl with kisses making her giggle.

"Can I sleep now?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Amelia said getting up. "Say Goodnight Lynn"

"Night night Ly" the little girl said smiling shyly and resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Goodnight Olivia" Lynn said kissing the little girl's hand.

"I'm going to bed too" Amelia told the nanny.

"Okay. Meredith texted saying she'll be home soon and she needs to talk to me so I'll wait" Lynn said sitting back on the couch.

"Alright. Goodnight" Amelia said.

"Goodnight" Lynn said and Amelia went upstairs.

"Your bed or mine?" She asked Olivia stopping in front of the girl's bedroom.

"Yours" Olivia said.

"Alright" Amelia smiled. She already knew that would be the answer.

She took Olivia to bed and went to the shower.

When she walked back in the room the girl was fast asleep with her pacifier on and hugging her blanket and her little Stitch stuffy.

Amelia smiled at the scene. She got dressed and laid next to her daughter.

She focused on Olivia's breathing and soon fell asleep too.


	48. Chapter 48: Days Like This

****** I'M SO SORRY it took so long. It's been kind of crazy around here and I didn't have time to write. But here it is =) I'm posting only this chapter today and tomorrow I'll upload the next one. I promise ;) Enjoy**

 **-b**

.

.

The next day went great.

Olivia was excited to go to school and play with Hayley again. They had a great time.

After school Amelia stayed with the girl for ballet.  
"Why do I have to change my clothes?" Olivia asked Amelia when they walked in the bathroom.  
"Because this is what ballerinas use" Amelia said and Olivia smiled.  
Amelia helped the girl change and when she was done she had a huge smiled on her face.  
"Oh my god Olivia! You look so adorable" she said and started another one of her kisses attack. Olivia giggled happy.  
They went to the ballet class.  
"Hayley!" Olivia shouted when she spotted her friend. Hayley ran to her followed by her mother. Her mom had very dark hair like Amelia but her was curled, she had blue eyes, and looked pretty and nice.  
"Hi" Amelia said.  
"Hi. I'm Melanie. I'm Hayley's mom" she introduced herself.  
"I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you" Amelia said shaking the woman's hand.  
"And you must be Olivia" Melanie said.  
"Hi" Olivia smiled at the woman.  
"I've heard so much about you" Melanie said and the girls smiled and went to sit with the other kids.  
"Really. All I hear in my house now is Olivia this and Olivia that" Melanie said and Amelia laughed and they sat to watch the class.  
It went great.

The kids had fun and Olivia was excited about it. She really liked ballet even though she only did the arms parts since she had a cast on her leg.  
"So we'll see you next week" Melanie said waving goodbye to Amelia and Olivia.  
"Bye" Olivia said waving and Hayley yelled "bye Olie" and waved too.  
Then Amelia went to the car, buckled the kid up and drove home.

"So did you like it?" Amelia asked placing Olivia down on the couch in the living room.  
"Yeah" Olivia said smiling.  
"How about a snack and then a shower?"  
"Okay" the child agreed.  
They ate and showered and then just hang out and played till bed time. It was another great day and Amelia couldn't thank enough for those.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.** **  
**Friday came and went like a flash.  
The girl a great time at school and didn't ask for Amelia at all, not even when she got her shot and cried a little.  
One of the lessons they learned was families. Miss Jay explained all the different kinds of families there was and then she asked the kids to draw their families and go to the front of the classroom to explain it.  
Olivia thought hard about what exactly she would draw.  
She worked hard on it and ended up drawing her, Amelia, Owen and two angels flying in the sky.  
"That's beautiful Olivia" Miss Jay said when Olivia went to the front.  
"Thank you" the girl said a little shy and nervous.  
"So tell us a little about your family" miss Jay said.  
Olivia took some time to think and then started. "Well um, my real mom and dad went to heaven when I was a baby and I spent some time with umm… people" she said not really sure how to explain. "And then I got my second mommy" she explained.  
"That's very cool Olivia" miss Jay said.  
"And who is this one?" Tessa asked pointing to Owen.  
"That's umm..." The girl said and then just thought.  
"Is that your second dad?" Miss Jay said.  
"Kind of" Olivia said.  
"Alright. You did a really good job" miss jay said and Olivia went back to her seat.  
She sat down and started thinking about that.

She remembered the teacher had explained about parents that don't live together after they get something called a divorce and as far as Olivia understood that meant they shared the child.  
She tried not to think too much about it throughout the day but it kept coming to her mind that maybe it was like that.  
She thought about asking them but decided not to since she was a little scared about it and embarrassed too. So she just kept as a secret.  
When Amelia picked her up she didn't say anything and since the drawing stayed with Miss Jay there was no way Amelia would know.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
Around 5pm Owen called Amelia and asked if she wanted to go watch a movie with him and Olivia too.  
"Sure. At what time?" She asked.  
"7?" He said.  
"Okay" Amelia said excited.  
"I'll pick you up at 6:40?" He said.  
"Sure" she smiled and they hung up.  
"Olivia, do you want to go to the movies with Owen and me?" Amelia asked the girl who was reading a book on the couch.  
"Yeah!" The girl said excited putting the book down.  
"Okay calm down" Amelia laughed.  
"I never saw a movie in the movies" Olivia said.  
"You didn't?" Amelia asked.  
"No. It's the one with the really big screen, right?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah" Amelia said happy about how the girl was reacting to the idea.  
"We're really going?" Olivia asked excited.  
"Yes" Amelia said and hugged the girl.  
"I always wanted to go" Olivia said.  
"You're going to love it! We're going to buy Popcorn and soda. It's going to be really fun" Amelia said.  
"Thank you for taking me" Olivia said hugging Amelia again.  
Amelia felt so good and happy at how something so simple could make her daughter so happy.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
"How do I look?" Amelia said walking in Olivia's bedroom.  
"Good" the little girl said smiling.  
Amelia had dark jeans on, a very pretty navy blue top, a black jacket and heals. She in fact looked very good.  
"Alright so let's get you dressed." She said to Olivia who was below her covers only wearing underwear.  
"How about this one?" Amelia said showing a white long sleeved shirt and the blue dress with flowers on it.  
"Okay" Olivia said.  
Amelia went and helped the girl put on.  
"You look good too Olie" Amelia said smiling at the little girl.  
"I'm cold" Olivia said.  
"Let me get you some socks and a jacket" Amelia said.  
She put the jacket on the girl and a while knee leveled sock on the child and then put her purple boot on. That was the only shoe she would wear anywhere.  
"Alright. All done?" Amelia asked.  
"Hair" Olivia said.  
"Braids?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded happy.  
Suddenly the bell rang. Meredith got it and yelled from the bottom of the stairs that it was Owen.  
"We'll be right down" Amelia said combing Olivia's hair faster.  
"I'll do just one this time okay?" She asked the girl.  
"Okay" Olivia said and Amelia made a Dutch braid really fast.  
"There you go. Let's go?" She said. Olivia grabbed her blanket on the bed and Amelia picked her up and walked downstairs.  
"You two look good" Owen said when they arrived.  
Olivia opened her arms to him and he got her. Amelia went to get Olivia's shot just in case they stayed out over 9.  
"You look nice too" Olivia told him.  
"Thank you Olie" he said smiling.  
"Let's go?" He asked Amelia when she walked back in.  
"Yeah" Amelia said and they left.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**


	49. Chapter 49: At The Movies

"So what are we watching?" Amelia asked Owen as he parked the car.  
"Pan" he said.  
"Peter pan?" Amelia asked.  
"Yeah. It's a new Peter Pan movie. I thought she might like it" he said.  
"Oli. Do you like Peter Pan honey?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"I don't know any Peter" Olivia answered sleepy from the backseat and they laughed.  
"It's a movie baby. Peter Pan" Amelia said.  
"I don't know that one" the little girl said taking her blanket to her face. She looked tired.  
"I don't know if she'll make it through the film" Owen said looking at her through the mirror.  
Amelia looked back at Olivia and the kid did look sleepy.  
They parked the car and headed out.  
"Come here" Owen said and picked Olivia up. She rested her head on his shoulder and they walked inside.  
"Look at that Olivia" Amelia said excited pointing to a big Disney Princesses poster. The little girl looked at it and smiled.  
"Do you want to take a picture there?" Owen asked.  
"Yeah" the little girl said so he took her there. He placed her down on the floor in front of the poster.  
"You stay mommy" Olivia said and Amelia picked the girl up and Owen took the picture.  
"Do you want to see?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"Yeah" Olivia said and Owen handed her the phone. Amelia smiled at the first picture of her and her daughter.  
"Can we take one too?" Olivia asked Owen.  
"You want to take one with me?" Owen asked the child who nodded yes. "Alright" he said and picked her up.  
Amelia took the shot and showed it to them.  
"Should we go buy the tickets then?" Amelia asked.  
"Sure" Owen said and they went to buy it. Then they went to get popcorn.  
"Do you want Coke or juice?" Amelia asked Olivia.  
"I can have Coke?" The girl asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. Remember I said we could get soda here?" Amelia said.  
"Then I want Coke yes! Coke!" Olivia said excited.  
"Alright. Coke and popcorn?" Owen asked.  
"Yes" Olivia said excited.  
Amelia ordered a large popcorn, two medium cokes and a small one for Olie.  
"All ready?" Amelia asked smiling at the girl who nodded yes so they went in.

Inside the movie theater Olivia sat between them and held the popcorn bowl. The movie went great even though at some parts Olivia closed her eyes and held Amelia's arm really tight because it was a little scary. Amelia always managed to calm her down and she would be just fine.  
"So did you like it?" Owen asked Olivia as they walked out to the car. The girl was being held by his right arm and he had his left one around Amelia.  
"Not so much" Olivia said.  
"Was it scary?" Amelia asked.  
"A little bit" the little girl said.  
"I think you should pick next time Amy" Owen said and Amelia laughed.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
When they got back home it was almost 9 and Olivia had fallen asleep and Amelia was really tired.  
Owen looked at the sleeping girl in the backseat and went to get out of the car and Amelia said "you don't have too"  
"You're almost asleep too" he told her and got out. He took Olivia to her bedroom.  
"Can you do her shot for me? I need to go to the bathroom" Amelia said and Owen said "sure"  
He got everything and gave Olivia the shot and she stayed fast asleep. She didn't even move. So Owen took her boot out and tucked her in.  
"Do you want to stay?" Amelia asked him from the door.  
"Are you sure?" He asked looking at Olivia.  
"Yes" Amelia said.  
"Okay" he said and they walked to her bedroom.  
They got close to the bed and started to make out.  
"Wait wait" Amelia said and locked the door. "Just in case... You know... There are kids here" she said and they laughed and started to make out on the bed.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
When Amelia woke up the next morning she didn't have any clothes on and she was laying her head on Owen's chest. She woke up with someone knocking on the door.  
"Oh no who is that?" Amelia mumbled sitting up on the bed holding the covers on her chest.  
Suddenly Owen woke up.  
"Aunt Amy! Olie is asking for you" Zola yelled out from the other side of the door.  
"I'll be right out" Amelia said jumping off the bed fast and getting her clothes from the floor.  
"What's wrong?" Owen asked worried since the woman was hurrying.  
"Olivia is asking for me. What time is it?" She said.  
Owen looked at his phone on the nightstand "8:45" he said.  
She finished getting dressed and went for the door.  
"Wait!" Owen said making a face of 'hey I'm naked too'  
"Hurry up" Amelia said and he started getting dressed.  
"Amelia she's fine" he said putting his shirt on.  
"Are you done?" She asked him.  
"Yes" he said and grabbed her by the hip and kissed her.  
"I love you" he said when their lips parted.  
Amelia smiled.  
"Let's go" she said and opened the door laughing at him.  
"Owen?" Olivia said surprised he was still there. Zola was carrying the girl in front of the door.  
"Hi" Owen said embarrassed. Suddenly Lynn appeared in the hallway.  
"Good morning" the nanny said holding a smile.  
"Hi" Amelia said embarrassed.  
"Mommy?" Olivia said.  
"Yes?" Amelia said looking at the girl again.  
"Good morning" Olivia smiled.  
"Good morning bunny" Amelia said smiling.  
"She just woke up and was asking for you" Zola said putting Olivia down on the floor. "You're heavy" she told the girl.  
"Thank you for bringing her Zola" Amelia said.  
"Olivia how about if I help you shower while your mommy showers too? So when you're done you guys can have breakfast together huh?" Lynn said walking to the girl.  
"Okay" Olivia said and the nanny picked her up.  
"Are you staying for breakfast Owen?" The little girl asked.  
"Um... Sure" he said smiling at Amelia, who smiled back still slightly embarrassed.  
Lynn took the girl to the bathroom and Amelia headed to the other one. She showered quick and while she got dressed Owen showered too.  
Lynn helped Olivia get dressed and put a short and a t-shirt on her so she could be comfy and play around all day. Then she took the kids downstairs to the playroom.  
"Stay here playing and I'll be right back" she said and walked upstairs.  
"Make sure you change your sheets if Olivia will sleep there" Lynn told Amelia as they walked pass each other in the hallway. Amelia blushed immediately. Owen laughed.  
"I will" Amelia said and they walked downstairs.  
Amelia ran to her girl and picked her up.  
"Shot and then breakfast?" Amelia asked the girl.  
"But I just woke up" Olivia said sounding sad.  
"You slept in today" Amelia said.  
"Okay then" Olivia said and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.  
Amelia took the girl to the living room and Owen sat with her on the couch. They did it and no tears or trying to run away. She was getting braver and braver every day. Then they went to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
"Can we go to the movies again today?" Olivia asked smiling.  
"Oh not today honey." Amelia said.  
"But we promise that we'll take you soon. Okay?" Owen said.  
"Okay" Olivia smiled. "But no scary movies" she added serious.  
"No scary ones" Owen said.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The rest of the day went fine. They watched tv while the kids played and around 11 Owen went home.  
"I wanna see you soon" Olivia said when Owen hugged her goodbye.  
"You will love. I promise" he said and kissed her forehead.  
"Bye" he said.  
"Bye" Olivia said and went back to play Candyland with Zola.  
Amelia walked with him to the door.  
"I really liked this" Owen said.  
"This what?" Amelia asked confused.  
"This. Waking up to this" he said. Amelia blushed a little.  
"I liked it too" she said and they kissed.  
…


	50. Chapter 50: The Day After

****** Hi guys. I've written a few chapters this weekend and I'm so excited about how and where this story is going. I can't wait for you to read it.**

 **Well... also I'm just warning you guys that some bad times will come ahead but that you have to trust me with this.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-b**  
.

.

.  
They had lunch around 1pm and during the rest of the afternoon Olivia played with the other kids while Amelia watched tv. Around 5, Amelia went to her bedroom and changed the sheets and tided up the place a little. Then she went to the girls' bedroom and cleaned it up a little too.

She never expected to be able to stay like that with Owen in her house for a long time since Olivia was scared and wanting her most of the time. She was surprised it actually happened.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The night went on great. Meredith and Maggie got home around 10 pm and Amelia was watching tv in the living room, all the kids were sleeping and Lynn had left right after Olivia's shot.  
"Hi" Amelia said when the two women walked in.  
"Oh my God, I am so tired" Maggie said basically falling on the couch.  
"Hard day?" Amelia asked smiling.  
"There was just so much today" Maggie said.  
"What about your day Meredith?" Amelia asked.  
"I just want my bed" Meredith answered walking to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and then went to throw her coat in the laundry basket in the laundry room.  
She saw the sheets there and she just knew. She walked back to the living room.  
"Amelia why are your sheets in the laundry room?" Meredith asked.  
"I changed it" Amelia said.  
"Did Owen stay the night?" Maggie asked surprised and excited.  
"He might have" Amelia said embarrassed.  
"Amelia! The kids were home" Meredith said concern.  
"I know. We locked the door and they were asleep." Amelia said.  
"Oh Lord" Meredith said heading to the stairs. Amelia and Maggie laughed.  
"So... How was it?" Maggie asked.  
"god no. Don't" Amelia said turning the tv off.  
"Oh come on. Just tell Me" Maggie said walking after Amelia who was heading for the stairs too.  
"Shush" Amelia laughed and ran upstairs.  
Maggie went to the kitchen smiling.  
Amelia stopped at the girls' bedroom and they were both fast asleep. Olivia had her blanket on her hand and she was hugging her big stitch, the little one was on the floor next to the bed. Amelia picked it up and placed next to the girl. She gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead and covered her up a bit more then went to her room.  
She showered and went to bed.  
She couldn't help but wish Owen was there. She felt good with him around. Even though she was scared to start a serious relationship, she felt like she wanted it.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
Sunday was another good day. Amelia woke up around 8 the next day and went straight to Olivia's bed. She felt like she needed to hug her daughter. She laid next to the girl and suddenly Olivia's eyes opened.  
"Hi sleeping beauty" Amelia told the girl smiling.  
"Hi mommy" Olivia said sleepy.  
"You can go back to sleep. I just wanted a hug" Amelia said and the girl cuddled her.  
"I love you princess" Amelia said.  
"I love you too mommy" Olivia said and closed her eyes again.

Amelia let the girl sleep till about 8:35 and then she woke her up and took her downstairs to have breakfast.  
"How about pancakes today?" Amelia asked Olivia and Zola, who were sitting next to each other.  
"Yeah" Zola said smiling and Olivia nodded yes still a bit sleep.  
"Alright" Amelia said and got the pancake mix.  
The girls ate and went to play while Amelia got Olivia's medicine.  
"Oli. Come here" Amelia said and the girl walked to her using her crutches. Amelia couldn't help but smiled at her little girl struggling to walk with it but trying really hard. The kid was determined.  
Amelia went to the living room and Olivia followed her.  
Amelia sat the girl on her lap and gave her the shot on her leg. She just said Au and that was it.  
"Can I go play now?" Olivia asked Amelia.  
"Sure" Amelia smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. And there the petit kid went.  
Amelia felt proud at how well Olivia was doing.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The day went on and around 3 Owen stopped by.  
"Hi" Amelia said surprised opening the door for him.  
"Hi." He said walking in.  
"I stopped by the mall today and saw this and I just had to" he said signing the pink bag on his hand.  
"For Olivia?" Amelia asked and he nodded yes.  
"She's in the playroom" Amelia smiled and they walked there.  
"Owen!" The girl said happily when she saw the man. Owen went to the table where Olivia was sitting with Zola and hugged her.  
"I got you something" he told the child and handed the pink bag.  
Olivia smiled and said "for me?" In disbelief. She wasn't used to getting presents.  
"Yes" Owen said smiling.  
The little girl opened the bag with a huge smile on her face.  
"Thank you" she said when the saw the purple bunny that was inside. She took it out and hugged it.  
"That's adorable" Amelia said smiling.  
"It was just so her" Owen said.  
"Thank you so much! I love it!" Olivia said and hugged him again.  
"You're welcome princess" he said and kissed her head.  
Owen stood up and said "I was thinking maybe we could go to the park and get some ice cream?"  
"Yeah!" Olivia said excited. "Can we mommy?" She asked.  
"Sure. Let me get you a jacket" Amelia said.  
"Do you want to come with us Zo?" The woman asked Zola who nodded yes.  
"Go get your shoes on then" she said and the girl ran.  
Owen picked Olivia up and went to get the girl's boot.  
"Thank you for my bunny" Olivia said hugging the purple bunny.  
"What are you going to name it?" Owen asked the girl getting her boot from the floor and walking to the living room.  
"I don't know. You choose" the little girl said smiling.  
"Me? I don't know if I'm good with name Olie" Owen said placing her down on the couch.  
"Can I name his Joey?" Olivia asked. "He looks like Joey" she said staring at the bunny.  
"That's a good name" Owen said smiling and put her boot on.  
"Come on. Let's go then" he said picking her up. "Are you going to take Joey?" He asked her.  
"Yeah" she said smiling and hugged him.  
He smiled with the hug. He just loved that little girl so much.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At the park they had a great time. Olivia didn't want to play around but she agreed on going on the swings with Amelia. Then they went to an ice cream shop and the girls absolutely loved it.  
They headed back home and Olivia was out when they got there. The kid was just exhausted. Owen took her to bed and then sat in the living room with Amelia and Meredith.  
"You guys knocked them out" Meredith said noticing Zola was asleep in the couch.  
They laughed.  
"She ran quite a bit" Amelia said smiling at her nice.  
"And how was Olivia? Still not playing?" Meredith asked.  
"She went on the swings today" Owen said.  
"Yeah. But I couldn't leave, and she wanted me in front of her so she could see me" Amelia added.  
"Have you ever thought about talking with her case worker? Maybe she knows she's me things that happened to Olie" Meredith said.  
"I think that if she knew she would have taken Olie away from them" Amelia said.  
"Yeah" Owen said.  
There was a minute of silence and suddenly Owen said he had to go. It was almost 7pm. Amelia walked him to the door.  
"Will I see you tomorrow at work?" Owen asked her.  
"Yes" she said and they kissed.  
"She'll be fine" Owen said when their lips parted.  
Amelia nodded smiling at how he just knew she was worrying about it.  
"I love you" he said and kissed her again.  
"Bye" she said smiling and he left.  
She knew the next day would be hard for her and for her daughter but she had to go back to work.  
So she decided to talk to Olivia about after dinner to try to explain a bit more what she did and to make sure the girl knew she would go back home.


	51. Chapter 51: Back At Work

They had chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner and then watched some tv. Amelia gave Olivia her shot when it was time and the girl was perfectly fine with it. She then took the child to her bedroom.  
She sat Olivia on the bed and the girl cuddled her bunny Joey, who she had not let go of since she got it, and held her blanket.  
"Olie, remember how we talked about my work?" Amelia said and the girl nodded.  
"So um... Mom's gonna have to work tomorrow" Amelia said.  
"But you'll be back, right?" the girl asked. Always the first thing she asks as soon as Amelia says she has to go somewhere.  
"Yes." Amelia said firmly. "I'll go to work with Mer and Maggie and I'll be back at night"  
"Okay" Olivia said sound a little afraid.  
"You don't have to be scared honey. I'll be back I swear to you. And you're gonna have so much fun with Lynn and the kids huh?" Amelia said hugging Olivia.  
"You know that mommy needs to go and help those people that are sick in the hospital, right? So they can get better like you did" Amelia said and the girl nodded with tears in her eyes. She didn't like the idea of Amelia being gone all day long.  
"I promise I'll be back and if you miss me too much you can ask Lynn to call, okay?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Olivia said. The sound of her voice broke Amelia's heart. She hugged the girl a bit tighter.  
"Mommy, can I sleep on your bed tonight?" Olivia asked.  
"Of course you can" Amy said and picked the girl up and took her to the bedroom.  
"Can I have my paci tonight?" Olivia asked as Amelia laid her on the bed.  
"Sure" Amy said getting it on the nightstand and giving to the girl. Olivia put it on her mouth and hugged her bunny and her blanket.  
"I'm going to shower and I'll be right back, alright?" Amelia said and the child nodded yes so she left.  
When she got back Olivia was already asleep so she covered the girl up and went to the kitchen.  
"Hey" Maggie said. She couldn't help but notice Amelia's worried face.  
"Hi" Amelia said.  
"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going back to work tomorrow" she said.  
"Oh. Did you tell her?" Maggie asked and Amelia nodded yes.  
"How did that go?"  
"Fine I guess. She's a little scared" Amelia said.  
"You just need to keep telling her you'll be back. She'll see and she'll learn to let you go just fine"  
"I know" Amelia said.  
"You know but you don't want her to be upset. Right?" Maggie said and Amelia let out a breathy laugh.  
"Amy. She's going to be upset. You'll be out the entire day and she's not used to that. She's probably going to cry in the first few days but she'll be okay. She likes Lynn and she'll see that you'll be back. She'll be alright" Maggie said.  
Amelia nodded yes.  
"I should go to sleep" Amelia said. "Tomorrow will be a long day"  
"Goodnight" Maggie said.  
"Goodnight" Amelia said and went to bed.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The next morning Amelia woke up and smiled at her daughter passed out next to her still holding her bunny Joey. Her pacifier was on the bed next to her and Olivia had her thumb in her mouth.  
"I love you" she whispered to the girl, kissed her and got out of bed.  
She decided to get ready before waking Olivia up.  
She showered quickly, got dressed and the alarm clock went off.  
Amelia sat on the bed next to Olivia.  
"Olie" she sang running her hand on the girl's back. Olivia opened her eyes.  
"Good morning" Amelia said.  
"Hi" the girl said taking her thumb out of her mouth.  
"Time for school" Amelia said and Olivia sat up and hugged her mother. Amelia stood up taking the girl with her and carried Olivia to her bedroom. She helped the girl get dressed, did two French braids on the kid's hair and took her downstairs. Meredith had cut up some apples and made scrambled eggs for the kids.  
"Do you like that?" Amelia asked remembering she never made eggs for the girl.  
"Yes" Olivia said as Amelia put her down on the stool next to Zola.  
While the kids ate Lynn got there.  
"Good morning" she said walking in the kitchen.  
"Hi" Amelia said and ran to get everything she and her daughter needed.  
"Are you guys ready for school?" Lynn asked Zola and Olivia.  
"Yeah" They said in unison.  
"Go brush your teeth then" Lynn said and Zola ran off.  
"Your teeth little one" she told Olivia.  
"I need my crutches" the little girl said a bit shy.  
"Come here" Lynn said and picked Olivia up. "I'll take you" she said.  
The kids brushed their teeth and Lynn got Ellis so they could go.  
Suddenly they heard someone honking.  
"It's Alex" Meredith said.  
"Amy" Maggie said as Amelia took another fork with eggs to her mouth.  
"Let's Go" Amelia said with her mouth full.  
The woman went to the door and Amelia took Olivia's backpack to the girl.  
"Bye baby. I love you and I'll see you tonight, okay?" Amelia said hugging the girl.  
"You're not taking me?" Olivia asked sounding a little sad.  
"Lynn is going to" Amelia said and took the girl's hand as she saw her face.  
"Look. You go have fun with Hayley, alright? And Lynn will pick you up and then you can play here with Zozo and mommy will be back soon" Amelia said. "I promise" she added.  
Olivia just nodded yes.  
Amelia hugged her. "Be a good girl for Lynn."  
"I will" Olivia said.  
"See you later tonight" Amelia said and went out.  
Olivia stared at the door with tears in her eyes.  
"Let's go?" Lynn asked the kids.  
"Yes!" Zola said grabbing Olivia's hand.

Lynn stopped by Zola and Bailey's school first since it was closer. Olivia was sleepy and a looked a little sad so when she got to the girl's school she got the stroller out and put Ellis in it and carried Olivia to the door.  
"Who is your teacher honey?" Lynn asked.  
"Her" Olivia said pouting to Miss Jay so Lynn took her to the teacher in front of the school. Miss Jay and the other kindergarten teacher always waited for the little ones outside.  
"Excuse me" Lynn said to the teacher and the woman looked at her.  
"Hi." Tessa said smiling to Olivia. "Come here" she said and and Olivia went. The girl threw her arms around the teacher neck and hid her face.  
"Are you alright?" Miss Jay asked but Olivia didn't answer so she looked at Lynn for an answer.  
"Her mother went back to work today" Lynn said.  
"Oh" miss Jay mouthed.  
"Well, I'm Lynn. I'm her nanny"  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Miss Jay. Well Tessa. Tessa Jay" they shook hands.  
"Well um, I have to go so anything you can call. Amelia said she left my number here and the list of who could pick Olie up" Lynn said.  
"Okay" Miss Jay said.  
"Bye Olie" Lynn said.  
"You'll come pick me, right?" The little girl spitted out.  
"I will. Don't you worry" Lynn said.  
"Bye. Have a good day" she added.  
"Bye" Olivia said and Lynn went to the car.  
"Let's go inside?" Miss jay asked the girl.  
"Yeah" Olivia said sounding a little sad.  
"I have a surprise for you" Miss Jay said.  
"What is it?" Olivia asked.  
"I changed your seat"  
"To where?"  
"In front of Hayley" miss jay said.  
"Really?" Olivia asked with a little smiled. Tessa thought that having a friend close could help the girl.  
"Really" Miss Jay said smiling and they walked inside.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At the hospital Amelia felt ready to work again but at the same time she was praying nothing crazy would happen and keep her in the hospital more than the time she had to.  
"Amelia?" Owen said when she walked past him in the hall not seeing him since she was reading a file.  
"Oh hi" she said looking up.  
"How was it this morning?" Owen asked her.  
"It was fine. She was a little upset but no crying so I guess she'll be okay" Amelia answered.  
"That's good" Owen said smiling.  
Suddenly Amelia got paged.  
"Duty calls" Amelia smiled.  
"Here" Owen said and kissed her quick. They smiled at each other and walked to their patients.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The day went great for both Amelia and Olivia.  
At school Olivia had fun with her friends and even though sometimes she missed her mom she just kept telling herself she would be back at night and she was fine. When she got her shot she didn't cry but she was a little sad. Nurse Jenn and Miss Jay made sure she was okay before she went back to class. Lynn picked her up and then went to pick Zola and Bailey. They stopped at McDonald's drive-thru for sundays and then went home. The kids just played all day. Around 6:30 Olivia sat to watch a movie with Zola and Lynn noticed the girl looked a little sad so she made up a game and Olivia's mind just traveled to it and she was fine again. They ate dinner and Later Lynn put Bailey and Ellis to bed and sat to read some books with Zola and Olivia till it was 9. She gave Olivia her shot and the girl cried a little bit and Zola hugged her and then tickled her and she started laughing.  
"Let's go to bed girls?" Lynn asked them and Zola ran upstairs.  
"Mommy is not home yet" Olivia said.  
"She'll be home soon" Lynn said and Olivia's eyes filled with water. She didn't want to go to sleep without Amelia there.  
"I don't wanna go to sleep" Olivia said almost crying.  
Lynn picked her up and said "I'll stay there with you" and walked to the girl's bedroom.  
She placed Olivia down and before she could seat she heard the front door opening and the women talking.  
"She's back" Olivia said excited and her tears just jumped out of her eyes.  
Amelia heard the little girl and ran upstairs.  
"Hi" she said walking in the bedroom. She hugged Olivia who was all happy on the bed.  
"Why are you crying?" She asked the girl.  
"I don't know" Olivia said and kept hugging Amelia.  
"Well, I'm heading home then" Lynn said smiling at how happy the girl was to see her mother.  
"Goodnight Lynn" Olivia said.  
"Good night Olie" Lynn said. "Goodnight Zola" she said and walked out.  
"Did you have a good day?" Amelia asked Olivia who nodded yes.  
"But I missed you this much" the girl said opening her arms really wide.  
"That much?" Amelia asked smiling and Olivia hugged her again.  
"I love you bunny" Amelia said and kissed the girl's head.  
"I love you too mommy" Olivia said looking up and Amelia's eyes. Amelia kissed the girl's nose.  
"It's bed time now" Amelia said.  
"I wanna sleep with you" Olivia said. "Can I?" She asked hopeful.  
"Let's go" Amelia said and carried the girl to her bed.  
She left Olivia there and went to take a quick shower. When she got back Olivia had her pacifier on and her blanket in hands and was still awake.  
"Can you get Joey?" Olivia asked.  
"Sure. Just Joey?" Amelia asked and the girl nodded.  
"No! Wait!" Olivia said and Amelia turned back.  
"Stitch too." She said and Amelia smiled.  
She got the girl's stuffies and laid next to her daughter. Olivia cuddled and soon fell asleep.  
Amelia stared at the girl for a while. She smiled thanking the world for such a precious daughter and for the good day she had had.

.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 ****** Please please please let me know what you're thinking about how this is going!**

 **There's some pretty big things coming in the next chapters and it would help a lot if i knew what you guys are thinking about it by far.**

 **xx, b**


	52. Chapter 52: Will I See You Tonight?

Tuesday went on okay.  
Amelia took Olivia to school and the girl was excited because Amelia would be home all day.  
After school Amelia decided to stop by the mall just to walk around a little. She thought Olivia needed to see people and be out of the house more.  
Amelia put Olivia on the stroller and they went inside the mall.

After a bit of walking and looking around she tried on a black dress and a few shirts.  
"You look good mommy" Olivia said when Amelia put the dress on.  
"Yeah?" Amelia asked smiling and checking herself in the mirror.  
Olivia nodded yes.  
"Should I buy it then?" Amelia asked.  
"Yes" Olivia smiled. So Amelia put her clothes back on and went to pay. She bought the black dress and two shirts.  
"So how about we find you a new dress?" Amelia asked Olivia as they went out of the store.  
"For me?" Olivia said.  
"For you" Amelia said smiling at the little girl.  
They walked around the mall and found an adorable navy blue dress with little white dots that Olivia liked.  
"Can we get this one?" Olivia asked hopeful.  
"Are you sure this is the one?" Amelia asked taking the dress from Olivia.  
"Yes" the girl said.  
"Alright" Amelia said and they went to pay.  
When they where leaving the store Olivia said she was a little hungry.  
"Let's go eat something then" Amelia said and started walking to the food court.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Owen.  
"Hello?"  
He said when she answered.  
"Hi"  
"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah. We're at the mall. Wanna join?" Amelia said.  
"I do" he said smiling.  
"We're at the Palace Mall" Amelia said. "Heading to the food court because I have a hungry bunny with me" she said.  
Owen laughed and said "I'll meet you there"  
"Okay" Amelia said and they hung up.  
"Who was it?" Olivia asked.  
"Owen is coming to eat with us" Amelia told her daughter.  
"Yay" the little girl said happy. Amelia smiled and went to the food court.  
They decided to eat at chick-fil-a so they sat at a table close to that. The mall was not crowded at all which was good. Owen arrived and went to the table.  
"Hi" he told Amelia and kissed her. After that he tickled oli's knee sitting down next to the girl.  
"Hi" he told her. The little girl moved to hug him.

They had a great time at the mall and after eating and walking around a little more Amelia thought it was time to go home. Owen asked her without Olivia hearing if he could go too and of course she said yes so they headed home, Owen on his car and Amelia with Olivia on hers.  
At home Olivia asked if Owen wanted to play with her and they went to the playroom. They played games the rest of the afternoon till about 6:30 when Owen said he had to go because he needed to stop by the hospital before heading home so he went. Olivia sat to watch a movie with Zola and Bailey and then later they had dinner. After that the kids played around a little more and then everyone got ready for bed. Bailey and Ellis went to bed and Zola asked if she could go too since she felt really sleepy so they went. Amelia stayed in the living room with Olivia and Maggie watching tv. At 9 she gave the girl her shot on her tummy and Olivia cried a little.

"it hurts mommy" the girl cried.  
"Shuuu it's okay. It's all done" Amelia said rocking the child in her arms. Olivia cuddled her mother on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

Amelia stayed down a little longer to finish the tv show she was watching and then went to bed.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The next morning Amelia woke up and got ready for work before waking Olivia. Once she was all done she woke the girl and helped her get ready.  
Olivia sat on her bed with Joey on her lap waiting for Amelia to do her hair.  
"Can we make a pony tail today?" Amelia asked the girl after she saw the clock and realized the kid would be a little late for school.  
"No mommy my braids" Olivia said.  
"I don't think we have time honey" Amelia said starting to comb the girl's hair.  
"No" Olivia said and her voice made Amelia's heart melt.  
"Alright let's go have breakfast and I'll do while you eat." Amelia said picking Olivia up, the girl held her bunny. "But you have to stay still" she added.  
"Okay I will" Olivia smiled and Amelia took her to the kitchen. She ate and finished the braids and then Meredith said they had to go.  
"See you tonight baby" Amelia said hugging Olivia. She could feel the girl was a little tense.  
"Bye" Olivia said sounding a bit sad.  
"Don't you worry. It will be just like the other day. I'll be back" Amelia said and kissed the girl's cheek and left.  
Olivia just sat there and hugged her bunny. She didn't like when Amelia had to work even though she knew that was what parents did.  
"Let's go kids?" Lynn asked entering the kitchen.  
Zola and Bailey ran to her and she took Olivia of the stool and handed the girl her crutches. They went to the car and headed to school. She drop Meredith's kids first and then Olivia.  
"Olivia you can't take Joey to class sweetheart." She told the girl when she opened the car door and saw the girl was holding the bunny.  
"Joey misses his mommy so he wants to go to school with me" Olivia told Lynn.  
Lynn smiled at the girl's sweetness.  
"Alright, so how about if Joey took a nap on your backpack?" She said opening Olivia's bag.  
"Okay" Olivia said and handed the bunny to Lynn. She put it inside and took the girl to class.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
While Olivia had fun with her friends at school, Amelia was having a hard day.  
Two traumas came in with severe head injuries and one man ended up dying before they could make it to the OR. She took the other man and worked on him for 4 hours before he bled out on the operating table.  
She called it and walked outside heartbroken. Two on the same day. It was hard. It was always hard when she lost a patient.  
Owen was at the nurse station in front of the OR board when she stood there wiping it.  
"Hi. I heard what happened" he told her and they hugged. "I'm sorry" he said.  
She managed a small smile for him.  
Suddenly Bailey appeared.  
"Their families just got here" she said.  
"I'll be there in a moment" Amelia said so Bailey left.  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Owen asked her. He could see she was upset.  
"Yes. It's fine" she said. "I'll see you later" she told him already walking away.  
"See you later" he said but she didn't listen.

After telling the family she got paged again.  
"What do we have here?" She said smiling seeing a little boy on the bed and Callie checking his arm.  
"This is Samuel and he fell on the school's playground." A teacher that was with the boy said. Amelia couldn't help but think about Olivia.  
"Hi Samuel" Amelia said.  
"Hi" the 9 year-old boy said.  
"Can I take a look at that cut on your head?" Amelia asked and he nodded. She checked it and he needed stitches. She did a neuro check and everything was fine.  
She went to get everything to stitch the cut and the boy's parents got there. They were really worried and started yelling at the school teacher saying no one was taking care of their child and things like that.  
"Excuse me sir you're upsetting your son" Callie said to the man when she realized the boy was crying.  
The mother hugged Samuel and Amelia stitched the cut.  
"I need an X-ray of his left arm and he's likely to get a cast today" Callie said.  
"Can I get a blue one?" The boy asked.  
"I can make that happen" Callie smiled at him.  
Suddenly April came and told Amelia they had a trauma on the way so she left with April.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At school Olivia had a great time with Hayley and some other friends she had made. They had learned some math, things about birds and some other things on that day and Miss Jay gave Olivia extra math work since the ones everyone had to do was too easy for the girl. Olivia was happy she had more and even tried explaining to Hayley how multiplication worked.  
They had lunch and went back to class.  
Around 1pm the principal's secretary knocked on the door.  
"Hi" miss Jay said.  
"Olivia's aunt is here to pick her up. Her mother got busy in the hospital and it's the only time someone couch come" the secretary said.  
"Her nanny should come today" miss Jay said.  
"Well It's her aunt Meredith and her name is on the list and her ID checks out" the secretary said. They had a list on the computer for each student file with who could pick the child up and they asked for an id every time.  
"Alright, I'll send her out in a minute" Miss Jay said and closed the door.  
"Olivia" she said and the girl looked at her.  
"Meredith is here to pick you up" she told the child.  
"She is?" Olivia asked with a big smile.  
"Let's pack your things" Miss jay said and helped Olivia get all her stuff. Olivia put her backpack on and headed out with the secretary.  
She walked to the school's hall with the secretary excited to go home. They walked through the big doors and when they turned around Olivia froze.  
That was not Meredith.  
Cecilia ran to the girl and before Olivia could say anything the woman bent down and said so only the girl could hear. "Don't say a work or you won't see Amelia again."

She picked the girl up hugging her tight and smiled at the secretary.  
"Say bye Livy" Cecilia told the girl who was facing the other way and not looking at the secretary. She was scared. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted her mom.  
"Bye" Olivia said and Cecilia walked out.

.

.  
 ****** hi guys! This was planned since the beginning and I can't wait for you guys to read the next few chapters.** **  
** **Today I'm only posting this one because I'm not quite done with the next but I'll post chapter 53 tomorrow :)** **  
** **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think will happen to Oli and how all of this will affect Owen and Amelia. I'm excited to hear it! Xx- b**


	53. Chapter 53: Kidnapped

Tears were obstructing her view as Cecilia pushed her into a silver car. She coughed slightly as she wiped her eyes but the tears continued. The car smelled of cigarette smoke. It made her eyes water along with the tears and she couldn't breathe right. Her heart was pounding. She kept telling herself in her head to hold on because Amelia was coming but that wasn't true. She started sobbing and took Joey out of her bag and hugged him very tight. She was really scared. She just wanted her mommy.

Cecilia drove for a long time and Olivia tried to pay attention outside to see where they were but she didn't know. The woman drove to a small old house in the suburbs and parked the car in the driveway.  
Olivia felt her entire body tense as the woman got out and walked to the backseat door.  
"If you run kid" Cecilia said looking mean and Olivia knew what she meant.  
The woman grabbed her hand and the kid got out of the car. Cecilia got the girl's bag and Olivia tightened her grip on Joey scared the woman would take him away.  
"I don't think you even can run" Cecilia said as Olivia struggled to take a few steps because of her cast.  
They walked inside.  
The house was old and didn't have a lot of furniture inside.

Cecilia picked Olivia up and took the girl upstairs. She went inside a light pink bedroom that had a couple toys on the floor and a little bed on the corner and put the girl on the bed.  
Olivia sat there crying and hugging Joey.  
"I want my mommy" the little girl said crying.  
"Oh sweetie I'm here" Cecilia said kneeing down in front of the girl.  
"No. I want Amelia!" Olivia said and started sobbing.  
"She's not your mother" Cecilia said serious standing up and walking out of the bedroom. She locked the door and went to the kitchen.  
Inside the bedroom Olivia hid under the bed and hugged Joey tight.  
"Please mommy, come get me. Please" she whispered closing her eyes tight.  
After a while Cecilia walked back in with a bowl of cereal and some chocolate.  
"Olivia" the woman sang and the girl shivered.  
"Come out. Come eat" she said and Olivia stayed quiet.  
"Come out now" Cecilia said serious. Olivia knew what could happen if she didn't do as told so she got out and sat on the floor next to the bed.  
"There's cereal and some mini chocolate bars. You still like that, right?" Cecilia said.  
"I'm not hungry" Olivia said low.  
"What did you say?" Cecilia asked.  
"I'm not hungry!" The little girl screamed out.  
Cecilia kneed down and grabbed Olivia's arm.  
"Do not yell!" She said between her teeth.  
"I'm sorry" Olivia said terrified.  
"I don't want to hurt you but you have to be a good girl for mommy" Cecilia said letting go of the girl's arm and petting her head.  
"You're not my mom" Olivia said serious pushing the woman's hand off.  
"I am now" Cecilia said and walked out.  
Olivia just sat there and started to sob again. She kept telling herself Amy was going to come.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
It was 3:37 when Lynn parked her car at Olivia's school to pick the girl up. She had picked Zola and Bailey already so she left them in the car and ran to the door to get the girl quickly.  
Miss Jay saw her and thought it was strange that the woman was there so she walked to Lynn.  
"Hi. Did Olivia forget something?" Miss Jay asked.  
"What?" Lynn asked confused.  
"Her aunt Meredith came to get her earlier" Tessa said.  
"Meredith?" Lynn asked confused. There was no reason why Meredith would pick Olivia up and if she did she would have called to let her know.  
"We don't let the kids go with anyone but the people on the list. I'm sure the secretary got her id number and her signature." Miss Jay said.  
"Alright. Thank you" Lynn said and walked back to the car. She thought that was strange. So she sat in the car and called the doctor.  
"Hello?" Meredith answered. "Is everything okay?" She asked worried at why Lynn was calling.  
"Did you pick Olivia up today?" Lynn went straight to the point.  
"What?" Meredith asked confused.  
"Did you pick Olivia up at school earlier today?" Lynn asked again trying not to panic.  
"No. I didn't" Meredith said. "Why?" She asked. She was already shaking.  
"Because somebody did and said it was you" Lynn said.  
"What?" Meredith said. "No. Oh my god. No. No. No" she said as tears filled her eyes.  
"Are you in the school?" Meredith asked.  
"Yes" Lynn said.  
"Go and ask how the woman was? What she looked like" Meredith said.  
"Okay. Don't hang up" Lynn said. She could feel her heart pounding.  
"Guys stay here and do not open the door to anybody. You watch them Zo" Lynn told the kids, locked the car and ran to the school.  
Miss Jay saw her coming and the woman noticed the nanny was in panic.  
"Is everything okay?" Miss Jay asked.  
"Who took Olivia, what did she look like?" She asked.  
"The secretary took her to the door" Tessa said confused. "What's going on?" She asked scared.  
"Meredith never left the hospital" Lynn said running to the principal's hall.  
Miss Jay's eyes started spilling tears faster then she could control. She couldn't believe someone had kidnapped the little girl.  
"Hi. I'm Olivia's nanny. Olivia Shepherd. No I mean Hayes. Olivia Hayes. And um… today someone came to get her early right?" Lynn said fast and the secretary nodded. Suddenly Miss Jay walked in and her face said it all.  
"What did she look like?" Lynn asked.  
"Tall and Blonde. She had a silver car and…" the secretary said.  
"Call the police" Meredith said as she listened to the secretary describing the woman.  
"Okay." Lynn told Meredith.  
"It's Cecilia" Meredith told her. "Call the police and I'm getting Amelia and we'll be there soon"  
"Okay" Lynn said and they hung up.  
"We need to call the police" Lynn said.  
"Do you know who it was?" The secretary asked worried.  
"Cecilia. Her old foster mother" Lynn said and Miss Jay's heart sank. She knew what had happened to the girl and she felt so bad. She knew how scared Olivia probably was.  
"Can you call the police and tell them what happened I need to get the kids in the car" Lynn asked.  
"Sure" the secretary said and Lynn ran to the car.  
"What's going on?" Zola asked when she saw the nanny crying.  
"It's nothing baby. Come on" Lynn said.  
She got Ellis's stroller and put her in there and Zola and Bailey followed her inside the school.  
"They're coming" the secretary said after calling 911.  
"Hi" Miss Jay said kneeing down in front of the kids.  
"Hi" Zola said and Bailey just stood next to his sister quiet.  
"Would you guys like to go play a little bit while we talk to Miss Lynn?" Tessa asked and the kids nodded yes.  
"I'll be right back" she said. The teacher walked out and went to the pre-k classroom.  
"Claire?" She said and the pre-k teacher stood up.  
"Could you watch three kids for me?" Tessa asked.  
"What happened?" Claire asked scared at how the other woman looked.  
"Remember my student Olivia?" Tessa said.  
"The tiny smart one?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah. Her old foster parent took her" Tessa said.  
"What? Where? Here?" Claire asked.  
"Yes. She said she was someone else and even signed everything. She had an id and all"  
"Oh my god. Did you get the police?"  
"Yes"  
"Bring the kids. I'll watch them" Claire said.  
"Thank you" Tessa said and walked out. She got Zola, Bailey and Ellis and took them to the pre-k room to stay with Claire and then went back to the principal's hall. The principal was there talking to the women about what happened.  
"Have you contacted the police?" He asked.  
"They are on their way." The secretary said.  
"What about her mother?" He asked.  
"She'll come" Lynn said.  
Suddenly the police arrived. They explained everything and the search began.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At the hospital Meredith was trying hard not to panic. She didn't know what exactly she was supposed to tell Amelia.  
She walked to the surgery board and saw Amelia was on surgery.  
She started pacing back and forth trying to think what she should do. She couldn't just burst in and tell her Cecilia took the child.  
Suddenly Owen got there and saw her.  
"Meredith?" He asked and she froze when she heard him.  
She turned around and she had tears streaming down her face.  
"What happened?" Owen asked scared.  
"It's Cecilia. Umm ..." She tried to say.  
"Cecilia? What happened?" He asked.  
"She took Olivia" Meredith spilled out.  
Owen froze on the spot as tears filled his eyes.  
He couldn't believe it. He could not let himself believe.  
"The police is in the school and we need to go there" Meredith said.  
"Where's Amy?" He asked pushing back his tears. He had to be strong.  
"On surgery" Meredith asked.  
"I'll get her" he said and walked away.

He walked in the OR.  
"Owen you need to leave. You didn't scrub" Amelia told him.  
"Amelia you need to come with me" he said serious.  
"I can't go anywhere. I'm not done here" she said serious not looking at him.  
"Edwards you finish" he said.  
"What?" Edwards asked and Amelia looked at him.  
"What happened?" She asked him already knowing from the man's face that it was bad.  
"You need to come with me. It's Olivia" he said.  
"You got this?" Amelia asked Doctor Edwards who nodded yes and she walked out.  
"What happened?" Amelia asked trying hard to keep calm.  
"Cecilia has her" Owen said.  
"What?" Amelia asked confused. "How?" She asked.  
"I don't know. We need to go to the school" He said.  
"Okay" Amelia said taking her scrub cap off and they ran to the car. Meredith was there waiting for them.  
"Are you coming?" Owen asked her.  
"Yes. My kids are there" she said and they got in the car.  
No one said a word on the drive to the school.


	54. Chapter 54: Mommy Please Come

When they got to the school they ran inside.  
"What exactly happened?" Owen asked as Amelia stood next to him quiet.  
"This woman came and said Olivia's mother was busy in the hospital so she had to pick her up early. She said her name was Meredith Grey and she was Olivia's aunt. We checked and everything matched even the id. I'm so sorry" the secretary said.  
"Hello. I'm detective Jones. Cecilia was being transferred to another prison two days ago and she escaped. She probably stole the car and we have the car plate now. We have officers all around the city searching for it and we set an amber alert. We'll do everything we can to find your daughter Miss Shepherd." The detective said.

Amelia nodded yes at him and walked outside the school. She felt like it was hitting her. Cecilia took Olivia. Someone took her baby. And it was too much.  
She sat on a bench outside trying hard not to cry but the moment Owen sat next to her she started sobbing. Owen threw his arm around Amelia's neck and couldn't help and cried too.  
"They'll find her" he said. "We'll get her back" he told her.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
Back at the old house in the suburbs Olivia felt like she had been there for a really long time. She was so tired and so scared. She wanted her mom and she was afraid she wouldn't see her again.  
She was hiding under the bed again hugging Joey when Cecilia walked in.  
"Do you want to watch some tv Olivia?" Cecilia asked sweetly but the girl didn't answer. "Come on I know you love movies. We can watch one" the woman said but nothing was heard from under the bed.  
"You have three seconds to get out or there will be consequences" Cecilia said serious. "One... Two.." She said and Olivia got out.  
"Good girl" Cecilia said and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to walk. Olivia tripped and fell.  
She started sobbing.  
"Oh sweetie don't cry" Cecilia said going down to pick the child up.  
"No!" Olivia said getting away from her.  
"Don't do this Olivia" Cecilia said picking the girl up as Olivia cried and tried to get away. She dropped Joey on the floor.  
"Stop it" Cecilia said between her teeth and took the child to the living room.  
The place had a tv on the floor and a couch.

She sat on the couch and put Olivia on her lap. The girl fought to get away but failed as the woman held her tight.  
"Shuu it's okay. Calm down. Let's watch tv" Cecilia said but Olivia wouldn't stop.  
"Stop it damn it" she said shaking Olivia. The girl sat straight terrified and quiet.  
"Stop this" Cecilia said and turned the tv on.  
Olivia sat there for what it felt like forever. She saw it was dark outside and she was getting more scared.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
It was 7:30 and everyone was still at the school. Amelia was sitting at the principal's office with Tessa while Owen, Lynn and everyone else were with the detective.  
They had mentioned earlier that Olivia needed glucagon injections and the detective got more worried. They contacted every store that sold that to ask if they had seen the woman and to call them if she showed up there.  
Amelia had not stopped crying since she got there. She couldn't talk to anybody. She wanted to be out there looking for Olivia but Owen didn't let her leave so he told her to stay in the office with Olivia's teacher.  
They stayed in the school till almost 9 when the detective said it would be better for Amelia to stay at home.  
Owen drove her and when they got there Maggie and Callie were in the kitchen.  
"Did they find her?" Callie asked running to them with tears in her eyes.  
"No" Amelia said and walked to the fridge. She needed water.  
"They'll find her Amy" Maggie said.  
""I just.." Amelia tried but was unable to finish as she started crying again.  
"They'll find her" Callie said and hugged Amelia.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
8 pm. Cecilia left Olivia alone in the living room and went to the kitchen. Olivia thought about trying to run away but she couldn't even walk right yet and she could hear the woman in the kitchen which was scaring her to even try something.  
Cecilia walked back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and orange juice and handed it to Olivia.  
"I don't want to eat" Olivia said.  
"It's dinner time sweetie" Cecilia said sitting next to Olivia and putting the plate on the child's lap.  
"I don't want it" Olivia said.  
"You will eat this even if I have to put down your throat you hear me? So stop whining and eat your dinner" Cecilia said as she gripped Olivia's arm and squeezed it.  
She let go of the child and Olivia ate the sandwich crying. She felt sick and now her arm was hurting.  
Once she was done Cecilia took the plate and the glass back to the kitchen.

Olivia felt like the door was calling for her but she was too afraid to go.  
Cecilia got back and they stayed searching tv.  
At 9, the woman went upstairs leaving the child alone once again.  
As Olivia heard the bedroom door shut she ran to the front door.  
It was locked.  
She tried to open but she failed.  
She went to the kitchen and found a back door that was open but as she took a step outside Cecilia grabbed her arm.  
She started screaming and the woman covered her mouth.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Cecilia asked carrying the girl upstairs.  
She put Olivia back on the bed in the pink room, locked the door and left the child there.  
Olivia picked Joey up and cuddled him on the bed.  
It wasn't long till the woman walked back in.  
"Time for your medicine Olivia" Cecilia said holding a syringe in one hand and alcohol pads in the other.  
"No" Olivia whispered scared and went to the corner of the bed.  
The woman placed the things on the floor and grabbed the girl who tried to fight her off but failed.  
"No. Don't. Please" Olivia screamed crying.  
"It won't hurt" Cecilia said.  
"No!" Olivia screamed.  
The woman laid the girl down on the floor and sat on the child's back facing her bum but without putting all her weight in. She did that in order to hold the girl down. She pulled Olivia's uniform up and put the child's underwear down and did it.  
The child screamed at the top of her lungs.  
When Cecilia was done she pulled the underwear up and said "go to sleep now" and left the room, leaving the little girl sobbing on the floor.  
Olivia got Joey and hid under the bed. She cuddled the bunny and just cried.  
"Mommy please come" she prayed again.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
That night Amelia managed a little over an hour of sleep. Meredith, Lynn, Maggie and Owen sat with her in the living room and stayed awake the entire night. Callie stayed with them till almost 3 in the morning but she had to go be with Sofia.  
Around 7 the next day everyone was just exhausted. They we're glad Callie arrived with donuts and cinnamon rolls for breakfast.  
"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked when she opened the door.  
"I couldn't sleep all night and I got breakfast" She said walking in.  
Everyone but Amelia grabbed something to eat.  
"Amelia you need to eat" Owen said.  
"I'm not hungry thanks" she told him.  
"They'll find her Amy" Meredith said.  
"You don't know that okay?" She said and walked away to her bedroom.  
"I'll go" Owen said and went after her.  
He walked to her bedroom and she wasn't there. He went to the girl's bedroom and found Amelia sitting on Olivia's bed holding her blanket, with tears in her eyes.  
He sat next to her and didn't say a word, he just hugged her and she broke down.  
"They have to find her." She cried. "They have to… because I can't... Owen I ..." She said unable to finish. Just the thought of it made her shake.  
"They'll find her" Owen said and kept hugging her till she calmed a bit down.  
"You need to try to get some sleep" he said. "Lay here. I'll stay with you" he told her and Amelia laid down on her daughter's bed and Owen laid next to her, both facing each other. Amelia held the girl's blanket tight and closed her eyes.  
"We'll get her back" he said and kissed the woman's forehead.


	55. Chapter 55: Do We Have A Plan?

At the old house Olivia fell asleep around 4 in the morning. She woke up around 8:40 with Cecilia walking in the room grabbing things and throwing it on a suitcase.  
"Wake up!" Cecilia told her. "We gotta go" she said and Olivia didn't move.  
"Get out of there child! Believe me you don't want me to go under there" Cecilia said and nothing.  
So the woman went down and grabbed Olivia's foot and pulled her out. Olivia fought her but the woman was way stronger than her. Cecilia picked her up.  
"We're going somewhere fun. You'll see" Cecilia said.  
"No! I wanna go home! Let me go!" Olivia said fighting her.  
"Give me this. I'm sick of this attitude" Cecilia said grabbing Joey.  
"No!" Olivia cried. "It's mine!"  
"You're a bad girl. You don't deserve any toys" Cecilia said and threw the bunny on the floor.  
"No" Olivia sobbed as the woman walked out of the room.  
She took Olivia to the living room and sat her on the floor.  
"It's time for your medicine. And if you fight me I'll give you two shots you hear me?" Cecilia said and the little girl nodded yes. She had so many tears streaming down her face.  
The woman did on the child's belly and Olivia didn't make a sound.  
"Wasn't that better then throwing a fit?" Cecilia asked acting nice out of the sudden.  
"Can I get Joey now?" Olivia asked with fear evident in her voice.  
"Who's Joey?" Cecilia asked.  
"My bunny" Olivia said crying.  
"No." Cecilia said serious.  
"But I was good" Olivia cried.  
"We have to go now. If you behave I'll give him back" Cecilia lied picking Olivia up.  
She took the girl to the car and drove off.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At Meredith's house Amelia woke up to find Owen awake next to her.  
"Any news?" She asked sitting up on the bed.  
"No" he said. "The police is downstairs" he added so they got up and headed down.  
"Miss Shepherd" the detective said.  
"Any news?" She asked him.  
"Witnesses called from a pharmacy saying a woman with her description stopped to get glucagon yesterday morning."  
"And?"  
"And we are analyzing the security footage to confirm" he said.  
"And how does that fucking help my daughter?" Amelia asked mad.  
"I'm sorry man but we are doing the best we can to bring Olivia back" the detective said. "We have officers all around the city looking for her" he added and Amelia sat down on the couch with Owen.  
She was broken. She just wanted her baby back and she didn't know what she could do to help.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
Cecilia drove for a long time and suddenly saw a road block. She turned around and went on another street. She managed to pass it and arrive where she was going. A motel.  
She parked the car on a tiny street 2 blocks away from the motel. She got her bags and picked Olivia up.  
"Remember to be a good girl. If you make one sound you'll never see Amelia again." She told the girl who put her thumb in her mouth scared as the woman walked to the motel.  
"Hello. I'd like a room." Cecilia told the lady.  
"One or two beds?"  
"Just one please" she said.  
The woman did everything then Cecilia paid in cash for just 1 night stay.  
"There you go" the woman said and gave her the keys.  
Cecilia went to the room and put Olivia on the bed.  
"You need a shower" Cecilia said.  
"I can't get my cast wet" the little girl said.  
"shit" Cecilia said. "Come here. Let me at least wash your hair. It's ridiculously dirty" Cecilia said.  
"No. It's fine" Olivia said.  
"Come here" Cecilia said between her teeth. She was losing her patience again.  
"No" Olivia said looking scared.  
"Damn it girl. Why can't you do as told? Just once for goodness sake" the woman said grabbing the crying girl by the arm and taking her to the bathroom.  
She turned the shower on and took Olivia's clothes off, leaving her only with underwear. She picked the girl up and managed to just wet her hair and face and a portion of her chest. Olivia gasped for air under the falling water.  
The woman took her out and shampooed her hair and put her back in again.  
"It burns" Olivia said trying to get away as the shampoo went on her eyes.  
"I'm almost finished. Stop it" Cecilia said shaking the girl.  
"Done" Cecilia said sitting on the top of the toilet and placing Olivia on her lap.  
She dried the girl, combed her hair and put it on a ponytail.  
"Let me get your clothes" Cecilia said and left the bedroom.  
Olivia hated ponytails so she took it off while Cecilia got shorts and a shirt from her bag for the girl.  
"What the fuck did you do?" Cecilia said mad as she saw the child's messy hair. She put the clothes on the sink and started making the pony tail again.  
"It hurts like that" Olivia said.  
"No it doesn't." Cecilia said.  
"It does" Olivia said louder then she meant to.  
Cecilia spanked her bum twice and the girl started to cry.  
"I told you not to talk to me like that" Cecilia said finishing the ponytail. Then she dressed the girl, picked her up and put her on the bed.  
"You can watch some tv now" she told Olivia and turned the tv on.  
"I'm going to the bathroom. If you make a sound…" she said meanly as she locked the door and went to the bathroom to shower.  
Olivia knew she couldn't escape so she stayed quiet on the bed watching a cartoon on the tv.  
When Cecilia walked out of the shower Olivia was laying in the fetal position crying and she had her thumb in her mouth.  
"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" The woman asked sitting on the bed and the girl just kept crying. "You can tell me"  
"I want my mom" Olivia cried.

Cecilia pulled her to her lap as the girl sobbed. Olivia was so sad and scared that she didn't even fight the woman off.  
"Oh sweetie your mom is dead remember?"  
"I want Amelia" Olivia said.  
"Amelia is not your mom. You know that right?"  
"Yes she is" Olivia said meaning it.  
Cecilia put the girl in front of her on the bed.  
"I am not going to explain again. Amelia is not your mother you hear me?" She said and Olivia just stayed quiet. "I am now" Cecilia said.  
Olivia shook her head no crying.  
"Yes I am. And you'll be okay. Don't worry. We're going to a big house. And there are horses there and a lot of room for you play. You'll like it" the woman said.  
"I just want Amelia" Olivia cried.  
"She doesn't want you anymore" Cecilia lied.  
"Yes she does" Olivia yelled mad.  
"Don't" Cecilia said grabbing girl's arms.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Olivia cried and the woman let go.  
"Just keep your mouth shut and watch the fucking television" Cecilia said and headed to the table next to the tv. She pulled an old laptop from her bag and sat there.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
At lunch time, around 1pm, everyone was so exhausted, stressed and nervous at Meredith's house that no one was saying a word anymore. They were all just sitting in the living room lost in their thoughts.  
After a while Doctor Edwards rang the bell.  
"I'll get it" Maggie said.  
"Hi." Stephanie said when Maggie opened the door. "Have you guys eaten?" She asked showing the bags on her hands.  
"Come on in" Maggie said.  
"How's everything? Any news yet?" Stephanie asked.  
"Nothing " Maggie said looking worried as they walked to the kitchen.  
"I assumed no one would want to cook anything so I got some pasta"  
"Thank you" Maggie said.  
"How's Amelia holding up?" Stephanie asked worried about her friend.  
"She's trying her best not to break down you know" Maggie said and Stephanie nodded.  
"Let's go tell them there's lunch" Maggie said and Stephanie followed her to the living room.  
Amelia was sitting in the couch with Owen next to her, he had one arm around her shoulders. Callie was sitting next to them and Meredith was on the other couch holding Ellis.  
"Edwards brought food" Maggie said.  
"Come on Amy. You need to eat something" Owen told Amelia.  
"No. it's fine" Amelia said not even looking at him. She just looked exhausted.  
Suddenly Amelia's phone rang. She picked up as fast as she could.  
"Hello?" She said fast.  
"Amelia?" A young voice came on. It was Susan.  
"Susan?" Amelia asked recognizing the voice.  
"My mother just called me" Susan said.  
"What?" Amelia asked confused.  
"She called me and she told me to go meet her at the Denni's Ranch. She said we would be a family again. All of us" Susan said crying. "Is Olivia with you ?... Because... Um... I think she has her" Susan said between sobs.  
"She does Susan" Amelia said serious and held her tears as she heard Susan sob.  
"Can i?" The detective asked to speak to the girl on the phone.  
"Susan there's an officer here and he needs to talk to you okay. You need to tell him what you just told me. Okay?" Amelia said.  
"Okay" Susan said and Amelia handed the phone to the detective.  
Amelia tried to keep her calm while the two of them talked.  
Once they hung up the detective explained the plan.  
"Cecilia called from a blocked number and we can't trace it so Susan is going to pretend she's coming to meet her mother tomorrow at 2pm at the Denni's Ranch, which is a farm they used to go to in the summer and it's close to the airport. When Cecilia contact Susan she'll play along and pretend she's coming here to Seattle. So I'll need everybody in the house to stay here and not do anything okay? No trying to contact her or anything. And tomorrow at the set time we'll have officers there and we'll get your daughter. But no contact with Susan again. I already told her to call my number instead of yours." The detective said.  
"Okay" Amelia said and everyone nodded.  
"But what if Olivia is not with her?" Owen asked worried.  
"We'll search that ranch till we find her. But it's very likely she'll be there" the detective.  
"Only tomorrow though?" Amelia asked with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry" the detective said.  
Amelia felt horrible that her daughter had to stay another day with that woman and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Let's eat?" Owen asked her and she shook her head no. "Amy they have a plan. They'll get her back" he said. "And you need to be strong for her. She'll need us strong" he added and she stood up and they went to the kitchen.  
Everyone ate.

Amelia tried hard to eat but only managed a couple forks of pasta. She was twisting her fork after she lost her appetite and Owen noticed.  
"Let's go upstairs" Owen said. She looked at him and his heart sank. He could see the pain in her eyes.  
As they walked upstairs Owen thought about going to Amelia's room to lay on her big bed and try to rest a little but the woman turned and went inside the girls' bedroom. She still had Olivia's blanket on her hand, since she got that morning she had not let go of it. She laid on the child's bed and closed her eyes. She thought maybe sleeping would make the time go faster and the ideas of what was happening to Olivia disappear from her mind.  
"Are you going to sleep again?" Owen asked sitting next to her.  
"Yes" was all that she said and he laid down and wrapped her in his arms.  
"I'll be right here with you" he said.  
 **.** **  
** **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS** **  
** **.**  
The day went by fast and all Olivia did was watch tv. She was very tired but she just couldn't sleep with Cecilia there.  
Around 7:30 Cecilia went out to get dinner and locked the girl in the room.  
"I'll be right back with some food. Be a good girl or there will be consequences" the woman said before leaving and Olivia stayed quiet scared of what could happen.  
Olivia didn't want to share a bed with the woman so she got some pillows and blankets and made a little bed on the floor in the corner of the room for her. She laid there and watched tv till the woman returned.  
"Olivia?!" Cecilia said mad when she walked in and didn't see the girl on the bed.  
"I'm here" Olivia said almost a whisper.  
"What are you doing there sweetie?" Cecilia said all nice and smiling.  
"I wanna sleep here" Olivia said. "Can I?" She asked scared.  
"You know what? You can. Just because you were a good girl and asked me" Cecilia said but the child just laid there not showing even a little bit of happiness. "Come eat you dinner" Cecilia said dropping two McDonald's bags on the bed.  
Olivia didn't move.  
"Come eat Olivia. Don't make me mad again" Cecilia said a little serious and Olivia stood up and walked to the bed. She sat on the floor and ate a happy meal while watching cartoons.  
Cecilia hated cartoons but as long as it would keep the child quiet she would watch it too.  
Once dinner was done it was almost 9 and Cecilia went to prepare the child's injection in the bathroom while Olivia laid on her corner watching tv.  
Once done Cecilia went to get the girl.  
"Come on let's do this quick so we can go to bed" Cecilia said standing in front Olivia and the girl shivered with fear and shook her head no.  
"I'm not playing Olivia. Come on" Cecilia said.  
"No. I don't want to" Olivia said almost a whisper while tears filled her eyes and started to fall.  
"You're such a baby you know that? I didn't even do anything" Cecilia said walking to the girl and Olivia started screaming no.  
The woman covered the child's mouth, turned her around and pulled her shorts down and did it as fast as she could. Olivia cried and screamed and Cecilia left pissed.  
"I don't understand why you always throw a fit. This doesn't even hurt" the woman said.  
"Yes it does" Olivia cried.  
"Shut up" Cecilia said. "Zip it" she said. "Go to sleep" she told the girl who put her thumb on her mouth and silently cried herself to sleep on the little bed she made on the floor.  
.

GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS

 ******** **Thank you all so much for the reviews and please keep them coming! I love to see what you all think about the story. You guys are awesome ! =)**


	56. Chapter 56: Changes

****** IM BACK! Thank God after weeks of feeling super bad I'm finally well again. I'd like to thank everyone for the get well messages and sorry it took so long for a new chapter.**

 **But here it is and I hope you guys enjoy =)**

 **xo- B**

.

.

.

Later That night Cecilia got a call from Susan.

"Mom?" Susan said all lovely.

"Hi sweetheart, are you coming?"

"Yes. I'm at the airport. I miss you so much mom." She said. She wasn't lying she did miss her mom but she couldn't stand her anymore. Her dad was the big problem not her mother.

"Oh baby I miss you too. We'll be together soon okay?" Cecilia said.

"Okay. Is Olie with you? I miss her too"

"She is. She wants a family again. Just the three of us" Cecilia said.

"Good mom. It's all I want. Grandma is awful" Susan lied sounding sad.

"Everything is going to be okay once you get here Susie" Cecilia said. "I promise"

"Okay. I love you. Bye" Susan said.

"I love you too and have a safe flight. I'll be waiting for you at the ranch" Cecilia told Susan and hung up.

She went to sleep and couldn't wait for the next day.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

The next morning Cecilia woke up to find Olivia awake hugging a pillow and staring at the wall.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked.

"Nothing" Olivia said scared of her.

Cecilia checked the clock and it was 8am.

She turned the tv on.

"Watch some tv while I shower and be a good girl" she told Olivia who just sat there.

Cecilia showered and prepared Olivia's shot.

When the girl saw her coming with it she started crying.

"Stop it Olivia" Cecilia said serious. "Come here" she said sitting on the bed.

Olivia didn't move.

"Come here and I'll do it on you tummy" Cecilia said but Olivia didn't get up. She was too scared of the woman.

"Alright bum then" Cecilia said and the girl just cried as she got closer. Cecilia held Olivia down and did it as the girl sobbed on the floor.

"All done. You're such a baby" Cecilia laughed and went back to the bathroom.

"Mommy" Olivia whispered in hopes Amelia could somehow hear her.

Cecilia got a bag in the bathroom and went back to the room. She took hair dye out of it and placed on the bed.

"We are going to the house today and you need to get ready. Come here. Let me do your hair" she said.

Olivia was still crying so she didn't do anything.

Cecilia got up pissed off and picked the girl up as Olivia just cried.

"We're going to fix this horrible hair today" Cecilia said placing the girl in front of her on the bed.

She mixed the products and starting to put on the child's hair.

Olivia just stayed quiet the entire time as tears rolled down her face. She didn't know what the older woman was doing. She thought it was just some cream.

Once Cecilia finished she turned the tv.

"Watch it and don't touch your hair. You hear me?" She said and Olivia nodded yes, still crying.

After about 10 minutes Olivia's eyes were burning and she couldn't stop crying. She was so scared and the smell of the "cream" was just making the crying worst but she stayed watching tv quietly.

After some more time Cecilia picked Olivia up and took her to the shower.

"Let's take this out" she said and Olivia stayed quiet.

Cecilia held the girl and managed to just wet her hair. She took the product out, washed the girl's hair and then sat her in the toilet.

She started combing Olivia's hair.

After combing it all she picked up scissors and started cutting it.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked trying to get away.

"I'm taking out nots. Stop it" Cecilia said pulling girl's hair back. She finished cutting about shoulder length. "Oh this looks much better" she said.

Once she was all done she put the child's hair on a half up and put a dress on the girl.

"Let's see how you look" she said smiling and picked Olivia up.

She took the girl to the mirror and Olivia was in shock.

"Why is my hair like this?" Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"So you look like mommy" Cecilia said.

"No!" Olivia cried. "No! No! Let me go! I want my mom! Let me go" Olivia sobbed as she tried to get out of Cecilia's arms.

"Stop this Olivia. You look good" Cecilia said shaking the girl.

"I wanna go" Olivia cried and started kicking.

Cecilia put her down and grabbed both of the child's arms. "Stop it" she said between her teeth.

Olivia stood still as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If you do this again child you'll never ever see Amelia again. Do you hear me? EVER!" The woman screamed at the little girl's face.

"Do you understand?" She asked and Olivia nodded yes looking terrified.

"Go watch tv while I get ready" Cecilia said and Olivia ran to her made up bed on the floor. She hugged the pillow and just cried.

.

It wasn't long till Cecilia finished getting walked out of the bathroom and started packing their things.

Once done she picked Olivia up and headed to the car.

"We're going home" she told the girl.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Back at Amelia's house the detective went through the plan with some other police officers who would tell the rest of their team.

Amelia was really nervous. The thought that something could go wrong and Olivia could get hurt.

Those thoughts wouldn't leave her mind.

She had barely slept at night.


	57. Chapter 57: Shots Fired

After driving for a while it was a little over 11 when Cecilia stopped at a convenience store to get some food.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Olivia asked as Cecilia parked the car.

"You'll keep your mouth shut. You hear me? Because remember what will happen if you make a sound huh" Cecilia told Olivia before they left the car.

Cecilia picked the girl up and took her to the bathroom.

"Do it fast" Cecilia said.

Once Olivia was done Cecilia picked her up and they went inside the store. She got some food and drinks, payed and went back to the car.

"Good girl" she told Olivia as she put the girl inside.

She sat back inside and drove to the ranch.

"This is where we'll stay now. Isn't it pretty?" Cecilia asked Olivia who was just sitting quietly on the back.

The place had a very big house.

Cecilia drove past that, revealing a small house on the back. She went and parked the car in front of the small one.

"It's a nice place, right?" She asked Olivia but the girl didn't answer.

"Let's leave our things inside and I'll show around" Cecilia said.

She took Olivia inside and then went back to get their things and placed everything in the leaving room. The place was small but it wasn't so bad.

"Do you want to see the horses?" Cecilia asked the child and Olivia nodded yes.

Cecilia picked her up and showed her the ranch.

"We'll have fun here. You'll see" she told Olivia and took her back inside the house.

She turned the tv on and left the girl watching while she cooked some Mac and cheese she had bought at the convenience store for lunch.

They ate while watching tv and Olivia tried to behave even though she was scared to death and all she wanted was Amelia.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Around 1:30 Cecilia called Susan.

As far as she knew the girl's plane should have landed. Susan was already in on the police's plane and she knew exactly what to do. She answered the phone and at Amelia's house they heard everything.

"Hello" Susan said.

"Hi Susie. It's mom" Cecilia said. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm here. I'm just waiting for my bag" Susan lied.

"That's wonderful. So when will you be here?"

"Around 2 or 2:10" Susan said.

"Alright"

"Mom? Could you wait for me in front of the ranch? I don't wanna get lost, I don't really know this side of the city. Could you wait for me at the entrance?" Susan asked.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be waiting. Don't worry you won't get lost" Cecilia said.

"Alright. Then I'll see you soon" Susan said.

"See you soon Susie" Cecilia said smiling happy that she would get her daughter back.

"Bye" Susan said and hung up. She breathed out finally done with her part.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

At Amelia's house:

"We need to move" the detective said looking at the clock.

Amelia sat down on the couch with Owen. Her heart seemed like it was pounding out of her chest.

"They'll find her" Owen said and she hugged him as tears started falling. She was too scared. She knew so many things could go wrong.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

At the ranch:

Cecilia put the phone in the kitchen counter and went around the house making sure everything was locked. She picked Olivia up and took her to the bedroom.

"You stay inside. You hear me?" Cecilia told Olivia.

Olivia nodded yes.

"Do not open the door to anybody. I'm going to pick up Susan. Okay?"

"Susan is coming?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yes. We are a family now Olivia. The three of us" Cecilia said and Olivia just looked sad. She was happy Susan was coming and she wouldn't be alone with Cecilia anymore but she wanted Amelia. She didn't want them.

"I won't be long." Cecilia said.

"Okay" Olivia said almost a whisper.

"Don't open the door" Cecilia said really serious and walked out.

She locked the bedroom door and the front door too and then went to the entrance of the ranch leaving Olivia locked in the house alone. Olivia was scared and tired. She wanted to go home. She heard a noise outside and couldn't help but cry. She hugged her legs and just hoped Amelia would somehow find her soon. She wanted to go home. She needed to go home.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Cecilia stood at the entrance for a couple minutes when suddenly she was surrounded by cops.

She took a gun out and pointed at them.

"Cecilia Dillard. This is Seattle PD. You are under arrest for kidnapping. Please put the gun down. You're surrounded." The detective said.

"I didn't kidnap anybody. She's my daughter" Cecilia said angry still holding the gun to them.

"Put the gun down" the detective said. "Just put the gun down and give us the child" he said.

And suddenly Cecilia fired…


	58. Chapter 58: She's Okay

"I didn't kidnap anybody. She's my daughter" Cecilia said angry still holding the gun to them.

"Put the gun down" the detective said. "Just put the gun down and give us the child" he said.

And suddenly Cecilia fired.

She fell down on the ground crying in pain.

As she fired a cop shot her in the arm. Luckily the shot she fired didn't hit anybody.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Olivia Hayes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can ..." A cop said as he escorted her to the car.

"You! Check the main house with Phillip's team. We'll go for the one on the back" the detective said and they went inside the ranch. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Olivia had heard the gun shots but she didn't know exactly what it was. She thought it sounded like fireworks.

She was laying on the bed when she heard a loud noise and jumped up scared. It was the cops bursting inside the small house.

"Olivia? Olivia Hayes?" They kept calling.

The little girl was too scared to go out. She was told to stay inside and not open the door to anyone.

The man calling her just made her more scared. What if Sean was there? She thought and started crying.

Suddenly the bedroom doorknob started moving. She hid under the bed and tried not to make a sound as she cried terrified.

The cop kicked the door open and they started searching the room.

She was shaking so much and trying to stay quiet when suddenly a man's face appeared in front of her.

"She's here. She's down here" the cop told the detective.

Olivia squished herself in the corner trying to get away from the man.

"It's okay sweetheart. We're the police. We'll take you to see your mommy. Come out" the man said softly trying not to scare the child.

Olivia's breathing was fast and she was crying a lot.

"Come out. It's okay" he said and handed out a hand.

The little girl took it and crawled out.

"Come here" the detective said and picked her up.

"She's blonde" one of the cops said.

"Did she dye your hair honey?" The detective asked the girl.

Olivia looked at him and just nodded yes.

"I want my mommy" the little girl said and started sobbing a lot.

"We are going to take you to her. Don't worry" the detective said and walked out of the house.

He placed Olivia inside the car and the little girl held his jacket tight.

"It's alright I'll drive" he said but she didn't let go and just kept crying.

"Okay, I'll go with you" he said. He had a child of his own and he knew how the small girl was terrified. "McCay you drive" he told a lady cop and she went in the car.

Olivia cried the whole ride to the hospital.

It was protocol for them to take her there to get checked.

As soon as they got there the detective took her in and she could finally let go of him when she spotted April coming to check on her.

"Hi Olivia" April said.

"Where's mommy?" Olivia asked crying and basically throwing herself to April.

"She's coming" April said hugging the girl as Olivia rested her head on the woman's shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Can we get her a private room please" April said. She knew the little girl needed a quiet place.

"307" a nurse said.

"Page ortho for me. We need to check her leg" April told the nurse and took Olivia to the room. She was followed by the detective. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Amelia was pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for news when suddenly a cop called as soon as the child was found.

Owen answered and let out a deep breath when the cop said they found the girl. The man told him it was protocol for her to be taken to the hospital so Owen said they would be there in a minute and hung up.

"So?" Amelia asked hopeful.

"They found her. She's okay" Owen said as tears of joy filled his eyes.

Amelia cried and hugged him.

"She's okay" he said crying.

They hugged for a moment and then Owen said they were taking her to get checked at the hospital so they left, leaving Meredith and Maggie at home with the kids. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

At the hospital Olivia was still crying and was getting checked out by April when suddenly Dr. Stephanie Edwards ran in the room.

"Oli!" She said and hugged the girl.

Olivia hugged her tight.

"Where's mommy?" She asked.

"She's coming" Stephanie said smiling with tears in her eyes, as she wiped the little girl's face.

Suddenly Amelia ran in.

"Mommy!" Olivia yelled out and burst into tears.

Amelia picked her daughter up and just cried.

Owen walked in and hugged them both.

"She changed my hair" Olivia cried finally breaking the silence.

Owen let go and Amelia sat the girl on the bed.

"It's okay honey" Amelia said sitting next to Olivia.

"She said you didn't want me. You do want me, right?" Olivia asked crying.

"Of course I do. Don't you ever think I don't" Amelia said pulling the girl to her lap.

"It doesn't matter what Cecilia said. It's not true, okay? I love you very much baby" Amelia said crying but with a smile.

"I don't look like you anymore" Olivia said touching her hair.

"Don't worry about that. Okay? We can fix it." Owen said and Olivia looked at him still crying.

"Excused me" Arizona said walking in and everyone looked at her. "We need to check on her" she said. "Amelia you can stay but everyone else out"

Owen and Stephanie walked out and closed the door.

"I can do it Kepner. It's alright" Arizona said and April smiled understanding and got out.

Arizona checked the child, took some blood and then said she needed ortho to check her leg.

April had the nurse page ortho earlier and Callie was the one on call. She took a while because she was busy with another patient.

Arizona went out to let Owen know Olivia was fine when suddenly Callie appeared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Owen, not knowing Olivia had been found.

"They found her Callie" Owen said.

"She's here?" Callie asked with a smile as her eyes filled with tears. "Is she alright?" She spilled out.

"She's okay. You just need to check her leg for me" Arizona said.

"Okay" Callie said and they went inside.

Olivia had calmed down but hadn't let go of Amelia for even a second.

Amelia was sitting on the bed with Olivia on her arms when Callie walked in.

"Hi" Callie said with a big smile but calm not to scare the girl.

"Callie!" Olivia smiled and threw herself to the woman and Callie picked her up.

"Hi Oli" Callie said hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked handing Olivia back to Amelia.

"Now I'm fine" Olivia said and hugged Amelia again.

"Good" Callie smiled. "So can I check your leg to see if everything is good there?" She asked and Olivia nodded yes.

Callie checked it and said she needed an X-ray. So they did that and then they took her to get the cast off.

Callie told Amelia Olivia needed to wear a boot but she could take it off to shower.

"It's that gonna hurt?" Olivia asked as Callie turned the machine on.

"No. It just tickles a little" Amelia said sitting on a chair and placing Olivia on her lap.

Suddenly Arizona walked back in with Olivia's test results.

"She's good to go" Arizona said and Amelia smiled.

"Did you hear that? We can go home right after this" Amelia told the girl and Olivia smiled and hugged her.

Callie took it out, and suggested that Olivia could take a shower to clean her leg at the hospital.

"Do you wanna do that Oli?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes. She felt like she was dirty and she hated the dress she had on.

So Amelia took her to a bathroom and Callie went in with them. They helped the girl shower. As Amelia was drying the child with a towel Olivia started crying.

"Oh honey. It's okay. You're safe" Amelia said hugging her daughter.

"I want my hair black like you" Olivia said almost unable to finish the sentence as she was crying so much.

"We can dye it again don't worry" Amelia said but Olivia wouldn't stop crying.

"How about if I take the hair dye to your house later today and we could dye it again? Huh?" Callie suggested.

"Yeah. Would like that?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes.

"Alright. So let's go get your boot on so we can go" Amelia said wiping the little girl's cheeks.

She put hospital pajamas on Olivia, combed her hair and then took her to the room again.

Callie put the boot on her and she was done.

She could finally go home.

"How does that feel?" Callie asked her.

"Okay" Olivia said. "It's heavy though" she said looking a bit down.

"It's just for 2 weeks and then no more, okay?" Callie said.

"Okay" Olivia said with a little smile.

"So let's go home?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah" Olivia said and hugged Amelia again.

Amelia picked her up and went out of the room to find a lot of doctors waiting to see the girl again.

They were all happy Olivia was okay.

"Let's go home?" Amelia asked Owen.

"Let's go" he smiled and hugged her.

"Oen" Olivia whispered mispronouncing his name.

He looked at her and she opened her arms to him. He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The child was just exhausted.

"Let's go home princess" he told her.


	59. Chapter 59: Fixing Things

Olivia rode on the back with Amelia as Owen drove back to the house. He couldn't be happier the girl was back with who she was meant to be.

When they got to the house Maggie, Meredith and Alex were anxiously waiting for them.

Amelia walked in first and Owen carried Olivia who fell asleep on Amelia's arms in the car. The kid was just exhausted from not sleeping well all that time she was away.

"Is she alright?" Meredith asked.

"She's okay." Amelia said walking to the couch with Owen.

"Her hair" Maggie said looking sad.

"We'll fix it latter" Amelia said sitting down in the couch. "Give me her Owen" she said and Owen placed the sleeping girl on Amelia's lap.

"She's okay now" Amelia said running her hand on the young girl's hair. Olivia suddenly opened her eyes with a jump.

"It's okay. You're okay" Amelia said hugging the girl.

Olivia started crying. She had had a terrible nightmare.

"It's okay, you're home. Look" Amelia said.

"Hi Oli" Meredith said and Olivia turned around to look.

"Hi" Meredith said smiling as the girl calmed down noticing the surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked sitting beside Amelia on the couch. Olivia nodded yes.

"Can we fix my hair now?" Olivia asked Amelia.

"Let's wait for Callie, okay?" Amelia said.

"Okay" Olivia said and hugged Amelia again.

"How about a movie while we wait?" Owen asked. "Cinderella?" He suggested and Olivia gave him a little smile, nodding yes.

He put the movie on and sat on the couch.

Amelia was so relieved but she still had that scary feeling. She was still terrified. She hugged her girl tight and tried to focus on the movie and Olivia cuddled her and kept a tight grip on her shirt. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

About 10 minutes into the movie Callie rang the bell. Maggie opened it and she walked in.

"Hi. I got the darkest brown they had. Is that okay?" Callie said.

"Sure" Amelia said. "Let's go fix it?" She asked Olivia who smiled and said "yeah".

Amelia sat Olivia in one of the stools in the kitchen island and Callie put the product on her hair.

"I can trim it a little if you want Amy. It's a bit uneven" Maggie said.

"Yeah she needs a trim" Callie said.

"No. I don't wanna cut it shorter" Olivia sad looking sad.

"Oh no honey. It's just to make it all on the same level. It won't be shorter" Amelia said smiling.

"Oh I had the best idea ever" Meredith said holding her phone and walking to stand next to Amy. "Look" she said showing a picture of a little girl with bangs and a hair a little above the shoulders. Just like Olivia's length would be after the trim. "Why don't you do like that?" Meredith asked. "It's so cute" she said.

"What do you think Oli?" Amelia asked smiling. She actually really wanted the girl to do it.

Olivia looked at it and seemed to be thinking really hard about it.

"Do you like it mommy?" Olivia asked Amelia and the woman smiled big and said yes. Olivia let out a little shy smile and said yes.

"Alright. She's going to look so adorable" Callie said looking at the picture.

Callie finished putting the product on Oli's hair and then they sat in the living room watching the movie while waiting.

"Let's go wash it off?" Callie asked Olivia after some time.

Amelia picked Olivia up and they took the girl up for a shower.

.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Callie asked holding Olivia up so she could look in the mirror. Her hair was almost the exact color as before just a little bit lighter.

"Yes. Thank you!" Olivia said and hugged Callie tight. She was so happy her hair was back again like her mother's.

"Alright. So now let's trim it?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes.

.

Maggie cut it and did the bangs, and then blow dried it and straightened. Amelia, Callie, Owen and Meredith sat watching it while smiles covered their faces.

They were just so happy the girl was back and okay. The hair was just something little compared to what could have happened and they were already making something cool and fun out of it.

"Ready for the big reveal?" Amelia asked holding the mirror.

"Yes" Olivia smiled excited and everyone smiled at how cute she looked.

Amelia held the mirror in front of the girl and Olivia smiled big.

"Thank you aunt Maggie" the little girl said smiling and Maggie hugged her.

"So you liked it?" Maggie asked.

"I loved it" Olivia said.

"So no more crying because of the hair, right? It will grow back don't worry" Amelia said and Olivia smiled.

"You look so cute baby" Amelia said picking her up.

"I look like you now" Olivia said smiling and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You do" Owen said touching the tip of Olivia's nose making her giggle. And they walked to the living room.

They sat again on the couch and placed Olivia between them. The girl rested her head on a pillow on Amelia's lap and they started watching tv.

After a while Zola asked if Olivia wanted to go play and Olivia said yes. So they went to the playroom.

While the kids played the grownups talked about everything that happened.

"I'm just happy she's home" was all Amelia said. 

**GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

It didn't really take long after going to the play room for Olivia to want her mother again.

"Aunt Amy. Oli's asking for you" Zola said and ran back to the playroom. Amelia followed her and found Olivia crying holding a bunny.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I want Joey" Olivia cried.

"Oh honey" Amelia said and picked her up. "where's Joey?" She asked.

"I left him there" Olivia cried even more and Owen heard and ran to the room.

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"I'm not sure" Amelia said a bit confused. "There where baby?" She asked Olivia.

"In her house" Olivia said.

"At the ranch?" Owen asked.

"No. The other house" Olivia cried.

"Don't worry honey. I'll talk to the cops and maybe they found him" Amelia said and put her hand on Olivia's head so she would rest it on her shoulder.

"Let's watch a movie. Joey is going to be fine" Amelia said walking back to the living room.

Owen knew he had to buy another bunny just like Joey.

"What happened?" Callie asked as Amelia sat down and held Olivia in her arms and the girl cuddled her and kept silently crying.

"She lost her bunny" Owen said.

"No Owen she just left him there but he'll be back soon" Amelia said making a face at Owen.

"Oh" Callie said and smiled.

"Let's watch a movie?" Maggie asked Meredith.

"Sure" Meredith said.

"Can we watch this one?" Maggie asked holding 'The Squid and The Whale'

"What movie is that?" Callie let out a laugh.

"Zola picked out last time we went to Walmart." Meredith said.

"Let's give it a try" Amelia said and they watched it.

The movie was about divorcing parents and their children.

Olivia didn't like the movie at first but then she understood what divorce parents were and how it worked and she realized how Owen seemed to be her parent too.

When the movie was over Bailey and Zola were playing and the women went to the kitchen leaving Owen and Amelia alone with Olivia.

The girl couldn't help but wish Owen was her dad. She really wanted a good dad and she felt like Owen was it.

She took a deep breath and...


	60. Chapter 60: And There She Was

The girl couldn't help but wish Owen was her dad. She really wanted a good dad and she felt like Owen was it.

She took a deep breath and...

"Owen I want you to be my dad" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Owen said in shock.

"I want you to be my dad even if you're not with mommy anymore. Like disorse parents" she said mispronouncing it.

Owen looked at Amelia not knowing exactly what to say.

As Amelia stared at his eyes she knew he wanted that too. She knew he loved that little girl with all his heart.

"He can be your dad" Amelia said smiling as tears filled her eyes.

"I can" Owen said smiling with teary eyes too.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Really" Owen said and the girl hugged him.

"Can I call you dad now?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Of course you can princess" Owen said and smiled at Olivia and then looked up to find Amelia smiling at him.

"We ordered pizza" Maggie said as the three women walked back in the room.

"What happened?" Callie asked when she realized how much they were smiling.

"Oh nothing. We're just happy she's home" Owen said. "Right Oli?"

"Right dad" the girl said smiling with pride.

"Dad huh?" Meredith said smiling and they all laughed.

Everyone was happy Olivia was home and safe.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

They pizza didn't take long to get there and they ate pizza and ice cream to celebrate.

At 9 Amelia left Olivia with Owen and went to prepare her shot.

"Oli. You need your shot now, okay?" Amelia asked and Olivia hugged Owen tight and started crying.

"No. Mommy. No. I don't want to" she cried.

"It's alright. I'll do it superfast" Amelia said.

"No. No" Olivia cried.

Amelia knew that Cecilia had given Olivia her shots and she knew where they probably went.

"We won't do it on your bum baby. You can chose where you want. Come on. it's okay" Amelia said.

"I don't want to" Olivia cried.

"Do you want it on your tummy?" Amelia asked and Olivia nodded yes.

"Okay. I'll do it really fast" Amelia said and lifted the girl's shirt up as Owen held her. She did it and Olivia cried. Once done she handed it to Owen and picked Olivia up and walked around running her hand on the girl's back, who didn't take long to calm down. Then she sat back on the couch and watched tv with the little girl in her arms.

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

Around 10:30 Olivia was almost asleep so Amelia decided to take her to bed.

"Goodnight Oli" Maggie said.

"Night" Olivia said almost a whisper.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Callie said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek and walking to the door. It was late and she had to go home.

"Bye" Olivia said and Amelia took her upstairs as Owen followed them.

As her mother walked inside her bedroom Olivia said "Mommy can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course you can" Amelia said and took Olivia to her bed.

She laid the girl down and suddenly Owen walked in.

"I thought you might want this" Owen said holding Olivia's blanket.

"Blanky!" The girl said as her eyes widened and filled with tears.

Owen sat on the bed and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you daddy" Olivia said shyly.

"You're welcome princess" Owen said smiling.

"Let me just change my clothes" Amy said and went inside the bathroom quickly.

"Daddy, can you lay down with me?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Owen said and laid down next to the girl. He covered her up and she snuggled her blanket close to her face. He ran his hand on her hair and thanked God for having the girl back.

Suddenly Amelia walked out wearing pajamas. She smiled at the sight of the two together.

"Do I get some space in this bed too?" Amelia asked lying down on the other side of Olivia.

Olivia opened her eyes and turned to face her mother.

"Mommy, can he stay tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Amelia said smiling at Olivia and then at Owen.

She threw her arm over Olivia and Owen held her hand.

"Mommy?" Olivia said again.

"Yes?" Amelia said.

"Can I have my paci toninght?" Olivia asked.

"Of course you can" Amelia said. She opened the drawer on her nightstand and took the pacifier out. "Here" she said and handed it to Olivia, who put it on her mouth and closed her eyes again.

Amelia held Owen's hand again and closed her eyes.

"Mommy?" Olivia said one more time.

"Yes honey?" Amelia smiled. She could hear that forever.

"I love you" Olivia said.

Amelia stared at the girl's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Olivia" Amelia said.

"I love you too daddy" Olivia said and closed her eyes again.

"I love you too princes" Owen said.

And there Olivia was.

Laying between Amelia and Owen.

Between her parents.

And she was safe.

She was finally safe.

.

The End (of story 1) yay!

 **GREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYSGREYS**

 **\- PLEASE review and let me know if you have any ideas or what you would like to see in the second Olivia/Amelia/Owen story !**

 ****** So guys I've decided to publish this story in parts. The first one was this which went on till the three of them, Olivia , Amelia and Owen, got together. The second part I promise I'll start in a couple weeks. And yes it will continue from where I stopped here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and that you will be back for the second part =)**

 **Thank you for reading it.**

 **Xo - B**


End file.
